What are you afraid of?
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: CHAPTER 28 HAS FINALLY BEEN POSTED, It's the epilogue, the story is finished! So everyone knows what the story is about, after the world tournament Kai is hounded by the past with Tala's arrival and the bladebreakers are dragged along for the ride.
1. Prologue

Blazin Shadow says hi to every viewer who reads and enjoys what I have written. I know, so far this letter is looking dull but to be honest I don't know what to write, Heck, this is harder than writing the story itself! This is my first Beyblade fanfiction and so I hope to receive as much criticism as possible! THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING A FANFICTION IF NOBODY LIKES IT!!!  
  
So on with the story I guess ... errrr ... maybe I should do a summary first? OK, yeah I'll do a summary, JUST DECIDED!!!  
  
This fanfiction is called 'What are you afraid of?' which you probably guessed! (Well duh!!!). Well it's not exactly a pretty picture, where everything is made up of sugar, spice and everything nice - so if you're someone who gets queasy or has one hell of an imagination leading to sleepless nights due to my story, I suggest that you should reconsider reading this! No one can say that I didn't warn you!!! I go into quite alot of detail when writing more disturbing scenes! NO MORE GIVING AWAY THE STORY!!! I thought that I should just warn you! This story is based on Tala, Kai and Ray - along with twisted Boris and pyschopath of a grandfather Voltaire Hiwatari, but I didn't forget Tyson, Max and Kenny - so no panicking! It is set just a few weeks after the Russian tournament and ... well, I guess you'll just have to find out in the prologue ... Pairings - (Kai&Ray), some slight hint's of (Tyson&Max) progressing as we go further into the story and of course (Kenny&Dizzi) NO!!! DIZZI DOES NOT BECOME A HUMAN, I WAS JUST MERELY POINTING OUT KENNY'S WEIRD OBSESSION OVER HIS LAPTOP!!!!!  
  
Phew, that was exhausting!!! Anyway I suppose I should let you continue with the reading huh! Well, before I do I should do the disclaimer first ...  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, by almighty God I, Blazin Shadow, does not, in anyway, shape or form own Beyblade (Much to my disappointment!). I have never, or never will own any tiny, tiny part of the cartoon. BLAH BLAH BLAH ... However much I want to claim the characters really are mine I cannot, as for one it is not true and second, I would be taken in for some major spanking! ONLY JOKING!!!!! No seriously folks, I do not own Beyblade but am honoured to be able to write this fanfic so thanks to everyone who made this possible (even my brainiac friends who make me feel like I'm three inches tall!)  
  
I hope you enjoy my story.  
Blazin Shadow.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Prologue  
  
Tala groaned as he crashed to the cold, hard, stone floor of a prison cell deep in the heart of the Abbey. It was a few weeks after the world championships in Russia, and Tala was now paying the price for failing.  
  
It was night-time and the wind rushed in from the outside world through the gaps of the small, merciless barred hole and whipped at Talas shivering frame, whipping Talas blood red hair about his ghostly pale face. Tala could feel the pools of warm liquid beneath his wrecked body as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. His bruised and bleeding arms shivered violently, and feeling like jelly his arms collapsed and with a painful gasp his face hit the hard floor once again.  
  
A harsh but quiet laugh whispered along with the wind to Talas wolfish ears. With a considerable amount of energy Tala lifted his aching head to see the silhouette of the one man he feared above all towering over him. Talas ice-blue eyes widened in fear as lightning struck outside illuminating the masked face of Boris Balcov, his mouth twitched in that pitiless smirk as he raised the frightening nine tail whip in his wicked hand.  
  
Tala ducked his head and cringed in fear as the whip sliced through the harsh cold wind of Russia and slammed full blow onto his already scarred back. Tala screamed at the excruciating pain, his frightening scream echoing uselessly down the dark halls of the Abbey as all who heard couldn't and wouldn't do anything to help.  
  
Crimson blood seemed to glow as it drained profusely from the paling form laying on the blood stained floor. Tala clenched his hands until his knuckles were as white as snow, his teeth gritted trying to withstand the agonising white hot pain burning through his entire form.  
  
Tala felt all hope banish from him as the whip lashed out at him, the dark and towering shadows closing in around him. All Tala ever really wanted was a place to belong, a place where he could be happy ... but it was never going to happen, after his parents died in that explosion all love vanished from his life, all with a lick of a merciless flame ...  
  
A single tear managed to struggle past Talas strong will of not showing any emotions. The warm salty tear slipped down his face and dripped onto the cold floor to merge with his warm blood, leaving behind a stain running down his emotionless face.  
  
Tala waited for the next blow, but after moments it never came. Tala felt baffled and once again he managed to lift his aching head, only to stare into those glowing red eyes. There kneeling before him Boris placed the whip onto the floor in a manner so gentle it made Tala feel sick to the stomach. Tala felt weak, almost on the point of unconsciousness, he saw black spots linger then fade in and out of his vision. Tala moaned softly from the unbelievable pain and just as his head was about to flop, Boris's eyes narrowed dangerously and in a movement quicker than lightning, Boris cupped Talas face in his large hand. Tala somehow managed to focus his eyes on the figure before him, knowing only too well the more pain he was to suffer before his untimely demise.  
  
"What do you feel towards that traitor, Kai?" Boris whispered, his voice menacing "This is all his fault you know. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be going through this pain right now."  
  
Tala gazed at those narrowed eyes shocked, he never expected Boris to just sit there and talk to him, he thought it was the end of his life for good.  
  
'You're wrong Boris!' His mind screamed behind that emotionless mask 'Kai has done nothing but shown me kindness! That might be hard for you to believe, but Kai has been there for me, he was the only one to ever stand up to you and Voltaire! He's the only one to ever escape! I thought he traded my life in for them amateurs but I was wrong! He came back and tried to get me to leave with him, but I told him that I belonged here! How wrong I was! Only after the tournament did I realise that Kai never betrayed me!'  
  
"He left you to face the consequences for his mistakes! Wouldn't you like to pay him back? He did after all betray your friendship and ran away with those Bladebreakers." Boris smirked.  
  
Tala stared at the glowing red of Boris's eyes ...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
BOOM!?!  
  
The walls to Talas room shook violently as Tala bolted upright on his bed, He glanced around and realising something was wrong he slipped out of his bed. As he pulled on his shirt the sirens of the Abbey started to blare, the sound echoing off the walls and reaching Talas ears, he knew what it meant. Intruder!  
  
Tala quickly grabbed his only true reliable friend Wolfborg and stood stock still, his hand clenching Wolborg trembled furiously and the true coldness of Talas ice blue eyes were revealed.  
  
'How dare anyone try to destroy my home!' For that is what it was, after all Talas family died when he was only little, and he only had glimpses of his life with them.  
  
Tala glanced at his door, as someone slammed open the door and raced in, slamming the door behind him and turning the key in the lock. Tala didn't flinch, his eyes just bore into the crimson eyes of the two-toned blue haired teen in front of him, leaning against the door as he gazed back at Tala.  
  
Kai stepped forward and looked at his friend, a small and friendly smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"Tala-" Kai began, but Tala cut him off ...  
  
"Kai!" Tala said, anger evident in his eyes "You did this didn't you? You're the one they want!"  
  
"Tala, listen to me-"  
  
"No! You promised me Kai! You promised that you would stay here at home with me! You've betrayed me yet again!"  
  
"Tala." Kai's eyes flickered in guilt and sadness at seeing his friend like this "This isn't a home, Boris and Voltaire are crazy monsters! They don't care for you or me or anyone else in here! They only care about power and making people miserable!"  
  
"Kai! This is where we grew up, together! How can you say that about the people who have looked after us!"  
  
"Tala!" Kai said in anger "They beat us everyday, train us until we're almost dead, experiment on us as if we're lab rats! They have turned us into emotionless freaks! Can't you see that!"  
  
"The only reason you're saying this is because of your stupid emotional team, the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"That's true Tala. They showed me that emotions don't make you weak, that having friends to depend on is worth everything! I have to go back to them to save this world from Voltaire!"  
  
"Voltaire is your grandfather! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Tala yelled enraged.  
  
"No!" Kai said "I don't want anything to do with him! He is the reason I was forced into this stupid Abbey in the first place. He killed my parents!"  
  
"The Abbey is not stupid!"  
  
"Tala listen to me!" Kai said desperately taking a step forward "You are my best friend, always have been, always will be, you're like the brother I never had. I have to leave because it's the right thing to do, but I want you to come with me. Please come with me Tala, I don't want you to get hurt- !"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tala-!"  
  
"No Kai! The Abbey is my home, and yours too, this is where we belong!"  
  
"Tala-!"  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Kai." Tala said raising his launcher and placing Wolborg on it "You will soon see that I am doing the right thing, and on that day you will thank me!"  
  
Tala aimed and launched Wolborg at Kai. Kai looked at Tala in shock but was quick to defend himself. Dranzer crashed into Wolborg and both blades flew back to their masters each catching their blade.  
  
Kai looked at Tala sadly, his eyes lost the fiery spark within, he turned to leave. Just then someone banged on the door of Talas room, and a familiar voice yelled ...  
  
"Tala! Are you in there, Tala! Kai's destroyed the main computers, the systems are failing! Tala, Boris wants us to capture Kai! He's not allowed to escape! Tala?"  
  
Kai and Tala both recognised it immediately as Ian from the Demolition boys. Kai whirled back towards Tala who had his launcher raised at Kai again.  
  
"Tala-!"  
  
"I didn't want it to be this way, but you have given me no choice!" Tala whispered coldly.  
  
Kai raised his launcher again but to Talas surprise Kai aimed Dranzer towards the window. Dranzer whizzed expertly from Kai's launcher and smashed the glass. Kai, being as quick as he is, dodged the oncoming blade Wolborg and jumped out of the window after Dranzer.  
  
Tala cursed and ran to the window just in time to see Kai land on his feet, grab his loyal blade and run off into the night, but Tala wasn't giving up so easy. Tala called Wolborg to him and jumped out of the window after Kai, his ice-blue eyes narrowing angrily as Kai had fooled him so easy, flames of hatred burned within his heart.  
  
'How can you do this to me Kai? It's bad enough to do it once, but twice! Well no more, I won't let you escape me a second time, and this time you will pay!'  
  
Tala spotted Kai heading towards the main exit of the grounds to the Abbey, Tala was slowly but surely catching up to Kai, and Kai knew this. He had to think of something quick!  
  
Kai quickly spotted a tree nearby ... 'Perfect'  
  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled. Dranzer flew from Kai's launcher once more, crashing into the tree, the tree was chopped down, it came crashing to the ground with a thud, landing behind Kai but in front of Tala. Tala was so shocked that he fell backwards landing on the ground and he cursed himself again. Dranzer flew into her masters outstretched hand and Kai ran out of the Abbey and back to the hotel where his friends were. Tala stared at the retreating figure and yelled in anger and pain ...  
  
"KAI!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hat-at-tr-ed!" Tala stuttered through cracked lips, although the truth was well hidden, and protected. Boris smirked and got to his feet, dropping Talas head in the process. Boris then jabbed his foot into Talas side and rolled Tala onto his back, so that Tala now looked up at the one he feared the most.  
  
Tala winced in pain as his cuts touched the floor of the prison cell, he was now looking at an upside-down face of Boris, who was leaning over, looking at him in disgust.  
  
"How do you feel about getting your revenge?" Boris asked evilly, his eyes now glinting in sick and twisted pleasure "At the same time you would redeem yourself to Lord Hiwatari and myself, wouldn't you like that?"  
  
Talas mind slowly absorbed what Boris was saying to him, Boris wanted him to betray his friend! But what other choice did Tala have?  
  
Boris's smirk faded as his patience was running thin.  
  
"Well?" Boris demanded kneeling down again, he lifted Talas face so it was mere inches away from Boris.  
  
Tala then muttered, barely above a whisper "What must I do?"  
  
Boris stood up, pulling the weak Tala with him, and they walked out of the dark and dingy prison. Tala felt a shiver run down his spine as he was half dragged to the doorway in which lead to the exit of the Abbey. Boris thrusted a small devise into Talas bloodied hands, which he then put into his trouser pocket.  
  
"You are to go to Kai how you are now, and say that you managed to escape. You should gain Kai's trust quickly and then get him alone with you, somewhere outside preferably, during the night. You keep me informed with all of your progress and you are to attach this tracker onto Kai. And don't think about running, we've already planted a tracker into your brain, along with a shocker. If you step out of line!" Boris quickly drew out a remote and pressed a button, sharp pain like lightning striking throughout his body, making Tala cringe and kneel on the floor clutching his head, gasping as each raggedly breath caused him so much pain.  
  
Then suddenly, as quickly as it began, it stopped. Tala sighed in relief as Boris put the remote into his pocket again and glared at Tala.  
  
"This is a chance to redeem yourself, do not fail me!"  
  
The door swung open and Tala saw the rain pouring down, and lightning striking high in the sky. 


	2. Memories, Threats, and Blooming Love

Hi Cosmos Angel and Golden Moonlight, Thank you for the emails, I was very happy to receive them. Now here's the first chapter and yes . Kai's here!!!  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
-Chapter one - Memories, Threats and Blooming Love.  
  
It was a few weeks after the Russian tournament and because the Bladebreakers were now the world champions Mr Dickinson allowed the boys to stay in a Russian hotel for a few months for a well deserved holiday, all expenses paid. As the sun rose Kai Hiwatari sat on the railing of the balcony to Rays and his room watching as it peaked over the one place he despised above everywhere else, the Abbey.  
  
Kai sighed as he enjoyed the soft gentle breeze of the morning, closing his eyes and just feeling as the wind caressed his slate blue fringe, his scarf blowing freely behind him. Ever since the tournament Kai has been happier then ever before, he could finally put Voltaire and Boris behind him ...  
  
'No. That's not true...' Kai suddenly thought.  
  
Kai shivered uncontrollably, he snapped open his eyes and cursed himself for letting his mind wander into troubled past memories. Although, sooner or later, Kai knew he would have to face them again.  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
'Tyson won? He actually did it? YES!!!' Kai thought as he stared at Tyson who was being hugged, or should I say smothered, by Max who was laughing hysterically clutching his blade, which Draciel had returned to just moments ago. Of course, Kai did not show his feelings as well as the rest of his team. Kai just settled for standing by the bench and watching his teammates as they laughed in enjoyment, with Ray standing to the side laughing along with them, leaning on the crutches for support.  
  
Kai allowed a small smile to appear and glanced at his beyblade, feeling the warm presence of Dranzer. Just then Kai felt unnerved, his concentration no longer on his blade nor his friends as he glanced at the audience, crimsons eyes piercing the soul of every person searching desperately for the one man who caused all of this trouble. His grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari.  
  
Kai finally found him, he was being a coward, as usual, and was trying to get away from the police who had him surrounded. Just as two of the policemen grabbed each of Voltaire's arms, cuffing his hands, he sent the deadliest death glare the world has ever seen, and with it Kai felt the message his grandfather sent to him through his eyes.  
  
//You will never escape me Kai! NEVER! You will be brought back to the Abbey and will suffer for this! I promise you!//  
  
Kai shivered slightly under the intensity of the hateful glare Voltaire sent to him, directly at him, and from then on he knew that he would always have to be careful.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai shivered at that seconds death glare, nothing in the world could get him scared like that, he sighed and let his mind wander back to that day...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey look Kai." Tyson suddenly said. The Bladebreakers along with Mr Dickinson, Tyson's father and grandfather were walking out of the stadium when suddenly, they came face to face with a crowd of people, whom were all bustling about trying to see. Policemen then pushed the crowd apart so there was a gap in the middle. Tyson then pointed to more coppers who were escorting Boris and Voltaire to the police car parked at the side of the road at the entrance to the stadium.  
  
As Voltaire walked past the Bladebreakers he shot a swiftful glare filled with hatred to Kai. Mr Dickinson placed his hands on Kai's shoulders as a sign of strength and support as Kai stared at the man who was supposed to be his grandfather being dragged away to the car.  
  
'How can I stand here and let this happen?' He thought suddenly 'He's still my grandfather after all! But he does deserve this. I should try to make peace though. Even though it'll probably be a useless gesture, what language do I say it in though?'  
  
Quicker than light Kai pulled away from Mr Dickinson's grip to the shock of his friends and pushed passed the policeman who was blocking him so he could get a clear view of Voltaire being taken to the car. Before Kai could even think about what he was doing, he yelled in French...  
  
//I'm sorry for this grandfather. I am sorry for this ever happening but I'm not sorry for what I did, I have done this and stopped you because it was the right thing to do.//  
  
Voltaire stopped in his tracks, and he, along with everyone in the crowds turned to stare at Kai. Nearly everyone in the crowds were confused, because they didn't understand a word of what the boy just said.  
  
Voltaire then spun around on his heel, he knocked the two policemen aside with his cane, and walked towards Kai who stood there proud. Each step more menacing than the last. But Kai stood strong, and did not even look away as Voltaire gave a horrible death glare.  
  
When Voltaire reached Kai, the tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. Everyone waited silently for the next move.  
  
Suddenly, Voltaire raised his cuffed hands menacingly and whipped the cane at Kai's cheek with all the strength he had.  
  
Kai looked into his grandfathers eyes trying to will him to understand, just then, Kai just saw a blur of skin colour and wood before he felt the force of all Voltaire's anger on his cheek as he felt himself loose balance and fall smashing onto the concrete sidewalk at Voltaire's feet.  
  
Through all his training at the Abbey, Kai had learned how to protect himself from major harm; he raised his arms so they impacted with the ground first, his head landing on one of his arms as a cushion.  
  
As Kai raised his head to glare at Voltaire, you could already see the bruise forming on his cheek.  
  
The crowd went crazy, people all fighting the police so that they could take a swipe at the old man. Kai could hear Tyson as he yelled...  
  
"He can't do that! KAI!!! Are you OK? Somebody, stop that mad man!"  
  
Voltaire glared at his fallen grandson and yelled angrily in French...  
  
//THE RIGHT THING TO DO!?! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY TRAITOROUS GRANDSON, MY PLOT THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR GENERATIONS IS RUINED!!! HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND TALK TO ME CALMLY, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, ALONG WITH YOUR MEASLY FRIENDS! I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH HELPLESSLY AS I TORTURE AND KILL THEM, ONE BY ONE-!//  
  
"NO!" Kai yelled, a single tear fell.  
  
//YOU THINK THAT THE POLICE WILL KEEP ME IMPRISONED FOR LONG! NO, YOU'LL SEE. I'LL BE OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT, AND I WILL BE COMING AFTER YOU!//  
  
Voltaire raised the cane above his head again, ready to take another strike, but before he could two policemen finally snapped out of there shocked trance and forced him away from Kai and into the police car.  
  
Before any of the Bladebreakers could get to him, Kai wiped the tear away, his emotionless mask plastered on once again. Ray reached him and helped him to his feet. As soon as Kai saw Ray helping him he shrugged him off, and stormed towards the BBA bus, which was to take them to the hotel, leaving his friends behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sighed deeply at that memory, shaking his head as if to brush it away, but it just stained his mind along with all the other memories that plagued him, mostly during the night, and sometimes when his mind was let to wander freely, like now.  
  
As Kai shook his head, another memory floated into his mind as he noticed the piece of paper he held tightly within his grasp, Kai's eyes glanced over the message written on it ...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was sitting in an armchair in his usual pose, arms crossed over his chest with his head tilted down so his slate blue fringe covered his closed eyes. He knew that the rest of the team were worried about him, after that incident the day before yesterday, when his grandfather hit him with the cane. They kept giving Kai worried glances and it was really beginning to annoy him.  
  
"Er...Kai?" Ray said timidly.  
  
Kai opened his eyes to stare straight into Rays golden orbs.  
  
"What?" Kai said gruffly, he hated being bothered while thinking.  
  
"This letter just came for you." Ray said handing Kai the small white envelope. Everyone turned to stare at Kai and Ray now.  
  
Kai looked at Ray quizzically for a second before his cold unreadable mask was put on again. He took the letter from Ray and quickly flipped it over in his hands, the only thing he saw was his name written on one side of the envelope. He continued to stare at it until Ray said.  
  
"You're not going to know who it's from or what they want until you open it."  
  
Kai was about to snap back when ...  
  
"Ray's right Kai." Max said "Hurry up, I want to see what it says too-!"  
  
"Arr just leave the sourpuss, I mean, no one interesting would write to him anyway." Tyson said jokingly. For that comment Tyson got not one, but three glares from Kai, Ray and Max.  
  
"What?" Tyson whined before edging slowly away from his teammates. Max and Ray turned back to Kai ...  
  
"Please! Oh come on ... don't keep me in suspense!" Max said in a hyper way.  
  
Kai answered by pulling out a small dagger which was strapped to his ankle, as he sliced open the envelope, the others could see that the handle was carved like a phoenix. Kai pulled a piece of paper within the envelope and his eyes widened slightly in horror at what he read ...  
  
/Kai Hiwatari, I have escaped from prison my traitorous grandson, and soon you will feel my wrath!/  
  
What made Kai worried even more was that the letter was written in blood, Kai stared at the letter for a couple of seconds, thinking of a good story to spin to the others, he thought no one had noticed his slightly trembling hands, but he was wrong.  
  
"Kai? Are you alright?" Ray asked stepping closer to his captain, concern written all over his face.  
  
Kai tensed as Ray stepped closer.  
  
"I'm fine." Kai said coldly, and before anyone else could say another word he stormed out of the hotel room and out onto the streets where he could think.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai closed his eyes again and scrunched the piece of paper within his now clenched fist. Kai tried with all of his will power and soon enough was able to block out the memories of Voltaire and Boris, but he couldn't block out another person.  
  
Kai had wondered about it alot lately, and was confused as to why Ray seemed to care more for him. Kai knew that the others cared about him, even if they were childish bakas, but then there's Ray ...  
  
Kai mentally slapped himself, hard.  
  
'Err ... What's wrong with me? I can't seem to get him out of my head, no matter how hard I try!'  
  
Kai suddenly realised that the sun was quite high in the sky, and he knew that the others would be up soon.  
  
'Well, everyone except Tyson that is.'  
  
Kai smirked feeling amused, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the team knew he cared about them, and now he knew they cared about him too.  
  
'No matter how stupid they can be at times. Or maybe it's because they're so stupid that I like them, that they're my friends.'  
  
'Friends ...'  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stood on the cold ice surface which was slowly sinking, dragging him down with it, the Bladebreakers stood just feet away on the ice that hadn't been broken from the fight where Kai and Black Dranzer lost to the power of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"I don't know ... I don't know if I can change?" Kai said, internally he was screaming out in pain, he didn't know what to do, what his purpose was, whether it was worth living ...  
  
"Come on ..."  
  
"Reach out Kai"  
  
"Do it now!"  
  
"Come on Kai!"  
  
"Er ... I won't let a team-mate down, or drown as it were."  
  
"Hey guys I'm ... I'm so sorry." Kai mumbled as he reached to grab Tyson's hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai pulled Dranzer out of his pocket, he held onto her like she was his lifeline, the one who's been there for him through thick and thin.  
  
'Friends ...'  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai ran from the one place that had created all of his nightmares, after destroying their computers and disposing of that evil and twisted blade Black Dranzer. Tightly clutching onto Dranzer he glanced down at her, she glowed at him, softly and reassuringly. He ran out of the grounds and was about to head for the hotel when a cry caught his attention ...  
  
"KAI!!!"  
  
"Tala." Kai whispered sadly, he looked back at the Abbey then looked down at Dranzer ...  
  
'He's my best friend. How can I leave him, it isn't right.'  
  
Dranzer glowed sharply at him, to draw him out of his sad and lonely thoughts. Kai gazed at her as the truth hit him.  
  
'I'm not doing this just for me, I'm doing this for you too Tala, and when you realise the truth. I'll be waiting for you.'  
  
And with that last thought in mind, Kai turned away from the Abbey and ran to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
'I hope you're alright Tala.' Kai thought sadly, he put Dranzer back into his pocket and gazed at the beautiful area around him (with the exception of the Abbey of course) 'wherever you are.'  
  
"Kai?" a sleepy voice mumbled, Kai recognised it instantly and got off the railing and glanced back to the window to see a confused and drowsy Ray look at him. Kai smiled a small and friendly smile as Ray rubbed his eyes and walked over to him; still only in his nightwear Kai noticed his lean body as he took a position quite close to Kai, gazing out onto the city.  
  
"It's amazing isn't it?" Ray asked, as he turned his gaze to Kai.  
  
Kai immediately snapped out of his trance, and turned to look into beautiful golden orbs. Kai mentally slapped himself.  
  
'What's wrong with me!?!' his thoughts cried.  
  
But of course, the features on his face didn't show the slightest sign.  
  
"Yeah." Kai mumbled as he teared his eyes away from Rays and gazed at the scenery.  
  
Rays bright smile faltered a little as Kai turned to look at the city, he stared at Kai slightly worried about him, ever since Voltaire hit him with the cane Kai's been keeping more to himself then ever.  
  
'I want to know what's going on Kai. Please tell me.' Ray thought desperately 'I want to help you, please trust me enough to open up.' Ray moved slightly closer to Kai.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?" Ray asked looking straight into Kai's crimson orbs.  
  
Kai turned to look at Ray to say 'It's none of your damn business' but when he looked into Rays eyes he could see that Ray was really worried about him.  
  
'It's almost like he cares, alot ... maybe even more than Tala ... But why? ... Should I trust him?'  
  
Ray noticed that Kai's features showed an emotionless look, heading towards the death glare. Ray felt hurt by the expression, but then he noticed something as he gazed further into the fiery pits of Kai's eyes. Ray, for the first time ever could see fear shining in Kai's eyes. But fear of what? Ray decided to help Kai a little. Ray stepped closer to Kai, their bodies now only inches apart.  
  
Kai's mind battle was reaching its climax as Ray stepped closer, he could feel the heat coming from Rays body and shivered internally.  
  
'Why is he getting to me? Why can't I stop this warm feeling burning within my heart? Why can't I step back or give him the death glare? ...Why doesn't he back off? ...'  
  
"Kai, you can trust me ... is this to do with your grand father?"  
  
Kai snapped back to reality ...  
  
"No!" Kai said angered.  
  
Ray felt taken aback by the quick and cold answer given by Kai, but he wasn't giving up yet. Ray shifted slightly closer, Ray knew he loved Kai and he had to help him. Kai needed a friend he could trust, and Ray was willing to show just how much Kai could trust him. Ray shifted his hand, slightly nervously, and placed his hand on Kai's clenched fist that rested on the railing of the balcony, breathing deeply as he did so, trying to calm his pounding heart.  
  
Kai glanced at Rays hand as he placed it on his clenched fist and this sensational tingle shot straight up his arm, he could feel the warm soft fingers as they gently rested there. Kai tore his gaze away from Rays beautiful golden orbs and gazed longingly at Rays hand resting comfortably on his hand and was surprised that he didn't pull back. Kai felt too entranced by Rays sudden movements to do anything.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Ray asked gently, smiling softly at the stoic teen before him.  
  
"Ray ... I ..."  
  
Ray waited patiently, knowing that it would be hard for Kai to open up, knowing that Kai's is used to relying on himself only.  
  
Kai looked back at the beautiful teen before him before moving his hand away from Rays, still clenched into a fist.  
  
Rays warm smile faltered as the warmth from Kai's hand moved from him and watched Kai intently as his fist slowly moved off of the railing and Kai raised his fist to his chest.  
  
Kai looked at his fist, then looked at Rays golden orbs once more, his raven hair framing them. Kai could see true concern and ... something else ... something ... he's never felt before ...  
  
Ray could feel his eyes as they began to prickle, a sure sign that he would soon cry.  
  
"Kai." Ray said softly after a couple of minutes silence.  
  
Kai had finally made his decision, Ray asked him what was wrong nearly everytime they were alone together. Without any hesitation he swiftly brought his fist in front of Ray and with his palm up, he opened his hand slowly to reveal the crumpled letter within his hand.  
  
Ray looked puzzled at Kai's palm and looking at Kai, he saw Kai nod slightly as a sign to continue. Ray slowly brought his hand forward, his fingers brushing against Kai's outstretched palm as he took the piece of paper. His hand trembling slightly from the tingle of touching Kai's firm but soft creamy skin.  
  
Kai watched intently as he let Ray take the blood letter from his hand. His trust was now given to Ray. He just hoped that Ray was as trustworthy as he believed.  
  
Ray straightened the crinkled paper and felt his heart skip at least two beats. His eyes widened in horror at the message written in blood. Ray looked at Kai with tearful eyes.  
  
"Kai, this ... it's from your grandfather."  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"He's threatening you!"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"When did he send it to you?"  
  
Kai looked at Ray sadly and deeply trying to will him to understand.  
  
Ray looked into Kai's eyes as he realised ...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Er ... Kai?" Ray said timidly.  
  
Kai opened his eyes to stare straight into Rays golden orbs.  
  
"What?" Kai said gruffly, he hated being bothered while thinking.  
  
"This letter just came for you." Ray said handing Kai the small white envelope.  
  
*********** "Kai? Are you alright?" Ray asked stepping closer to his captain.  
  
Kai tensed as Ray stepped closer.  
  
"I'm fine." Kai said coldly, and before anyone else could say another word he stormed out of the hotel room and out onto the streets where he could think.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"I gave it to you." Ray said knowingly.  
  
Kai nodded again.  
  
"Kai, why didn't you tell us before?" Ray asked gently, "This has been what's troubling you."  
  
Kai looked at Ray. He felt he could trust him fully ...  
  
"Ray, that's not ... exactly what's bothering me."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"When Voltaire hit me ... with the cane, he threatened not only me but ..." Kai's voice wavered, even now, he felt so nervous.  
  
Ray clasped his hand around Kai's outstretched one and looked longingly into Kai's fiery orbs as they looked away. Ray gently cupped Kai's chin in his other hand and gently turned Kai to face him.  
  
"Who did he threaten Kai?"  
  
Kai looked into Rays eyes and felt a certain warmth from them, a calming warmth that made him feel at ease, as though, he didn't need to always be perfect ... around Ray, he could be just him, because that's why Ray ...  
  
"I don't want you lot to hate me!" Kai said in a rush.  
  
"Kai?" Ray said shocked by the sudden out burst.  
  
"Ray ... I-"  
  
"It's OK Kai. We're not going to hate you."  
  
"Voltaire said ..." Kai said, his voice was barely above a whisper, and held a frightened tone.  
  
Ray grasped Kai's hand firmly and looked at him encouragingly ...  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He said he would ... would make me watch as he tortured and murdered ... you, Tyson, Max and Kenny one by one, before he even starts with me."  
  
A single warm tear ran down Kai's creamy face and Ray wiped it away tenderly.  
  
"It's OK Kai. Voltaire won't get any of us, we won't let him and now I know as well, there'll be two sets of eyes watching over the rest, and you don't have to keep any of your troubles to yourself anymore, because you have me." Ray stated smiling softly.  
  
Kai's heart was thudding painfully hard, and, with a trembling hand he caressed Rays cheek, drinking in Ray's beauty, every single detail.  
  
Ray was startled by the sudden warmth he felt to his cheek and moved his arms so they slid around Kai's neck, and slowly he pulled Kai closer.  
  
Kai let Ray pull him in closer; he couldn't struggle, even if he wanted to ... and he knew now that he loved Ray, and knew that Ray loved him too. That's why he could trust him. Kai gasped slightly as their lips gently brushed together, the lightest touch imaginable, but it meant everything to Kai.  
  
Rays smile widened as he heard Kai's little gasp and felt even more warm, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto Kai's, only to have Kai deepen the passionate kiss as he moved his hands to Rays slim waist. Ray returned the kiss full on and brushed his tongue gently against Kai's soft lips, just as Kai was about to comply ...  
  
"MORNING GUYS!!! WAKE UP, TYSONS UP AND HE WANTS-!"  
  
"MAX! WHERE ARE KAI AND RAY? GET THEM UP SO I CAN HAVE MY BREAKFAST I'M STARVING!"  
  
Ray groaned inwardly as Kai pulled back instantly shocked by what had just happened. His cold emotionless mask was put on almost immediately and he went into the bedroom leaving Ray on the balcony. Kai stormed through the room as he heard Tyson banging on their door.  
  
"KAI! RAY! COME ON GUYS I'M WASTING AWAY OUT HERE!"  
  
"Tyson, maybe you should just leave them." Max said standing beside Tyson.  
  
Kai swung open the door so forcefully it almost went off its hinges as it slammed against the wall. Tyson stopped banging on the door.  
  
"Kai! There you are, are you guys ready yet because-!"  
  
Tyson didn't get a chance to say anything else. Kai's fist met with Tyson's face, and Tyson flew into the wall across the hallway immediately losing consciousness! Max paled at the sight of Tyson's bloodied nose and shivered from the cold death glare Kai gave him before storming down the hallway and down the stairs out of the hotel.  
  
Ray quickly closed the window leading to the balcony and quickly raced out of the hotel room into the hallway to find Max trying to stop Tyson's nose from bleeding.  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked urgently, rushing to Max's side to help him lift up Tyson.  
  
"Kai got mad and he erm ... Did you guys have an argument?"  
  
"No Max" Ray answered putting Tyson's arm over his shoulder "Come on, lets get Tyson to my bedroom. We can fix him up there."  
  
"Why was Kai mad?" Max asked as Ray put Tyson on his bed.  
  
"Kai's a bit confused and stressed at the moment Max." Ray answered before wiping Tyson's bloodied nose with a wet towel "And I think I made it worse."  
  
"Oh." Max said, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Max don't OK. I'm not in the mood." Ray snapped.  
  
Max lowered his head in silence, while Ray tended to Tyson. They thought Tyson could be in serious trouble after an hour of him not stirring. But then to their relief, Tyson's snoring broke the tense silence making Max giggle, Ray just stared into the distance, deep in thought.  
  
'Kai ...' 


	3. God what happened!

OK - Thanks for sending me mail I love to read it, gives me the inspiration to write! SO KEEP THEM COMING!!! This chapter unfortunately is kinda short but YOU GET TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO TALA!!! I'm getting hyper, Not good! I'll keep it short.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* - That means changing scene OK.  
  
One last thing - I hate finding titles for chapters and I can't stand leaving chapters without titles (you see my problem here!) so if you can think of anything better please tell me. I seriously need help!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
-Chapter two - God what happened?  
  
Kai stormed through the doors of the hotel to the streets outside, quickly walking down the street, head bowed down with his hands in his pockets, not even flinching to the bitter cold wind that everyone else was hiding from.  
  
Kai's mind whirled with thoughts as his scarf whipped behind him, his slate blue fringe blowing with the harshness of the wind. But Kai barely even noticed, he didn't even have a jacket on as he stormed into the local park.  
  
'What the heck just happen!?! I mean, one minute I was opening up to Ray, and the next ...'  
  
Kai sighed as he sat on a wooden bench, his eyes watching his surroundings carefully, although, not really paying attention.  
  
'I love Ray.' Kai thought suddenly, 'But, the threats ...'  
  
Kai looked at the letter once again scrunched up in his fist.  
  
'I can't let Ray get closer to me, they'll use him against me! Then what'll happen ... but that kiss ...'  
  
"Damn!" Kai cursed.  
  
'It's too late for that! Rays broken down every defence I have, I love him! I'll be nothing if they harm Ray ...'  
  
Kai raised his foot on the bench and laid his arm on his knee, his eyes glazing over as his mind wandered deeper into unsettling thoughts.  
  
'Voltaire sent me this letter weeks ago, but still, I haven't had any goons coming after me or any of my friends, not a dickybird ... but then ...Voltaire could be biding his time, that's what he's best at ... manipulating people.'  
  
'If he's biding his time, I'd better be careful, he's extremely smart and powerful ... What's he waiting for?'  
  
Kai pulled out Dranzer and gazed at her, admiring her beauty.  
  
"What do you think Dranzer?" Kai asked gazing at his bit beast "What's Voltaire waiting for?"  
  
Dranzer glowed softly radiating warmth to Kai's palm for a moment, then the glow vanished.  
  
'I guess I have to figure it out for myself then.' Kai thought feeling amused, then he thoughts drifted onto more pleasurable matters, 'Mm ... that kiss ... Ray stole my first kiss ... and it looks like he stole my heart too.'  
  
Kai let his mouth curve into a smile and his cheeks blushed slightly. After a few seconds Kai realised what he was doing and berated himself for it.  
  
'Man I am getting WAY to soft!!!'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
In Rays and Kai's room Max and Ray were waiting patiently by Tysons bed, Max sitting feeling gloomy at being snapped at by the usually cheerful Ray.  
  
Ray on the other hand was feeling kind of confused ...  
  
'Kai ... I love you and I wish that you could see it ... Why did you run away again?'  
  
Ray had tended to Tysons nosebleed and after about ten minutes, it had stopped pouring out blood, Ray noted that Tysons nose was not broken but only bruised. After that he had washed and got dressed in the bathroom.  
  
Ray didn't have much more time to ponder on it though, as the snoring Tyson squirmed in his bed, before crashing on the floor in a extremely painful position.  
  
"OUCH! ARRR, MY NOSE, IT'S ON FIRE!?! OUCH, MY NOSE MY NOSE!" Tyson yelled jumping up and cradling his nose, which had swollen quite bad.  
  
Ray snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Tyson quite amused, Max tried to calm his friend ...  
  
"Tyson, calm down, you've just had a nose bleed that's all."  
  
Tyson stopped jumping to face his friend. Then ran to the nearest mirror and screamed in pain as he poked the bruise.  
  
"ARRRR! YOU CALL THAT JUST A NOSE BLEED!?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"  
  
"Er ..." Max muttered trailing off and turning to Ray. Ray glanced at Max before sighing deeply; he knew he would have to be the one to explain ...  
  
"You were banging on the door to our room Tyson" Ray said "and yelling all sorts, Kai got pissed off and well ..."  
  
"YOU MEAN HE DID THIS TO ME!?!"  
  
Max and Ray both nodded and waited for Tysons reaction ...  
  
"ARR! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!?! THAT MANIAC, WHY'D HE HIT ME?!"  
  
Ray just sat there, his thoughts once again drifting to the one he loved and that kiss. Ray felt a slight growl from deep down as he thought of Tysons dreadful timing and the events that followed ...  
  
'I wonder what would've happened if Tyson hadn't interrupted ...' Ray thought smiling slightly as his imagination got the better of him.  
  
Max just stared at Tyson trying to think of the best way to calm his friend, then it hit him ...  
  
"Tyson, maybe we should get some breakfast, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  
  
At this Tyson perked up "Yeah, I want breakfast, come on Max." Tyson yelled excitedly as he dragged Max out of the room and down the hallway, Kai forgotten. Ray just stared at them as they went, even in this present situation, Ray couldn't help but smile as he followed his crazy friends.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kai sat in that same position all day and well into the night, his head perked up though as a nearby clock struck twelve.  
  
Kai didn't even bother to protect himself from the pouring icy rain or didn't even flinch as lightning struck and the thunder boomed.  
  
Kai's crimson orbs shone in the dark of the night through his slate blue fringe which was now plastered down to his face, the only other source of light came from the full moon, it's rays trickling through the heavy black clouds.  
  
Kai's mind had been on one topic all day, and now he knew his answer, he was going to protect Ray, even if it meant breaking his heart in the process. Then again Kai didn't even know that Ray loved him, it was just a kiss after all, just a mistake. Kai's mouth slowly twitched into a small warm smile as he imagined Ray in his mind and he mentally scolded himself, he was getting way too soft. All thoughts were wiped from Kai's mind as his keen hearing picked up a small gasp through all the pattering rain.  
  
Kai quickly stood, his launcher in one hand and Dranzer in the other, as his keen eyes searched the area around him. Then Kai spotted it, a lone figure walking slowly through the park, or should I say staggering, each rain drop seemed to pound at the figure making him fall limply to the floor.  
  
Kai quickly pocketed his blade and launcher and ran to the figures side. He couldn't tell who it was from a distance, but as Kai turned the figure over, he gasped in shock as he immediately recognised the blood red haired teen.  
  
"Tala!" Kai gasped putting his arm under Talas head "Tala, can you hear me? What happened!?!"  
  
Talas eyes slowly fluttered open, showing those amazing ice blue eyes. Talas breathing was shallow and unpredictable.  
  
"K-Kai?" Tala whispered in a pained voice, before he gasped loosing consciousness. Kai's crimson eyes flickered with fear and concern over his friend as he analysed Talas injuries.  
  
Kai almost cried as he saw the blood running profusely down Talas pale back onto the gravel path of the park, Kai guessed that the long cuts were as a result of being whipped. Kai then noticed the burns on Talas legs and chest, along with more deeply, jagged cuts which were probably caused by some kind of dagger. There were puncture marks on his arms, legs chest and head and bruises were just everywhere making Tala look multicoloured.  
  
"Tala." Kai whispered "God what happened!?!"  
  
Kai scooped Tala in his arms and was just about to run off to the hotel when Kai spotted three big, burly figures racing towards him.  
  
'That is not good.' Kai thought 'I can't fight them while I have Tala. Tala needs help NOW!!!'  
  
Before the figures reached Kai and Tala, Kai dashed out of the park and headed towards the hotel, the three men hot on their tail.  
  
Kai turned a corner, the hotel was within his sight. Kai quickened his pace, clutching Tala closer to his chest, praying that he would be alright ...  
  
Just then Kai almost reeled over in pain, but luckily he managed to stay on his feet, not paying any attention to the pain now surging in his arm. Kai kicked open one of the entrance doors to the hotel and raced passed the receptionist who was shocked to say the least as the three men raced in just seconds later. The woman walked around the desk to stop the men, but was knocked off her feet as the men raced towards Kai who jumped into an elevator and pressed the button to his floor, where he hoped his friends would be.  
  
Just as the men approached the door, it slammed shut and Kai sighed in relief as the elevator took him and his friend to their destination. Kai placed Tala on the floor and quickly wrenched out the knife that was now deeply embedded in his arm, then he picked up Tala once again as the doors to the elevator opened. Kai raced down the hallway quickly as he spotted the three men reaching the top of the stairs. Kai threw the knife away as he ran pass.  
  
One of the three panting men spotted the knife that was discarded and picked it up.  
  
"HIWATARI!" He yelled angrily. Kai glanced back at the men just as the knife was thrown towards him. Kai quickly dodged to the side but the knife skimmed across his cheek, leaving a very nasty looking cut which was now bleeding, the blood dribbling down his face.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed threateningly as the blade touched his cheek, but he knew he would have to wait until later to fight them, now his main concern was Tala. Kai spun away from the men and raced down the corridor ...  
  
"RAY! TYSON! MAX! KENNY! ANYBODY!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR AND LET ME IN!!!" Kai yelled as he raced down towards their rooms, the three men nipping at his heels!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were all in Max and Tysons room. Max and Tyson playing on a playstation while Kenny was typing on his laptop, Dizzi was helping Kenny with whatever it was he was doing and Ray sat on a cosy armchair with his legs curled up. Ray was absently watching the two teens playing on the playstation until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Grrr ... Where is he?" Ray asked frustrated, he stood up and looked out of the window which was thickly covered with the pounding rain "He's usually back by now."  
  
"Actually Ray, you can never really tell with Kai." Kenny said matter-of- fact like glancing at Ray intently before turning back to the glowing screen of his laptop.  
  
Tyson whooped and punched his fist in the air as he beat Max, but then focused on the conversation.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Mr crabby pants if I were you. Anyway, he's probably just scared of what I'll do to him when he gets back." Tyson gingerly touched his nose as he said this and winced in pain.  
  
"I find that unlikely." Kenny stated looking at his screen, "you know, I've never actually seen Kai scared or even nervous about anything."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Dizzi said suddenly, "You could put Kai in a room with all the scary things in the world and he would just kill them with his death glare."  
  
Max and Tyson giggled at this, but Ray just growled annoyed.  
  
"You know nothing!" He said in anger, his voice steadily rising. Everyone turned to look at Ray.  
  
"Wha!?!" Tyson said incredulous "You mean Kai's actually afraid of something? Mr ice captain actually feels?"  
  
"Oh just shut up Tyson!" Ray snapped at the blue haired teen.  
  
Max looked at Ray concerned "Are you OK Ray?" he asked.  
  
Ray nodded and turned back to the window; pulling back the heavy drapes to look at the night sky.  
  
'Where are you Kai?'  
  
After a few minutes of tense silence, only broken by the tapping of Kenny on his laptop, the quiet room suddenly exploded with the commanding voice of someone familiar.  
  
"RAY! TYSON! MAX! KENNY! ANYBODY!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR AND LET ME IN!!!" The voice was as clear as day and Ray snapped his head round to look at the others and muttered one word before racing to the door.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Ray was first in line as they all jumped up and raced to the door. Ray quickly opened the door to find a soaked and bleeding Kai cradling a soaked and bleeding Tala side kicking a big man in the stomach before glancing at Ray and racing in the room, slamming the door behind him with his foot.  
  
Kai leaned on the door sighing with relief before one of the men began shouting at him in Russian ...  
  
//Hiwatari! Don't think you can run from us forever! Voltaire will have you back and he will have fun with your little friends!//  
  
Kai growled before answering, anger evident in his voice ...  
  
//Tell Voltaire that if he even thinks of touching my friends I will kill him with my own two hands! Also, tell him to come himself, and not to send some brainless twerps!//  
  
Kai's breathing steadied as the man answered furiously ...  
  
//Don't worry little Hiwatari, I'll tell Voltaire. But watch your step, and your friends! It doesn't matter what you think, Voltaire and Boris will always be there to haunt you! You can't watch your friends every minute of everyday. Soon you will slip, and then you will loose one of your dear little friends!//  
  
Kai leaned his head on the door listening to this, and even though he hated to admit it, they were right. Kai couldn't suppress the fear that was beginning to show on his face.  
  
//If he touches any of them I will kill him! I swear!?!// Kai yelled, fear etching in his voice.  
  
//Arrr ... did I hit a nerve little Hiwatari, don't worry, I'll tell Voltaire that you send your love.//  
  
And with that Kai could hear the men's fading footsteps as they walked away cradling his friend closer to himself. 


	4. A Long Night

-Chapter Three - A long night  
  
Kai listened until he was sure that the men were gone, the rest of the Bladebreakers were staring at him in shock. Ray was the first to speak ...  
  
"Kai! What happened? Where were you?" Ray gazed down at the unconscious form of Tala and suddenly growled slightly, angered by the way Kai was holding him.  
  
"Yeah and who were those guys?" Max asked.  
  
"What did they say?" Tyson asked. Kai ignored them listening for any sign of trouble.  
  
"Well, I know they were speaking Russian." Kenny stated "I managed to get Dizzi to translate the final part of the conversation, but it doesn't make much sense to me."  
  
"What's it say chief?" Tyson asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, Kai said 'I'll kill him, I swear!' then the man said 'Did I hit a nerve little Hiwatari, don't worry, I'll tell Voltaire that you send your love.' "  
  
"But what about the rest?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm afraid Kenny didn't think that I was important enough to be brought along!" Dizzi said scornfully.  
  
"Alright Kai I think you should start talking." Tyson said stepping up to Kai "Spill. What did those creeps want, what the hell did they say to you and why did you bring that bastard here?!"  
  
Tyson stared at Tala with disgust. Kai barged passed the group into the living room and laid Tala carefully on the floor.  
  
"Tyson! If you don't want a repeat of this morning I suggest you shut up." Kai snapped before sending Tyson a death glare "Max! I want you to bring me blankets and pillows; we need to make Tala comfortable. Tyson, Kenny, you bring the medical equipment. Then I want you lot to go into your bedroom and stay there, me and Ray are staying here tonight."  
  
'Tala ... Please be alright.' Kai silently begged. Kai turned back to the group.  
  
"Lock the door and don't let anyone into this room got it!" Kai ordered. The others were so stunned that they just got on with their appointed tasks. Ray stood on the spot raw anger bubbling within him not quite sure what to do until ...  
  
"Ray." Kai spoke, but in a softer voice. "Could you get a bowl of warm water and a bowl of cold water and some towels, please."  
  
The rage seemed to subside for the moment and Ray nodded feeling dazed at Kai's kind voice and just did as he was told. By the time he got back the others were in their room, Ray could instinctively here Tyson moaning as he flopped onto a bed.  
  
Kai was tending to Tala who now laid on one of the blankets. His head propped up with a pillow with a thin sheet to cover him. Ray saw that Kai had moved Talas tattered and drenched clothes and discarded them. Golden orbs turned into mere slits as he growled at the display.  
  
Ray shook his head trying to calm down as he walked over to Kai and quietly placed the bowls of water next to him, deciding it would be better for him to go with the others. Just as he was about to go, Kai grabbed Rays arm and gently pulled him back down to kneel next to him.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked softly, feeling the warmth of Kai's hand.  
  
Kai turned to face Ray, speaking almost shyly "Please stay with me, Ray."  
  
Ray could see the hurt and worry in his fiery eyes and nodded, smiling at him before carefully grabbing the sheet that covered Tala. After glancing at Kai once more he turned back to Tala and lifted the sheet and gasped in shock, the anger within him suffocated with worry. Tala was covered with layers of dry blood and fresh blood, his skin totally warped with deep wounds, bruises and burns.  
  
Ray turned back to Kai to see a single tear roll down his bloodied cheek and drop onto the floor with the tiniest of splashes. Half of him was happy to see that Kai opened up a little more while the other half despised Tala for he was one the emotion was for.  
  
"What happened Kai?" Ray asked as calmly as he could as he began to clean the wounds on Talas chest, being as gentle as he could so as to not cause anymore discomfort then what he was already feeling.  
  
Kai gently placed a towel with cold water onto one of Talas larger burns before answering.  
  
"I was sitting in the park, and it was just turning midnight." Kai said gently dabbing the burns with the towel "Then I was just about to come back, when I saw this figure fall to the floor."  
  
Ray nodded focusing on Kai, listening as he wrapped a bandage around the wounds on his chest and back. Kai dropped the towel to hold Tala up as Ray did so ...  
  
"I went over to the figure and I realised it was Tala, I picked him up and was about to bring him here when three men showed up." Kai continued laying Tala back down on the blanket "Before they even came close I ran ... Before I got to the hotel, one of them threw a knife into my arm."  
  
Ray, who was now cleaning Talas legs, looked up and for the first time noticed the blood running freely down Kai's arm. Kai, who was cleaning Talas arms, noticed that Ray was looking at him with concerned golden orbs. Kai thought he saw a flicker of something else flash across his eyes but thought nothing of it, being too tired and worried for Tala to notice.  
  
"It's nothing really." Kai said "Anyway I ran into the elevator and pulled the knife out of my arm and threw it away when I reached the hallway, those goons had climbed the stairs."  
  
Ray had finished with Talas legs and began cleaning Talas face ...  
  
"One of the men called my name, I spun around only to get the knife slicing my cheek." Kai gingerly touched his face, suppressing a gasp of pain before continuing "I yelled for you guys to open the door, side kicked the man and, well you know the rest."  
  
Ray cleaned the rest of Talas face as Kai pulled the sheet over him again and stared at Ray as he put the towel down and shifted next to Kai. Kai felt his cheeks burn up as Ray took a clean towel, dipped it in the warm water and began to dab the wound on Kai's arm.  
  
Kai hissed in pain as the towel touched the wound and closed his eyes, feeling the warm fingers through the towel. Ray stopped and looked at Kai concerned. When Kai realised that he couldn't feel the pain anymore he opened his eyes and noticed that Ray had hesitated. He nodded as a sign to continue and Ray gently dabbed the towel on Kai's arm, cleaning the wound and gently bandaging it. Then began to work on Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai's face burned even more, if that was possible as Ray took Kai's face in his hand and gently wiped the blood from Kai's face. Rays smile warm and reassuring as he tended to Kai's wound.  
  
Ray worked on Kai's cheek, and as he was wiping the blood away from his face, he realised something. The blood or the towel didn't smudge Kai's marks. There was no blue paint on the towel. Ray suddenly realised and wondered why Kai would want blue shark fins on his face. Why would he get tattoos like them? He shrugged it off as not important and went back to the incident at hand enjoying being so close to Kai, even if it was only to heal him.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked "Them guys, they were threatening you, weren't they? This is to do with Voltaire."  
  
Kai looked into Rays eyes and he stared back, worry written all over his face. Kai nodded as Ray continued to clean the wound.  
  
"Don't worry Ray." Kai said gently "They wouldn't have caught me."  
  
Ray had finished cleaning Kai's cheek and put the towel on the floor with all of the others and moved them into a corner out of the way. Then sat next to Kai again.  
  
"Kai, why did you run away this morning?" Ray asked turning to look into Kai's eyes. Half of him wanted so much to know, was desperate to know ... but the other half of him was frightened by the knowledge. His thoughts drifted to Tala and inside he screamed in anger.  
  
Kai felt himself tense at the question, deciding that if he didn't answer then maybe Ray would drop it, but no such luck. Ray just sat there patiently waiting for Kai to answer ...  
  
"I ..." Kai murmured, hesitating "I was ... afraid ... of what you would think of me, if you got close and realised everything about my past."  
  
Ray stared at Kai stunned by that unexpected answer, so Kai continued ...  
  
"I haven't had an easy life Ray, like you lot. My grandfather wants me. Boris wants me. They're back to claim me. They are determined to get what they want."  
  
"Kai, I love you for who you are. I won't let them take you." Ray said suddenly, then covered his mouth as he realised what he just said. Kai was surprised and shocked at the sudden outburst. After all, who could love a heartless bastard like him?  
  
"You love me?" Kai asked stunned, but Ray was beginning to stand up. Kai quickly stood up and turned Ray to face him. Ray tried to escape Kai's hold on his shoulders but Kai pulled Ray in closer. Tears fell down Ray cheeks as he tried to wriggle out of Kai's grip. Ray didn't want Kai to reject him, to hate him for feeling this way. He couldn't face it.  
  
"Ray listen to me." Kai said in a voice that demanded obedience.  
  
Ray stopped struggling and looked into pools of fire once more, before turning his tear stained face away. Every thought of reason was shoved aside as new emotions took over; Kai took a deep breath and said, in a voice full of meaning ...  
  
"I love you too Ray."  
  
"But - But I thought you -!" Ray stuttered turning back to face Kai. This is everything he wanted; he wanted to hear Kai say those three little words. But ...  
  
"What?" Kai asked cutting Ray off.  
  
"Well ... Tala-!"  
  
"Tala?" Kai asked puzzled "What does Tala have to do with us?"  
  
Ray felt his cheeks burn in humiliation and gazed back at Kai who let his puzzlement show on his features ...  
  
"Tala ... you went to all that trouble for Tala." Ray explained trying not to show his anger towards the other teen "I don't understand why you would do that for him. I don't understand why you would risk getting caught by your grandfather for him ... unless you ... unless you really care for him."  
  
"Of course I care for Tala." Kai stated simply as if it should be obvious to everyone.  
  
Ray felt the tears well up in his eyes threatening once more to overwhelm him. He lowered his gaze to the floor as more hatred burned within him, on the verge of overpowering his sanity. Ray tried to pull back but Kai wouldn't let him. Tears slipped from his golden orbs and trickled down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"What are you trying to do!?!" Ray cried suddenly as something within him snapped, his voice rising as he tried to wriggle out of Kai's grasp "Are you such a bastard that you enjoy to humiliate me!?! Is that it? Play these fucking games with me!!!"  
  
"What-!?!" Kai answered in alarm, shocked by the anger that radiated from Ray, but Ray cut him off before he could say anything else ...  
  
"Can't you give me a straight answer?! You're either doing this on purpose getting some sick and twisted pleasure out of this or you're so messed up that you don't know what you want!!!"  
  
"Ray, what are you talking about?! I just told you that I love you and you're acting like-!"  
  
"You kissed me this morning!" Ray ranted, acting like he never heard Kai "Then you ran off, punching Tyson in the face and leaving me behind so that I grow sick with worry. Then when you finally show up, you have another in your arms! Then you tell me you love me, but you talk about that fucking bastard like he means the world to you!!!"  
  
Ray gestured to the unconscious form of Tala on the floor.  
  
"Ray-!"  
  
"If you care about Tala so much then why are you playing with me!?! Is it because you know I love you, huh? Is that it?! Do you like to see me in this state!?! Because of you I'm like this!!!"  
  
"I'm not playing with you Ray!"  
  
"Then give me a straight answer!!! Do you care for Tala!!!"  
  
"Yes!" Kai answered shaking Ray in hopes of restoring him back to himself, "We've been friends since before I can remember ... He was forced into Biovolt just like I was ... It's not my place to go into detail, but Tala's had a hard time and ... he's needed me. I've helped him just like I would you or Max or Kenny ... even Tyson."  
  
"You and Tala are friends!?!" Ray asked dazed at the prospect. The shock of this information seemed to swallow the hatred whole.  
  
"Aha."  
  
"And ..." Ray began, blushing more as he asked barely above a whisper, "What about me?"  
  
Kai blushed dangerously red like a small child, pressed his lips on Rays and quickly pulled back breathing heavily feeling more nervous than ever before. Ray felt like he was in heaven in that split second. All the hatred towards Tala vanished like it had never been and all his worries flew away.  
  
Ray slipped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled Kai in closer. Kai felt warmed by the sudden contact and caught Rays face in his hands as their lips joined together. His soft thumbs wiped away the tears on Rays beautiful face before wrapping his arms around his lean body, pulling in Ray so their bodies touched.  
  
Ray massaged Kai's head with his hand as he gave Kai passionate kisses. Longing for this moment for some time now Ray pressed his lips harder onto Kai's, who returned the kisses with fiery kisses of his own.  
  
Feeling mischievous Ray pushed Kai playfully so he fell backwards. Kai felt the impact, which was softened by the carpet and stared up at Ray who had a triumphant smirk on his face. Ray then landed on top of Kai and thrusted his tongue into Kai's mouth, which was slightly open with shock.  
  
Ray purred and grinned in delight as he heard Kai moan in pleasure, and continued to explore Kai's mouth with his tongue wanting to pleasure Kai more. He hadn't nearly done as much exploring or pleasuring as he would have liked but unfortunately his lungs were about fit to burst. As Ray gave a final lick he pulled away, both of them gasping for air.  
  
Kai blushed as he panted for air, looking up at the one person who could make him feel so special, so wanted that he would go crazy for him. Ray looked back at Kai, his cheeks blushing even more so then Kai's, his mouth in that graceful smile showing his pointy teeth.  
  
After regaining their breath Ray lunged at Kai once again, but before there lips even touched, a slight groan made them pull apart. Ray and Kai both tensed and their hearts raced at the thought of getting caught in such an intimate position. They both sighed in relief as Tala pulled the sheet closer to himself and fell silent once more. They looked into each others eyes filled with love and lust both lost in their own happy thoughts feeling the body heat radiating from each other. After ten minutes of this, Kai broke the silence ...  
  
"Where are we going to sleep?" Kai asked suddenly.  
  
Ray looked at Kai quizzically. Kai looked around the room, and spotted one blanket left and a few cushions scattered on the armchairs and sofa. Ray stood to his feet and watched with curiosity as Kai gathered the pillows and placed them on one end of the sofa.  
  
Ray still looked puzzled as Kai took the blanket and laid it on the sofa, before settling himself on the floor beside the sofa and lay down on the carpeted floor, closing his eyes.  
  
After a couple of minutes Kai wondered why there was no movement and opened his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled in amusement at the very confused neko jin standing before him.  
  
"Go on then, get some sleep." Kai said as his smile grew.  
  
Ray stared at Kai for a moment, partly shocked by the rare and wonderful smile on Kai's features and partly concerned before finally speaking.  
  
"Kai, isn't that uncomfortable? You'll get cold." Ray asked as he sat on the sofa. Kai followed Rays movements with his eyes before answering ...  
  
"No." Kai closed his eyes again. "Turn out the lights and go to sleep, g'night."  
  
Ray stared at Kai bewildered. He looked so beautiful when he looked at peace. Ray got off the sofa and went over to turn out the light, then he sat on the sofa again, looking at his koi ...  
  
'Kai ... my koi.' Ray thought happily, he then glanced at the blanket and pillows and got an idea. He got the blanket and gently slid himself off the sofa so he sat next to his sleeping koi and carefully snuggled closer to Kai, wrapping the warm blanket around them both. Kai opened his eyes as he felt the sudden warmth and turned to meet the golden orbs of his koi.  
  
"What are you doing Ray?" Kai whispered.  
  
Ray snuggled in closer, and gave Kai a pillow to rest his head on before resting his own head on Kai's muscled chest, wrapping an arm over Kai's waist.  
  
"I'm keeping you warm." Ray answered softy as his eyes drifted shut.  
  
"Hmmm ... possessive." Kai mused enjoying the love and attention.  
  
Ray cracked an eyelid open "Damn right." he muttered softly tilting his head so he could see Kai "My Kai koi ..."  
  
"... Ray koi ..."  
  
Ray pressed his lips onto Kai's that Kai returned eagerly. As they pulled apart Ray smiled softly and then rested his head on Kai once more before drifting off into wonderful dreams.  
  
Kai smiled as he heard Ray purr as he drifted off into his own peaceful dreams, one thought ran through his mind before he fell asleep ...  
  
'Ray ... my koi ... I just hope I'm doing the right thing ... I won't let Voltaire hurt you, I would sooner die.'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
//Did you get K4 there safely?//  
  
"Yes sir. It went according to plan."  
  
//You didn't make it too easy.//  
  
"No sir. K92S10 had to fight for his prize. He doesn't suspect a thing."  
  
//Good. Now return for further orders.//  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The figure in a dark room ended the conversation there and switched off the communicator.  
  
"How is the operation coming along ... I assume all is well."  
  
The figure turned to stare at a burly figure partly hidden in the shadows sitting on a comfortable chair behind a desk.  
  
"Yes my lord. Soon the boy will be in our hands once more."  
  
"Good. I do not like to see failure. I expect to see my perfect, unstoppable warrior to be ready to serve me within the week."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"This time ... There will be no mistakes! No one stands against Biovolt. The traitor will learn this the hard way. Then the world will cower before me!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Make sure that K4 does not turn soft on us! I am trusting your judgement on this! You had better not be wrong!"  
  
"K4 is as cold as ice. Not even K92S10 can save him! K4 knows what will happen to him if he tries anything."  
  
"Leave now! Make sure nothing goes wrong!"  
  
"I'll have K3 keep an eye on things."  
  
"Good."  
  
The man left the room and strode down a long corridor and into a brightly lit room with all the most modern technology. Lining the two opposite walls of this large rectangular room were glass tubes that reached the ceiling. Within one of these tanks was a large shadow that looked somewhat like heavy, deadly smoke with piercing, glowing red eyes.  
  
"We're almost there sir." A man in white said proudly, "We just need to make a few minor adjustments. The modifications have been successful."  
  
The man smirked as he gazed up at the trapped shadow that gazed back down at the man with hunger.  
  
"Soon now." The man mused, "Soon you will be free of your confinement. And when you are ... you can satisfy your hunger. Destroy the weakness and take control. You can delight yourself with the destruction you seek!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well, that's chapter three finished! Sorry it's late but I had to go visit Nanny!!!(Man I have a social life!) Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! SEND ME MORE!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Don't you give up!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Course not! This is my first fanfic and I need encouragement!!! I'VE GOT A LONG WAY TO GO!!!!!!!! (Blazin Shadow jumps onto the sofa pointing to the ceiling!) I'LL BE THE BEST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Man, who gave Blazin Shadow sugar? (Ray watches Blazin Shadow and sweat drops)  
  
Kai: Delusional twit!  
  
Max is hiding in the corner .  
  
Max: Hehe .  
  
Ray: TYSON!!!  
  
Tyson: WHA!?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!  
  
Ray: You gave Blazin Shadow sugar and now look!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow's jumping up and down and hits Kenny with a pillow.  
  
Kenny: Owwww! Hey . KNOCK IT OFF!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I NEED MY SUGAR!!! I NEED MORE FANMAIL!!! I WANT I WANT-!  
  
Max: Hehe .  
  
Kai spotted Max and in the corner and snuck up on him .  
  
Kai: YOU IMBECILE!!!!!  
  
Max: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: YOU DID THIS!!! (Kai points to Blazin Shadow who runs into the other room squealing and then picks Max up by his collar lifting him from the ground!) NOW WE'LL NEVER HERE THE END OF IT!!!  
  
Max: DON'T KILL ME! I GIVE, I GIVE!!!  
  
Kai: WHY I SHOULD-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: KAI!  
  
Kai: (Drops Max and turns to Ray) WHAT?!  
  
Ray: (Point's to the open door.) Gone after your things.  
  
Kai:WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: What's this . A DIARY? Let me see, Ummm . Kai fancies-!  
  
Kai: STOP THAT MANIAC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Kai fancies someone?! That's crazy!!!! That guy can't even smile!!!  
  
Ray: (sniggers)  
  
Max: You gotta (*giggles* hysterically) ... gotta diary!!!!!?  
  
Kai turns scarlet .  
  
Kai: FANS I'M GONNA KILL THE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Ray: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!! WE'VE GOT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: OH MY GOD!!!!! KAI FANCIES-!  
  
Kai: OH YES I CAN!!! (Kai runs into the bedroom where Blazin Shadow is.)  
  
Ray: QUICK! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!!!  
  
Max & Tyson & Kenny: GET HIM!!!!!  
  
(They chase after Kai! Ray lingers.)  
  
Ray: Blazin Shadow will send something next Saturday-!  
  
Tyson: STOP YOU CRAZY PSYHCOPATH!  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
Max: DON'T DO IT!  
  
*BANG!!*  
  
Kenny: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE STARS!!  
  
*WHALLOP!!!*  
  
Kai: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (*Gasps* Deep Breath!) MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!! NO ONE TO SAVE YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: (slaps head) I'M COMING!!! 


	5. The argument and a fight

Sorry about the delay in this chappy fans. I had to baby sit my ill sister while my mum went shopping and by the time she got back the library had closed!!! Anyway- ENJOY!!!  
  
-Chapter four - The argument and a fight  
  
At the crack of dawn crimson orbs fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was the peaceful form of Ray snuggled close to him, purring softly as he dreamt on, head resting on his chest. Then Kai remembered last night and couldn't stop himself from smiling as he thought of the kiss and their proclaiming of love for one another. Of course, it was only a kiss, but that kiss meant everything to Kai. It meant that Ray truly loved him and he could feel safe in Rays presence. He knew Ray would do anything for him and would always be there.  
  
'Maybe this could work.' Kai thought happily 'Maybe ... Maybe I can love ... Maybe I don't need to pull away from the people I care about ... Maybe Ray can love me and help me through this ... Maybe ...'  
  
Kai put his arm around Ray bringing Ray closer to him, feeling the need for Rays warmth and love. Fiery eyes were slowly closing, but then he felt soft lips against his own and his eyes widened in shock. Ray was leaning over him now, eyes twinkling with a certain light as he pulled away from the gentle kiss.  
  
Ray smiled at Kai's shocked expression, which quickly turned into a childish grin as Ray jumped from his position with cat like graceness and straddled Kai's legs. The other was paralyzed with shock. Ray took advantage of this and pinned Kai's hands above his head and leaned in ...  
  
"You're mine now Kai." Ray whispered jokingly, his smile grew.  
  
Kai stared into Rays eyes and in place of his shock fear grew from somewhere deep inside. A flash of some memory suddenly danced across his eyes ...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
A young boy, no older then six, opened his eyes to feel his head pounding. He tried to put his hand on his head to soothe his pains but found he couldn't move his arms, or legs. The boy struggled hard against the metal clamps pinning him to a hard metal table in the middle of a cold white room.  
  
The boy wriggled and squirmed but couldn't break the bonds, he only succeeded in making his wrists bleed. The boy winced in pain and tears streamed down his face. He had no one left to help him.  
  
The boy whimpered in fear as the door slowly creaked open, there, standing in the doorway, was a tall, fearful man. With shoulder length purple hair and glowing red eyes behind that hideous mask. The man slowly walked up to the boy, his eyes glowing with anticipation of new blood, his thin mouth twisted into a cruel smirk as he stood by the table towering over the boy.  
  
Eyes widened with fear as the man roughly cupped his chin in his large hand. More tears fell down the young pale skin and the boy shivered.  
  
The man known as Boris laughed softly, but carried the harshness of the Russian wind. The boy trembled in fear as the man climbed onto the table and straddled the boys waist. The boy struggled in vain as the man leaned in towards the boy which only made the man laugh even more. The man leaned in closer and closer. Soon, the boy could only see the mans horrible face.  
  
The man smirked and whispered "You're mine now, young Kai."  
  
Young Kai gasped in horror as the man leaned in and touched him ...  
  
"No! Please ..!"  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai struggled against Rays grip and pushed Ray off of him, panting heavily, sweat dribbling down his face. Ray sat and watched horrified as Kai brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, shaking like a leaf. He slowly crawled over to Kai and cautiously placed a gentle hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai." He whispered "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Kai lifted his head, unshed tears glistening in his crimson eyes. He turned slowly to face Ray who's eyes widened to see tears in the crimson eyes.  
  
"Ray ..?" He murmured in an uncertain, almost whimpering voice, "Ray?"  
  
"It's me Kai." Ray breathed softly as he shuffled closer to Kai. Kai snuggled towards Rays chest as Ray wrapped his arms around the shivering frame. Kai snaked his arms around Ray and sat in his embrace, shivering slightly and whimpering softly, uncontrollably. Ray held Kai close to him as a tear fell down his tanned face.  
  
Kai buried his face into Rays chest as a segment of another memory haunted him ...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai heard something rattle and he lifted his tear stained face to the bars where the door swung open, greeting the main evil of all darkness. Boris Balcov. But Boris was not alone, standing behind him was a large, old man, with shoulder length grey hair and beady little eyes that could kill. Kai shuddered and huddled further into the corner like a beaten puppy as the two men approached him.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's OK Kai." Ray soothed rocking them both back and forth in a comforting way "It's OK."  
  
"Please Ray." Kai whispered curling up more "Don't leave me! Don't let them hurt me!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Ray soothed, listening intently. Ray knew hardly nothing about Kai but felt pain in his heart. Ray didn't even know why Kai was so frightened. But hearing Kai's words he knew this had something to do with Voltaire and Boris.  
  
'God Kai, what did they do to you?'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
After about half an hour of Ray hugging Kai, he came back to his senses and pulled away from Ray. Ray showed relief as Kai looked at him, the shivering and whimpering stopped.  
  
"Are you feeling better Kai?" Ray asked, brushing his slate blue fringe out of his face. Kai nodded silently and stood up. Ray followed Kai with his golden orbs.  
  
"We should get dressed." Kai said indifferently before turning to leave ...  
  
"Kai." Ray said, Kai stopped and turned back to face Ray "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Kai looked at Ray who lowered his head almost in shame. Kai walked up to Ray and tilted Rays head up with his hand.  
  
"It wasn't you." Kai said calmly "I just remembered a horrible memory of my past. It's not your fault."  
  
Ray looked into Kai's fiery eyes and saw the truth of his words. He nodded.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ray asked, standing up and drawing Kai closer to him.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Kai said turning his cold gaze away from Ray, he couldn't look into Rays eyes and lie. The memory even now still kept playing over and over in his mind.  
  
Just then a groan made them both jump. They both turned and noticed Tala stirring in his sleep.  
  
"Tala!" Kai gasped, he pulled away from Ray and knelt beside Tala. "Tala, can you hear me? Wake up!"  
  
Tala groaned again turning towards the sound of the voice, his head pounded as he tried to concentrate on what the voice was saying. All he knew was that he was in a lot of pain. Tala struggled to open his eyes, they felt heavy and unwilling to open. Tala groaned again as he forced his eyes to flutter open, only to shut them again as the light blaring into his eyes caused a jab of pain to course through his head.  
  
Ray felt irritated as Kai pulled away from him and knelt next to Tala who was struggling to wake up. Ray then decided that their guest, might want something to eat so went to the kitchen to heat up a soup. He didn't think that Tala could manage anything else.  
  
'What is it Kai? What are you afraid to tell me? What are you hiding? And why?'  
  
"W-Who?" Tala groaned feeling the intensity of his bruised and swollen wind pipe.  
  
"It's me Tala." Kai said "It's Kai."  
  
Tala groaned again as he managed to open his eyes again, he glanced at Kai who was kneeling beside him.  
  
"W-Where?" Tala stuttered, feeling the pressure on his chest.  
  
"You're at the hotel where we're staying Tala." Kai answered.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny." Kai said "Feeling a bit better?"  
  
Tala tried to focus on what Kai was saying. When the information finally sunk in ...  
  
"The Bladebreakers!" Tala said urgently as he tried to sit up, only to wince in pain.  
  
Kai gently pushed Tala on the bed and said "Easy Tala."  
  
"K-Kai" Tala muttered while half choking "I'm not exactly their favourite person, I shouldn't be here."  
  
"Tala you're my friend remember." Kai said "Besides, my team-mates will like you once they get to know you. Once they understand ..."  
  
"You're delusional Kai, you expect great things from your team."  
  
"That's because they do great things." Kai said "They might act like a bunch of dimwits, but they're OK-"  
  
"WHAT!?! Kai's complimenting someone, I never thought I'd see the day." Tala said mockingly.  
  
"Hey." Kai said in a sarcastically hurtful expression, "That's not nice Tala-"  
  
"Yeah, well, you never complimented me!"  
  
"That's because there was nothing good to compliment-!"  
  
"Hey!" Tala whined, grabbing a pillow and hitting Kai with it, "When I manage to get on my feet, you'll take that back!"  
  
"You wish." Kai said half laughing at his friend as he swiped the pillow from Tala. Tala mocked glared him and they both giggled.  
  
Kai looked up and noticed that Ray wasn't with them anymore ...  
  
"Err, Tala ... I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Yeah, sure Kai. Leave me to get pulverised by that bunch of childish bakas you call a team."  
  
"Tala, that bunch of childish bakas beat you in the Russian tournament." Kai said as he walked away from Tala. Kai was about to go to his own room to find Ray when he saw the light on in the small kitchen. He turned to find Ray standing next to him with a bowl of soup in his hands. Ray stared at Kai who looked back at him quizzically.  
  
"I thought Tala might be hungry." Ray explained quickly "I didn't think he would be able to eat anything else in his present condition and he needs to keep his strength up."  
  
Kai looked at Ray and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Thank you Ray." Kai said "No one else is going to be nice to Tala. No one else trusts him."  
  
"Well, to be honest Kai. The only reason I do trust him is because I believe in you, and you trust him."  
  
Kai smiled at that, and gave Ray a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed now." Kai said "Do you mind keeping Tala out of trouble until I get back?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Just then Tyson floundered into the hallway sniffing the air hopefully, drool dribbling from his mouth. Tyson opened his eyes gleefully and stared at Kai. Then Ray. Then Kai again. Finally landing on the thing he wanted, the steaming bowl of soup ...  
  
"Ray." Tyson said dreamily shifting towards him "Is that for me?"  
  
"No Tyson!" Kai snapped.  
  
"It's for Tala, Tyson." Ray answered trying to calm the tension building between the two bladers.  
  
"Tala!" Tyson said annoyed "Sure, me being a loyal team-mate and friend, gets nothing. Then Tala shows up, our enemy, and you treat him like a king!"  
  
"Shut up Tyson!" Kai warned taking a step towards Tyson, his fist shaking with fury.  
  
"Why did you bring that, that mad and twisted freak here for!?!" Tyson said, anger in his tone.  
  
"He was in pain Tyson." Kai answered coldly "And he is my friend."  
  
"Your friend!?!" Tyson yelled "HELLO, Mr ice captain, I think the ice froze your brain over. What's wrong with you?! That guy tried to help your twisted grandfather rule the world, he almost froze me!?!"  
  
"I knew this would happen."  
  
"Tala!" The three cried in surprise, Tyson nearly dropping on the floor in shock at having an injured teen sneak up on him without him even knowing! Tala was leaning on the wall for support, his arm wrapped protectively around his mid-section, his ice blue eyes lost the coldness that Tyson and Ray knew before. To them, it was shocking, but to Kai, it was nothing new.  
  
"Tala, you should be resting, gaining your strength." Kai said.  
  
"No Kai!" Tala answered "It's wrong that you should take the crap because of my presence."  
  
Ray stared at Tala as if he were a totally different person. Tyson just stood there, eyes glaring daggers.  
  
"Tala. Go back to bed." Kai ordered.  
  
"I know you mean well Kai and I'm grateful you remember our friendship, but this is asking too much of you-"  
  
"Tala. If you go out there you'll end up falling unconscious again-"  
  
"Good!" Tyson snarled, teeth grinding.  
  
"Tyson, if you don't shut up I'll-"  
  
"This is one thing I won't let you decide, Tala is the enemy! He has no business being here! The hospital can look after him until he is well enough to be on his way!" Tyson said, sounding braver than he felt.  
  
Kai was ready to punch Tyson, but Tyson was ready to protect himself, as Kai stormed over to Tyson ...  
  
"Kai. If Tyson wants to take his fight, let him take it with me. Even in my present state the baka wouldn't even manage to hit me before I knock him into a coma!" Tala said, forcing himself from the wall so he stood facing Tyson.  
  
Tyson spun to face Tala "Alright, you've asked for it!"  
  
Tyson launched himself towards Tala, aiming a punch at Talas head. But Tala quickly dodged it, causing Tyson to slam his fist full blow onto the wall ...  
  
"AHHH!!! MY HAND!!! MY HAND!!! AHHH, MY HANDS GONNA DROP OFF AHHHH!!!"  
  
Tyson stood there cradling his hand, while Tala leaned heavily on the wall, panting slightly at the quick movement. Kai fumed and grabbed Tyson by the collar and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"TYSON! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK TALA! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AN INJURED MAN!?! TALA IS MY FRIEND AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM HIM!!! HE IS A GUEST DO YOU UNDERSTAND AND WHILE HE IS HERE YOU WILL SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!!!!!!!"  
  
Tears began to fall down Tysons face, partly because of the pain coursing through his hand, and partly because of Kai's pressure on his throat.  
  
"No harm - was done - Kai." Tala said between taking gasps of air "Don't retaliate, the baka learned his lesson and-"  
  
Before Tala could finish his sentence, his legs couldn't carry him any more and Tala began to slide down the wall.  
  
"Tala!" Kai gasped. He dropped Tyson and ran to Talas side, pulling Talas arm over his shoulder, Kai walked Tala to the bed and carefully helped Tala to lay down. Tala smiling gratefully as he did so.  
  
"Kai, don't be angry with Tyson. He's just a kid who doesn't understand." Tala whispered "But I think I should leave before this gets out of hand."  
  
"No Tala, we just have to make them understand, today. I think they should understand what's happened to us, and you in particular, I think ... I think we should tell them what happened."  
  
Tala looked at his friend, and nodded in agreement. Although, inside, he cursed himself ...  
  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"AHHH!!! MY HAND!!! MY HAND!!! AHHH, MY HANDS GONNA DROP OFF AHHHH!!!"  
  
With all the commotion going on in the main room of Tyson, Kenny and Max's hotel room, Max and Kenny both bolted upright on their beds, each feeling confused. They turned to look at each other.  
  
"What is going on?" Max asked rubbing his head wearily.  
  
"I don't know but it sounds like Tyson and Tala are making themselves known." Kenny said, reaching for the side table and putting his glasses on.  
  
"Huh?" Max asked "Chief, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, Tyson and Tala are having an argument." Kenny said.  
  
"OH." Max said, finally understanding.  
  
"TYSON! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK TALA! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AN INJURED MAN!?! TALA IS MY FRIEND AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM HIM!!! HE IS A GUEST DO YOU UNDERSTAND AND WHILE HE IS HERE YOU WILL SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!!!!!!!"  
  
"I think Kai's not happy." Max said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Well duh, what was your first clue?" Dizzi said sarcastically.  
  
Kenny said, "I think we should see what's going on."  
  
Max nodded in agreement and so both of them jumped from their beds and ran out of the room into the main room of their hotel room, leaving a grumpy laptop behind.  
  
They both stopped in their tracks as they saw Kai gently lowering a weak Tala onto the floor. Then they both looked towards the hallway to see Tyson rubbing his throat glaring daggers and Ray standing there in a state of shock. Kenny walked up to Tyson and was about to ask him what happened when he began growling. Kenny shivered slightly and then turned to Ray.  
  
"Ray, what happened?" Kenny asked placing a comforting hand on Rays shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Ray muttered, snapping out of his trance and glancing at a concerned Kenny.  
  
"I said 'What happened?' " Kenny repeated.  
  
"I made soup." Ray answered feeling dazed.  
  
"Huh?" Now it was Kenny's turn to feel confused. Max stood next to Tyson trying to calm his fuming friend.  
  
"I made soup for Tala." Ray said, "But Tyson wanted it, and Tyson and Kai were arguing. Then Tala appeared."  
  
Kenny nodded.  
  
"Then what happened?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, Tyson attacked Tala, but hit his fist into the wall. Tala was exhausted so almost collapsed, and Kai ... well Kai went on the war path-!"  
  
"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Tyson yelled furiously "THAT FUCKING MANIAC TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
  
"Who? Tala?"  
  
"NO! KAI!!!" Tyson yelled "HE TRIED TO STRANGLE ME!!!"  
  
"Kai actually pinned Tyson to the wall and told him to not to touch Tala. Well actually... he screamed it." Ray said, trying desperately to hide the smile that was appearing.  
  
"Oh, so that's what happened." Max exclaimed nodding to say that he understood.  
  
"To be honest." Ray continued "Tyson deserved it. He attacked Tala for no good reason and Kai wouldn't have killed Tyson, he was just mad."  
  
Tyson stormed up to Ray and grabbed him "Who's side are you on anyway?"  
  
"I'm not on no ones side. I'm simply saying Tyson, that you should give Tala a chance. I believe in Kai's judgement. When has he ever steered us wrong?"  
  
"You're siding with Kai?! That cold hearted bastard-!"  
  
"Kai is not a cold hearted bastard!" Ray whispered with sheer strength in his voice "But it seems that you are, doesn't it Tyson? Sinking so low that you would attack Tala!"  
  
Tyson glared at Ray and raised his fist. With Ray holding the soup Tyson had the full advantage.  
  
"Don't you dare touch Ray!" A commanding voice said.  
  
Everyone turned to see Kai standing in the doorway leading to the main room, arms crossed and eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
Tyson let go of Ray immediately and aimed a swing at Kai. Unfortunately for him, Kai was an expert in speed. Kai grabbed his wrist and before Tyson could even gasp in shock Kai twisted Tysons arm behind his back and slammed him against the wall. Tyson struggled desperately, which only resulted in Kai twisting his arm even more forcefully. Tyson stopped struggling.  
  
"If you've got a problem." Kai hissed in Tysons ear, "Then you come to me. If you have a problem with the people I decide should stay, without even understanding, then leave this team! No one else seems to have a problem, so why do you?"  
  
"Because he is the enemy." Tyson answered through gritted teeth.  
  
"You know very little." Kai said, Kai let go of Tyson and said aloud "If you want to know why Tala is the way his is, or was at the Russian tournament, then go and sit around Tala. It's time we told you what happened and why we are friends."  
  
Everyone looked at Kai shocked, well, shock is an understatement. They knew hardly anything about Kai, well, with the exception of Ray, and now he was standing there telling them he was going to tell them his life at the Abbey.  
  
"Well?" Kai said impatiently, raising a slate blue eyebrow. Everyone hesitated, but then passed by Kai and gathered around Tala, feeling rather nervous. Kai then looked at Ray, who was still standing there holding the soup. Walking over to Ray, Kai sighed internally. Ray had stuck up for him.  
  
"Are you OK?" Kai asked with concern. Rays glittering golden orbs never leaving Kai's face.  
  
"What do I do with the soup?" Ray asked. Kai looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Well, I don't want to give it to Tala, just in case another fight breaks out." Ray explained "I mean, it's my fault that the last fight happened, after all."  
  
Kai cupped Rays face in his hands and leaned in to give him a butterfly kiss on the lips, which Ray returned fully. When Kai pulled away from Ray, causing Ray to moan in annoyance, Kai said ...  
  
"It's not your fault Ray, Tyson was bound to get into a fight with Tala, you were just unfortunate to be there. Give the soup to Tala."  
  
Ray nodded and leaned in to give a kiss to the one he loved. Kai closed his eyes and moaned softly in pleasure asking for more. Ray licked his tongue on Kai's lips, which opened to allow Rays tongue to slip into his mouth ...  
  
"COME ON KAI! RAY! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MAKES THIS BASTARD A SAINT!" Tyson yelled from the living room where Tala was lying in his made up bed.  
  
Kai and Ray pulled apart, Ray growled in annoyance. Kai smirked ...  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait until later."  
  
Ray pouted "Arrrr, you're such a tease."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Go on, give Tala his soup, before Tala kills Tyson." Kai said, "and before it gets cold." Kai added as an afterthought.  
  
Ray smiled and walked into the living room, settling himself on the carpeted floor, Kai followed closely behind and sat in between Ray and Tala.  
  
Ray glanced at Tyson hesitantly before handing the soup to Tala, Tala raised a red eyebrow quizzically, then he said ...  
  
"Now I know what you two were doing."  
  
Ray and Kai glanced at each other and tensed.  
  
"You were looking for something to poison me with!" Tala said in a mocking horror voice, which quickly turned into a hurtful expression "Oh Kai ... I know you hate me but this is ridiculous!"  
  
Kai chuckled releasing his tension as he grabbed a pillow and hit Tala on the head.  
  
"OUCH!" Tala yelled playfully half falling into fits of laughter as he hit Kai back with another pillow.  
  
Everyone else watched this display like goldfish ... except for Ray, of course, he just smiled.  
  
"Whoa." Tyson exclaimed "Are they, having Fun!?!"  
  
"It would appear so Tyson, however unlikely that is to happen we are actually witnessing it."  
  
"No way!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Tala, stop!" Kai urged, swiping Talas pillow from him again, and moving them out of his reach. "Otherwise, we'll never get the story started and you're ruining my reputation!"  
  
Tala laughed "Man Kai! Is that all you can think about! My life was on the line and you don't want to cheer me up because of your reputation?! Geez I'm gonna have to change that ain't I Kai?!"  
  
Ray smiled at Talas comment, and so did Kai. Tala returned the smile ... All of the other Bladebreakers still looked like goldfish.  
  
"God!" Tyson exclaimed "Did Tala and Kai just smile!?!"  
  
"Calm down Tyson." Ray said, "It's not that unusual."  
  
"Not that unusual!" Tyson repeated in a daze "Ray, you're talking about Mr ice captain and Mr maniacs puppet!"  
  
Kai and Tala both glared daggers at Tyson who wisely backed off.  
  
"You were about to tell us how you got involved with the Abbey Tala and how you and Kai became friends." Ray said, trying to ease the tension building between Tyson, Kai and Tala ...  
  
'God, Tyson sure knows how to piss people off ...'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* END CHAPTER *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Max: Aaahhh that chapter's so sweet! Kai and Ray were meant for each other!  
  
Max was standing reading the screen of the computer while Ray, Kenny and Tyson were looking at Kai who was strapped to a chair.  
  
Ray: Have you calmed down now?  
  
Kai growls and gives one of his classic death glares.  
  
Ray: I'll take that as a no.  
  
Tyson: Geez Kai ... It's been five days, give it up already!  
  
Kai turns his glare on Tyson and Tyson shrinks back remembering the story.  
  
Kai: Untie me now!  
  
Ray: We can't do that until you promise not to go after Blazin Shadow again!  
  
Kai growls again turning his attention to Ray.  
  
Max: Ohhhh go on Kai, lighten up! I'll give you loads of candy.  
  
Kai: Hn!  
  
Max: Come on!  
  
Max waves the candy under Kai's nose. Kai glares at Max.  
  
Kenny: I don't think you should tease Kai Max. You know he's in a bad mood already.  
  
Tyson: When is Kai ever in a good mood?! I've only seen cold and antisocial or mad pychopath!  
  
Max: I'll give you candy.  
  
Max waves the candy under Kai's nose again.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Don't bother the sourpuss guys. Just leave him tied up for now he'll calm down ... eventually.  
  
Kai: Untie me now!  
  
Max: I'll give you candy-!  
  
Blazin Shadow: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE CANDY! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR CANDY THAT THIS HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!  
  
Ray: Did you actually find out who Kai fancies?  
  
Blazin Shadow: No, while you and the others were trying to tackle Kai I was hit in the stomach by someone.  
  
Tyson: Annnddddd ...  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well the window was open ... and the book flew outta my hands-!  
  
Kai: What?!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I'm sorry Kai ... but your diary fell into a puddle!  
  
Kai growled furiously and tried to get Blazin Shadow. Although being tied down to a chair made things rather difficult.  
  
Kenny: No!  
  
Tyson: Not again ...  
  
Ray: Kai, calm down.  
  
Kai: UNTIE ME YOU BASTARDS!!! AARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kai lost balance and he fell sideways, chair included.  
  
BANG!  
  
Everyone else burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Tyson: Kai (*giggles*) You (*Giggles*) Look (*Giggles*) So funny!!!  
  
Tyson falls to the floor laughing.  
  
Ray pulled the chair upright with Kai still attached.  
  
Ray: Now Kai you've gotta calm down ... it was only an accident!  
  
Kai: NO ONE GOES THROUGH MY THINGS!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: Technically it's Max's fault.  
  
Max: Kenny!  
  
Ray: That's true. You shouldn't have given Blazin Shadow candy.  
  
Max: Candy makes people HHHHAAAAPPPPPYYYYY!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Can we please talk about something else. How about me!  
  
Tyson: God you are so vain!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Just because I'm perfect.  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Ray: Let's talk about the story. Tell me what happens next. What happened to Kai to make him so frightened when I made a move on him-?!  
  
Tyson: Your ugly mug scared him half to death!  
  
Ray glared at him and Tyson grinned stupidly and laughed nervously.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Sorry ... you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Everyone else: Ah go on!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Alright I'll tell you one thing then ... It's not good for Kai!  
  
Kai: When is it ever good for me? I swear you authors are obsessed with me!!!  
  
Max: What else?  
  
Blazin Shadow: Too tired to think 'bout it writing stories is exhausting. You'll have to wait until Saturday g'night. Night fans!  
  
Tyson: WAIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAI AND TALA!?! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WAIT!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Yes I can.  
  
Blazin Shadow goes off to bed. Tyson moans with frustration, the others shrug and they all follow Blazin Shadow one by one. Soon it's only Kai and Ray.  
  
Ray: G'night Kai.  
  
Ray leaves and turns off the light leaving Kai strapped to the chair for the night.  
  
Kai: Kuzo! 


	6. Tala and Kai's story:part one

-Chapter five-Tala and Kai's story: part 1  
  
"Well Ray, it all starts when I first met the one bastard I'd love to kill, or at least, cause him major bodily harm!" Tala said, his brow furrowed in concentration, "Well, actually, Kai and I were already best friends before we met that baka-!"  
  
"Boris Balcov." Ray answered knowingly.  
  
"Right." Tala said "But anyway-"  
  
Kai cut in "Hang on Tala," Ray could've sworn he'd seen a glint of fear flicker in those eyes, "Do we have to tell them this part?"  
  
"I know it's hard Kai, but yes. We have to tell them otherwise it doesn't make sense. Are you Ok with that?" Tala inquired, understanding radiating within those orbs of ice. Kai looked at Tala, then took a quick glance at Ray who smiled encouragingly. Feeling the warmth of Ray tingle and build the strength within his heart, he turned to Tala and nodded.  
  
"Well anyway. Kai and I had been friends since before I could remember and on Kai's sixth birthday my parents and I were to stay at Kai's house. Not the mansion his grandfather owns, but a cottage on the outskirts of Russia."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I had wondered why on earth my parents were to stay at Kai's house as well, but later on unfortunately we were about to discover why-"  
  
"Maybe I should start." Kai offered, "I mean, this all did happen in my home."  
  
Tala nodded "I'll come in when I come."  
  
And so Kai began to tell the story, as it was more appropriate that way.  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
A young Kai rose bright and early, stretching and yawning innocently. As he sat up in his large cosy bed and rubbed the sleep out of his large eyes his brain finally caught up with him and he suddenly remembered.  
  
"It's my birthday!" Young Kai cried excitedly "And Talas coming, hooray!"  
  
The excited boy scrambled out of his bed, almost falling onto the floor caught up in the heavy blanket. Young Kai giggled excitedly as he squirmed out of his blanket and wriggled out of his pyjamas before wriggling into his favourite white jumper with Dranzer sewn on the top left corner and his navy blue track suit bottoms. His hair was the same, but Kai didn't have the blue shark fins on his face.  
  
Innocence warming the cold Russian morning he raced out of his room leaving his blanket and pyjamas all over the floor and down the corridor to his parents bedroom. The small boy sneaked into the dark room and made his way over to the large double bed, taking extra care not to disturb the figure in the bed. Kai covered his hand to stifle a giggle, before jumping on the bed and yelling ...  
  
"MAMA, PAPA!!! WAKE UP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! COME ON WAKE UP!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute." Tyson said interrupting Kai's story, eyes widened in surprise "You mean, you never wore any face paint, you laughed and you jumped on your parents bed like Max does when he's hyper waking them up!"  
  
'Tyson's such a baka, even worse than I first thought.' Tala thought 'How can he not realise that Kai doesn't wear those marks by choice?'  
  
Kai glowered at Tyson who had so rudely interrupted, while Ray voiced his anger ...  
  
"Tyson, that is what Kai just said is it not? Now would you please shut up, the rest of us are actually fascinated with what happens."  
  
The others all nodded in agreement, and Tyson just crossed his arms in a childish way and sulked.  
  
"Anyway ... as I was saying ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"MAMA, PAPA!!! WAKE UP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! COME ON WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Young Kai continued to jump on the bed, yelling at the top of his voice. He immediately stopped and listened intently as he heard his mama groan, desperate for more sleep. Young Kai's hopes were raised as his mama looked at him with crimson eyes, before turning over in the bed, pulling the blanket with her, which was unfortunately under young Kai's feet. He screamed in shock as he fell on the bed and giggled hysterically as his whole body bounced off the bed, then crashed back on the bed. His mama groaned again.  
  
Young Kai crawled over to his mama and shook her gently ...  
  
"Mama." He whined when she didn't reply "Mama, wake up, it's my birthday!"  
  
The poor woman had no chance of anymore sleep, as her hyper son was up and ready to go out and learn new things. She turned over in her bed to face her young son who was pouting at her, which quickly turned into a bright smile as he saw her stretch and climb out of the bed. Kai followed her with his bright eyes as she sat on the bed beside him, now holding two presents in her hand.  
  
"Happy birthday my sweet." She smiled sweetly and hugged her baby boy, giving him the wrapped presents. Kai looked into his mamas crimson eyes and smiled gleefully.  
  
"Thankyou mama, Thankyou papa." He said, young Kai looked behind him and for the first time noticed that his papa was not lying in the bed, he turned to his mama with curious innocent eyes ...  
  
"Mama, where is papa?" He asked.  
  
His mama sighed deeply looking over at the empty space where Kai's papa should have been, then turned to look at the little boy who was waiting impatiently for an answer.  
  
"Papa will be here later sweetheart, he had to work late again." She sighed again, but then her face brightened, "How about I make you your favourite, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and then when Tala arrives you can open your presents, how does that sound?"  
  
"Yay!" Kai cried hugging his mama again, his mama noticing a smudge on his nose. She grabbed a disposable cleansing towel and began wiping the smudge from Kai's nose, causing Kai to wriggle away. Standing a good few feet away from his mama, so she couldn't get him again without him noticing, he crossed his arms over his chest and he pouted. Kai's mama laughed in delight at seeing her son in that cute pose.  
  
"It's not funny mama, I can look after myself, I'm SIX years old now!"  
  
Kai's mama controlled her giggling and kneeled before her son, "I know you are, my brave son." she answered hugging Kai.  
  
Kai immediately lost that pouting face that turned into a loving smile as he hugged his mama. Then he pulled away and began walking to the door of the bedroom, pulling his mama along by the hand.  
  
"Come on mama, I'm hungry."  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK." Tyson said "As much as I find that fascinating, what has this got to do with your time at the Abbey?"  
  
"You know, that's a good question." Kenny added.  
  
"You'll find out if you stop interrupting!" Kai snapped "Can I continue?"  
  
Everyone nodded, "OK, well ...'  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama! These-are the-best pancakes-EVER!" Kai yelled, while munching on a big piece of chocolate chip pancake.  
  
Kai's mama smiled as she watched her son munching joyfully. She was still in her night-gown wearing a piny and making stacks and stacks of the chocolate chip pancakes, ingredients and cooking equipment were covering the once tidy kitchen tops.  
  
Just then Tala and his parents came in through the kitchen door, escorted by Bella, the maid.  
  
Someone, began to laugh ...  
  
"Huh? That's not part of the story ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tala!" Kai scolded, as Tala had to fight back the tears of laughter that were in his eyes. Everyone else looked at Tala quizzically. When Tala finally managed to control his fits of laughter, he gazed at everyone else whose eyes were all on him. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai." Tala said through giggles "But even now I can remember your puffed out face filled to the brim with pancakes, it was so funny!"  
  
"Yeah, well. It was nothing compared to yours when you got stuck in!"  
  
"Ohhh, stop it!" Tyson cried exasperated "You're making me hungry."  
  
'Hmmm, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, that gives me an idea ...' Ray thought as he glanced at Kai, who was really getting annoyed.  
  
"CAN I CONTINUE!" Kai yelled "OR DO I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS!?!"  
  
Everyone but Tala cowered slightly by Kai's rage and nodded nervously.  
  
"Finally ... As I was saying ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Once young Tala and young Kai had their share of pancakes, young Kai was finally allowed to open his presents, the first felt like some sort of material. Kai unwrapped it in a rush and almost fell over tangled in the extremely long white scarf. Kai snuggled closer to it as it felt so warm and comfortable next to his skin.  
  
"Wow mama, it's so warm and snug." Kai whispered. His mama kneeled in front of him and wrapped the scarf several times around Kai's neck and even then the tail of it still trailed to the floor.  
  
"It suits you." His mama whispered.  
  
"It's wonderful mama." young Kai whispered back "But why is it so long?"  
  
"So that it can keep you warm forever." she whispered. Kai beamed at her until young Tala broke the peaceful silence.  
  
"Are you going to open your other present?"  
  
Kai looked away from his mama and glanced over at the smaller present still lying on the table. Kai picked up the small box that was small enough to rest snugly in his palm. Then Talas mama brought out a similar box in her pocket and handed it to Tala.  
  
"Huh?" Tala looked at his mama quizzically, before looking at Kai who also looked puzzled.  
  
"Why don't you open them together?" Kai's mama suggested, looking at Talas mama who smiled back.  
  
Tala and Kai looked at each other again. Kai walked up to Tala and they each opened their little boxes and at the same time they both gasped in surprise.  
  
In Kai's box was a golden necklace with a small golden charm that sparkled in the light. Looking closer, the charm represented the mystical phoenix Dranzer. Small fingers traced the details of the charm with wonder. Tala's held an identical golden necklace, but the charm resembled his wolf spirit Wolborg.  
  
"Wow!" They both gasped.  
  
"Yours looks neat-"  
  
"So does yours."  
  
"Do you wanna swap?"  
  
"Yeah, that way we can remember each other, carry a part of our friendship everywhere even if we're apart."  
  
"OK!" And with that Kai and Tala swapped necklaces, slipping them over their heads and smiling.  
  
Kai and Talas mamas watched the exchange and they too smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it?" Tyson moaned "What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Because Tyson, these were the last gifts we got from our parents." Tala explained.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"If you'd stop interrupting and listen, you might actually learn something." Kai snapped.  
  
"Is the scarf that one you're wearing Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"So, what about the necklaces?" Max asked.  
  
"Do you still have yours Kai?" Tala asked.  
  
"Of course." Kai responded, as he pulled the charm of Wolborg out from under his tank top. Tala then pulled out Dranzer so the rest of the group could see them.  
  
"They're beautiful." Ray murmured, looking from one to the other.  
  
Kai and Tala then brought them together and they fitted together snugly, Dranzers wings and Wolborgs Tail and limbs embraced each other. The others eyes widened in shock, and Tala explained ...  
  
"Our parents decided to make them link together as a sign of our friendship. The strength of our hearts, filled with light and hope-"  
  
"That sounds beautiful." Max said wiping a tear away.  
  
"I'll continue OK Kai." Tala said, looking at his friend as they put their charms under their tops.  
  
Kai nodded ...  
  
"After that exchange, and later on in the day, Kai's father came home ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Tala came back from the garden, bright rosy faces drenched from the snow they had thrown at each other. Kai and Tala was about to go to Kai's room, when a familiar person walked through the front door. Kai's face brightened at the familiar wind swept blue hair.  
  
"PAPA!" Kai cried in delight, running towards his papa and hugging him. Kai's papa hugged him and held him close, his pale blue eyes twinkling. Before Kai could say anything, Kai's papa brought his hand out of his jacket pocket, to reveal his prize possession, Dranzer.  
  
Kai looked at the Bit Beast in shock as Kai's papa said ...  
  
"Show me your beyblade."  
  
Kai did as he was told and brought out his blue beyblade, then his papa fiddled with it and when it was back in Kai's hand, he couldn't suppress the gasp of shock, for there in his blade was Dranzer.  
  
"There! The perfect fit." Kai's papa announced, "It's all yours son, happy birthday!"  
  
"But, papa." Kai protested softly gazing into his papas pale blue eyes "Dranzer means everything to you-"  
  
"And I know you will make me proud." Kai's papa answered "Where is your Mama?"  
  
Kai thought about it for a second, before saying "Mamas talking to Talas mama and papa in the living room papa."  
  
"Thank you Kai. Go play with Tala now, and I'll see you at dinner OK?"  
  
"OK." Kai answered giving his papa another hug "I love you papa."  
  
"I love you too. Now go on."  
  
Kai and Tala were almost at the top of the stairs when they heard Kai's papa talking to Kai's mama and Talas parents. Being curious little boys Kai and Tala carefully crept back down the stairs and pressed their ears to the closed door of the living room, Kai and Tala could hear their parents talking ...  
  
"Sandra, Jessie, Kevin. It is as I feared, Voltaire wants Kai-" Howard Hiwatari said.  
  
"Howard, what are we to do?" Sandra Hiwatari cried.  
  
"I don't know, you gave Tala Wolborg?"  
  
"Jessie gave it to him a couple of weeks back." Kevin said, "What about Dranzer?"  
  
"I gave it to Kai now, with them they will be powerful and when they're older, they can stand up to Voltaire together."  
  
"But why does Voltaire want Kai-"  
  
"To train him to be emotionless, a project of Biovolt-!"  
  
"No!" Sandra cried.  
  
"I need your help friends. I hope I can rely on you two, after Voltaire comes after Kai you know he'll come after Tala, it's only a matter of time."  
  
"So what do we do?" Jessie asked.  
  
"We stick together, and we fight!"  
  
"Are you crazy!?!" Jessie cried, "I know we can fight but the four of us against Biovolt!"  
  
"We use these-!" Kai and Tala then heard the something triggering.  
  
"They're coming tonight!" Howard said gravely, "We can't keep running from them, they'll follow us around until they get what they want!"  
  
"OK." Kevin resigned to their fate, "Jessie, Sandra?"  
  
There was silence for a couple of seconds, then Howard said ...  
  
"Alright then, we have dinner as usual, no point in stressing the boys ... then we prepare."  
  
Kai and Tala both paled ...  
  
"What do we do?" Tala asked quietly so the adults couldn't hear him.  
  
"We prepare as well." Kai whispered bringing up his beyblade, "We train."  
  
"Will it be enough?"  
  
"Papa's counting on me." Kai answered gazing at Dranzer "I won't let Voltaire ..."  
  
Kai's voice trailed off and both boys thought about the possible horrors that awaited them.  
  
"Come on." Tala whispered breaking the silence "I'll help you. We're the best bladers ever and you'll be able to control Dranzer in no time!"  
  
Kai nodded and smiled at his best friend.  
  
Then they both slipped away quietly ...  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Later that evening Kai, Tala, Bella and their parents had finished eating dinner and were waiting for Kai to blow out the six birthday candles on his cake.  
  
Kai looked at his friend tensely before wishing that everything would be alright. Just as he blew out the candles, the door was banged upon. Kai's and Tala's parents jumped to their feet.  
  
"Voltaire ..." Kai mumbled under his breath ...  
  
"Everyone get ready!"  
  
"They shouldn't be here it's too soon!"  
  
"Don't panic!"  
  
"Get the kids upstairs!"  
  
"Kai, Tala, everything's going to be OK." Bella said, taking each of them by the hand and scurrying down the hallway to the staircase, just then the front door burst open with a flicker of flames. Then in came, ten, twenty, thirty big men in black suits swarming through the door.  
  
Bella screamed. She spun around and pushed Kai and Tala onto the stairs just seconds before she was hit by about fifty bullets. Each bullet wrenched through her chubby body, each shook her violently and with each bullet came a shrill scream of pain, until she was just a staggering, bleeding corpse.  
  
"BELLA!!!" Kai screamed, tears streaming down his flushed face, now flecked with her blood that splattered everywhere. Each heartbeat pounded against his chest as the seconds in which her body fell to the floor lasted an age. Finally, the corpse crashed to the floor with a sickening thud!  
  
"STOP YOU FOOLS!!!"  
  
The men stopped firing and a man stepped forward, shoulder length purple hair framed his narrowed eyes and his long and thin, bony face. He had a mean look about him as he stepped into the house, his feet crunching the already smashed window panes that were once in the door. He looked down the hallway of the house where Bellas corpse lay and he smirked as he saw Kai and Tala on the stairs. He began to walk towards them.  
  
"Stop Boris." Howard ordered, his gun pointing directly at Boris's head. Kevin stood beside him holding a gun, the two females behind them with guns raised.  
  
Boris turned calmly to face Howard, his smirk still plastered on his twisted face.  
  
"Come on." Tala whispered "We've got to help."  
  
Kai nodded in agreement and followed Tala up the stairs, Tala was at least six feet ahead of him. Kai was only half way up the stairs concentrating more on the conversation than on what he was supposed to be doing. Tala reached the landing and prepared Wolborg ...  
  
"What's the point in delaying Howard?" Boris asked calmly "Voltaire will have young Kai in the end ..."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Howard spat, "Now tell your men to stay back or I'll kill you!"  
  
Boris laughed softly, but cruelly.  
  
"NOW!" Howard yelled, his raised hand trembling slightly.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Boris said softly "Stand down men! You Howard Hiwatari will pay for betraying your father."  
  
Kai finally crouched down beside Tala, Dranzer at the ready ...  
  
"So what do we do?" Tala asked.  
  
"You can control Wolborgs power right?"  
  
"Yeah ..."  
  
"So you aim for them over there," Kai pointed at the crowd of oafs who looked confused, "and I'll get Boris."  
  
Tala nodded and crawled back to the top of the stairs and waited for Kai's signal. Kai breathed deeply, then turned to Tala. Signalling to Tala with his fingers he counted down.  
  
Three ...  
  
Two ...  
  
One ...  
  
Both Kai and Tala stood up, Kai aiming for Boris and Tala aiming for the men ...  
  
"LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
"Stop Tala!" The older Kai said in distress ...  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai?" Tala said softly "I know it's hard but-!"  
  
"No Tala, we shouldn't have told them this part! It's too much!"  
  
"We have to explain how we ended up in Biovolt."  
  
Kai stood up and walked over to the window putting a hand against the cold glass. Every set of eyes were now on Kai, all but one were clueless ...  
  
"We promised to protect them Tala!" Kai murmured, barely above a whisper "We promised that they wouldn't die because of us!"  
  
"I know." Tala whispered ...  
  
Kai turned to face Tala, a single tear running down his face "We failed them Tala, that promise meant everything to me! How could we make such a promise we knew we couldn't keep? We were just two measly little kids who couldn't even defend ourselves let alone save anybody. Because of me they died!"  
  
"Kai." Tala murmured sorrowfully, a tear running down his face "Don't believe that, it isn't true-!"  
  
"Tala! They were after me! When we tried to help I only made things worse!"  
  
Everyone flinched as Kai slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
Tala tried to stand, but only ended up causing himself more pain. Tyson, by the surprise of everyone else, helped Tala lay back down. Ray stood next to Kai ...  
  
"Come on Kai. Sit down, we don't have to continue-!"  
  
"Yes we do!" Tala said sternly, looking at Kai and Ray "Ray, I know you mean well but we have to finish this, otherwise we'll keep running from our pasts forever!"  
  
Kai thought about it for a moment, then murmured "You're right Tala, but let me continue. I have to face up to what happened! I have to hear myself say it!"  
  
Tala nodded as Ray led Kai back to the group. They both sat down again and Kai wiped away his only tear. Tala grabbed his hand.  
  
"Why are you wiping away that tear?" Tala asked.  
  
"Because it's a sign of weakness!"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Tala asked, Kai looked at Tala puzzled by the question, but he answered ...  
  
"Because it's what I was taught."  
  
"And is what they taught you correct?"  
  
Kai looked at Talas ice blue eyes, he saw the unshed tears glistening with pride. Tala felt no shame in showing his emotions, unlike him ...  
  
"No." Kai answered, after a few moments.  
  
"It's OK to show your feelings Kai. After the championships, I learned that emotions is your heart expressing your inner pain, happiness, sadness, love. The strength of your heart grows with each person you can trust with your most distressing thoughts and memories, and your worries. Do you understand what I'm telling you Kai?"  
  
Kai nodded before continuing ...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolborg whizzed passed Boris and smashed the first gun it came into contact with, then smashing into the next, and the next, and the next. Within seconds most of their weapons were destroyed.  
  
Dranzer flew from Kai's launcher and smashed on Boris's cheek, cutting into the skin deeply before returning to Kai's outstretched hand. Boris growled at the pain as blood ran down his face. He looked up to see his subject standing on the landing above and an evil glint shone in his glowing bloodred eyes.  
  
"Ahhh, young Kai, feisty ... I like that in a subject-!"  
  
"Leave our parents alone!"  
  
Boris smirked, he glanced towards Howard and then back at Kai ...  
  
"If you don't want me to hurt them, then come with us-!"  
  
"Stay where you are Kai!" Howard ordered.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I will kill your parents eventually, for daring to stand between me and my goal. But if you were to come with us, I would spare them-!"  
  
"STAY WHERE YOU ARE KAI!" Howard ordered.  
  
"Kai, go to your room with Tala and stay there!" Sandra cried desperately.  
  
Tala caught Wolborg and ran up to Kai watching his parents down below with that evil man ...  
  
A couple of the goons took this situation to their advantage and launched their black beyblades at the floor in which Kai and Tala were standing on. Kai noticed this and just seconds before the blades smashed the floor on which they were standing on Kai pushed Tala further down the hallway.  
  
Tala felt the shove and slammed into the floor metres away from Kai. Tala whipped his head around to Kai. Kai screamed as he fell. The floor beneath him smashed to pieces. The black blades spinning into the air in a graceful arch before turning back to their owners.  
  
"KAI!" Tala screamed, racing back to the hole just metres from him where Kai had fallen just seconds ago.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Kai screamed as he felt the floor beneath him vanish and he began to fall. Being quick though, Kai managed to grab the edge of the hole in the floor with his hands. Arms above his head, Kai dangled dangerously in the mids of the tense situation between Kai and Talas parents, and Boris Balcov.  
  
Howard, Sandra, Jessie and Kevin looked up in horror as the floor above them collapsed and Kai came in through the ceiling.  
  
"No! Kai-!"  
  
"Take one more step and I'll shoot him!" Boris threatened. In the second that the parents had looked to Kai, Boris had whipped out a gun and pointed it at Kai.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Howard's eyes widened in fear, his hand trembling.  
  
"I assure you I would." Boris smirked "It doesn't mean I'll kill him. But of course if I do shoot him and you still don't do as I say, he'll end up dying of blood loss. Now drop your weapons!"  
  
"NO! DON'T DO IT!!!" Kai screamed, dangling dangerously, his legs thrashing as he tried to get up. Tala grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up.  
  
"I'll give you till the count of five ... Five ... four ..."  
  
"Mama, Papa. Please don't!" Tears streamed down Kai's face.  
  
"Come on Kai!" Tala urged, slowly he was managing to pull Kai up.  
  
Soon Kai had his elbows on the floor of the landing, sighing in relief as he looked into Talas eyes.  
  
"Tala!" Kai cried realising, "Our parents!"  
  
"... Very good." Boris said laughing softly, Kai's and Talas parents had placed their guns on the floor.  
  
"NO!" Kai and Tala screamed.  
  
Boris looked at their frightened faces and smirked, before ...  
  
Boris had turned his gun to Howard and a bullet went through his head. Kai's papa barely had the time to gasp before falling to the ground defeated. Sandra and Jessie both screamed in horror. Sandra knelt down beside her fallen love, her long brown hair and pale blue fringe covering his ghostly pale face as she too, was shot in the head. Her frightened scream piercing Kai's heart.  
  
"Mama, papa." Kai whispered in fear. He was shaking and tears rolled down his already tear stained face. Tala cried out as two more gunshots echoed through the house.  
  
"Kai, we have to get out of here!" Tala urged, trying to pull up the stock still boy, still half dangling.  
  
"They're gone." Kai whispered "They're gone."  
  
"Kai, come on. We have to get you up, we have to get out of here!" Tala cried "Please Kai!"  
  
Kai snapped out of his trance "Tala, leave me! You know the way!"  
  
"No Kai!" Tala cried, unshed tears blurring his vision, before over flowing.  
  
Boris heard the two boys and smiled evilly before heading slowly towards them. He knew they had no where to go. They were his!  
  
"Two of you, follow me. The rest of you, get the place prepared for burning!"  
  
"Kai! I'm not leaving. We either stay together or we go together but I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Tala." Kai whispered. Kai growled in determination as he began pulling himself up with Tala helping. But Boris was going to reach them first ...  
  
"LET IT RIP!!!" Tala yelled suddenly, Kai pulled himself out of the hole as Wolborg sliced Boris's other cheek before returning to him. Together they ran from the one who had just murdered their parents.  
  
Boris growled in pain as Wolborg sliced his other cheek and he watched in an amused way as his lab rats ran away from him. Boris and the two men walked casually down the hallway.  
  
Kai and Tala raced to Kai's room. Quickly they ran through his door, before slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
Kai and Tala raced to the window ...  
  
"You first Kai." Tala ordered. They had no time for arguing so Kai slid out of the window onto the thin branch that led to a huge tree, which would lead them safely to the ground. The thin branch groaned under his weight. Kai shuffled along the branch until he made it to the large trunk of the tree.  
  
"Come on Tala." Kai urged.  
  
Tala nodded and gripped the window frame with his hands hosting himself onto the window. Using the same technique as Kai, Tala began to slide out of the window, giving Kai an amused, confident smile as if it were all a game. Tala was halfway out of the window when the smile vanished from his face. The confidence drained from Tala in that split second as two men swamped him and dragged him back into the room. All Kai could do was look on in despair as his best friend kicked and screamed in desperation as freedom was snatched away from him.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* End Chapter!*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Tyson: YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE!!! BLAZIN SHADOW I DEMAND THAT YOU WRITE MORE!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I can't do that Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Huh? Why not?!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I wouldn't be a very good author if I didn't make my audience sweat a little! You'll have to be patient.  
  
Kai: You're asking for a miracle.  
  
Tyson: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I guess I am asking for a miracle.  
  
Tyson: HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: But that makes you Tyson! Couldn't make a good story without you in it! You're stubborn, greedy, lazy and quite stupid!  
  
Tyson: WHAT?!  
  
Kai: (Smirks)  
  
Blazin Shadow: But you're also the most loyal character in beyblade, with only right and wrong, like the colours black and white. You also would never abandon your friends and that's what makes me like you!  
  
Tyson: ^_^  
  
Kai: Boost his ego why don't you!  
  
Blazin Shadow eyes Kai nervously as Kai is rubbing his sore wrists. Kai glares at Blazin Shadow icily. Blazin Shadow figets under the intense glare of fire.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Now that you're ... er ... free. You're n-not gonna attack me ... are-are you?!  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Ray: That means yes. Kai's calmed down now haven't you?  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Someone bangs on the door.  
  
Max: I'LL GET IT!!!!!  
  
Max bounces to the door.  
  
Ray: Why is Max hyper?  
  
Blazin Shadow: I thought you hid the sugar!  
  
Ray: I did!  
  
Max: HI GOLDEN MOONLIGHT, HI TALA!!!  
  
Max bounces back into the room with Golden Moonlight and Tala following (Golden Moonlight has Tala's arm in an iron grip)  
  
Blazin Shadow: Hi Golden Moonlight, How's the story coming along.  
  
Golden Moonlight: Just great! I have fans!  
  
Kai: Oh god not another one.  
  
Golden Moonlight: Shut up! No one asked for your opinion.  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Everyone else sweat drops (^_^ ;;;;)  
  
Blazin Shadow: Where have you been!  
  
Blazin Shadow steps up to Tala and eyes him dangerously. Tala glares back.  
  
Golden Moonlight: HE'S BEEN WITH ME!  
  
Tala: Make the maniac let go!  
  
Golden Moonlight pulls Tala even closer and kisses him full on the lips. Everyone else sweat drops (^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Golden Moonlight: Tala's a major hunky! HE'S MINE!!!  
  
(^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Blazin Shadow sits by the computer.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Until next time. Bye fans. 


	7. Tala and Kai's story:part two

-Chapter six - Tala and Kai's story:part two.  
  
Kai hid behind the trunk of the tree, holding his breath and stiff with tension as the lackeys gave one last glance out of the window. The lackeys shrugged and scurried back into the room.  
  
Gathering the little courage left Kai peeked around the side of the tree staring at his open window with wide eyes.  
  
'The gateway to immense pain ...'  
  
Kai glanced down at the shadowy ground.  
  
'The unknown ...'  
  
The harsh wind swept his greyish bangs into his eyes blurring his vision. He had a choice. Kai had a chance for freedom.  
  
'But I can't leave Tala.' Kai mused internally still staring at the window. 'What do I do? What can I possibly do-?'  
  
"Where is Kai? Where would he go?" A voice full of malice glided along the darkened wind.  
  
"I don't know." Came the determined reply, but reading between the lines Kai knew his friend was frightened.  
  
'I have to get help-!'  
  
A sharp cry of pain pierced through the air shivering Kai to the core.  
  
'Tala!' His mind cried.  
  
As soon as Kai heard his friend cry out in pain his mind was made up. Kai made his way back to the room, careful not to attract any unwanted attention. As soon as he was able to see inside his room he gasped in shock as Boris towered over the cowering Tala. Tala seemed to shrink and shuffle closer to the wall behind him as Boris stepped closer and closer cornering his friend like a frightened rabbit.  
  
Quietly he slipped in through the window, the men were too busy paying attention to Tala and Boris to notice him. Kai watched in horror as Boris raised the whip high above his head. As he heard Tala cringe in fear he knew he couldn't allow Boris to hit Tala. Before the whip came down, Kai raced passed the two men and threw himself on top of Tala.  
  
A blinding white-hot pain burned through his very skin. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, his body shivered at the intensity of the pain. A cry wrenched through his throat and he clenched the clothes beneath him until his knuckles turned white.  
  
Boris smirked evilly as he realised that he had whipped Kai instead of Tala.  
  
"Kai?!" Tala whispered.  
  
"T-Tala." Kai whispered back, pain overwhelming the boy, "We either st-tay tog-et-ther, or-or we-e go to-get-ther. B-but I will not le-av-ee you!?! "  
  
Just then Kai cried out in pain as Boris grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to his feet.  
  
"So, we meet as last, Kai Hiwatari." Boris whispered into his ear. Kai shivered just from the sound of the voice. "Take the other boy to the van and knock him unconscious."  
  
"Yes sir." They answered striding over to Tala. One of them dragged Tala to his feet and held the struggling boy still as another roughly dug a large and nasty syringe into the boys arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked panicking, fearing the answer.  
  
"Oh don't worry young Kai, that just puts him into a deep sleep, until we are ready to experiment on him."  
  
"Experiment?" Kai asked nervously, as the now unconscious Tala was carried out of the room.  
  
Boris laughed cruelly and forced the frozen boy to lean against him, wrapping one of his arms around the boys neck.  
  
"Don't worry young Kai ..." Boris breathed into Kai's ear. He then leaned forward and licked Kai's soft cheek with his long, slimy tongue, tasting Bellas blood that had splattered onto his face. Kai shivered under the slimy touch and clenched his eyes shut in fear, wishing it would go away. Boris's mouth twitched into a cruel smirk "... you're both in very capable hands!"  
  
Boris then led Kai out of the house, holding a knife to Kai's neck and gripping him tighter with the other arm. Kai was so frightened of the nights events that he just did as he was told, tears running silently down his cheeks.  
  
Kai closed his eyes as they walked down the hallway to the front door, unable to bare looking at the corpses that were only hours ago, his and Talas parents. He sobbed as they exited the house feeling the bitter cold of the night wind and his heart ripping apart.  
  
Boris watched his new subject in amusement. Kai Hiwatari was a very complex boy. He was brave, strong willed and intelligent, but also soft and caring, which made him foolish. Just like his father ...  
  
Boris led young Kai to the men who were waiting patiently by three black vans. Kai could see Tala was already thrown into one of the vans, wrists and ankles bound so tightly together that blood was dribbling from them and a gag was tied tightly over his mouth. Kai shivered at the sight of his friend like that, he looked almost dead!  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good!" Boris forced Kai to look at his home, "Are you ready young Kai? This is the exact second in history where your life is about to change forever! Now!"  
  
At that exact second Kai's eyes widened in fear and a gasp of horror escaped his throat as his home exploded in merciless flames, each flame licking at Kai's already tormented soul. Kai struggled in Boris's grip, he wasn't sure why, but he struggled desperately, the knife cutting deeper into his neck but he couldn't care less. Everything he loved was in that house, his home, his life, everything he loved, was utterly destroyed!  
  
Now, it was no more ...  
  
It was wiped out!  
  
"NOOOOO!?!" The tears flowed like rivers down his cheeks, until his heart couldn't take it anymore and he fell into darkness. But before he did, one last, desperate thought ran through his mind ...  
  
'Oh God! Help Tala and me ... please ... !!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray couldn't help himself, infact, none of the Bladebreakers could. Each and everyone of them had tears flowing down there faces ...  
  
"Kai ... Tala ..." Ray muttered, not knowing what else to say  
  
"Kai, you didn't tell me that Boris forced you to watch your home explode." Tala said sadly.  
  
Kai, despite the situation, smirked "I never had the courage to tell anyone before, I'd never believe that I'd be telling you lot." another tear rolled down his face, but he didn't wipe it away.  
  
"That's a sad story." Max muttered, his cheery expression was no where to be seen.  
  
"That's awful!!! That BASTARD!!! How dare he do such things!?!" Tyson ranted, his face bright red and his eyes were teary, a continuos flow of water flowing down Tysons face "God Tala, you've made me feel like a right jerk! I'm sorry, I had no idea."  
  
"It's nothing Tyson." Tala said "No one knows, so no one understands. We don't usually expect people to understand. We don't want them to. But in your case, it's a different story."  
  
"I'm amazed by your bond." Kenny stated "I mean, how many people do you know would go back into the jaws of death to help their friend?"  
  
"How many people do you know who's been in 'The jaws of death'?" Kai asked, raising a slate blue eye brow.  
  
"Errr ... well ..." Kenny stuttered.  
  
Tala burst out laughing watching as the Chief struggled with his answer. Kai glanced at Tala in an amused way before chuckling softly.  
  
"It's alright Kenny." Kai said "I was just pointing out a fact."  
  
Max giggled and nudged Kenny, "Hey Chief, I never thought that you could be out smarted!"  
  
"And by the sourpuss! Of all people!!!" Tyson added, wiping away his tears.  
  
Ray lifted his tear stained face and smiled, showing his pointy teeth. Kai glanced at Ray and Ray glanced back. Ray could see the relief in his fiery eyes after finally being able to share some of his memories with someone else.  
  
"Er, Kai?" Kenny asked, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah." Kai said turning to face the Chief who was looking directly at him, but looking kind of nervous.  
  
"Well ... its just ... I was wondering, do you mind if I ask a question, to do with your past?"  
  
"Er ... sure, I guess."  
  
"Well, you said that Boris thought of your father as a traitor, what did he mean?"  
  
"My father spied on Biovolt for the BBA, since he was Voltaire's son, it was easy for him to get access to all top information. My father was always a member of the BBA, and never betrayed them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tala?" Tyson asked.  
  
Tala looked at Tyson and gave him a friendly smile as to go head.  
  
"Er, well ... That story explains how you were both forced into Biovolt, but what happened after that? Didn't anyone come looking for you?"  
  
Tala shook his head "The rest of my family kept their distance from my parents, because of their betrayal to Biovolt. They knew what they were doing was dangerous, so didn't get involved. In fact, I don't even know them, haven't even seen them. I could walk down the street full of family members and I wouldn't even recognised them."  
  
"What about you Kai?"  
  
"My parents were my only family, except for Voltaire. So naturally, when they were murdered, he got custody of me. Technically, he's still my guardian until I'm eighteen."  
  
Ray glanced at Kai worryingly, a cold shivered bolted down his spine. 'If the law says that Voltaire is his legal guardian, then couldn't Voltaire just claim Kai? ... Then what'll happen?'  
  
"Does anyone want a drink?" Kai asked while standing up, "Talking alot makes my throat dry."  
  
"Everyone must be hungry as well, I know I am." Ray added standing up, "Does sandwiches sound OK?"  
  
"Yeah, bring me two hundred, along with fifty egg rolls, twenty pepperoni pizzas, a plate of fries, ten hot dogs, twenty burgers-with extra cheese- noodles, five English breakfasts and Hey, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!"  
  
"Tyson, I'm not cooking you all of that stuff." Ray said, "I'm just making sandwiches, OK?"  
  
"Spoil sport." Tyson grumbled under his breath as Kai and Ray walked into the small kitchen.  
  
Kai opened the fridge and pulled out a two litre bottle of coke, and then pulled out six glasses from the cupboard and began pouring the coke into the glasses. Ray looked at Kai with worried golden orbs. Kai sensed eyes watching him and turned around to find Ray staring at him with worried eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Ray?" Kai asked feeling worried for Ray.  
  
Ray looked at Kai and tears began to appear in his eyes. Kai immediately took Ray in his embrace and hugged him tightly.  
  
"What's wrong Ray?" Kai asked again soothingly "What is it?"  
  
Ray snuggled closer to Kai, and Kai stroked Rays hair with his hand. After a couple of minutes, Kai pulled back, tilting Rays head to meet his gaze.  
  
"What is it Ray?" Kai asked again, concern written on his face.  
  
"Kai." Ray muttered, "If Voltaire ... is your legal guardian, then he ... he can claim you, Kai I don't want you to go, to be forced into that horrible place again! I couldn't bare it if he took you away from me! I couldn't bare it if he hurt you!"  
  
"Shhhh." Kai whispered, he pulled Ray back into the embrace, "I promise you Ray, I'm not going anywhere ... Voltaire doesn't abide by the rules of the law and neither do I. No cop is going to take me back to that place I swear!"  
  
Ray looked up at Kai, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, and a small smile appeared ...  
  
"That's better." Kai said cupping Rays chin in his hand.  
  
Leaning in fiery orbs shut the world out heightening his senses as he gave Ray a comforting kiss. As soon as the rosy lips touched his all sadness and insecurities washed away. He fiercely returned the kiss, groping the annoying tank top and pulling the other half closer. Golden orbs fluttered closed as he received a tidal wave of pleasure, purring hungrily and opening his mouth. Hands roamed the covered body while tongues clashed together in an all out war. Ray could hear the stifled growls and moans from Kai and grinned into the kiss deciding to heat things up.  
  
Ray heard a stifled gasp of shock coming from his koi as he shoved him against the fridge. This second of shock gave room for dominance and Ray thrusted his tongue into Kai's mouth. Intensifying things he pulled at the tight material and finally found the room to allow his hands access to the alluring toned body. The hands explored every hot curve and muscle receiving drawn out stifled moans and continuous shivers from the recipient. Ray purred with satisfaction enjoying the moment he had with his koi.  
  
"GUYS. ARE YOU READY YET?!" Tyson yelled from the living room.  
  
Ray and Kai pulled away from each other reluctantly with a final lick, both growled at Tysons dreadful timing. They began smiling at each other though, cheeks blushing like crazy. Ray gently tucked Kai's tank top back under his trousers and then they both got on with completing their task of preparing the sandwiches and drinks for everyone else.  
  
After a few minutes Kai and Ray came back into the living room with two large plates piled with sandwiches and a tray holding the glasses and a bottle of coke.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tyson inquired as Kai and Ray sat down. Ray looked a bit flustered and Kai just glared at Tyson, before answering.  
  
"We went to the trouble of making you a pile of sandwiches and you are moaning!?!"  
  
Kai then picked up a plate filled with sandwiches and threw them at Tyson. Tyson yelped as the plate spun towards him. Closing his eyes in fear Tyson waited for the impact, but it never came ... Opening his eyes Tyson saw the plate of sandwiches sitting in front of him, inches from touching his crossed legs.  
  
Kai smirked in triumph and Tala suppressed his laughter and grinned cheekily while Max, Ray and Kenny burst out into fits of laughter ...  
  
"Man Tyson!" Max said between giggles "You - you should have - seen your face!"  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!" Tyson yelled angrily at Kai, his fist shaking out of fury.  
  
Kai then picked up the other plate of sandwiches and then looked at Tyson with a raised slate blue brow.  
  
Tyson yelped in fright and covered his face with his hands. After a few seconds, he heard a familiar voice...  
  
"Would you like one Tala?" Kai asked, the harshness in his voice gone.  
  
"WHA!?!" Tyson yelled in disbelief as he saw Kai holding the plate of sandwiches in front of Tala. Kai glanced at Tyson, his mouth twitched into that annoying smirk of superiority.  
  
"Grrrr ... KAI!!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Tyson yelled angrily, his face blushing a dark shade of red.  
  
Everyone else once again burst out into fits of laughter. Max clutching onto Kenny as he couldn't sit up on his own, his body shook violently with his laughter.  
  
"Wow! Look at the time." Kenny said suddenly, "It's six p.m, gosh guys, you've been talking for ages."  
  
"That means ... " Tyson said, his voice sounded like he was daydreaming ...  
  
" ... IT'S DINNER TIME!!! MAN I'M STARVING!!! QUICK RAY! COOK ME SOMETHING BEFORE I WASTE AWAY AND DIE!!!!!!" Tyson yelled, causing everyone to jump back in shock.  
  
"TYSON!!!" Max shouted back annoyed.  
  
"Wha?" Tyson muttered, turning to face a fuming Max.  
  
"Tyson! No offence, but you couldn't waste away." Tala said smirking in an amused way.  
  
"Tala, if you weren't injured, I'd wipe that smile right off your face!" Tyson said mockingly.  
  
Tala laughed again "Yeah, sure. Whatever Tyson."  
  
Tyson growled in annoyance. He was about to retaliate...  
  
"Err... Tyson, why don't you order pizza instead." Ray suggested nervously, trying to ease the tension "Then Tala and Kai can continue with their story..."  
  
"YEAH!!! PIZZA!!!" Tyson exclaimed jumping from his position on the floor and ran to the phone. Tyson picked up the phone and dialled the number...  
  
"Yes, HELLO!!! I'D LIKE TO ORDER TWENTY PERRERONI PIZZAS -EXTRA PEPPERONI- , TEN HAM AND PINEAPPLE PIZZAS, TEN MARGARITA PIZZAS... UH HUH, YEAH... AND TWO TWO-LITRE BOTTLES OF COKE WITH EIGHT PACKETS OF FRYS, EXTRA LARGE. UH HUH... THE SWAN DELIGHT HOTEL, ROOM NUMBER 25... UH HUH...WHA!?! TWENTY MINUTES, CAN'T YOU GET HERE QUICKER!?!...OH OK...THANKYOU... GOODBYE!!!" Tyson practically screamed down the phone.  
  
"TYSON, YOU'LL PRACTICALLY KILL THE OTHER PERSON IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!" Kai yelled covering his ears to protect them.  
  
Tyson put down the phone and gazed sheepishly at the other teens who all had their ears covered and were glaring daggers at him...  
  
"He,he,he ... sorry about that ... got a bit over excited ..."  
  
"You were going to tell us what happens next, Tala." Ray prompted turning to Tala.  
  
Tala looked at Ray and said "Well, lets just say that things weren't too good for me ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Young Tala slowly opened his eyes, blurry images showered his vision slowly forming to create the horrific scene around him. Tala groaned in pain, he knew he hurt, he was in unimaginable pain. His midsection was aching tremendously, causing the small boy to shiver ...  
  
Tala slowly lifted his sore head, and turned to see his hands were bound together tightly, stinging painfully as the ropes cut deeper in his soft skin causing him to bleed ...  
  
Tala pushed himself into a sitting position, crying out as a shot of pain jolted through his midsection, which was muffled for some reason. Then Tala touched his mouth, and realised he was gagged as well. He tried to remove it, but it was bound too tightly around his mouth to be removed so easily.  
  
Tala didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for, but he knew it was the early hours of the morning. He didn't know what day it was, but he knew it was morning. The early sun rays filtered into the dark van through the front window allowing Tala to see at least five heavily built men sleeping uncomfortably in the back of the van, one of them just inches from him.  
  
Tala looked at the driver and the passenger. Neither of them had noticed Tala, the passenger giving directions to the driver.  
  
Tala looked around the back of the van again, and almost cried out in horror. For there was Kai, bound the same as he was, but looking deathly pale, a long blood stream trickling down from his neck. Kai's eyes were tightly shut, and he wasn't moving ...  
  
"Kai!" Tala whispered in horror behind that musty gag, he crawled to his motionless friend and nudged him gently.  
  
Kai didn't wake ...  
  
"Wake up Kai!" Tala urged, tears forming in his ice blue eyes, "Please wake up! Kai!"  
  
Of course all of his words were muffled, so when Boris heard Talas voice it was mere whimpers ...  
  
Boris turned in his seat to look into the back of the van, to find the young Tala kneeling over the unconscious Kai, gently touching the blood on Kai's neck, and whimpering more ...  
  
Boris's mouth twitched into a deadly smirk ... and he laughed softly, causing Tala to whip his head around to look at Boris. His ice blue eyes shimmering with the unshed tears.  
  
"Morning young Tala." Boris said in a sickly sweet voice, which made Tala shiver involuntary "How are you feeling?"  
  
Tala tore his gaze away from them evil glowing red eyes and glanced at his fallen friend, tears falling from his blue eyes ...  
  
Boris smirked and chuckled looking at the pitiful boy before him ...  
  
"I wouldn't worry about young Kai if I were you." Boris said tauntingly "You won't be seeing him again."  
  
A muffled gasp of shock escaped Talas throat and he turned to Kai, shaking him gently, urging him to wake up. Boris watched the desperate boy in amusement ...  
  
"He won't wake." Boris said calmly, enjoying the look of fear rising on Talas face.  
  
Tala turned back to face Boris, a look of determination shimmered in his ice blue eyes ...  
  
"What do you mean?" Tala asked, but of course, the question was muffled out, so Boris only heard Tala moaning. But Boris could see the confusion written on the boys face ...  
  
"I mean ... Kai has joined his mama and his papa! You won't see him awake or hear him ever again." Boris said tauntingly "That before you is a lifeless corpse!"  
  
"NO!" Tala cried out, tears streaming down his face, he turned to Kai and nussled his head onto his side, sobbing ...  
  
Boris motioned for the now awake men to knock Tala unconscious once more. Tala pulled his head away from Kai's body and shook him.  
  
"Kai! Wake up! Please wake up! Please don't be dead! PLEASE!!!"  
  
One of the men then grabbed Tala and lifted him with ease, the distressed boy still struggling desperately against the man, sobbing and crying out through the gag.  
  
Boris then jumped into the back of the van and Tala immediately looked at the purple haired man before him in fear, his fear freezing him.  
  
Boris glanced at Tala, before kneeling before Kai and lifting his head with one of his hands under his chin ...  
  
Tala looked at Boris with widened eyes as he looked on helplessly ...  
  
"He's such a beautiful boy ..." Boris breathed, he then leaned in closer to Kai's face and caressed his cheek with his other hand, Tala shivered." ... It's a shame ... he had to go to waste!"  
  
Boris then turned to the man holding Tala and nodded ... The man then shoved another needle into Talas already bruised arm and pushed down on the plunger ... Tala screamed in pain, then began whimpering with fear as the needle was roughly pulled out and Talas vision slowly blurred. Before he fell into darkness, he heard Boris whisper ...  
  
"Say goodbye to Kai, Tala ... " Then an evil laugh echoed into his subconscious ...  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"BUT THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Tyson exclaimed, looking at Kai who was staring stubbornly at the floor "Otherwise, Kai wouldn't be here now!"  
  
"I know Tyson." Tala mumbled sadly "But Kai looked as pale as death, and he wasn't moving-"  
  
"But why?" Max asked curiously "What's the point of that?"  
  
"Well Max, if I had no hope left, if I had nothing left to fight for ... I had no strength left to resist Biovolt ... I changed ..."  
  
"You had nothing left to fight for?" Kenny asked curiously.  
  
"Let me put it another way ... Biovolt breaks the spirits of children, both mentally and physically, so they can then mould them to be as you put it 'emotionless freaks!' or 'Puppets of Biovolt' ... If Biovolt takes away everything you love, tortures and then destroys them ... and all you feel is pain and suffering, what's your reason for living? ... What's the point of surviving another day?" Tala explained "If you don't care about surviving, you don't care about what happens to you ... so you don't resist when Biovolt moulds you ..."  
  
"And that's what happened to me." Tala explained "I was tortured until I was on the verge of death ... with everyone I cared about long gone! They experimented on me and trained me night and day, with hardly anything to eat or drink ... The Abbey is worse than death ..."  
  
The others looked at Tala with mouths and eyes wide open, except for Ray who's attention was now fix on Kai who was deep in his own terrifying thoughts.  
  
Kai touched the marks on his face gingerly and closed his eyes trying to forget the memories that haunted him this morning and another one that was triggered by Tala's story ...  
  
Kai suppressed a shiver but his face wore that emotionless mask that appeared when he was hiding something ... and Ray noticed this.  
  
'Something else happened in that van.' Ray thought 'something horrible ... something that Kai's frightened of.'  
  
Ray placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and Kai tensed and immediately stood up, pulling himself away from Rays touch.  
  
"I'm going to wait for the pizza delivery downstairs." Kai said emotionlessly and before anyone could say anything he stormed out of the hotelroom and down the stairs and out of the hotel ...  
  
"HEY KAI WAIT!" Tyson yelled, "YOU FORGOT THE MONEY!"  
  
"I'll take it!" Ray said hastily, snatching the notes from Tysons fist and dashing out of the room after Kai.  
  
"Man, what's with them?" Tyson asked after the door slammed shut the second time.  
  
Kenny and Max both shrugged but Tala had an incline ...  
  
'This story must be bringing out some harsh memories for Kai, and Rays noticed ... even though Kai and I are the best of friends, he still has some dark secrets ... What did you do to him Boris?'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* END OF CHAPTER *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: Another chappie done. Hope you like it!  
  
Max: I thought it was GREAT!!!  
  
Tala: Why is it that in every story I'm either the bad guy or I get beaten to crap?!  
  
Kai: At least you knows what happens to you. I DON'T HAVE A CLUE.  
  
Blazin Shadow: But in the next chappie you do!  
  
Ray: So what does happen next?  
  
Blazin Shadow: As if I'd tell you lot.  
  
Tyson: But-!  
  
Blazin Shadow: But what?  
  
Kenny: But you said that you weren't writing until after the Christmas holiday-!  
  
Tyson: AND I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: But the time will fly by! It's Christmas. I NEED A BREAK!  
  
Ray: That's true.  
  
Max: They'll be lots of food for you to get stuck into.  
  
Tyson: YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Baka!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Have a great Christmas fans and I'll write later!!! BBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bladebreakers: Bye!  
  
Kai and Tala: Hn! 


	8. Why are you running from me?

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
-Chapter seven - Why are you running from me?  
  
Stepping out into the cold golden eyes skimmed the cold front garden of the hotel. Snow covered the small area of green but the path had been cleared recently. Ray sighed as relief flooded his senses, there leaning on a tree to the right was the one on his mind. Grasping Kai's coat in his hand, with the money in the other, Ray strolled over. As he got closer he realised that his koi was deep in thought, arms crossed over his chest and greyish bangs shading his closed eyes.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked timidly. Kai opened his eyes to see concerned golden orbs.  
  
Kai didn't say anything so Ray continued, "You forgot the money for the delivery."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Ray sighed and held out the item of clothing for the stoic teen. Glancing at the item in question, fiery eyes looked into golden depths questioning.  
  
"You need to keep warm." Ray elaborated.  
  
Mumbling a quick thanks, Kai took his coat from Rays grasp and pulled it onto his freezing cold body. As soon as Kai had the jacket on Ray tried to hold his hand. To his dismay Kai tensed at the movement and pulled back. Stepping forward Ray tried to comfort his koi by wrapping his arms around the other, but he evaded the closeness.  
  
"Kai? Please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Kai snapped, eyes blazing with an inner flame with emotions that were hidden deeply. Ray sighed knowing it was going to be harder than he first thought.  
  
"Kai don't lie to me. You practically ran out of the hotel room and now you don't want any contact at all."  
  
"I don't need to be coddled all the time!"  
  
"What's wrong Kai?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Kai snapped back his answer.  
  
"Kai! I'm your boyfriend and I have every right to be worried when you're upset!"  
  
"I'm not upset! And you're a fool if you think you're my boyfriend!"  
  
Rays heart pained at that and his eyes filled with tears ...  
  
"Kai. How can you say that?" He whispered, "I love you and I care about you- !"  
  
"You're a fool for loving me Ray." Kai said indifferently.  
  
"Kai-?"  
  
"No Ray! Go back into the hotel and forget about me!" Kai said.  
  
"I can't just forget." Ray whispered, tears of fading hope streamed down his face.  
  
"You have to forget ... Because I've decided to leave the Bladebreakers and I'm never coming back!" Kai's voice was cold.  
  
"WHY!?!" Ray yelled desperately.  
  
"Because it's for the best."  
  
"BEST FOR WHO!?!"  
  
"Best for you!" Kai answered angrily "I don't deserve you Ray!"  
  
And with that Kai pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning on and began to walk away with Ray watching in dismay, those last words snapped his mind back into gear.  
  
'This has something to do with Boris, I know it! I know you love me Kai so why are you pulling away? Why are you trying to distance yourself from me? Grrr I won't let you pull away! I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE NOT LEAVING BECAUSE OF WHAT BORIS HAS DONE!!!' Rays mind cried out, determination now pumping through his veins ...  
  
Before Kai even took two steps Ray lunged at him pushing them both onto the snow covered floor, Ray lying on top of Kai.  
  
Kai's face hit the snow-covered ground and he instinctively rolled forcing himself onto his attacker. Ray looked up into Kai's eyes. Within his crimson depths Ray could see the hurt he was feeling and was trying to conceal behind that horrid mask. But Ray had seen it and he knew the truth. Using his strength and speed of the neko jin Ray rolled over forcing Kai under him again. Ray straddled Kai's legs and held his shoulders with his hands so Kai couldn't get away.  
  
"What did you mean Kai?" Ray asked determinedly, "What did you mean when you said that you don't deserve me?"  
  
"Why are you so persistent!?!" Kai half yelled, grabbing Ray's wrists in an attempt to shrug him off.  
  
"Because I love you Kai! And I know you love me too. No matter how much you try and hide it now, you even told me so!"  
  
"Because you were upset."  
  
"That's not true Kai, you know it and I know it! Why are you running from me?"  
  
"I'm not running!"  
  
"Yes you are! You're trying to distance yourself from us, you always have done and I know it's because of Boris-!"  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good ..." Boris breathed into Kai's ear, Boris then moved Kai so he was sitting down, legs stretched out in front of him, leaning his back against the side of the van.  
  
Boris straddled Kai's legs and leaned in closer to Kai. Kai shivered in fear as all he could see was Boris's face, his glowing red eyes piercing into Kai's soul ...  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"GRRRR ... I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO THIS!!!" Kai screamed furiously.  
  
Kai rolled over forcing Ray beneath him, but then Ray continued the roll so he was still on top of Kai.  
  
"I love you Kai, and I'm not letting you run away!" Ray said calmly.  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT YOU LOVE ME!!!" Kai shrieked desperately, his mask slipping off his face revealing his true inner turmoil to Ray.  
  
"NO! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME!!! I'M NOT LETTING YOU RUN!!!" Ray yelled, his voice thick with determination, it was powerful and commanding.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Kai yelled angrily.  
  
"NO!!!" Ray shouted back in determination.  
  
"I'M NOT WORTH YOUR TIME!!!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ray asked calming down, his voice now held patience.  
  
"I'M FILTH!!! I'M A COLD AND SELFISH BASTARD!!!!!"  
  
"Would a cold and selfish bastard help his friends, go against his own family to help the people he cares about? Would a cold and selfish bastard do anything for his friends, like save Tala from those men? Would a cold and selfish bastard try and distance himself from the people he cares about because of the people that are after him, because he fears for their safety? Would a cold and selfish bastard do this-!"  
  
Ray then leaned forward and before Kai could even protest he felt the familiar hot lips of his love press against his own and after a few seconds of feeble struggling his heart won dominance over his mind and he caved in. Kai relaxed as Rays lips hypnotically caressed his own and Kai returned the kiss, falling deeper and deeper in love with the neko jin.  
  
Ray then pulled away, a bright smile on his face as he looked at Kai who held a small, bitter smile ...  
  
"OK ... So maybe I'm not a cold and selfish bastard ..." He murmured, but Rays smile faltered as Kai's smile vanished, replaced with sadness " ... But I'm still filth."  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked softly. Kai stubbornly turned his head away from those piercing eyes and Ray growled in frustration.  
  
"DON'T IGNORE ME KAI!!!" Ray yelled. He was about to hit Kai in blind fury but before he could even raise his fist he felt the body beneath him tremble and heard a small sob escape Kai's lips.  
  
Ray tilted Kai's face so he now faced the neko jin. His heart clenched with guilt as he saw his koi's face. Kai's eyes were shimmering with, it almost seemed like, fear. The anger drained away with what he saw and his voice quietened down once again.  
  
"This has something to do with Boris ... doesn't it Kai?" Ray asked gently, concern written all over his face "There's more to that story, then what Tala saw."  
  
"Stop it Ray." Kai said barely above a whisper, all his strength and confidence washed away "Just leave me alone ... let me go."  
  
"Answer me Kai." Ray said determinedly.  
  
Kai slowly, almost hesitantly, nodded.  
  
Ray could see fear, real fear and vulnerability in the crimson orbs.  
  
'He's afraid to trust me.' Ray thought suddenly.  
  
"You can tell me Kai." Ray said reassuringly "You can trust me. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Ray gingerly stroked Kai's jaw line, smiling down softly at Kai who closed his eyes and unconsciously leaned into the touch. After a few minutes Ray wondered if Kai had fallen asleep.  
  
"Kai?" Ray whispered, gently stroking his hand across Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai's eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze into concerned golden orbs. Kai sighed deeply in exhaustion. His memories were beginning to drag him down.  
  
"Please stop." Kai whispered with a pleading tone to it "I can't tell you, you'll see how weak I really am. I couldn't stand that. If I leave now then at least I'll have my memories of us and you'll all be safe. Just ... please ... let me go, let me leave ... let me keep you safe."  
  
"Kai ... What are you so afraid to tell me?" Ray asked firmly.  
  
"Don't do this to me Ray." Kai begged.  
  
"Look, you're staying here at least until you tell me." Ray said, "I'm not shifting until I get to the bottom of this. Just tell me!"  
  
"I can't, you don't understand!" Kai whispered pleadingly "I can't have them hurt you like they have me. I have to go. Let me leave! I've already caused so much pain! All of this ... It's my fault!"  
  
Ray felt his heart pain at seeing Kai so weak and in such a state of fright, he was so tempted just to pull Kai into his arms and embrace him for all eternity ... But Ray knew he had to pass Kai's ice barrier that his grandfather placed on him for most of his life, Ray had to pull Kai away from that ... So when Ray saw the shimmering crimson eyes before him, he stared back with determination burning mercilessly within him.  
  
Kai saw the determination flare up within Ray, the seriousness within every detail on his adorable face. Kai knew that when Ray set his mind at something he wouldn't ever give up, Kai would usually have been able to fight his way out but he felt so weak, so tired of fighting, so sick and tired of seeing all the pain and suffering, of being alone. Kai knew that Ray was stubborn, really stubborn and so reluctantly, he told Ray his secret ...  
  
" ... I woke up ... sometime after they knocked Tala unconscious, and ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Young Kai's eyes fluttered slowly open to the pain of someone slapping him several times over the face. Kai tried to pull away but the person held him close. As his eyes focused he whimpered in fear as he saw Boris Balcovs face mere inches from his own, his grip on his chin was so strong that Boris's nails dug into Kai's soft skin.  
  
Kai found himself bound and gagged in the back of a moving van, with five grumpy men, Boris Balcov, a driver and Tala!  
  
Kai glanced at Tala, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the pale form of his best friend lying unconscious on the floor, hands and ankles bound in the same way with a gag over his mouth.  
  
Boris followed his gaze and his bloodthirsty eyes landed on the unconscious boy, he smirked evilly. He then turned his attention back to the boy who was kneeling in front of him.  
  
"You're finally awake young Kai." He said softly, so only the shivering form in front of him could hear.  
  
Kai's eyes tore away from that blood thirsty gaze to glance back to Tala, a shiver of fear for his friend ran down his spine.  
  
"If you promise to be a good boy I'll remove that gag." Boris promised, pulling Kai's face closer to his own so Kai could look no where else.  
  
Kai nodded slowly ... Boris's smile widened, showing his horrid yellowy teeth, Kai shivered as Boris's hands touched his face to remove the gag.  
  
As frightened as he was, Kai felt determination rise within him, he was determined enough, to ask a question ...  
  
"Tala." Kai whispered in fear, "What did you do to Tala?"  
  
"Tala's been a naughty boy." Boris replied, "Tala's going to die soon. He's not needed at Biovolt, like you are ... You do know that, don't you young Kai?"  
  
Kai shivered again, and looked to his helpless friend. Boris chuckled softly and cruelly at Kai's concerned glances for his friend ...  
  
"I would spare Tala ..." Boris continued, letting this piece of information sink in "... If you were willing to join Biovolt ..."  
  
Boris paused again, enjoying the effect these words were having on Kai. His beautiful eyes widened, his mouth opened in shock, then his expression turned into confusion as his thoughts battled one another ...  
  
"If you make me happy ... " Boris said softly " ... Then I will make you happy, Tala being alive would make you happy? ... wouldn't it?"  
  
Kai nodded slowly ... His eyes glanced at Tala before turning to the vicious eyes of his captor.  
  
" ... join Biovolt ..." Kai mumbled under his breath " ... I'm confused ... They already have me bound, why would they want me to agree? ... Does it even matter?"  
  
But Boris was close enough to hear Kai's soft voice ...  
  
"You willing to join Biovolt makes everything so much simpler Kai." Boris said "And you would be happy ... and I would be happy ... and so will Tala ..."  
  
Kai gazed into those eyes entranced by their glow ...  
  
"You want to make me happy, don't you young Kai? I would be your teacher ... and Talas ... I would teach you all there is to know about beyblading ... you would become powerful."  
  
"... But you killed my mama and papa-!"  
  
"They were stopping you from becoming the best. They knew what kind of power you could wield, they were afraid of you!"  
  
"... No ..." a single tear rolled down Kai's face ...  
  
"Come on Kai." Boris urged "Your friend lies on this decision ... you wouldn't want him to suffer would you?"  
  
Kai shook his head ...  
  
"You want to join Biovolt willingly don't you? You don't want there to be any more suffering?"  
  
Kai shook his head slowly ...  
  
"Do you want to join Biovolt Kai?" Boris asked, his nails digging deeper into Kai's skin making Kai wince in pain ...  
  
... Kai glanced at his fallen friend ...  
  
'... I'm doing this for your safety Tala ...'  
  
Kai slowly nodded in agreement, he would join Biovolt.  
  
"You want to make your teacher happy, don't you Kai?" Boris asked, his smirk grew ...  
  
Out of fear for the man, Kai nodded shaking slightly ...  
  
"Good ..." Boris breathed into Kai's ear, Boris then moved Kai so he was sitting down, legs stretched out in front of him, leaning his back against the side of the van.  
  
Boris straddled Kai's legs and leaned in closer to Kai. Kai shivered in fear as all he could see was Boris's face, his glowing red eyes piercing into Kai's soul ...  
  
Boris grabbed Kai's chin with one of his hands again, nails digging deeper into Kai's soft skin ...  
  
"You're such a beautiful boy Kai ..." Boris breathed, Kai could smell the mans horrible breath ...  
  
Boris then lunged at Kai, forcing the boy into a bruising kiss. Kai whimpered in fear as he felt Boris's lips lock his own, unable to do anything to prevent this through fear ...  
  
Boris gripped Kai's face tighter and forced his jaw to open, thrusting his tongue into Kai's caverns, exploring every inch as he desired. His other hand, slipping under Kai's jumper and began roughly rubbing every inch of Kai's chest.  
  
Kai cringed frightened as Boris's slimy tongue roughly explored his mouth and his screams were muffled out by the forceful kiss as he felt a large hand rubbing his chest. Kai tried to wriggle out of Boris's onslaught but he had no where to go. Trapped between Boris himself and the van wall.  
  
Boris grinned in delight as he heard the muffled screams from his victim and continued on with enjoying himself. Boris pushed himself onto Kai so their bodies were now brushing against each other. Still capturing Kai in a lip lock, his other hand slipped back out from under his jumper and he forced Kai to lie on the hard floor of the van. Pushing himself on top of the struggling boy he straddled his legs once more, pinning the boys bound hands above his head.  
  
Boris then began to rock their bodies together, moaning in pleasure. Boris grinned in twisted pleasure as he felt Kai trying to break free, but at the same time his small body was reacting to the touches, the small boy trembling furiously.  
  
Kai felt himself reacting to the onslaught and gave a small gasp as he felt Boris's body rubbing against his own. He was frightened, the man before him touching him and forcing him into this ... He was completely helpless, with no one to help him, his only friend lying unconscious in the van. Kai wrenched his eyes shut and silently begged for this to go away, he begged for Boris to stop. But it wasn't going to happen, as he felt Boris rub his body harder and harder against his own. Kai tried to break free, but the man lying on top of him was too strong. Kai's frightened, muffled screams went unheard by the men in the back of the van, although Kai knew they heard him, he had a feeling that Boris frightened them as well ...  
  
Boris finally pulled away from the painful lip lock and placed his large hand over Kai's mouth to stop him from screaming. Boris's masked face was flushed and his hair dangled towards Kai, his eyes glowing lustful as he looked down at his prey.  
  
Kai gazed back up frightened beyond belief, breathing heavily and he shook violently, but he stopped struggling, he knew it would be no use anyway. Boris leaned into Kai's ear and bit hard, causing Kai to wince in pain. Then Boris laughed softly and breathed into his ear ...  
  
"I enjoyed that, young Kai." He breathed, he chuckled before continuing "You have made me very happy."  
  
Boris then slowly pulled his hand away from Kai's mouth and Kai just stared at this horrible man. His eyes shook, filled with unshed tears threatening to overpower him.  
  
Boris slipped his large hand back under Kai's shirt again, feeling Kai's nipples and smirked in delight as he heard a little gasp of vulnerability escape Kai's throat. Boris could feel the body heat radiating from Kai and the boys chest rising and falling heavily. Boris could feel Kai's heart pounding against his pleasured hand and he could hear Kai's shallow, ragged breathing.  
  
Boris's wandering hand then roamed down Kai's body, going from under his top to under his pants ...  
  
"Please, no!" Kai gasped through swollen lips.  
  
Kai's innocent crimson orbs sparkled with unshed tears showing how frightened he was, his lips were swollen and rosy. Kai's cheeks were flushed and sweat lingered on his face. Kai's heavy panting could be heard.  
  
Boris looked up and smirked at Kai, but then removed his hand from under his trousers and lifted Kai to his feet. Kai swayed slightly, but Boris lifted him into his arms and carried him to the front of the van. Boris sat down in the passenger seat putting Kai in his lap and bringing the shivering boy into a forceful embrace. Kai eventually managed to fall into a restless sleep, but he still heard Boris's last words ...  
  
"... There's always later, my prize possession ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Those words stung Ray to his core, 'How could Boris do such a thing?! And to a six year old?!' Ray saw the tears threatening to spill down his koi's flushed cheeks and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Kai-?" Ray began, but Kai stopped him.  
  
"Are you happy now?!" Kai mumbled bitterly "The great and almighty Kai couldn't defend himself and gets raped!"  
  
"You were only six years old!" Ray answered outraged.  
  
"Do you think that changes anything?!" Kai hissed in anger.  
  
"You were a little boy who had just lost his parents." Ray answered "How were you supposed to defend yourself against a full grown man?!"  
  
"You'd think that I'd be able to defend myself better as I got older."  
  
"You mean he's done this more than once?!" Ray seethed.  
  
"Every chance he got." Kai breathed as a lone tear finally passed his defences "He has this obsession with me. Every opportunity he had he would corner me in an empty room or find some reason to punish me or just drag me out of bed in the middle of the night."  
  
"Kai-!" Ray breathed but Kai cut him off once more, voice rising.  
  
"I know what he's capable of! I know I'm filth and weak and pathetic and I don't want you lot to end up like me. He'll hurt you if he finds out how much I care for you. That's why I have to leave-!"  
  
"Kai. We have to face him together! Do you think he'll leave us alone if you leave? He'll still try and come after us."  
  
"Ray-"  
  
Ray put his finger against Kai's lips, and continued ...  
  
"Let him come. Let him do his worst. I'm not letting you go because of him! I love you too much." Ray smiled softly as Kai was speechless, "I know you're frightened of what he might do to us, but you can't run from this! Otherwise it'll haunt you forever! Me and the guys are here to help you and we're not letting you leave!"  
  
"Please don't tell them Ray." Kai begged, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Shhh." Ray whispered wiping the tears away, "No one else will find out and I still love you. You are not filth, you are neither weak or pathetic and I definitely do not hate you."  
  
"You don't?" Kai asked uncertainly.  
  
"The only one I hate is Boris." Ray answered, anger now replacing the determination. But the anger quickly vanished as soon as he looked back down at Kai.  
  
"Kai ... Was that what scared you, this morning?" Ray asked, quilt and self blame lingering in his eyes.  
  
Kai gazed up at Ray and saw the quilt. He immediately felt bad for putting Ray through this.  
  
"It wasn't you Ray!" Kai answered quickly, "Ever since the tournament ... memories have been jumping out at me ... I can't control it!"  
  
Ray stared at Kai feeling rather confused so Kai continued ...  
  
"They sort of play in my mind ... like videos, that I can't stop. I was shocked by the movements but I wanted you." Kai said smiling sheepishly, a blush tinting his cheeks "Then ... then the memory played in a mere second ... and I ... was so frightened that I panicked. I didn't even remember where I was ... I was so relieved when I heard your voice."  
  
Ray listened to what Kai was saying trying to remember exactly what happened. All he remembered was closing in on Kai then having Kai forcefully push him away, only to then curl into a ball and cry in his embrace ... Now hearing this Ray could now fill in the blanks ... He knew that's why his fiery eyes seemed to go glassy for a split second before the weird behaviour.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty." Kai whispered sadly "I'm sorry ... I guess that's just one more reason why I don't deserve you ..."  
  
Kai closed his eyes and sighed softly, feeling the snow against his head ... cold, just like him ...  
  
Ray gazed down at Kai but didn't know what to say ... but he knew that it would have to be something drastic to convince the stubborn teen beneath him. Ray smiled slightly as one phrase came to mind ...  
  
'Actions speak louder than words ...'  
  
Ray leaned closer to Kai and Kai's eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt the warm breath against his face. Kai gasped in shock as he stared straight into golden orbs realising that Ray was just inches from his face. Ray brushed his hand on Kai's cheek and then whispered ...  
  
"I deserve the one I love ... and that's you."  
  
With that Ray leaned in and gave Kai a passionate kiss. Kai closed his eyes as soon as Ray neared him and his hands instinctively went to Rays waist, pulling him in closer. His arms couldn't take his weight anymore and so he fell on top of Kai.  
  
Rays body warmed Kai's heart but Ray wanted to do more to convince Kai. His tongue pushed it's way through Kai's closed lips claiming him. Kai moaned at the sudden pleasure begging for more, feeling Ray's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. Ray grinned triumphantly as he felt Kai's lips completing the fiery dance and rubbed his tongue on Kai's enjoying Kai's taste.  
  
Ray needed air, and fast. But was craving more. Ray pulled away but wasted no time. He lunged at Kai's neck pulling away the scarf breathing words of love between quick, butterfly kisses. Kai gasped at the jolts of hot pleasure breathing heavily as he gazed up at the havens, feeling Ray against him. Wanting more. Needing more. Desperately needing more. Kai moaned as Ray bit into his neck, locking his lips onto his skin and allowing his tongue to taste him. Kai shivered and moaned again feeling Ray's fangs biting further into him, drawing out his blood. Ray pulled away, nibbling Kai's ear playfully enjoying Kai's shivers and moans of pleasure, knowing that he was winning.  
  
Breathing a lustful message into one pale ear Ray grinned mischievously as he saw Kai blushing furiously and panting heavily, lust blazing in his fiery orbs. Ray pulled back to gaze down at Kai but Kai pulled him into a bruising kiss. Ray was a little shocked but was quick to recover and soon forced his tongue into Kai's mouth dominating once more. Ray purred in delight as he went exploring and his hands made themselves busy slipping under Kai's tank top, feeling Kai's chest and nipples enjoying the spoils of victory as Kai moaned continuously into the passionate kiss.  
  
Ray pulled Kai up into a sitting position with his hand that was now clutching at Kai's tank top; the other hand was still pleasuring Kai by roaming his body. Ray then wrapped his legs around Kai's waist so they were as close as could be, both of them moaning by the kisses and touches. After a while they had to pull back for air. Ray smiled joyfully as after a couple of breaths Kai leaned in to him once more claiming his lips.  
  
"Errr ... Kai?" Ray mumbled between kisses, suddenly remembering.  
  
"Mmm ..." Kai was enjoying the moment, not wanting it to end, one hand fiddling with Rays pony tail while the other massaged his head.  
  
"The ... pizza." Ray mumbled between kisses, not really caring about the delivery but he knew it was important not to forget.  
  
" ... Pizza?" Kai asked, still kissing ...  
  
" ... Aha ..." Ray mumbled, but really, he couldn't care less. He pulled Kai in closer, finally glad that Kai opened up to him.  
  
Kai's mind was slow to work, but when he finally realised what Ray had said, he pulled back, receiving a grunt of annoyance from Ray.  
  
"Pizza delivery." Kai said looking around for a motorbike or van or something, blushing from embarrassment as he suddenly remembered where they were.  
  
"Pizza can wait." Ray pouted pulling Kai closer to him, but Kai took Rays hands and kissed them lightly.  
  
"The guys will be hungry." Kai said, "They'll be wondering where we are."  
  
"You're right." Ray muttered and reluctantly let go of Kai's waist and stood up. Kai followed suit brushing snow from his back and hair.  
  
"I wonder where it is?" Ray said "We've been out here for quite some time."  
  
"Well, this is Tysons order remember." Kai said, the embarrassment drifting away like the blushes "The poor pizza guy won't be able to carry the stuff up to our room, and plus it'll take forever to cook!"  
  
"I suppose you're right." Ray said looking up and down the street again "Oh, there it is!"  
  
A pizza delivery van screeched to a halt outside the hotel, and a thin shrimpy guy with pimples got out of the van, with piles of food looking exhausted.  
  
"Do you think we should help?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nah ... We should tell him just before he knocks on the door-!"  
  
"That's mean!" Ray pouted, looking at his koi who smiled in an amused way.  
  
"I was only kidding, Kitten." Kai leaned over and gave Ray a short tender kiss before running towards the van.  
  
Ray watched astonished as Kai ran to the van ...  
  
'Kitten.' He thought, his cheeks tinted red, "Hey wait for me!"  
  
Little did they know that they were not alone. Lavender eyes glared from the shadows on the other side of the road, an evil glint sparkling maliciously after hearing every single word.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*END CHAPTER*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: WHAT A WAY TO START THE NEW YEAR!!!  
  
Max: That was such a cool chapter.  
  
Tyson: But it was a bit confusing.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well it's simple when you think about it. Kai doesn't want to drag his friends into the darkness so he thinks it's best if he leaves but Ray convinces him to stay. Kai knows how far Boris would go to hurt them, torture, rape etc. He also believes that if Ray knew that he had been raped he would hate him. Kai believes he is weak because of what Boris had done to him as a child.  
  
Tyson: Oh.  
  
Ray: By the way. Where is Kai?  
  
The group looks around the room but can't find him. Tala smirks  
  
Tala: He ran out as soon as he saw what you were writing about him.  
  
Blazin Shadow: ..................  
  
Max: (^__^) Don't worry about it.  
  
Kenny: Kai will come around.  
  
Tala: Yeah right.  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;)  
  
Ray: Kenny's right. Kai will come around. Stop stirring Tala!  
  
Tala: (~_~!!!)  
  
Blazin Shadow: I hope so.  
  
Tyson: OF COURSE HE WILL!  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^__^) Thanks guys.  
  
Tyson: NO PROBS!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I forgot to mention. I'M SUPER HAPPY!!!  
  
Max: Why?  
  
Blazin Shadow: Cause I've got 29 reviews. THANKS FANS!!! I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE ENCOURAGEMENT!  
  
Tyson: LETS PLAY A GAME!  
  
Max: YEAH. TWISTER!!!  
  
Everyone else: COOL!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Till next time. BYE.  
  
Ray: And Kai WILL be here. 


	9. Fear!

-Chapter eight - Fear!  
  
From across the road, someone watched the whole scene between Kai and Ray from the shadows and smirked. He picked up a phone and pushed speed dial number one.  
  
//Ring ring. Ring, ring. Hello.//  
  
"It's K3 speaking."  
  
//What's there to report.//  
  
"Well sir, subject K92 S10 has revealed a weakness."  
  
//A weakness?//  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
//Excellent, return immediately, you've done well.//  
  
"Yes sir. Thankyou sir."  
  
The figure then slipped away ...  
  
'You Kai will pay for betraying the Demolition Boys and as an added bonus Ray Kon is going to pay too. I wonder if I will get the honours ...'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"A weakness young Kai? Now we can't be having that."  
  
Boris smiled sadistically as he began to punch in the digits. He could hear the phone ringing a couple of times before he heard the voice of his superior.  
  
//Yes.//  
  
"Lord Voltaire. We have an update on K92 S10. He has revealed a weakness."  
  
//What of the details?//  
  
"K3 will report as soon as he has returned."  
  
//Good. I'll be there.//  
  
With that, Voltaire hung up. Boris placed the phone on the desktop and leaned back in his chair with a confident, dark smirk on his face.  
  
"You'll be mine by tomorrow."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kai halted by the man ...  
  
"Are you here delivering for room 25?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yes." The man answered in a squeaky voice, "That'll be 89 euros"  
  
"Here you are sir." Ray panted handing the notes to the man "Could you take this up to room 25 for us? It's for our friends and we have to dash."  
  
"No problem." the man answered.  
  
"Thanks." Ray said, then grabbed Kai by the wrist and headed for the hotel.  
  
Ray led Kai all the way to their room, closing the door behind them. Ray led Kai to one of the beds and they sat down facing each other. Ray took his koi's hands and held them, rubbing his thumbs along the palms soothingly and looking within the glittering crimson orbs that captivate him.  
  
"Why bring us here Ray?" Kai asked "Don't you want to eat?"  
  
"No ..." Ray breathed leaning in closer. He could almost feel those beautiful lips against his. His breathing picked up and his heart raced as he claimed Kai as his once more.  
  
Kai responded immediately completing their fiery dance. It wasn't a hungered kiss but more of a slow and loving kiss, every second meant to be enjoyed to the fullest, and Ray had every intention of enjoying his time with his koi. He gently pushed Kai through the kiss so he fell into the soft pillows and followed him down. When it was a matter of life or death they reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
Ray gazed down at his flushed koi who was so perfect. It was destroying him up inside knowing that someone has done such cruel things to such a strong yet fragile being. What was worse was Kai even thinking that Ray wouldn't love him because of what Boris had done to him. He sat there drinking in Kai's beauty, memorising each detail. The silky strands that fell over the roaring spirit that shines within his eyes, the delicate, soft skin with the mysterious blue markings and those beautiful full lips.  
  
'I guess if you're dirty ... I'll have to clean you.' Ray thought grinning as he gazed into Kai fiery eyes, 'I'll keep you safe forever Kai ... no one else will ever do anything like that to you ever again ... I promise.'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
"PIZZA!!!" Tyson yelled and raced to the door. The others sighed.  
  
Tyson came back into the room a few minutes later, staggering under the weight of all the pizzas, fries and drinks.  
  
"Guys ..." Tyson puffed "A-little-help-here-!"  
  
"Hehehe ... Tyson, you look so funny!" Max giggled.  
  
"This is not FUNNY!!!" Tyson moaned, "Help me!"  
  
"That's what you get for ordering so much." Tala smirked.  
  
"Ordering so much!" Tyson said exasperated "This is hardly anything-at- all!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Max and Kenny both ran over to help Tyson with the food. Once it was all sorted...  
  
"Tyson, where are Kai and Ray?" Kenny asked, biting into a pizza.  
  
"I-dump-kuw-" Tyson ranted, his mouth filled to the brim with pizza, food particles splattering everywhere.  
  
"Urgh, TYSON!" Max yelled disgusted with the food that sprayed him.  
  
"Hehe, sorry Max. Er yeah ... anyway Chief, the man said that a Chinese boy and a two-toned blue hair guy paid for the order then said they had to go somewhere."  
  
"Weird." Max muttered.  
  
'Not as weird as you might think Max.' Tala thought 'But if I'm not mistaken, Ray's reaching out to Kai.'  
  
"Maybe we should phone their room, to see if they're there." Kenny suggested.  
  
"Great idea Chief." Tyson exclaimed, "I'll do it!"  
  
Tyson ran to the phone and pressed the button with the symbol 'Hotel' then pressed number two, then seven.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Ray purred into the kiss as his tongue wrapped around Kai's.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Pale hands trembled slightly as they hesitantly nestled in the raven hair pulling his lover closer.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Ray let his lips leave Kai's and began a trail of butterfly kisses up his jaw loving Kai's soft moans of pleasure.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Damn!" Kai cursed, he reluctantly pulled himself into a sitting position and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Kai and Rays room, Kai Hiwatari speaking."  
  
Ray watched his koi as he picked up the phone rather annoyed with the interruption, but then he got an idea and crawled over to Kai ...  
  
//Kai? Yeah it's Tyson, listen how come you didn't come back here? Aren't you hungry? Is Ray with you?//  
  
"No Tyson, I'm not hungry." Kai answered agitated by the interruption.  
  
Suddenly, two slender arms slipped themselves around his waist causing Kai to shiver. Soft lips brushed against the tender skin before deepening his administrations, sucking, licking and caressing Kai's neck. Pointy teeth then began biting into his skin creating a small, reddish, territorial mark. Kai hissed ...  
  
//Kai, are you alright?//  
  
"I'm just tired Tyson." Kai answered, willing himself not to moan in pleasure as he tilted his head, allowing Ray full access to his already bruised neck.  
  
//Er ... OK ... We were just worried that's all. Is Ray with you?//  
  
"Yes Ray is with me, he's sleeping and you needn't be worried about us Tyson, we can take care of ourselves."  
  
"Asleep am I?" Ray whispered mischievously in Kai's other ear, before nibbling it affectionately. His hands were roaming Kai's chest seductively, his light sensual touches brushed down the front and edged towards Kai's pants. Kai tried to ignore the arousal building up in him as he talked to Tyson.  
  
//Oh, OK then ... I guess we'll see you in the morning.//  
  
"Yeah Tyson" Kai grumbled feeling his body beginning to react to Rays soft touches.  
  
//Oh well, G'nig-//  
  
Ray took the phone from Kai and put it down. With one quick movement he had his shirt off and watched as Kai slowly pulled his off. Ray moved closer and soon had those rosy lips claimed once more.  
  
The shirts thrown on the floor long forgotten.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"They've both gone to bed cause they're both tired." Tyson said as he sat back on the floor picking up two slices and shoving as much as he could into his mouth "Ah, well. More for me."  
  
Max stretched and yawned "Yeah ... I'm tired too, I think I'll go to bed, night guys." Max stood and walked over to the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah ... I'm tired myself." Kenny stated, he too stood up.  
  
"That might be because you haven't slept in days." Dizzi added.  
  
"Night Tyson, Night Tala."  
  
"Night." The other two answered as Kenny left the room.  
  
Tyson munched greedily on the food and Tala watched him amused. After about an hour of this, Tyson went to bed leaving Tala alone in the darkened living room. Slowly Tala drifted off into sleep, his mind tingled with happy thoughts for a change...  
  
'Friends ...'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Ray shifted so he was now straddling Kai. A very adorable and flustered Kai looked back up at Ray confused, as he had just pulled away from another meaningful kiss.  
  
Ray smiled and leaned back down distracting Kai with another kiss as his hands traveled lower with whispered touches on the hot, pale flesh. Kai tugged at Ray's wrap and soon the whole raven mass came tumbling down. Pale hands stroked at the silky hair and totally unaware of Ray's movements.  
  
One hand brushed against the waistband of Kai's trousers and slowly slipped underneath. Grinning Ray pulled back once more and chuckled as he heard Kai grunt in annoyance. That grunt soon turned into a gasp of shock mixed with desire as he felt a hand brush against him.  
  
Ray leaned lower and breathed into a pale ear ...  
  
"You're all mine Kai koi."  
  
Ray became a mixture of colours, loosing the defining lines, merging with the background, so Kai thought. His attention was totally focused on the hand ... everything else seemed to fade away ... coldness seemed to claim him as he remembered someone more terrifying saying the same thing before he felt vulnerable.  
  
The image seemed to focus again, but crimson orbs stayed focused as long, bony fingers brushed against him once more. Kai shivered slightly still staring intently at the hand, not daring to gaze at his surroundings.  
  
"Are you ready Kai?" A chilling voice breathed.  
  
Kai recognised the voice immediately and shivered again. Unable to hide any longer Kai let his gaze lift from the invading hand into eyes of burning hell.  
  
"Kai?" The voice whispered.  
  
A look a horror made itself known as Kai's stomach clenched in fear. There before him, an unclear pale face, shadowed by a mask of shadow with shining pools of blood and strands of unruly, shoulder length, purple hair surrounded by blinding white.  
  
"Are you OK Kai?" The cold voice asked, thin lips sounding the words.  
  
"No I'm not! Please! Don't!" Kai begged.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?!" True concern seemed to sliver through the cold voice. A cold hand brushed Kai's bangs.  
  
"Please don't!" Kai whispered shutting the world out, thrashing his head from side to side, beads of sweat rolling off of his forehead streaming down his flushed face. The cold hand jerked back and out of Kai's pants.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"K3."  
  
K3 nodded his greeting as he stood before his superiors. Voltaire sitting in his office chair with Boris standing beside him.  
  
"What is this 'weakness' you speak of?" Boris asked.  
  
K3 let his eyes travel over the two cold men before answering with one word.  
  
"Kitten."  
  
Boris growled and confronted the boy.  
  
"Don't play mind games K3. Answer the question or face the consequences!"  
  
The boy stood as strongly as a soldier and did not falter in the slightest.  
  
"The 'kitten' IS his weakness sir." The boy explained "The 'kitten' as in, a pet name."  
  
Voltaire grinned and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"So my grandson's growing soft. Who is this 'kitten'?"  
  
The boy smirked and replied.  
  
"Ray Kon."  
  
Boris growled under his breath and clenched his fists with hatred running through every vein. No one takes what belongs to him. No one.  
  
"An interesting turn of events. But I will not let this continue. It's a disgrace!"  
  
Boris turned to face Voltaire.  
  
"Lord Voltaire he will be back. That I guarantee."  
  
"He better. Though I think a little chat with my grandson is in order." He looked over K3 and smirked "I want good allies to receive rewards. Tell me K3, What would you like?"  
  
"I want revenge." Was the immediate answer. Voltaire chuckled at this answer. Of course, K3 never was a material person; he knew what K3 was talking about.  
  
Voltaire stood up slowly and looked down at the boy who held an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"You have my permission to play with the kitten. But not now. Understood."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Leave now."  
  
That meant the meeting was finished. Boris and K3 left Voltaire to his twisted ideas of power and manipulation.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?!" Ray whispered letting his hand brush Kai's bangs.  
  
"Please don't!" Kai whispered shutting the world out, thrashing his head from side to side, beads of sweat rolling off of his forehead streaming down his flushed face. Ray pulled away immediately and felt a tide of panic consume him.  
  
"Kai ..." Ray breathed watching Kai with confused and panicked golden orbs. What the hell is going on?  
  
"Please don't hurt me! Please don't do this!" Kai whispered hysterically "I'll train harder! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't do this to me! Please Boris! Please don't do this to me!"  
  
"Boris!" Ray repeated sharply "What?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"It wasn't you Ray!" Kai answered quickly, "Ever since the tournament ... memories have been jumping out at me ... I can't control it!"  
  
******** "I didn't even remember where I was ... I was so relieved when I heard your voice."  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray knew what he had to do and grabbed Kai's shoulders shaking him slightly.  
  
"Kai! It's me! It's Ray!"  
  
Crimson orbs snapped open and Ray heard the sharp intake of breath. Kai shuddered and gasped frantically, thrashing desperately against Ray who had him pinned down.  
  
Searching Kai's face for answers he saw the familiar glassy feel in his eyes, the same distance. It was like Kai was in another world.  
  
"Calm down Kai!" Ray pleaded "Boris isn't here, please Kai! Snap out of it!"  
  
"No! Please!"  
  
"KAI!" Ray yelled.  
  
It all happened within that split second. Another sharp intake of breath, the thrashing ceased, tense muscles relaxed and the glassy look vanished. Ray sighed with relief as Kai turned to Ray with tears in his eyes mumbling Ray's name.  
  
"Kai." Ray breathed "What happened?! Was it ... another memory?"  
  
Kai nodded gently.  
  
Ray pulled Kai into an embrace hugging Kai. Kai nuzzled into long silky hair and wrapped his arms around Ray while he sobbed softly, words were mumbled but Ray couldn't define them.  
  
'Am I causing them?' Ray thought suddenly 'Both times. They seem to occur when I ... I'm hurting Kai if I'm bringing forth his memories.'  
  
"Maybe we should go to sleep Kai." Ray said pulling slightly apart so he could see his koi "You'll feel better after a good nights rest."  
  
Ray gently pulled away from Kai and was about to go to his own bed when a strong, firm hand gripped his own. Turning curiously he saw Kai sitting on the bed holding his hand looking into his eyes with warmth.  
  
"Please Ray. Don't leave me on my own." Kai whispered softly, flushing as embarrassment flooded his senses "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry!" Ray exclaimed sitting down again and holding Kai's hand firmly "This isn't your fault. I love you, and not because I want you in bed. If you're not ready then I'm not going to force you."  
  
Kai gazed at Ray and saw determination and honesty in his eyes. Ray saw Kai's nod and a small smile grace his lips.  
  
"Do you want me to stay in the same bed as you?" Ray asked. Kai looked startled by the question and Ray quickly amended his error "Nothing will happen. I promise."  
  
With a nod of consent, Ray pulled off his trousers so he was only in his boxers and shuffled under the covers. After Kai was only in his boxers he snuggled up to Ray with his head resting gently on his chest. Kai allowed Ray to drape an arm around him as a sense of security and comfort.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
As the night wore on Tala was sleeping peacefully in the other hotel room on the living room floor, that is until his phone began ringing. Tala rubbed his tired eyes and shifted to pick up the cell phone. It was well past midnight.  
  
"Hello." Tala muttered sleepily.  
  
//Hello K4.//  
  
Tala froze, it was Boris.  
  
"Sir." Tala replied stiffly.  
  
//How's the operation coming along.//  
  
"I think they've accepted me."  
  
//Good. Now I want you to make sure you have the subject alone with you, midnight, tomorrow.//  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
//Don't worry about anything else, the details are not important. Just make sure you are alone with the subject. Outside preferably. Where there's no one else.//  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The line went dead and Tala looked at the phone in disgust. The Bladebreakers really trusted him and he's ... and what about Kai?  
  
'I know your little game Boris ... you are so obvious.'  
  
"But what do I do?" Tala mumbled desperately, his hand went instinctively to his head where the tracker and the shocker were.  
  
Tala laid back down on the floor and there his guilty thoughts plagued him throughout the night, denying him of any more sleep.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
It was early in the morning in Kai and Rays room, hours before the sun would even rise over the horizon. They were both sleeping peacefully in the same bed snuggled close together. Arms were wrapped around Kai's waist and Kai absently twiddled with Ray's soft and silky hair.  
  
Kai felt at peace, and happy for once. This must have been one of his happiest days. Kai had been able to admit his past to the one he loved and Ray still loved him, perhaps even more so. He had never felt loved before and Kai now knew it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
  
Just then, the phone rang, waking Kai and Ray from their peaceful sleep. Kai sat up and reached for the phone while Ray stretched and yawned smiling happily as he gazed at Kai's form.  
  
"Hello, Kai and Rays room, this is Kai Hiwatari speaking-"  
  
//I know who you are my traitorous grandson!//  
  
Kai tensed his muscles, all dreams of a happy life with his koi flew out of the window as reality crashed painfully hard onto his shoulders.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai spat.  
  
Ray looked up at Kai, worry evident in his eyes as he noticed his love stiffen, then reply to whoever it was on the phone with a cold voice.  
  
//Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to your grandfather, soon to be your captor.//  
  
"It's not going to happen!"  
  
//No? Why? Are you planning on returning willingly-!//  
  
"Never!" Kai growled.  
  
//Now Kai, you will return to me. One way or another. But I thought it would be easier for both of us if you just gave yourself up-!//  
  
"I will never go back to Biovolt!"  
  
At this Rays eyes narrowed dangerously and he snatched the phone away from Kai ...  
  
"Listen here you psycho, if you dare to even touch Kai again I swear I'll rip you apart!"  
  
//Hahaha ... Ah, Ray Kon ... I thought you would be there to comfort my grandson.//  
  
"All of the Bladebreakers are here to support Kai! If you think you're dragging him back to that hell hole you've got another thing coming!"  
  
//He will come back to Biovolt. He has no choice on the matter. The marks on his face prove that he belongs to me!//  
  
"Marks?"  
  
Ray glanced at Kai who gazed back with fear in his eyes, his hand gently brushed against his cheek and he shivered slightly at the memory.  
  
//Hahahahahaha ... I guess that MY grandson hasn't told you ... I guess that you wouldn't bother with Kai if he told you about that. The marks on his face were put into place to show his ... belonging ... to the Abbey.//  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
//Mind your manners Ray ... and put my grandson back on the line-!//  
  
"No!"  
  
//Very well then, you have signed your death warrant-!//  
  
"We'll see about that!" Ray growled.  
  
//You think your measly beyblading team can stand up to Biovolt? The only thing you've managed to do is turn my grandson into a soft weakling!//  
  
"You know nothing! We'll see who's weak! Now piss off!"  
  
//Tut tut tut, when I claim back my grandson I think I'll have to claim you Bladebreakers as well, for even daring to think you can oppose me!//  
  
"You will never claim Kai ..." Ray said calmly but coldly, he took Kai's hand in his own and looked into his eyes reassuringly, Kai looked tense, " ... and you will never claim the Bladebreakers either."  
  
With that, Ray slammed down the phone and turned to Kai.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Ray." Kai said softly, fear etching in his voice.  
  
"Kai, he was planning to go after the Bladebreakers anyway, we have to stand up to him! I won't let him take you and I won't let Boris hurt you!"  
  
"I know." Kai whispered, fear rising within him.  
  
Ray took Kai's hand in his own and let his eyes drift to the marks on Kai's face. Kai sensed Ray's gaze and looked away in shame. Anger bubbled within Ray as he studied the blue tattoos thinking of what Voltaire had just said and his heart went out to Kai as his imagination went into overdrive.  
  
"Kai ..." Ray breathed softly. Gently, he let his fingers brush on Kai's soft cheek where the marks were. Kai let his fiery orbs glance back to Ray.  
  
"I'm so scared Ray." Kai whispered with his voice cracking. A single tear made itself known and rolled down Kai's cheek.  
  
Ray shuffled closer to Kai and wrapped his arms around his koi. Kai snuggled close to Ray letting his warmth calm him.  
  
"Kai ... I ... can I ask you something?" Ray asked softly running his fingers through Kai's soft bangs.  
  
Kai looked up at Ray and already knew the question "You want to ask me about the marks on my face. You want to know how and why I have them."  
  
Ray was shocked ... could he be read that easily? ... Snapping out of his shock Ray nodded.  
  
"I want to tell you Ray ... I trust you with all my heart ..."  
  
Ray nodded smiling encouragingly as he tightened his embrace. Kai sighed at the increase in warmth and snuggled further into Ray.  
  
"I don't know where to begin. "Kai muttered, "It was long ago ... and I was so frightened and confused."  
  
"Why don't you start from the top." Ray suggested, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."  
  
"I don't know when exactly it happened." Kai whispered, "It was my first experience in the Abbey ... The white room."  
  
Ray listened attentively, softly massaging Kai's head with his fingers.  
  
"I was all alone ... strapped down to a metal examining table in the white room ... I hadn't seen Tala ... I was all alone ... and helpless." Kai breathed, "Then Boris came ... and he ... He-!"  
  
"Shhh. It's OK Kai." Ray soothed huddling Kai closer. Lifting Kai's chin to gaze into his saddened eyes Ray planted a soft butterfly kiss on Kai's lips. Kai smiled, a small sad smile at the gesture "You can skip that part if it's too much Kai. What happened after that?"  
  
Kai smiled appreciating Ray's patience and understanding before telling his tale ...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"I enjoyed that, young Kai." Boris mused, looking down at the distressed boy beneath him "You know how to please your teacher ..."  
  
The six-year-old Kai gazed back up at Boris with fear lining every detail on his cute little face. Boris chuckled at this and drew something from his jacket pocket. Kai cringed in fear as he saw a nasty looking needle in Boris's hand and tried in vain to wriggle out of the restraints. Boris smirked in amusement as he felt the boy beneath him struggling futily against the bonds that pinned him down.  
  
"Now, now Kai." Boris breathed tauntingly "You should realize by now. You can't escape me."  
  
"Please!! Stop it!!! Don't do this!!!! Please leave me alone!!!!!" Kai cried, he struggled more desperately which only resulted in him crying in pain as his wrists and ankles were cut into even more.  
  
After a few minutes Kai sobbed in defeat, as he felt too hungry, exhausted and pained to fight against the evil man. Boris chuckled darkly and clenched Kai's chin in his hand to hold the boy still. Crimson eyes overflowed with tears and slipped down the boys soft cheeks. Boris growled impatiently and wiped the tears roughly from the boys face.  
  
"No more crying!" Boris growled angrily.  
  
Kai stared at Boris with wide, frightened eyes and sniffled. Tears shimmered in Kai's eyes but no more fell onto his cheeks. Boris smirked in satisfaction and pressed the needle against Kai's cheek. Desperate whimpers were heard as stabbing pains lanced across his being, but out of fear of the purple haired demon Kai managed to hold back the tears.  
  
********  
  
Kai was now huddled in the corner of a dark and cold cell, with prison bars as the only doorway into the room so that the lackeys could peer in. Tears rolled down his cheeks that stung after whatever Boris had done to him. Kai sobbed softly to himself and brought his legs even closer to himself, wrapping his small arms around them to keep himself warm.  
  
'Tala ...' Kai thought desperately 'Where are you? ...'  
  
More tears rolled down Kai's face as darkness seemed to cloak him, embrace him and banish the light in his heart. The only thoughts that whirled around the boys mind were of that day ... that day when everything changed ... He didn't even know how long ago it was.  
  
"... Mama ..." Kai breathed, choking on tears of fright that were slipping from his puffy red eyes "... Papa ..."  
  
Kai heard something rattle and he lifted his tear stained face to the bars where the door swung open greeting the main evil of all darkness. Boris Balcov. But Boris was not alone; standing behind him was a large, old man, with shoulder length grey hair and beady little eyes that could kill. Kai shuddered and huddled further into the corner like a beaten puppy as the two men approached him.  
  
"Now young Kai." Boris mused, "You must show your respect when meeting Lord Hiwatari."  
  
Bright crimson eyes stared at the old man with confusion and shock ...  
  
"Lord Hiwatari?" He repeated in a daze, rubbing his eyes and gazing at the man to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Boris ... Do not scare the poor boy." Voltaire said sternly, kneeling before the boy "Kai should not address me so formally ... Kai, you should refer to me as grandfather ..."  
  
"Grandfather?" Kai breathed in shock; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents told him he had no grandparents, that they were all dead.  
  
"I must say you have done an excellent job on his face." Voltaire continued ignoring the boys comment and grabbing Kai's face so he could get a better look at the handiwork.  
  
Kai whimpered under the harsh grip and another tear rolled down his hurting face. Voltaire looked at the display in disgust and stood to his full height showing the famous death glare while cloaking the frightened child with his looming shadow.  
  
"Stand up boy!" Voltaire barked.  
  
Kai shivered as he heard that harsh and cold voice and slowly pulled himself to his feet, shaking wildly and looking at his feet.  
  
Before Kai even knew what was happening, Voltaire raised his hand and punched Kai on the cheek with great strength. Kai flew off his feet and crashed painfully on the stone floor of the cell crying out in pain. Voltaire strode over to the shivering boy and knelt before him once more. Kai cried out in pain as Voltaire gripped his hair and brought his eyes to meet the others glare.  
  
"You do not cry!" Voltaire hissed, "You are a Hiwatari! You are to be strong, fearless, a great warrior!"  
  
Kai felt his eyes prickle and even though he tried to fight them back they over powered him and soon tears streamed down his face once more. Voltaire growled at this and slapped him again, never releasing the hold on Kai's hair.  
  
"Do. Not. Cry!" Voltaire growled, emphasizing every word.  
  
Kai shuddered again and whimpered in fear. Kai tried to gaze at the floor but Voltaire pulled Kai's head back so that he could look no where else.  
  
Voltaire glared at the pitiful boy before him before letting go of Kai's hair. Kai gazed up as Voltaire stood to his feet and threw a mirror on the floor before him. As the mirror hit the floor it cracked creating a spider web effect.  
  
"Voltaire sir ... you have a meeting in a few minutes." Boris said, eyes glinting maliciously as Kai picked up the words and stared at the two men in fright ...  
  
"Voltaire ..." Kai whispered in fear "You're Voltaire?!"  
  
Voltaire just ignored the boy and swiftly exited the room, but before he left he said.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow grandson, do not disappoint me!"  
  
With that, he was gone. Boris glared down at the shivering boy and chuckled before locking the bar door and leaving. Once they were gone Kai gazed down at the broken mirror below him and cried in alarm as he saw the four horrific blue shark fins now marking his distorted reflection.  
  
Kai tried to rub them off but his face only reddened from the rubbings. The blue marks were as vivid as before, frightening the boy. Just then Boris's taunting voice sounded down the corridor to his ears.  
  
"You belong to Biovolt now young Kai, those marks will always be there as a reminder! They are to represent your strength and bring fear to your opponents ... You are going to be untouchable! Except for me that is! I'll be seeing you shortly hahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Kai gazed into the mirror again and burst into tears. Kicking the mirror away from himself in disgust and huddling in the corner once more ...  
  
Alone ...  
  
Helpless ...  
  
With all hope washed away with his tears.  
  
Kai cried into his arms clutching onto a thin golden necklace with the golden charm as if it was his only lifeline until he made himself so exhausted that he fell into a fearful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"These marks ... " Kai concluded "They ... they're the symbol ... that they own me ... That I belong to-!"  
  
"You don't belong to them Kai. You are a person and have the right to do whatever you choose." Ray said firmly "They do not own you!"  
  
Kai shivered slightly and Ray gently brushed the back of his hand along Kai's cheek. After a few minutes Ray pulled Kai back into the bed, and that's how they stayed. Ray gently wrapping his arms around Kai who rested his head on Rays chest snuggling closer.  
  
"He won't win this Kai." Ray said reassuringly, but Kai had doubts.  
  
"Kai?" Ray whispered after about ten minutes of silence ...  
  
"Hm." Kai mumbled.  
  
"I think we should tell the others, about the threats I mean."  
  
"We'll tell them in the morning." Kai whispered.  
  
"OK." Ray breathed, "Kai?"  
  
"Yeah ..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kai lifted his head to gaze into the golden orbs of his koi.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For trusting me."  
  
"Hmm ..."  
  
"I won't let you down ..."  
  
"I know ..."  
  
Kai snuggled onto Ray and with that, they both fell asleep, both of them with heavy hearts as they thought of the dark road ahead of them.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
In the depths of the Abbey a lone figure walks through the lowest levels of the dark complex. A dark and cruel smirk that could make blood freeze.  
  
'Soon ...' The figure thought 'It's all so close. I will control K92S10 once more and the experiment will make him all powerful ...'  
  
The figure found the door he was looking for and opened it to see the darkness within. The darkness loomed over the bare room. The only thing recognisable was the rusty steel cuffs that were chained to the hard; stonewall opposite the door just above a thin, wooden bench.  
  
The smirk grew as a young blue haired boy suddenly appeared sitting on the bench with his chained wrists resting in his lap. The boy was really thin and weak, like he hadn't eaten for days. He had dried blood lining his bare arms and staining his dirty clothes that came from the many cuts covering the small body. The young boy seemed to glow as he looked up slowly with fear filled eyes. The man stepped into the cell and approached his prisoner.  
  
"Hello young Kai." The man whispered with glee.  
  
"Boris." The boy breathed with fright. His voice seemed distant and mystical.  
  
Boris stepped closer and closer to his prey and young Kai stood to his feet. With barely suppressed anticipation the tormentor lifted his hand to rest it on Kai's blue cheek but the boy pulled back.  
  
"Now now Kai." Boris mused, "Play nice."  
  
"Don't touch me!" He hissed, the anger flaring in his eyes like a fuelled flame.  
  
Boris chuckled lightly and stepped even closer. The hatred burned within the boys' soul and he shoved Boris back as much as the restraints allowed him to. Boris stumbled back stunned but didn't fall to the floor.  
  
"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kai yelled, panting slightly after the movement had taken so much of the little strength he had left. His cold voice echoed violently around the room.  
  
Boris waited for the sound to die down before advancing on his prey again.  
  
"You have become stronger." Boris breathed stepping closer to the boy "Much stronger ..."  
  
Kai was about to push Boris back again but Boris locked both of his cuffed wrists in one large hand and pinned them to one side before stepping even closer. Kai let a fraction of his fear slip through his emotionless mask as he felt the musty breath on his skin.  
  
"But that does not mean that you defy me!" Boris hissed, his bloodred eyes boring into the fiery eyes of the child, "You will respect me and you will do as you're told."  
  
"Further more ... you should be grateful." Boris continued, advancing on Kai. Kai stepped back but felt the wood of the bench slam against the joint in the back of his legs. Kai stumbled and his back hit the wall that was only inches behind him. Boris used his other large hand to pin Kai's neck to the wall. The boy didn't even flinch.  
  
"A member of Biovolt." Boris mused.  
  
"A member of Biovolt?" Kai repeated, "You're mad! I'm not a member ... I'm a prisoner!"  
  
"It wouldn't be this way if you did as you were told." Boris answered smoothly.  
  
"You've kept me locked away unless you want me to train." Kai stated "Its the same for all the kids, you keep them locked away from the world and brainwash them! I won't be your puppet! Not anymore!"  
  
"I'm making them strong Kai, powerful." Boris whispered into the boys ear "Don't you want to be powerful?"  
  
"I don't want anything to do with Biovolt."  
  
"Really?" Boris breathed "I thought that you would welcome the power. You're strong enough to handle it. You have the potential to become the strongest blader in the world!"  
  
"..........."  
  
"It's simple Kai." Boris said, "You either rot away in here or you become the most powerful being alive."  
  
"No!"  
  
Boris stepped closer to Kai and let his body brush against the childs. His long and bony fingers slipped from Kai's neck and down Kai's front with a touch so cold that it made the prisoner shiver slightly. Kai panicked and tried to free his wrists but that only resulted in hearing Boris's taunting laughter.  
  
"You have no choice Kai." Boris taunted "There are only two options for you, but remember if you decide to rebel then I'll have to punish you!"  
  
"Go ahead then!" Kai snapped, "Kill me!"  
  
"Oh but that would be a gateway to freedom." Boris whispered "Maybe I could start by slicing away fingers, then-!"  
  
"I don't care!" Kai retorted, "Do what you want to me, I will never help Biovolt!"  
  
"Who said I was talking about you?" Boris asked slyly "You'll just be watching."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was actually referring to young Tala. You can decide. How should I start? Fingers maybe, or how about a little whipping. Or maybe I can just use the steel toe boot-!"  
  
"No!" Kai gasped, fear edging in his voice.  
  
"Ahahaha ... Now young Kai, you know I can do anything I want to Tala. You are being disobedient and are to be punished!"  
  
"Leave Tala out of this!"  
  
"You know I can't do that!"  
  
"please!"  
  
Boris smiled down at Kai and let his lips brush against Kai's ear.  
  
"Did you know I'm addicted to you?" Boris breathed, letting his hand rest on Kai's stomach.  
  
"Don't hurt Tala!" Kai begged ignoring the touches.  
  
Boris pulled back slightly and roamed Kai's body with his lustful eyes.  
  
"Always direct, huh young Kai." Boris mused, "You know what I want from you."  
  
Crimson orbs met the floor, his head lowered in defeat. Boris watched his prize possession with amusement and chuckled once more.  
  
"Since I like you." Boris continued, "I'll let you see Tala. But only if you do as you're told!"  
  
Fiery eyes snapped up and blazed into the others soul as if searching the truth of the words. Boris glared back with a calm expression.  
  
The boy within the chains faded out and Boris was left in the now empty cell. He let his hand rest on the wall where Kai's neck would have been.  
  
'... Soon ...' Boris thought with glee 'Soon you'll be back in my hands and this time it'll be forever! You'll pay for being disobedient ... and it'll all be because of your oldest friend. The one you'd do anything for. Oh how that will tear you apart ... Ahahahaha!'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*END CHAPTER*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow pulls way from the computer screen flexing sore fingers.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Blimey this chapter took forever. HOPE YOU LIKE.  
  
Tyson: It was a long chappie, that's for sure.  
  
Max: But what are you doing?! Kai is scared stiff!!! Our fearless leader is CRYING!!!  
  
Tyson: I can't believe you're making him cry. I mean, this is Kai we're talking about, the sourpuss. Mr ice cube, colder than the North Pole. Nothing affects him.  
  
Ray: If I had my way I'd kick butt!  
  
Blazin Shadow: You have to protect Kai.  
  
Kai: Hn!  
  
Tyson: What's the matter with you?  
  
Kai: I do not cry! AND I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!!!  
  
Tala: I just wanna know what happens to me.  
  
Blazin Shadow: You'll have to wait.  
  
Kenny: Tell us who K3 is, that's what I want to know.  
  
Ray: I'll play with that coward. Hiding in the shadows. He'll make a good scratchy post.  
  
Blazin Shadow: You take this way too seriously. It's just a story.  
  
Kai: Then write about yourself.  
  
Blazin Shadow: ~_~!!!  
  
Everyone else: (*Laughing*)^_^  
  
Blazin Shadow: I can't write about myself. Anyway, it's you the fans have a fascination with.  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Anyway sorry this took so long, apart from being ill this chappie is extra long because originally it was supposed to be two chapters but I didn't want to drag it out.  
  
Tyson: Just write the next one real quick. And write more about MMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max:^_^;;;  
  
Blazin Shadow: Course I will ... (*Fingers crossed* Hehe) ... Please review this. I like to know what the audience thinks and throw in some ideas if you want the story to go a certain way. OK. BYE! 


	10. A not so pleasant surprise: part one

Chapter nine - A not-so-pleasant surprise.  
  
Kai was the first to rise the next morning. Just hearing his grandfathers voice frightened him to no end and then having to explain the past to Ray, it was just too much for him to handle. He found it extremely difficult to sleep even with Ray as comfort and when he did finally manage to sleep it was only to be woken up a half hour later after witnessing another horrifying memory.  
  
'Sometimes I just wish I had drowned that day.' Kai thought bitterly as he slipped out of Rays hold without waking him 'Then at least life wouldn't be this painful AND I'm not just talking about me.'  
  
Kai glanced back at Ray while slipping on a black robe. His koi looked so perfect, like an exotic beauty. Beautifully sculpted features with long silky, raven strands spread over the white pillow and sheets. He has a heart of gold, he's kind and loyal ...  
  
'How is it possible for him to love me?' Kai wondered shaking his head softly 'The way things turn out ...'  
  
A sudden knock at the door stopped his thoughts there. Kai quietly left the room and answered the door, tying the robe around his waist. There standing before him was a large man wearing a black suit with shades and a communicator in one ear. With his heart jumping in his throat, Kai tried to slam the door shut but the man put his foot in the way.  
  
"Hiwitari." The man addressed.  
  
"I'm not going back Goddamnit!" Kai growled before the man could continue. The man stared down at Kai for a moment before laughing hard.  
  
"Listen kid, I'm in no mood for games. This is to be handed to you personally." The man threw a video cassette in Kai's hand before turning on his heels and leaving.  
  
Kai stood in the hallway for a few moments shivering slightly after that encounter before scolding himself for being so weak. Kai closed the door behind him and turned over the blank video tape looking for any indication of the contents. When he could see none he started to get suspicious and nervous at the same time.  
  
'What would be on the tape?' Kai asked himself.  
  
He shoved the tape into the video player and sat down on the sofa. As the screen flickered to life, Kai froze and his face lost all colour as his eyes widened in rememberence.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Tala lay on the floor of the livingroom floor of hotel room 25. He gazed at the shadows lingering on the ceiling, watching them as they shifted and changed as the suns morning rays filtered in the room through the window.  
  
'What am I going to do? ... Kai is my best friend, I can't turn him in to Biovolt ... Not after all he's done ... But Biovolt is no pushover, I can't get away from them! They'll end up destroying me even if I run! ... But if I gave up Kai ... then they wouldn't destroy me ...'  
  
Tala sighed deeply, before gingerly touching his wounds that were covered in bandages.  
  
'I could always tell Kai and the Bladebreakers the truth ... but they would never believe that I care for them if I do ...'  
  
Tala slapped himself mentally.  
  
'But I don't care for the Bladebreakers ... do I?'  
  
Tala sighed again and pulled himself into a sitting position before making himself stand up. Tala supressed a wince as agonising pain shot up his legs, coursing through his body.  
  
Tala carefully folded up the blankets, tidied up the living room and pulled on some clean clothes that were prepared for him, before sitting on the sofa. His eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, his head lowered.  
  
'No! I do NOT care for the Bladebreakers! ... I know what I have to do.' Tala thought coldly.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
The large lackey swiftly entered the dim lit office of an emotionless Boris. Standing still with his lead lowered in respect, the lackey waited until Boris spoke.  
  
"Did the boy receive my message?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Boris just clicked his fingers as a signal for him to leave. Once the man left a dark smirk void of any mercy twisted on his thin lips.  
  
"One last little present, before I bring you home."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"JUST STOP IT!!!"  
  
A tanned hand pulled up to rub the sleep out of tired eyes as his dreams were so rudely interrupted. As the words and the voice registered in his slow mind, his shot upright and his ears perked up.  
  
"So soon. Now young Kai, you don't really want me to stop do you? Not so soon after, they've only just started with him."  
  
'What the?!'  
  
Ray near enough jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room in only his boxer shorts, the quilts thrown on the floor in his haste. The door bounced off the wall as Ray slammed it open. As he ran into the livingroom he froze to the spot.  
  
Kai sat, curled up on the sofa shivering as he watched with petrified silence the screen before him. Kai was so caught up in the video that Rays presence wasn't even acknowledged.  
  
"Kai?" Ray questioned, he dashed round the sofa and sat down beside him as soon as he could move his limbs "What is this?"  
  
He turned to the screen to see a nine year old Kai on the floor begging to Boris. Behind the glass was ...  
  
'What the fuck?!' was his only thought. He pried the remote control from the quivering hand and the screen went black.  
  
Crimson eyes that were on the verge of crying snapped out of his trance with the television and turned to his koi who he had only just noticed.  
  
Ray almost gasped in shock, Kai just looked so lifeless. His eyes were dull and his skin however pale before was now ghostly white. Ray did the only thing he could think of, and pulled Kai into a firm embrace rocking back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on his back. Kai didn't even react.  
  
"Kai, what the hell was that?!" Ray asked again. Kai looked up and pulled slightly back. He left the embrace and tried to leave the room but Ray wouldn't let him. Before Kai even rounded the sofa Ray grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"K-Kai. What happened? When did you get this?!" Ray demanded to know.  
  
"The master has pulled the leash and it's time for the slave to obey." Kai answered in monotone "Disobedience earns punishment."  
  
Ray growled and directed Kai back to the sofa. Kai let himself be pulled onto Rays lap feeling strong arms wrap around him possessively.  
  
"Kai, I don't understand. Is this to do with last night? Was that tape sent by Boris?!"  
  
Kai didn't answer immediately but let his hand brush against a flushed cheek as he looked into quivering, confused, golden orbs of light.  
  
"In my case ... I'm not the one to feel the whip lash."  
  
Ray let the information slot together to make sense and a few seconds later he gasped at his realisation. The look of confusion changed into a look of total anger.  
  
"Another threat!" Ray exclaimed. Kai tried to stand up but was pulled back onto Rays lap "This has gone on long enough. We tell the others. Now!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
THUMP! THUMP!  
  
"Alright I'm coming!" Tala yelled as he marched up to the door. He let a hand comb through his ruffled hair as the other hand opened the door. There before him stood a very pissed off Ray holding the hand of one emotionless Kai.  
  
"What cheery souls you are this morning." Tala said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Tala, this is no time for jokes. Where are Tyson, Max and Kenny?" Ray snapped.  
  
"Well, Max and Kenny are hiding behind the sofa." Tala stated "What's wrong?" He added. He sounded like he was bored.  
  
"We can explain if you let us pass!" Ray hissed.  
  
Tala almost casually side stepped to allow them to pass. What seemed even stranger to Tala was the fact that Ray grabbed Kai's shoulders and led him into the room without any protest from Kai. Kai seemed ... submissive? That was weird in itself.  
  
Tala heard the moans of complaint from the living room while shutting the door and decided to see what all the fuss was about. Strolling in the living room he smirked at the sight before him.  
  
'Of course ...'  
  
Ray had Max, Kenny, and Tyson sitting on the sofa nervously. Kenny sat stock still, Max was babbling comforting words under his breath with his eyes cast down and Tyson just sat there, too afraid to moan about Ray interrupting his breakfast. Kai was sitting in one arm chair stiffly, as if by force and looked like he was having difficulty holding up his mask of indifference.  
  
Tala calmly entered the room, not even phased by Rays anger as he sat down in one of the arm chairs.  
  
"So what's going on?" Tala asked, sounding more bored than anything else. Ray turned to Kai.  
  
"Tell them Kai."  
  
All eyes focused on Kai who just looked at Ray with pleading eyes. The only people in the room who noticed the slight difference in his eyes were Ray and Tala. In response Ray crossed his arms and shook his head. Kai swiftly stood to his feet rambling a quick excuse while walking towards the only exit.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if I just-!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ray being a neko jin, beat Kai to the exit and now blocked his path. Kai growled and tried to walk pass Ray but Ray wouldn't have any of it.  
  
"Get out of my way Ray." Kai hissed. This was Kai's angry, seriously angry tone and he was not in the mood. But neither was Ray "I won't let them do this because of me!"  
  
"You are not going back dammit!" Ray snapped just as fiercely "Even if I have to wrestle you to the ground like yesterday you are not leaving. They have a right to know and have to have the chance to help."  
  
"Go back where?" Max asked innocently.  
  
"Biovolt." Max and Kenny gasped at the news.  
  
"WHA?!" Tyson exclaimed jumping up from the sofa "You can't be serious! Why would you wanna go back there, OF ALL PLACES!?!"  
  
"It's better this way." Kai answered coldly "Now move."  
  
"Kai you better explain this." Tala demanded, he stood to his feet and grabbed Kai's shoulder forcing the other blader to face him "I know you don't want to go back there I can see it in your eyes. So why the hell are you even thinking of going to Biovolt?!"  
  
'This better not be what I think it is ...' Tala thought growling under his breath.  
  
"I-!"  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself. Sit down I wanna show you something that came in the post. I haven't seen all of this yet but I can take a wild guess." Ray said striding over to a small side table where he'd left the video. He then proceeded to set it up.  
  
"Ray don't!" Kai barked.  
  
Ray ignored him and then settled himself down while holding the remote. The tape was rewinding as Tala forced Kai to sit in an armchair. Seeing as Tala's a Cyborg, Kai didn't stand much of a chance.  
  
"Ready?" Ray asked sweetly.  
  
Ray was only met with a small growl coming from Kai. So with everybody happy, Ray switched on the video.  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ON THE TELE~~~~~~~~  
  
("I'd thought you'd like a little reminder young Kai, a last chance. We wouldn't want things to get complicated now, would we?")  
  
There was cctv footage of one bare grey room with only one large glass panel showing another, larger room. It didn't seem too interesting until a certain purple haired demon walked in gripping the shoulder of one nine- year-old Kai. He looked absolutely terrible, his clothes were torn and covered in filth and dried blood, he looked exhausted and looked on the verge of collapsing. His arms were covered with small cuts and there was large bruising on the wrists in particular.  
  
Boris led the young Kai over to the large window and Kai's shaky voice filled the air.  
  
"I did everything you asked." Kai croaked since his throat was so dry it hurt "Let me see Tala."  
  
Boris smirked and turned to face Kai.  
  
"You are impatient young one." Boris said brushing away Kai's bangs with a cold touch, "You seem to have forgotten your place."  
  
Kai stood still and as straight as he could considering how much pain he was in. He seemed to despise the touch but didn't move back. A hand slipped under the childs chin and turned the boys head to look at the glass. Kai watched through the window and almost gasped in shock as he saw Tala for the first time in years.  
  
Tala walked into the larger room but was oblivious to Kai's presence. He was fitted up in a Biovolt trainee suit while holding a modified blade. Kai gaped at his best friend, he looked so cold it was frightening.  
  
"Tala ..?" Kai breathed slowly.  
  
Another trainee met Tala at the blading dish. A guard started the match and blades went flying. As soon as the blades hit the dish Wolborg charged at his opponent. Wolborg collided with the blade without mercy and laughed a dark laugh as the other blade rained down in pieces. The boy froze in shock just as the floor opened beneath him and swallowed him whole.  
  
"TALA!" Kai yelled, he couldn't believe what he'd just seen "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
He slammed his fists against the glass but Tala totally ignored him.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* END CHAPTER *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: People are just too smart.  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Blazin Shadow: People are trying to guess who K3 is?  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Blazin Shadow: And they're ruining my plot!!!  
  
Ray: .ok . Maybe you need to lie down.  
  
Blazin Shadow: I DO NOT NEED TO LIE DOWN!!!  
  
Kai: Great. My friend's turned into an emotionless Zombie.  
  
Tala: I resent that.  
  
Tyson: So what happens this time.  
  
Blazin Shadow: I'm waiting till next week to finish the video. Nice so far isn't it.  
  
Kai: If you say so.  
  
Max: THIS IS JUST TOO EVIL . I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!  
  
Max runs and hides.  
  
Blazin Shadow: WAIT!!! IT'S WHAT THE FANS WANT!!!  
  
Kai: Weakling.  
  
Tyson: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!  
  
Kai: Hn!  
  
Tyson swings for Kai. Kai side steps and Tyson falls on the floor, punching a table leg with his fist.  
  
Tyson:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Oh brother. Better sort out the children. Thanks for the reviews. 


	11. A not so pleasant surprise: part two

I have been a bit busy lately so I'm sorry if anyone's been disappointed with what I've been writing in the last chapter. Now I'm back on track and feeling better so this story is going back on track. Thanks for the reviews that you have sent me, it has encouraged me to continue writing even when I was feeling ill.  
  
In chapter eight 'Fear' people got a little confused at the end so I think I should explain. Boris was remembering a time when he did have Kai in his clutches but it was so vivid he could actually play out the scene. Kinda like a hallucination or a mirage.  
  
Also, quite a few people keep trying to guess who K3 is. Yes, you are right so well done. K3 is Bryan of the Demolition Boyz, and whether or not he turns into a good guy is to be decided.  
  
Oh yes and one person said that the tape was not frightening at all. But you seem to misunderstand. The tape hasn't finished yet so don't count it out. Anyway I've been rambling away again so I'll let you read. It's still the tape just incase anyone gets confused.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter 10 - A not-so-pleasant surprise : part two.  
  
"Tala's advanced since you last saw him." Boris explained cooly, watching the battle, "Oh and I wouldn't waste my breath, he can't see or hear you."  
  
"What have you done to him?!" Kai demanded, turning to his mentor. Boris smirked and looked down at Kai.  
  
"I'm not the one who's affected him Kai." Boris spoke calmly "All your mistakes have made him a power hungry boy. He's almost a perfect student."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked hesitantly, almost fearing the answer.  
  
"I'll give you an example." Boris then nodded to a guard that stood by the door. A few seconds later, three men had entered the larger room and gained up on Tala, "You see, every time you fight me they beat him. It's made him stronger."  
  
Kai watched wide eyed as the men cornered Tala and began pounding him into the ground. Tala fought back but it wasn't enough. Soon all you could hear was his gasps of pain as he curled up on the floor trying to protect his small body.  
  
"STOP IT!" Kai yelled in Boris's face. Boris chuckled before grabbing a bruised arm with such force that Kai feared that bones would break.  
  
"But you're the one who has brought this pain on your friend." Boris glared at the boy with a mixture of lust and hatred, "You are the one to disobey. Maybe this will teach you a lesson."  
  
"You have no right to do this to him!" Kai growled fiercely "This has nothing to do with him!"  
  
"But this is the only way I grab your attention." Boris answered smoothly, he took Kai's chin once more so that he could look into the fiery pools "You don't learn by physical contact ... Your emotions are your weakness."  
  
Tala finally cried out as everyone heard the snap of a rib.  
  
"You will learn better than to defy me." Boris continued, gripping the chin with bruising force. He turned Kai's head so he would be forced to watch. "Now watch this."  
  
The men dragged the struggling boy over to a metal examining table that was wheeled in by a doctor. Two of the men pinned Tala down while the third held the thrashing legs together. The doctor then brought out a large reel of gauze. Kai watched with horror as the doctor proceeded to wrap the gauze around Talas feet, working his way up his legs.  
  
Kai was frozen to the spot as he heard Tala cry out and struggle even harder as the gauze bound his legs together painfully tight. He heard Boris's cruel laugh bounce off the bare walls and shuddered.  
  
Unspent tears blurred his vision as he saw the frightened tears stream down his friends flushed face. The doctor continued to wrap Tala up like a mummy. One guard now pinned down Talas bound legs while the other two pinned the boys hands at his sides as they forced him to sit up. Kai couldn't bare to watch this.  
  
"JUST STOP IT!!!" Kai screamed at the man. He was frightened for his friend but didn't know what to do. He felt lightheaded and found it harder and harder to breathe as he watched his friends torment.  
  
The doctor continued to wrap the boy up oblivious to Talas cries of pain. Tala still struggled on but his hands were now bound to his sides, the doctor had wrapped the gauze around Talas chest and throat and began with Talas head.  
  
"So soon. Now young Kai, you don't really want them to stop do you? Not so soon after, they've only just started with him." Boris replied calmly, watching with amusement as Kai looked on helplessly, Kai's chest rising and falling heavily as he gasped for air.  
  
A fearful cry of denial came from Tala as the doctor knotted the gauze securely in place, paralyzing him. Not an inch of skin was spared, Tala was bound tightly from head to foot with the medical wrap leaving the boy blind and hardly able to breathe. The doctor excused himself and left the room. As soon as he was gone Tala was on the floor. Tala was defenceless against the fresh assault on his body. Cry after cry of pain came from the lump as the men continued to beat him senseless.  
  
"You see young Kai. This is what happens when you don't listen to my orders." Boris spoke, taunting the boy further as he watched the colour drain from Kai's cheeks "Every whimper, every cry, every tear shed. It's your fault. You are the one to blame."  
  
"Stop it." Kai whispered breathlessly, the tears that were shimmering in his eyes spilled over and ran down his cheeks as he watched the guards pound Tala further. He just wanted to curl up and cry but he was forcing himself to watch. One of the guards pulled out a small dagger. The blade reflected the light of the room as the man raised it above his head.  
  
A haunting scream that would pierce Kai's soul forever escaped from the wrapped boy as the dagger was slammed in his side. Kai tried to breathe but his wind pipe constricted with fear. Kai pulled out of Boris's grip and fell to his knees as he saw the blood stain the gauze and Tala squirm futily trying to escape the punishment.  
  
"P-Please stop it!" Kai pleaded, panting hard as he tried to breathe in some much needed air. His voice rising hysterically as his heart shattered at the view. More tears were shimmering as they constantly flowed down his face, "Please ... I beg you!"  
  
Kai lowered his gaze to the stone cold floor, trying to calm his pounding heart. His body shook slightly as he supressed his soft sobs. Boris seemed to take pity because the cries had stopped and only Tala's painful gasps could be heard.  
  
"You look even more beautiful when you're begging." Boris mused, a dark laugh came as he saw Kai's form stiffen. After a tense minute where both of them could only hear Tala heaving, Boris continued.  
  
"The master has pulled the leash and it's time for the slave to obey." Boris lectured the shivering boy at his feet "Disobedience earns punishment."  
  
Boris towered over Kai before crouching before him and lifting his eyes to meet his own cold ones "In your case ... you're not the one to feel the whip lash. Remember that."  
  
Kai remained silent as he stared at his mentor who looked back with lust twinkling in those merciless eyes. Boris stood up lifting Kai up by his chin.  
  
"You are to train from 5am to 11pm with only one meal per day, this schedule will only be interrupted when the doctors need you for testing. You are to do this without any pitiful resilience do I make myself clear?" Boris spoke, his icy voice sending a chill down Kai's spine.  
  
"Yes sir." came the monotone reply. Boris smirked victoriously.  
  
"Although this schedule can begin tomorrow." Boris added looking down at his prize "I'm sure we can find someway to celebrate your decision." Boris let a hand brush down Kai's jaw watching his own movements with an eagles eye.  
  
Kai stole a glance at the window when he heard Tala wince before falling unconscious as the guards used the bloodied dagger to free Tala of the suffocating gauze.  
  
"Can I speak to Tala?" Kai asked quietly.  
  
"Oh no Kai." Boris mused, "You've had your reward. You were able to see Tala, and you have. Besides, he wouldn't be able to talk to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked locking his eyes with Boris's.  
  
"How can he speak to you if he can't see or hear you?" Boris asked, his mouth twisting into a malicious smirk as he saw the confusion flicker across Kai's features.  
  
"What are you saying?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well you see ..." Boris chuckled lightly before continuing " ... One piece of information let Tala become this way ..."  
  
"And what was that?" Kai asked slowly.  
  
The cold eyes shimmered with amusement as he whispered the answer in Kai's ear.  
  
"... Tala thinks your dead."  
  
Kai froze and watched Tala as they set him back on the table before wheeling him away. Boris continued speaking but Kai wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Lets go and enjoy ourselves." Boris had that evil twinkle that Kai was all too familiar with "You've got a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
Boris led Kai out of the room without any resistance from the stunned youth.  
  
("Do you remember what happens next Kai? I do ... But you have to realize, it's time to come home now. Don't forget what happens when you misbehave. You have until 1pm to come back willingly or the past will come back to haunt you and your friends.")  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK ON THE TELE~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was horrified into an uncomfortable silence. It was like the room had been frozen in place, time in itself had stopped as everyone tried to understand the full depth of what they had seen.  
  
Tala gripped the back of the chair until his knuckles turned ebony white, his arms trembled as he tried to supress the emotions whirling in his mind.  
  
'Hatred ... fear ... sympathy ...' Tala gritted his teeth as the screen blacked out 'Oh God ... Boris didn't. He couldn't have ...'  
  
Kai stood to his feet and before anyone could say anything he was in the kitchen. Tala watched him leave and then followed, he had to know the truth.  
  
Ray was going to follow but Max held him back with a hand on his shoulder. Ray was about to shrug him off but Max shook his head softly.  
  
"This is between them Ray."  
  
Although it hurt him to not be near Kai, Ray reluctantly nodded. He knew they needed to talk privately. Kenny had paled and looked like he was going to throw up. Tyson stood to his feet to face Ray.  
  
"I think we need a full explanation Ray." He spoke gently, so unlike the normal, noisy boy he usually is, "What's been going on?"  
  
Calming down and knowing that Kai couldn't leave, he began to explain.  
  
"It all started when-!"  
  
Just then, Kenny clamped a hand on over his mouth and with a sickening sound, ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hands curled into fists and slammed on the counter. He couldn't take this. Warily, Kai proceeded to grab some painkillers and fill a glass with water. Only when a hand touched his shoulder did he realize someone else was in the kitchen.  
  
Kai turned around and his heart almost leapt out of his mouth as he saw Tala standing before him. Kai was no where near ready to handle an argument with Tala. He was expecting Tala to yell at him, punch him or kick him.  
  
"Kai ... Please tell me he didn't." Tala spoke like a caring friend would "Tell me, I'm being paranoid."  
  
Kai looked up at Tala in confusion. He was expecting Tala to lay into him, blaming him for his beatings.  
  
"What are you talking about Tala?" Kai asked "I thought you would be mad."  
  
Tala chuckled with a heavy heart.  
  
"For what happened? Nah. You couldn't have stopped them and I survived didn't I. Now tell me."  
  
Kai sighed heavily before downing the water and two tablets in one swift movement. He then placed the glass on the side and sighed again, keeping his back to him.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say." Kai spoke softly, almost breathing the words, keeping his eyes focused on the counter. He heard Tala sigh before he spoke, and when he heard those words he had to supress his emotions.  
  
"He raped you. Didn't he." Tala stated. When no answer came Tala growled and turned Kai around, placing his hands on his shoulders, "Kai!"  
  
Kai refused to even look at him and found the tiles very interesting. Tala forced Kai's eyes to meet with his own. The emotions flaring behind those fiery pools were enough to confirm Talas suspicions.  
  
"When did it start?" Tala asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Kai answered coldly, "Non of it matters."  
  
"It does matter!" Tala snapped angrily "Boris is threatening to hurt your friends and you!"  
  
"But not if I just go back." Kai growled pulling out of Talas grip.  
  
"How can you just give in?!" Tala barked "To Boris who has been _RAPING_ you!  
  
"If it makes them leave my friends alone then I will!"  
  
"Kai you can't be serious!"  
  
"I'm deadly serious Tala." Tala rubbed his temples tiredly.  
  
'So this is one of the details Boris neglected to tell me. Boris is planning to capture them all. Sending threats to make them panick. It seems to be working. Kai is just about ready to surrender.' Tala thought, 'This goes way deeper than just training.'  
  
"Kai ... Where do you think your friends will be if you left them?" Tala asked "Tyson and Max will forever blame themselves, Kenny will become more isolated and what about Ray? Ray would probably try to hunt down Boris! Not being able to let go until he finds you again! Stop being so selfish and think!"  
  
Kai glared at Tala as he spoke, his mind creating the images that Tala explained. He could just imagine Ray finding some way to bring down Biovolt.  
  
"They want to help you so let them. I want to help." Tala said "I will help. And if you try to go back to Biovolt I'll find you and drag you back!"  
  
Kai let a small smile grace his features and Tala smirked knowing that Kai had seen sense. Tala clapped Kai on the shoulder before heading out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go get your koi."  
  
Tala could imagine the dumfounded expression on Kai's face and his smirk grew as he left the kitchen.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
As soon as Kenny had come back from the bathroom Ray explained about the threats, first the verbal one outside the stadium, the message written in blood, the men who were after Kai and Tala and finally the phone call last night. By the time Ray had finished the others were horrified to say the least.  
  
"Blood message?" Max asked shivering slightly at the thought.  
  
"Can we see it?" Kenny asked, shifting the position on his glasses and leaning in closer.  
  
Ray fished the crumpled piece of paper out of his trouser pocket and handed it to Kenny who straightened it out quite interested to see what was written. But at the sight of the blood, Kenny paled drastically.  
  
/Kai Hiwatari, I have escaped from prison my traitorous grandson, and soon you will feel my wrath!/  
  
Max read the note over Kenny's shoulder and shuddered. Tyson exploded.  
  
"WHAT!?! What does that maniac think he's doing!?! There is no way I'm standing by and watching as he tries to hurt one of me teammates!"  
  
Max nodded in agreement.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kenny screamed suddenly "If what you say is true. Then he's going to come after all of us! He's going to _MURDER_ us I just know it!!!"  
  
"Kenny, calm down. He won't get any of us as long as we plan our move and stick together!" Ray said sounding confident, although, inside his mind, he was thinking along the same lines as Kenny.  
  
"Are we to then, leave the country or something?" Max asked.  
  
"No. That won't work." Tala answered just entering the room "Voltaire has spies everywhere. You can't run or hide from him, he'll eventually catch up with you!"  
  
"What do we do then?" Tyson asked.  
  
"We've done all that we can Tyson." Tala answered stiffly "We've been informed so we're all on alert. Now all we can do is sit back and wait acting like everything's OK."  
  
"BUT EVERYTHING IS NOT OK!" Kenny squealed "WE HAVE ONE OF THE MOST EVIL CRIME LORDS COMING AFTER US!!!"  
  
"Just calm down Kenny." Tyson said. "As long as we stick together we'll be OK."  
  
"One question though." Max said taking the letter from Kenny "Who's blood is that?"  
  
Tala stiffened as he saw the piece of paper in Max's hand and almost winced at that memory, it was no mystery where the blood came from.  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala cried out in pain as Boris slammed his foot into Talas stomach. Tala was in a prison cell beneath the Abbey, the day after they had lost the Russian world championships, standing up only because his arms were forced over his head. His wrists were locked in rusty, bulky metal cuffs and chains.  
  
Tala watched Boris through emotionless eyes as Boris glared at Talas pitiful form in disgust. Just then, the prison door swung open and in came a man that frightened poor Tala half to death.  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari gazed at Tala with merciless eyes, a piece of paper and a quill clenched in his huge fist. Tala stared at Voltaire as he stepped up to Tala, his eyes glinting maliciously.  
  
Just then Tala winced in pain as Voltaire slashed the sharp end of the quill across his chest, causing blood to flow profusely, running down Talas pale, shivering form. Voltaire then leaned the paper against the bloodied wall and scribbled something down. He then smirked at Tala, and turned on his heel and was gone ...  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala spoke up.  
  
"Mine." He said in a bored but cold voice. "Voltaire came and ... well, you saw the state I was in. Ray you should go to the kitchen."  
  
"Oh ... Ok." Ray then headed for the kitchen but not before he saw a knowing twinkle from the ice blue eyes belonging to Tala.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson yelled ecstatically from the livingroom, punching the air "Dragoon will wipe the floor with them!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Ray smiled as soon as he saw who was in the kitchen. Ray watched as Kai downed another glass of water with another painkiller. Ray carefully tip toed over to Kai and slipped his arms around his love in an embrace, letting his head rest on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Mmm ..." Kai loved feeling the familiar warm, soft hands rubbing gently against his stomach.  
  
"Are you OK?" Ray asked softly "You left in a hurry."  
  
"Just a bit of a headache ... " Kai turned in the embrace so he now faced Ray "I knew they'd take it badly."  
  
"That video isn't exactly hearts and flowers. They're feeling a bit better about it now though." Ray soothed "Tyson has made the whole thing more humorous."  
  
"Oh?" Kai asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. He said, and I quote 'Dragoon will wipe the floor with them!' "  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"Tyson's such a baka." He mused, his expression turned serious "Doesn't he take anything seriously?"  
  
"Tyson is taking this seriously." Ray answered "He's just lightening the mood a little so Kenny doesn't faint on us."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Kai ..." Ray hesistated before continuing "You're not going to leave, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ray smiled brightly at this and held Kai close, enjoying the warmth and comfort.  
  
"Why don't we all go out to dinner." Ray suggested "It'll lift everyones spirits, and you need it most of all."  
  
"I've got you to do that for me Ray." Kai said quietly, stroking some raven strands from his face.  
  
"Oh! Don't be such a spoil sport!" Ray pouted.  
  
"Relax Kitten, it sounds like a wonderful idea." Kai smiled as he said this.  
  
"Is that supposed to be my new pet name."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"So what do I call you." Ray said jokingly "How about 'Mr crabby pants no fun!' "  
  
Kai crossed his arms over his chest and gave that emotionless glare. Ray tried to beg for forgiveness.  
  
"Kai. Don't be mad with me! I was only kidding! Please don't-"  
  
But before Ray could finish his sentence Kai's lips pressed down onto his own caressing them lightly, causing Ray to purr deeply. After a few seconds, Kai pulled back. Ray pouted wanting more contact.  
  
"Who's 'Mr crabby pants no fun'?" Kai asked.  
  
"Kai!" Ray moaned annoyed "Don't tease!"  
  
Kai looked at Rays pouting face and chuckled. Ray tried to lean in to give Kai another kiss but Kai turned his head away.  
  
"No!" Kai said mockingly "Am I 'Mr crabby pants no fun!' ?"  
  
"No!" Ray answered, leaning in "Your my sweet-"  
  
Rays lips were now caressing Kai's, pulling Kai's head in with his arms so Kai couldn't pull back. Rays tongue then brushed against Kai's lips, but Kai managed to pull Rays arms down from around his neck and pull his head back.  
  
"Sweet what?" He asked.  
  
"Sweet Blueberry." Ray answered, blushing.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You taste like blueberries and your hair is the same colour." Ray said, absently twining his fingers in the soft blue strands at the nape.  
  
"I ate blueberries before we left, remember." Kai answered.  
  
"Mmmm ..."  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Tyson asked suddenly, making Ray and Kai jump in surprise.  
  
"Errr ... I was just saying to Kai that maybe going out for dinner sounds good." Ray said smiling at Tyson who had a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"YEAH!!! THAT SOUNDS GREAT!!! HEY EVERYONE WE'RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER!!! QUICK GET READY!!!!! WE MUST GO NOW!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled bounding back into the livingroom, followed by Ray and Kai.  
  
"Really?HeycanIgetloadsoficecreamandsweetsandcandyandohcanIcanIcanIcanIcanIc anIcanIple eeeeeeease!PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease!" Max said super quick, bouncing up and down on the spot.  
  
"Who gave Max sugar?" Ray asked giggling as Max and Tyson started skipping and singing 'ring-around-a-roses' around a frightened Kenny who was clutching onto his laptop.  
  
Tala just stared at the scene with his eyes bulging out of his head. Kai tapped Tala on the shoulder.  
  
"You OK?" Kai asked.  
  
"Are they like this all the time?" Tala asked, not knowing whether to laugh hysterically or to hide in fright.  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Kai, how do you manage to live with it? I would have clobbered Tyson months back if it were me-!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Tyson yelled, he now looked like a raging demon.  
  
"And?" Tala asked coolly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"WHY YOU-!"  
  
"Why don't we go to the restaurant now." Ray cut in.  
  
"YEAH!!!!! FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled in delight, before grabbing Max's wrist in one hand and Kenny's in the other before racing out of the hotel.  
  
Ray, Kai and Tala followed, having a decent conversation as they went.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* END CHAPTER TEN *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
I'm sorry but I don't feel like writing a script today. Maybe I'll add it on later. 


	12. This is your last chance!

Chapter eleven - This is your last chance.  
  
Just as he had said, Kai didn't go to the Abbey. Throughout the morning he was still nervous. Only Ray and Tala noticed the slight differences in his composure and as the clock reached towards and passed one, Ray held Kai's hands securely, though rather discreetly, to comfort them both.  
  
Now, once Tyson started complaining, they were sitting around a circular table in an 'all - you - can - eat' restaurant, guess who decided on where to go.  
  
Tyson rushed to the buffet table and began piling food high on his plates, before returning to the table, to eat it within two minutes, and then to go back to the buffet table again. Everyone else ate like regular people and ate reasonable amounts pretending that they didn't know Tyson.  
  
Kai sat with a cup of coffee (black, strong, no sugar) and sipped it. He wasn't feeling hungry at all, his stomach kept clenching as did his muscles every time he heard even the smallest of sounds. It was like a natural instinct, Kai knew Boris would make his move soon and was rather tense, suspicion thrown at anyone who came within ten feet of them.  
  
His crimson eyes gazed over the rim of the mug at his friends as they spoke merrily, even Tala. Tala really seemed to be fitting in and looked genuinely happy among the Bladebreakers. His team enjoyed Tala's company also. It looked like a perfect setting, friends gathered round while dining together, but it wasn't quite perfect. Even though Kai was focused on their surroundings he did notice the evil glares that Tyson would shoot at Tala every time he stopped eating long enough to breathe.  
  
Kai sighed internally and decided he would keep an extra close eye on Tyson and Tala. This was not something he needed. He needed his friends to work together when going up against Boris and it would not happen with the tension between those two.  
  
He felt his muscles twitch suddenly and felt a cold draft. He suppressed a shiver and without turning used his senses to check the area behind him. He frowned slightly in confusion and held the mug tighter. Nothing seemed out of place.  
  
*********  
  
Ray stopped eating and was about to take a sip of his lemonade when he noticed a slight difference in Kai. His form seemed to go rigid, his knuckles turning white as he held the mug tighter and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. The others didn't seem to notice as they just continued to eat and talk amongst themselves. Ray preferring to eat in silence and not spray food everywhere as Tyson was currently doing.  
  
He placed the glass on the table and let his cold hand slide under the table to rest on Kai's tense leg. Kai looked up sharply, his eyes focused on Ray before glancing briefly at the cold hand on his leg.  
  
Ray smiled reassuringly as his hand squeezed Kai's leg to calm him down. This wasn't the way things should be. Kai should be able to relax and enjoy himself, not constantly worrying and always on alert. Ray rubbed his hand up and down Kai's leg until he felt a familiar hand on his own. Ray smiled warmly as he saw a small smile etched on Kai's features. He took Kai's hand in his holding it firmly while keeping those fascinating orbs of fire locked on his own.  
  
A sharp and unwanted clearing of the throat brought them both back to reality. A tall man wearing a snobby waiters uniform and holding a large box in his hands stood behind them.  
  
"Ahem." His voice was deep and thick with his Russian accent "Would one of you be a ... Master Hiwatari?"  
  
"What do you want?" Kai snapped coldly. The waiter slammed the box on the table before him.  
  
"This came for you." The waiter growled "With this."  
  
The man handed Kai a letter before turning on his heels and leaving muttering something about this being a restaurant and not a post office.  
  
Ray watched as did the rest of the group as Kai opened the letter. His eyes narrowed before turning to the large box. Ray could tell that something was not quite right but remained silent as Kai slowly opened the box.  
  
"Open it already!" Tyson exclaimed, fidgeting in his seat.  
  
Kai opened the lid so that only he could see inside, but as soon as he saw, he slammed the lid shut. Eyes of molten lava widened and wavered as his skin paled. Ray cautiously placed a hand on Kai's trembling fist. Kai snapped his eyes back to the letter totally ignoring everyone else who sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"... Kai ..." Ray breathed more than spoke "What is it?"  
  
Kai seemed to snap out of his dream world and his eyes focused on Ray. He could feel his heart breaking as that cold face of indifference was plastered back on once more. Crumpling the letter Kai stood up and without a word walked away.  
  
"Kai!" Ray called for him to come back. With one glance at the others and then the box, Ray stood to his feet and followed Kai, realising that something was terribly wrong.  
  
********  
  
Kai stormed through the restaurant. Anger raged inside him like a hurricane.  
  
'HOW DARE HE!!!" Kai's thoughts raged on 'HOW DARE HE DRAG RAY INTO THIS!!!"  
  
Kai was about to leave the restaurant, he would show his Biovolt. Kai stopped as he looked up. A cloaked figure at the entrance of the restaurant. Kai stared at the man, he knew immediately what the man wanted but he wasn't about to let this creep get to him. Pulling the emotionless mask over his true emotions, Kai walked up to the man.  
  
The man glanced at Kai, smirked and walked out of the restaurant ...  
  
Kai, watched as the man left the restaurant, and, feeling angered by all the threats, decided to follow and put a stop to all of this. Kai pushed open the door of the restaurant. A few feet away, the cloaked man was covered by the looming shadows of the approaching night. The cloaked man glanced at Kai, and Kai shivered involuntary as those glowing red eyes pierced within his very soul. As the man turned down a dark alley, Kai shrugged off the feeling and boldly followed, senses alert.  
  
********  
  
"Leave them." Tala ordered.  
  
"Wha!?!" Tyson exclaimed, "They might be in trouble and Kai shouldn't be going off by himself anyway!"  
  
"Kai can handle himself." Tala stated crossing his arms over his chest "He's a big boy."  
  
Tyson glared hard at the arrogant red head as the anger boiled.  
  
"With the threats and everything, this seems a little fishy." Tyson protested.  
  
"Yeah." Max agreed "We should find out if he's OK."  
  
"Kai would have told you if it were something that he needs help with." Tala said coolly.  
  
"Grrr ... No one asked for your opinion, Kai's our friend and he might need help! Unlike you I care about what happens to my friends."  
  
And with that Tyson walked away, followed by Max and Kenny. Tala watched as they left, the last comment stinging him harder than he would like to admit. As soon as he was alone, the mask of indifference melted away leaving behind nothing but sadness.  
  
"... But I do care ..." Tala mumbled.  
  
********  
  
Ray was baffled as he stood at the entrance of the restaurant. Ray couldn't find Kai anywhere, it's like he just vanished. His ears perked up and he glanced at the exit as the door closed. Ray didn't know why but he opened the door and walked out into the cold Russian night. His hair immediately lashed at his face and he shivered as the wind whipped through his thin clothes.  
  
'Damn, I forgot to get my coat.'  
  
Ray wrapped his arms around his body to keep himself warm and he sighed in defeat. Just before he turned to go back inside Ray glanced down the street and noticed the flicker of what looked suspiciously like a white scarf turning down a side street. Ray felt the determination bubble within him as he cautiously set off after what he hoped was Kai.  
  
********  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny raced through the restaurant, causing havoc as they tried to find their missing friends.  
  
"Man, where did they go?" Tyson asked baffled, they had searched everywhere, the other tables, the bar, and the toilets. Tyson even ran into the kitchen, calling out for Kai and Ray, before a big chef came over and threw him out, screaming something in Russian.  
  
"We've looked everywhere." Max said, sighing, "Well, what do we do now?"  
  
"I guess we go back to the table and wait for them." Chief said.  
  
Max nodded in agreement and Tyson was also about to agree when he saw Ray standing outside.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Ray?" Tyson asked suddenly, grabbing the attention of his friends "What's he doing out there?"  
  
"I don't know?" Max said "But maybe we should-!"  
  
"Where's he going!?!" Tyson asked urgently as Ray began to walk away.  
  
"Maybe we should follow him." Max repeated.  
  
"Good idea Maxie!" Tyson said, before racing out of the restaurant after his friend.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kai walked down the darkening alleyway, following the shadowed figure before him. After nearing a dead end, the man stopped bathed in the moonlight and turned to face Kai.  
  
Kai glared daggers at the mysterious man before him, his ears perked up for the slightest sound, his fists clenched ready for anything.  
  
The man lifted his hands to his hood, and pulled it down, causing Kai to step back in fear against his will. The mans eyes glowed with bloodred lust, the pale stretched skin half covered by a black mask that represented a bat. His mangled, purple hair draped onto his shoulders.  
  
"Boris!" The name of the one Kai feared escaped Kai's throat in a frightened gasp.  
  
"Did you like my present?" Boris asked lightly, smirking as Kai stood there in shock "It was rather appropriate, don't you think?"  
  
Kai pulled himself together ...  
  
"What do you want?" Kai spat viciously.  
  
"I want you to return to Biovolt, of course-!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But Biovolt is your home young Kai ... you belong there, you can't belong anywhere else because people can't accept you, because you are so different ... because you are so much, more perfect, than they are-!"  
  
"You know nothing, Boris!"  
  
Boris laughed at this statement.  
  
"But you are so wrong young Kai. I know everything there is to know about you, I know that you are growing soft."  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"You have left yourself vulnerable young Kai, for falling in love, with your ... hahaha ... Kitten!"  
  
"......."  
  
'How the hell does he know!?!' Kai thought angered and frightened at the same time.  
  
Boris smirked, and stepped closer ...  
  
"I will leave your 'loved one' alone, if you return to Biovolt!"  
  
"... Grrr ..."  
  
'What am I going to do? ...'  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACKS~~~~~~~~  
  
"All of the Bladebreakers are here to support Kai! If you think you're dragging him back to that hell hole you've got another thing coming!"  
  
********  
  
"Just calm down Kenny." Tyson said. "As long as we stick together we'll be OK."  
  
********  
  
" I deserve the one I love ... and that's you."  
  
********  
  
"If Voltaire ... is your legal guardian, then he ... he can claim you. Kai I don't want you to go, to be forced into that horrible place again! I couldn't bare it if he took you away from me! I couldn't bare it if he hurt you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACKS~~~~~~~~  
  
" ... Ray ..." Kai breathed.  
  
"Well, what's it to be Kai? Come willingly, or come by force-!"  
  
"I will never go back to Biovolt." Kai said confidently "If you think you can use the people I care about against me, you're wrong-!"  
  
"This is your last chance Kai!" Boris threatened "Join Biovolt, or I will make you and your friends pay dearly-!"  
  
"Never!!!"  
  
********  
  
Ray walked down the alleyway, large golden orbs glowing brightly in the dark, enabling Ray to see everything clearly. Every step that Ray took was carefully placed. Each step, as light as he was echoed softly around him, he could hear water dripping and his heart thudded painfully hard against his chest.  
  
Up ahead, Ray thought he could hear voices, one of which caused him to sigh in relief, but then he realised who the other voice belonged to and his heart raced in fear.  
  
Ray vengered further into the dark alleyway and he could just about make out what the voices were saying ...  
  
"Never!!!"  
  
"Fine then!" Boris spat angrily, but then his anger turned into a smirk "More fun for me ... I can't wait for you to be at my mercy, young Kai!"  
  
Ray then heard many people, and that confused Ray immensely. Ray ran down the alleyway until he saw HIS Kai surrounded by at least twenty big built guys, all wearing the same black suit, with the initials B.V sewn on the shirts.  
  
Ray was about to help but then gasped as a hand slammed onto his shoulder! ...  
  
********  
  
Tyson Max and Kenny ran outside and saw Ray turn the corner. They gave each other quizzical glances before following their friend ...  
  
"Man, this place is creepy." Kenny murmured.  
  
"Yeah, I can't see a thing."  
  
"How are we supposed to find Ray?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, if this is a straight alleyway, then I suppose we can use the wall as a guide." Kenny said.  
  
"That's a very big IF Chief." Max said.  
  
"Come on." Tyson urged running further into the dark alleyway, "We don't have time for this!"  
  
"Tyson, wait." Kenny cried.  
  
"Come on." Max urged following his hyper active friend.  
  
Tyson ran further into the darkness, and soon, in the distance Tyson thought he saw a silhouette of someone very familiar to him. Tyson carefully crept up to the guy and then placed his hand on his friends shoulder. Tyson grinned cheekily as he heard Ray gasp, then whip his head around to face Tyson.  
  
"Tyson." Ray breathed.  
  
"Hey Ray, How come you-?" Tyson began saying, before Ray put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh." Ray pointed at the group of Biovolt lackeys surrounding Kai.  
  
Eyes widened in shock as he saw the scene before him and nodded to Ray. Ray moved his hand away from Tyson's mouth.  
  
Just then more footsteps echoed and Max appeared at Tyson's side panting soon followed by Kenny who was still clutching Dizzi.  
  
"What-is-going-on?" Max asked while gaining his breath.  
  
"Kai's in trouble." Tyson answered softly and pointed to the scene.  
  
"Wha!?!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Calm down." Tyson whispered, he turned to Ray who was watching the scene with wide, impatient eyes.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I'll go get help." Kenny said, before dashing away.  
  
Ray then gasped as the men began to close in on HIS Kai ...  
  
"LEAVE MY KAI ALONE!!!!!!!" Ray yelled at the top of his lungs ...  
  
********  
  
"Fine then!" Boris spat angrily, but then his anger turned into a smirk "More fun for me ... I can't wait for you to be at my mercy, young Kai!"  
  
"Grrrr ... What!?!" Kai spat, he glanced around and now at least twenty Biovolt Lackeys were now surrounding him. Kai turned back to Boris and smirked.  
  
"You think you can force me back to Biovolt?" Kai asked, "Well let me tell you something for nothing, I'll beat these wimps without even breaking a sweat."  
  
" ... Is that what you think young Kai?" Boris asked, that malicious smirk still plastered on his ugly face.  
  
In response Kai closed his eyes and prepared himself, arms raised in a defence position with hands clenched. His legs slightly bent and he was leaning on the balls of his feet, his other senses were to their highest potential.  
  
" ... Hahaha ... You really think you can resist Biovolt? Even if by some miracle you survive today, we'll keep coming, and the force will get greater and greater, until you fall-!"  
  
"It'll never happen Boris!" Kai said, smirk still on his face "You're just all talk!"  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
"If you think you can scare me with your cowardly ways then you're sadly mistaken!" Kai said confidently, "I'll make sure that no one else ends up like me!"  
  
"Is that so?" Boris asked feeling amused ...  
  
'Yes young Kai, you'll probably defeat these men, but you won't be prepared for tonight ... this is just the starter, lets see how you'll face up to the main course!'  
  
Boris clicked his fingers and with that the men advanced on Kai. Kai snapped his eyes open, a spirit of fire burning brightly, he was about to attack when ...  
  
"LEAVE MY KAI ALONE!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks. Kai tore his eyes away from the lackeys and looked in the direction where that familiar, loving voice came from, and sure enough ...  
  
Standing just a few meters away from the crowd were his friends Tyson and Max, along with his Koi. Max and Tyson's eyes bulged as they looked at Ray in complete shock ...  
  
"YOUR Kai!?!" Tyson yelled, "You mean, you and him-!"  
  
"I always knew they would make a good couple!" Max said delighted with the unexpected news.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tyson exclaimed in a state of shock, "Mr sourpuss ACTUALLY LIKES SOMEONE!?!"  
  
"Tyson, this is not the time." Ray said through the corner of his mouth, he was glaring daggers at the large group, fists raised.  
  
Boris's smirk grew to reveal his horrible, yellowy teeth ...  
  
"This is an interesting turn of events." Boris said deviously.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." Kai mumbled under his breath, then he said out loud "It sure evens things up in my favour!"  
  
With that last thought in mind, Kai ran to the nearest lackey, jumped onto his head, before flipping over the rest of them, landing crouched just inches from his team. Kai stood up and faced his friends with a confident smirk.  
  
"You ready to show Biovolt that no one messes with the Bladebreakers?" Kai asked.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*End Chapter eleven*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well, I'm done.  
  
Max: Was that supposed to be a cliff-hanger?  
  
Tyson: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Shut up Tyson.  
  
Tyson: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Oh for Gods sake.  
  
Tyson: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Tsyon: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE UNLESS YOU SHUT UP!!!  
  
Tyson: ....................  
  
Everyone else: ^_^;;;  
  
Kenny runs in.  
  
Kenny: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! KAI'S IN TROUBLE! RAY'S IN TROUBLE! TYSON AND MAX ARE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: What are you doing?  
  
Kenny stops running.  
  
Kenny: ^_^ I'm practising.  
  
Blazin Shadow: -_-!!! How many times do I have to tell you it's just a story?!  
  
Kenny: er ... @_@?????  
  
Blazin Shadow: Forget it!!! -_-#!#!  
  
Kai: ^_^ Now that's more like it. You made me stand up to Boris.  
  
Tyson drops dead. Metaphorically speaking!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!  
  
Max: KAI! YOU KILLED TYSON!!!  
  
Tala: Lethal weapon of the year! Kai smiling!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: ^_^;;;  
  
Ray: Oh no.  
  
Kai: --_-- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!############*************  
  
Tala: 'o' .........................  
  
Kai: YOUFUCKINGPIECEOFSHITHOWDAREYOUTALKABOUTMETHATWAYI'LLRIPYOURHEADOFF!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: 'o' ???  
  
Tyson stood up.  
  
Tyson: 'o' ???  
  
Max: 'o' ???  
  
Kenny: 'o' ???  
  
Tala: 'o' ???  
  
Kai flexing his fingers and cracking his knuckles with an evil smirk.  
  
Blazin Shadow: If anyone didn't catch that. I suggest you run Tala.  
  
Tala: 'o' ????  
  
Ray: Why?  
  
Kai's smirks getting wider.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Because he said 'YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME THAT WAY I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tala: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala runs away.  
  
Everyone else (except Kai): ^_^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kai: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLANK* *BLANK*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai chases Tala.  
  
Everyone else: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Tala: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai comes back in dragging Tala.  
  
Tala: x_x 


	13. The fight in the alley

HERE YOU GO!!!!!!!! CHAPPIE TWELVE IS FINALLY UP!!!!  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**  
  
-Chapter twelve - The fight in the alley.  
  
"Oh yeah, we are so gonna whip your ass Boris!" Tyson then, from somewhere no one knew, pulled out his kendo stick and pointed it at the group.  
  
"TOTALLY!!!" Max yelled facing the group with fists raised and a cheery smile.  
  
"Boris if you want to take Kai you have to face all of us-" Ray grabbed Kai around the waist "- AND lets get one thing clear! I love Kai and he belongs with me and our friends, Kai is wanted and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you convince him otherwise!"  
  
Ray then took Kai's face in his hands and pulled Kai in for a loving kiss, which actually lasted quite some time. The lackeys, Max and Tyson stared at this display gobsmacked. Boris just growled ...  
  
'That's what you think, Kai belonged to me then and he belongs to me now, you'll see! Kai will be mine whether he likes it or not!'  
  
Kai and Ray finally pulled apart, panting for air, both of them glowing with pride.  
  
"I love you Kai." Ray whispered "Don't let them bastards convince you otherwise."  
  
"I won't." Kai whispered, Kai then leaned in and gave Ray a small kiss, just a touch on his lips, before pulling away again "I love you too. Kitten."  
  
"You mean more to me than anything else, my Blueberry." Ray whispered smiling brightly.  
  
Kai blushed at the pet name and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Watch yourself." Kai warned. He lunged at the men, his knee coming into contact with the first lackey he found. Followed by kicking a second, still holding the first lackey, which he then threw into three others, causing them to crash painfully to the ground.  
  
********  
  
Ray followed, with great grace he jumped cat like over the unsuspecting lackeys and attacked them from behind. Before the two could turn around Ray side kicked one, then crouched to the ground and using his foot, he trip the second. The second lackey somehow managing to knock over the first as he fell to the floor. Ray stood up smiling as he dusted his hands off, then he turned and smirked as he raced towards his next victim.  
  
********  
  
Tyson lunged to the right of Kai, followed closely by Max. Tyson smacked his stick over the head of one of the lackeys, followed by swinging his kendo stick into the sides of three others, causing them to cry out in pain. Max was punching and kicking everything that came into contact with him smiling cheerfully as he did so.  
  
********  
  
Boris smirked as he saw the display.  
  
'Oh Kai you never stop amusing me. You really think you can escape? I'll have you and your Kitten before the night is out!'  
  
A large and particularly brutal lackey stood silently beside him, not joining in with the fight. Boris watched the Bladebreakers for a few more minutes as they struggled and fought against the men. Even though he hated to admit it, they were doing pretty well.  
  
With a click of his fingers, the lackey stormed his way through the mass of people, heading towards his target. Boris watched and a twisted grin appeared.  
  
********  
  
Kai punched one unfortunate lackey again and again. His fists pummelled into his unprotected gut until the lackey fell to the floor. Kai smirked, which turned into shock as a particularly large and ugly lackey grabbed Kai from behind trapping his arms and lifting him from the ground with ease, crushing Kai's rib cage. But Kai was no pushover. Fortunately for him, another lackey was close enough for him to kick. He slammed both of his feet full blow into the unsuspecting victim. The force shoved Kai and the lackey into the alley wall, other lackeys had to get out of the way before they got crushed.  
  
Kai struggled desperately but the lackey wasn't even phased by the impact of the alley wall, infact the alley wall seemed to crack and crumble slightly under the blow. The lackey smiled evilly at the struggling boy and crushed him even harder, causing Kai to gasp, the only sign that indicated that Kai was in agony.  
  
********  
  
From the sidelines Boris saw the struggling Kai and smirked to himself, before walking through all the chaos as if nothing was even happening.  
  
********  
  
"KAI!!!" Max yelled, he ran to the huge lackey and began punching him in the side, only causing the lackey to get angry, real angry. "Let go of Kai you big brute!"  
  
The lackey growled at Max and still holding Kai, swung a massive arm towards Max.  
  
"MAX!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Kai yelled desperately, but too late ...  
  
The massive arm pummelled into Max's mid section with a sickening crunch. Max cried out in pain as the shear force of the blow swatted Max across the alleyway into the other wall as if Max were a mere fly!  
  
"MAX!!!!!!" Kai yelled, before gasping in pain as the pressure increased on his rib cage. Kai tried wrenching his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, but it only got worse.  
  
********  
  
Tyson heard someone familliar call Max's name and then to his horror saw Max flying into the wall and flinched as he saw Max crumple to the floor, blood trickling from his head staining his blond hair and running down his usually cheery face. Tyson ran to Max's side and fought off anyone who dared to approach his defenceless friend.  
  
********  
  
Kai opened his pain filled eyes only to come face to face with glowing bloodthirsty eyes and a triumphant grin.  
  
"Your lousy excuse for a team couldn't even survive this." Boris whispered into Kai's ear. Boris chuckled softly but coldly as Kai winced in pain from the mounting pressure on his rib cage.  
  
"But don't worry though, your friends will die soon enough ... I don't need them ... I only want you!" Boris breathed, and his smirk grew as he saw crimson eyes widen just a fraction and the slightest of tremors jolted through his victim, "I know why the kitten would want you ... you're such a beautiful boy ..."  
  
Kai cringed in disgust and tried in vain to escape the touch as he felt Boris's cold fingers trail up his cheek ...  
  
"But understand this Kai!" Boris whispered menacingly "You will always belong to me!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Kenny cried, running into the restaurant. The other diners all turned to see a small kid with brown hair, goofy glasses and no eyes who was carrying a laptop in his hands.  
  
But unfortunately for Kenny, all of the people present could only speak Russian, that waiter who gave the message to Kai, left about five minutes beforehand!  
  
//Who are you kid and what are you doing disturbing my customers!?!// The Russian manager asked angrily in Russian. Kenny looked at the angry man in confusion. To him, the man spoke mumbo jumbo.  
  
"I NEED HELP!!!" Kenny cried out again, "Mr, my friends are in trouble and they need help RIGHT AWAY!!!"  
  
The manager raised an eyebrow and looked at the small boy before him feeling thoroughly confused.  
  
//Would you stop yelling, calm down and explain to me why you are yelling. Don't you know you are frightening my customers?//  
  
The man reached out to Kenny, but Kenny was panicking, and pulled back. Waving one hand wildly above his head with the other clinging on to Dizzi Kenny screamed ...  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?! MY FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU-!"  
  
Kenny stopped, his brain finally catching up with him.  
  
"You don't understand me." Kenny stated calmly, but the manager was pissed off ...  
  
//GET SECURITY, WE HAVE A TROUBLE MAKER HERE! SLING HIM OUT!!!//  
  
Kenny whimpered in fright as four burly men approached him. Kenny's mind was whirling ...  
  
'WHAT CAN I DO!?! THESE PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AND MY FRIENDS NEED HELP DESPERATELY!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! ... Wait a minute, who do I know that can speak Russian? Well ... there's Kai of course, but he's the one IN trouble ... errrr ... who else ... who!?!'  
  
The men were nearly on top of Kenny, but Kenny, being as small as he is somehow managed to dodge pass all of them and for unknown reasons, ran further into the restaurant creating chaos ...  
  
********  
  
Tala sat at the rather large table feeling really awkward and lonely for some reason. As he stared at the package Talas mind was buzzing with thoughts of his friends, Kai in particular ... as quilt plagued his mind once again...  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tala looked up, and saw a traumatised Kenny racing through the crowded restaurant with security hot on his tail, customers screaming as food was flung from the tables by the men squeesing through the tables that were tightly packed together. He stood up and glaring daggers at the security guards Tala yelled ...  
  
//HEY!!! LEAVE KENNY ALONE!!! HE'S WITH ME!!!//  
  
Kenny and the men stopped running to find the source of the commanding voice and cowered slightly as they saw the ice flare up in Talas eyes.  
  
"Tala!" Kenny cried happily running over to the Russian red head.  
  
//My friend only understands Japanese and English. You just misunderstood, that's all. He won't cause you anymore trouble.//  
  
The security guards looked at each other and then shrugged and went back to their posts. Kenny, who was now hiding behind Tala, sighed in relief ...  
  
"Tala, THANK GOD!!!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Kenny, now tell me. What's going on?"  
  
"KAI'S IN TROUBLE!!!"  
  
"What!?!" Tala glared at the boy with glasses before his eyes rested on the package once more. Rage flared within Tala as he dragged the box towards him.  
  
"Tala. I don't think you should open that. It belongs to Kai and-!"  
  
He was silenced with a death glare. Tala turned his attention back to the box. As he opened it he pulled back in shock. Kenny shrieked and almost passed out at the sight and smell that greeted them.  
  
Twisted and crushed flesh and bone was all that was left, along with the raven black fur that was half scorched from it's torture. Slimy guts had been physically wrenched out of the stomach and were lying in a heap. The bloodied head lay on top with eyes of liquified gold stared up at them petrified. This creature had been tortured for God knows how long, and the box seemed to conceal the gut wretching stench of death.  
  
Tala cursed out loud before racing off to help his friends, Kenny in tow. The mangled corpse of the small kitten laid forgotten in middle of the restaurant.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kai shivered against his will as Boris closed in on him. Bloodred eyes locked onto his wide crimson ones. The mask of black blocked him seeing the others. Kai was so frightened, that he just froze. Boris's hand gently stroked against Kai's trousers, near his groin. That horrifying sense of helplessness washed over him once more. Kai closed his eyes and silently begged for Boris to leave him alone, for someone to help him ...  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai felt himself reacting to the onslaught and gave a small gasp as he felt Boris's body rubbing against his own. He was frightened, the man before him touching him and forcing him into this ... He was completely helpless, with no one to help him, his only friend lying unconscious in the van. Kai wrenched his eyes shut and silently begged for this to go away, he begged for Boris to stop. But it wasn't going to happen, as he felt Boris rub his body harder and harder against his own. Kai tried to break free, but the man lying on top of him was too strong. Kai's frightened, muffled screams went unheard by the men in the back of the van, although Kai knew they heard him, he had a feeling that Boris frightened them as well ...  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
'NO! I'm not alone anymore ... You don't frighten me anymore Boris! I have the Bladebreakers. I have Ray!'  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open as his mind focused. He kicked out in vain and struggled against the lackeys iron grip, which only resulted in Boris's laughter ...  
  
Kai knew he needed help, he knew he couldn't handle this alone and his pride wasn't so vital to him now that he had Ray to rely on ...  
  
"RA-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai began screaming for his love, but one of the mans large hands clamped itself over Kai's mouth. Kai tried to pull away but Boris's hand clamped itself onto Kai's chin, forcing Kai to look directly into those lethal eyes ...  
  
Boris pulled his other hand away from Kai's groin and looked at him with lustful eyes. He brought his mouth to Kai's ear, his long and slimy tongue slipping through Boris's thin, cracked lips. Boris's tongue found it's way to the soft skin and licked it. Kai shivered under the vile touch and tried in vain to pull away again.  
  
"We'll save that for later, huh Kai." Boris whispered, before pulling away and staring at the large lackey with a satified glint in his bloodred eyes.  
  
"Take him to the van, Move!"  
  
********  
  
Ray was occupied with ten lackeys who all seemed to want a piece of him. Ray smirked with confidence and lashed out at all of them, his martial arts and agility giving him the edge. But Rays smirk vanished as he heard a familiar voice cry out his name.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked urgently, his eyes scanning the crowded area.  
  
Ray soon found Tyson to his right standing near an alley wall protecting a bleeding and unconcious Max. Ray ran over to them.  
  
"Tyson!" Ray asked urgently, "What happened? Have you seen Kai?"  
  
"All I saw was Max being thrown into the wall, he's lost consciousness and ever since I've been trying to protect him from these bastards! I haven't seen Kai at all!"  
  
Tyson then swung his Kendo stick so it crashed down over a lackeys head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Tyson, we must find Kai! I thought I heard him calling out my name! I think he's in trouble-!"  
  
"... He is ..." Max whispered, shaking violently as he tried to stand, only to sway and fall to the ground again.  
  
"Max!" Tyson and Ray cried, each knelt beside their fallen friend "Are you OK?"  
  
"Never mind about me, we can worry about that later." Max said in a cracking voice, "I tried to help him, ... but the lackey, he ... he ... he knocked me into the wall-!"  
  
"Kai!" Ray asked urgently "What happened to Kai?"  
  
"Kai ... The lackey had Kai, ... Was crushing his rib cage-!"  
  
"WHERE!?!"  
  
Max raised a bloodied arm and pointed across the alleyway. Ray jumped to his feet and ran through the commotion. Ray searched desperately for him, and suddenly, he found him. His eyes became mere golden slits as he saw a large man, clinging onto a struggling Kai, who was trapped between him, and Boris!  
  
Ray ran over to his koi ...  
  
********  
  
Kai struggled desperately, his muffled yells went unheard as Boris gave his orders to the lackey. The lackey replied with a 'yes sir' before moving forwards. Kai desperately kicked his legs and squirmed under the mans mighty grip but to no avail, his crimson orbs desperately trying to find his friends.  
  
The lackey was just about to walk towards the exit of the alley, when a powerful force connected with his head, causing both Kai and the lackey to fall to the floor. Kai groaned as he hit the floor, his head pounded from lack of oxygen, along with his chest and his breathing rash, before he slowly fell into a world of darkness.  
  
********  
  
"What do you think you are doing!?!" Boris yelled as he saw the lackey on the floor with his unconcious prisoner.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped Boris on the shoulder, Boris turned around to find a fist slamming into his face! Boris yelped in pain as he fell to the floor. As he looked up, he saw Ray towering over him glaring daggers.  
  
Ray smirked, before racing to his koi, concerned golden orbs gazed down at the pale form before him. Ray yanked the massive limp arms away from Kai before Ray gently brushed Kai's slate blue bangs away from his closed eyes.  
  
********  
  
The lackey felt his arms as they moved and sat up, rubbing his head which was already swelling nicely with a large purplish bruise. The lackey gazed up, to find a red haired teen along with a smaller kid holding a laptop, before the pain really kicked in, and the lackey swayed. Tala gazed icily at the lackey beneath him and kneed him straight in the face, causing the lackey to fall unconscious.  
  
Tyson and Max made their way through the human obstacles lying on the floor, Max leaning heavily on Tyson.  
  
"T-Tala?" Tyson stuttered as he saw the red haired teen standing triumphantly over the large and brutal lackey.  
  
********  
  
Ray pulled Kai into a sitting position, shaking Kai gently. Ray whimpered in fear for his koi as the only response he got was Kai's head slumping forward. Ray pulled his unconscious love in an embrace and sobbed onto Kai's shoulder. Before he knew what was happening, Ray felt someone shove him and what he saw before him made his blood freeze ...  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* End Chapter Twelve *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: *Yawns* Another chappie done. And I left it on a cliffe. Hehe  
  
Blazin Shadow turns to look at Tala who is lying on the couch.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Hey Tala, how are you feeling?  
  
Tala: *Growns* I feel awful. Stupid Kai can't take a stupid f***ing joke.  
  
Kai from the other room.  
  
Kai: I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
The front door swings open and Tyson and Max come in carrying bags of candy.  
  
Tyson: YUMMY!!! RIGHT, WE GOT THE CANDY. YOU CAN START NOW!!!  
  
Kenny, who had been sitting on the floor typing, spoke up.  
  
Kenny: Blazin Shadow's just finished.  
  
Tyson and Max: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: Serves you right for being pigs. AND WOULD YOU SHUT UP, MY HEAD HURTS!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: It's your own fault for winding up Kai.  
  
Max: It was funny though!  
  
Tala growls.  
  
Tyson: Yeah Maxie, Kai dragging Tala back in by his hair!!!  
  
Tala's eyes narrow.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Why don't you guys read the story. ^_^;;;  
  
Tyson and Max: YEAH!  
  
They rush passed Kenny and Tala trying to get at the computer screen.  
  
Blazin Shadow: -_-!!! STOP CRUSHING ME!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow shoves Tyson who falls on Tala.  
  
Tala: TYSON!!! GET THE *BLEEP* OFF OF ME!!!  
  
Tyson: Oh Tala. Give me a hug!!! ^_^;;;  
  
Tyson hugs Tala.  
  
Tala: TTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Nothing like showing each other how much we love each other. ^_^  
  
Max: 'o' ???  
  
Kenny: @o@?????? WHAT?!  
  
Blazin Shadow: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Kai: Ah how sweet.  
  
Kai smirks  
  
Tala: -_-!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;; I MEANT _LIKE_ I MEANT _LIKE_!!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!! 


	14. Injuries and chocolate chip pancakes

A short authors note before this chapter begains. I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reviewing me. Lately things have been busy so I'm sorry for all who's waited patiently for this. I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks for all the support it's been greatly appreciated. ^_________^ Enjoy.  
  
One more thing. I need to know what people want me to do. By the end of chapter fourteen I need to know whether to keep the story at pg 13 and mild, or go to the extreme and make in R. Drop in your vote when you review. THANKS!!!!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter thirteen - Injuries and chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
Eyes of fire opened to the night feeling the shuddering form of his sobbing partner. He could feel the tears soak his tank top, the warmth of Ray's skin against his own and the softness of the raven mass tickling him. Even though his head pounded he could sense what had happened around him. The quietness indicated that the fight was over, and judging by the fact that Ray clung to him, he assumed they had won. Looking up, the assumption was obliterated by the cold figure glaring down at them.  
  
What happened next flashed before his eyes before his mind had time to process. The six inch dagger raised in one shaking fist, the horror and fear that bubbled in the pit of his stomach. The sense of rage as Boris aimed to his right, to Ray's heart. His mind was in a panic, but that didn't matter, as long as his body moved with his instincts. Before Boris could land the blow, Kai wedged his arms between himself and Ray shoving his koi out of the line of fire.  
  
Then the enemy struck. Kai was so shocked he felt numb, he couldn't even gather the strength to scream, the dagger slammed into his right shoulder, the blow quick and brutal. Warm liquid trickled down his arm and chest as his eyes widened with mixed emotions. The world flashed white before his eyes as his body fell limp. He slumped to the ground like that of a lifeless corpse, hearing his named cried through the lips of his one and only.  
  
********  
  
Ray could only watch as the body of his love crumpled to the ground. If he had looked up at the attacker, he would have seen a similar show of emotions flitter across his half masked face.  
  
But he couldn't, the sight horrific but hypnotic at the same time. From his position, he could only see the back of Kai. His face, the sparkling eyes of determination and raw passion hidden from all. The tears that were shed only seconds ago doubled as Ray's body trembled in despair.  
  
'GOD KAI NO!!!' His mind cried out, 'HE'S NOT MOVING! KAI MOVE!!! TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!!! MOVE!!! ... PLEASE!!!'  
  
Through tear filled golden irises Ray watched for what seemed like an eternity. But Kai remained motionless, skin paling all the more as his own blood gathered on the concrete floor creating a puddle.  
  
Time seemed to freeze, he never heard the fading footsteps of Kai's stalker, the others as they began to gather. All he could see was Kai, lying almost dead like, in his own blood.  
  
Then he heard a whisper, a soft voice floating on the wind.  
  
" ... R ... Ray ...?"  
  
Though tears blurred his vision he could see it as clear as day. Fingers twitching slightly before the arm shuddered slightly, the shivers coursed through the battered body as he tried to move.  
  
Eyes widened in shock, Ray wiped away his tears, staring unbelievingly as Kai pulled his arm to himself and slowly began to hoist himself onto his trembling knees. Once realising what he was seeing, his heart lightened and he snapped out of his frozen stupor.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
He ran before he was even standing, almost tripping over himself; but he didn't care. He didn't even notice that he had grabbed his friends attention. He didn't even hear as they gasped seeing the puddle of blood under their captain or as Kenny bagan to babble nonsense. Within a second he was at Kai's side, but he was not the only one. Tala held Kai on the other side, trying to help his friend.  
  
Kai didn't even seem to notice, his eyes glassed over as his head lowered. Ray could hear his shallow breathing and feared the worst. Clutching onto the sodden tank top, Ray tried to comfort Kai. It seemed to work, as eyes of fire peered through bangs dripping with blood. He gasped as one hand held onto Ray while the other reached up to grip the handle of the dagger.  
  
"No Kai, Don't!"  
  
But Kai wasn't paying attention. Grabbing the handle, he tried to pull it out, but the blood loss began to affect him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He slumped onto Ray with a final moan, unconscious once again.  
  
"No Kai! Speak to me! Wake up!" Ray cried huddling Kai close to him, "Please be alright!"  
  
"We need to get Max and Kai to a hospital now!" Tyson spoke pulling Max closer to himself.  
  
"I'm fine Tyson." Max said, a small smile on his features "It's just a bump. Kai-!"  
  
"Are, are you sure Max?" Tyson asked uncertainly, his eyes flickered over the blood stained hair for a second before returning to the deep blue eyes of his friend.  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"WE NEED TO GET AN AMBULANCE RIGHT AWAY!!!" Kenny shrieked.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"You're one very lucky person Max." The doctor said as he wrapped the material around Max's head, "The blow only caused you to receive a large but which will heal after a few days and you've got some nice swelling here." his fingers gently brushing through Max's hair feeling the bruises on his head.  
  
"Is it bad?" Max asked, shivering at what the answer may be.  
  
"Nah, it's better that there is bruising otherwise the injury could be internal, and that's a bad sign. But you've got plenty of bruises. They'll go soon though."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The doctor smiled and gave Max a lolly pop.  
  
"Come back in a couple of days so I can see your progress. Ok?"  
  
Max smiled and jumped off the bed, thanking the doctor as he left to go find the others. Tyson, he saw stood just outside his room and was pacing. Max grinned and ran up to Tyson yelling his name.  
  
Tyson stopped pacing, twirled around and then came his classic dopey grin as he saw Max bounce towards him.  
  
"You feeling better hey Maxie!" Tyson spoke cheerfully.  
  
Max popped the lolly into his mouth and gave the thumbs up. Tysons grin only widened and he stuffed a chocolate bar in his mouth. Max giggled and allowed Tyson to lead him to where the rest of the gang were.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Kai is one very lucky boy." The doctor told Ray, Tala and Kenny who were waiting impatiently in the corridor "The dagger hit him below the shoulder blade but missed the ribs entirely."  
  
Ray and Tala, who were holding their breath, released it with a sigh of relief.  
  
"So ... So Kai's gonna be OK." Kenny stated, twitching slightly as the doctor stared down at him.  
  
"Yes. In fact Mr Hiwatari's awake right now and demanding to go home." The doctor smirked with amusement twinking in his greyish eyes "He's one stubborn boy. Although, I do think it best that he stay in the hospital for observation, Mr Hiwatari's blood pressure excelerates every time a nurse or a doctor goes near him. He is tense and that will not help any patient recover."  
  
Ray and Kenny looked puzzled but Tala just frowned. Tala seemed angry about something.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say doctor?" Ray asked. The doctor looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Well, it is not what I would normally suggest, but if you are willing, you can take him home and care for him. A nurse would visit everyday of course to check on him, but he would be more comfortable. Though this does mean you will have to look after him 24/7. The choice is yours of course."  
  
"Yes!" Tala snapped, glaring ice daggers at the doctor "Kai's coming with us! Where is he?"  
  
The doctor almost stepped back with the harshness of the reply, but pointed to room 101. Tala didn't even wait for the others and almost ran to the indicated room.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Would you just get off of me?!" Kai snarled, trying to push the annoying nurses away, "Thanks for the help really, but I'm fine and I don't need any help!"  
  
The three nurses just yapped some more, waving arms in the air with exaperation before pinning him back down onto the hospital bed. The leading nurse was babbling in Russian, but Kai could understand her perfectly.  
  
//Now young man if you don't start behaving yourself I'll have to restrain you!//  
  
Kai just growled and bared his teeth, trying to bite the flustering trio. The nurses just shrieked. One grabbed his uninjured arm while another tried to pin down his thrashing legs.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!" Kai hissed, but the nurses weren't the least bit frightened.  
  
//I warned you!// The nurse spoke calmly, but her tone indicated a violent streak. She nodded to her colleage who grabbed his injured shoulder.  
  
Kai yelled and cursed in Russian, but the distraction was enough. The nurse who held his legs now sat on them, the nurse who was to hold his uninjured arm pushed down onto both with force while the other hurried off.  
  
Kai tried to squirm but he only succeeded in hurting his shoulder more. With the sedatives not fully worn off yet he was fighting a loosing battle. The nurse came back in seconds later with leather straps and Kai began to panick.  
  
Kai twisted and cursed but could not budge the nurses. She came closer and soon flung one restraint over his chest.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Then ...  
  
*Bang*  
  
Everybody froze, and the four within the room turned to the door.  
  
"Ray!" Kai gasped, indeed seeing the chinese blader at the door. "Tala!"  
  
Neither of them looked too pleased Kai noticed and was more than happy to see them. Ray and Tala ran in. The nurses were babbling some quick and pathetic excuse to the new arrivals but neither one was listening. Tala hauled the nurse off of Kai and shoved her out of the room followed by the other two. Tala then followed them out slamming the door shut. Ray ran straight to Kai and pulled him up and was now fussing over him.  
  
"Kai, the doctor said we can take you home now. But you've got to stay in bed."  
  
*********  
  
"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TOUCH KAI LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" Tala roared, towering over the cowering nurses.  
  
The one with a busted lip began to stutter apologies while the two behind her began to crawl away from the angry blader. Then Kenny ran over with Tyson and Max who were shocked to say the least.  
  
"Tala. What in the world are you doing?!" Tyson demanded while Max and Kenny crouched down to help the quivering nurses.  
  
Tala just growled and gave the classic death glare before leaving the group stunned. Kenny smiled politely at the nurse he was helping but she pulled out of his grip and ran down the corridor wailing. The other two nurses scrambled to their feet and followed after their obviously distressed colleage, but not before they both cursed Kenny profoundly.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny were all shocked to say the least.  
  
"Er ... What was all that about?" Max asked.  
  
"Let's not worry about it Maxie." Tyson answered confidently; trying to brush it off as he had no clue what was said. "Let's go and see how Kai's doing."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Max let Tyson pull him to his feet and lead him to the others, followed by a nervous Kenny.  
  
"I have a feeling they don't like Kenny." Max murmured to Tyson so that Kenny could not hear. Tyson smiled stupidly while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Just don't tell Kenny that." Tyson said, glancing back at Kenny who was shivering.  
  
********  
  
Tala entered the hospital room to find Kai trying to heave himself up onto unsteady feet. Ray wouldn't have any of it and slung Kai's uninjured arm over his shoulders while wrapping his arm around Kai's slim waist.  
  
"I'm fine." Kai grumbled in annoyance as he saw the smirk plastered on Tala's face. Then Tyson, Max and Kenny came in and were looking at him with concern.  
  
Kai pulled away but as soon as he had no support he wavered dangerously on the spot, his crimson eyes sliding in and out of focus.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tala ordered, grabbing Kai's arm before he collapsed on the floor "You're in a bad way and you've lost a lot of blood!"  
  
"Come on Kai." Ray added, grabbing his other arm "You need to save your strength, we don't want you hurting yourself even more."  
  
Kai growled defiantly but he felt his legs wobble beneath him. Kai sighed in defeat and allowed his friend and koi to help him. Together the friends walked out of the hospital towards their hotel.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
In hotelroom twenty five Tyson, Max, Kenny and Tala sat in the living room after helping Ray place Kai on their bed. No matter how much Kai denied it, the blood loss had taken its toll and so Kai fell asleep. Kai was not the only one. After all the excitement Max was exhausted. Max smiled weakly and settled his head onto Tysons shoulder falling asleep. Tyson gazed at Max with worried eyes.  
  
"He'll be alright Tyson." Tala said "He'll be fully healed after a few days."  
  
"I'm sorry Tala." Tyson mumbled "I didn't mean what I said in the restaurant."  
  
"I know." Tala replied "You're a good friend, and I understand that you were worried."  
  
"It's more than that." Tyson murmured, lowering his head in shame "I haven't been able to trust you ever since you arrived, and all you've done is try to be a good friend. I believe you now though, and I want us to be friends. If you forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you Tyson." Tala whispered, a smile appearing once more.  
  
'WHA!?! What's happening to me!!! I'm letting my emotions get the better of me!' Talas mind cried out.  
  
Tysons face brightened visibly and he glanced at his sleeping friend. He carefully cradled Max in his arms as he stood from the sofa, carrying Max to his bed. Tyson somehow managed to move the quilts from the bed, while still holding Max before gently laying his friend on the bed. Tyson then carefully pulled the quilts onto Max so that he wouldn't get cold. Tyson knelt by the side of the bed holding onto Max's hand, listening contentedly to Max's soft breathing.  
  
Tala looked on while Tyson did all of this from the doorway smiling softly to himself, knowledge warming his heart. Tala carefully walked into the room and knelt beside Tyson who was watching his friend with desperate eyes.  
  
"Please be OK Maxie." Tyson breathed.  
  
"You care about him, don't you Tyson." Tala whispered, so as not to disturb Max.  
  
"Max is my friend, I care about all of my friends." Tyson answered, letting go of Max's hand as soon as he knew Tala was there.  
  
"Tell him how you feel Tyson, I've seen you together ... you care about him more than anything and Max might feel the same way."  
  
Tala decided to leave at this point, to give Tyson and Max privacy. Just before Tala left, Tyson spoke up ...  
  
"You really care about us, don't you Tala? Even though you hide it I can tell. It's the same with Kai."  
  
Tala looked at Tyson, mixed emotions running through his mind. Tyson took the opportunity to continue ...  
  
"You would make a great Bladebreaker, you know."  
  
Tala stared at Tyson bewildered as he listened to what Tyson was saying. After a couple of minutes of silence Tala shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Tyson watched Tala leave, then turned his gaze back to Max, and he sighed deeply.  
  
"I love you Maxie." He breathed finally, gently stroking the soft, blond bangs. "I love you so much."  
  
A small smile crept onto that innocent, peaceful beauty as Tyson leaned in and let his lips brush against Max's forehead.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Crimson eyes opened and gazed around his room after having a restful nap. Kai sniffed the air and smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen, though he remembered the smell he couldn't quite place it.  
  
Kai sighed and tried to sit up, only to wince in pain as he did so. Causing a very worried neko jin to run into the room.  
  
"Kai!" Ray cried urgently as he saw Kai sitting up, "You should be lying down!"  
  
"Well, hello to you too." Kai said smirking as he stared bewildered at Ray.  
  
Ray was covered head to foot with flour, he had a piny wrapped around his slim waist and in his hands was a white bowl. A hand went to his chest as that was where the pain was generating from. Kai felt the bandages that covered him.  
  
"Kai! You'll do yourself further damage!" Ray said alarmed. He put the bowl on the side table and raced over to the bed, trying to push Kai gently onto the bed so he was lying down again, but Kai wasn't having any of it.  
  
"Kitten, I'm fine." Kai protested, trying to pry Rays hands from him.  
  
"But Kai!"  
  
"Trust me, I've been through alot worse, this is merely a few cuts and bruises, nothing to panic about."  
  
"Nothing to panic about!" Ray said disbelieving "Kai, you were crushed by a monster, and stabbed in the shoulder by maniac! You fell unconscious! I think it's more than just cuts and bruises. Now lie back down!"  
  
Kai ignored Rays orders and his eyes gazed over the one he loved. He sighed deeply relief flooding his senses when he discovered there was no injuries on his koi.  
  
"I'm glad you're OK kitten." Kai murmured, his hand gently brushing against Rays floured, but otherwise perfect cheek.  
  
Guilt filled Rays eyes and heart as he glanced at the bandages on Kai's shoulder, he stared into Kai's crimson orbs and a single tear rolled down his floured face.  
  
"Kitten!" Kai gasped, shocked to see the tear "What's wrong?"  
  
"You got hurt because of me." Ray whispered, his voice coming closer to cracking with every single word he spoke "That dagger ... you pushed me out of the way! Didn't you?"  
  
"Kitten, I didn't get hurt because of you." Kai said, wiping the tear away "Boris Balcov wounded me, not you."  
  
"Kai-!"  
  
"Please don't Ray." Kai said, pulling Ray in so that their foreheads touched "It looks more painful than it actually is!"  
  
Kai then kissed Ray lightly on the lips before pulling back again ...  
  
"No more blaming yourself." Kai said sternly "OK?"  
  
Ray nodded slowly and they smiled at each other ...  
  
"What are you doing anyway Kitten?" Kai asked, he raised a slate blue eyebrow as he glanced over his koi once more "You look like you've been rolling in flour."  
  
Rays face brightened as he remembered what he was doing.  
  
"I'm making you something to eat. You haven't eaten anything yet and you need to keep your strength up."  
  
With that last word Ray bounded into the kitchen. Kai heard the clatter of china and slamming of cupboard doors ... Kai smirked to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Ray emerged a few minutes later, in one hand he held plates that was piled with pancakes, and in the other Ray held a bowl of whipped cream.  
  
Kai looked at Ray quizzically as Ray set all of the things down on the table and then turned to smile at his koi. Ray then pulled Kai to his feet and sat him down on a wooden chair. Kai gazed at the dishes before him and his eyes widened a little in shock as he saw the familiar creamy pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream in a bowl. Kai smiled happily and looked at Ray as his mind filled with loving thoughts of his mother and father ...  
  
"I know they could never be as good as your mothers but ... I thought you might like to ... well ..."  
  
"Thankyou kitten." Kai said smiling "This is, so thoughtful. They look and smell wonderful!"  
  
Ray smiled brightly at this, showing Kai his fangs before laughing lightly, and taking Kai's hand in his own.  
  
"You might want to see if they taste wonderful as well!" Ray whispered.  
  
Together they ate the pancakes, blushing whenever they looked at each other and making light conversation. Kai munched happily on the pancakes and smiled brightly as the familiar sweet taste exploded in his mouth tingling through his body filling his whole being with warmth and happiness. He had almost completely forgotten about Boris Balcov.  
  
Ray watched Kai eating the pancakes and smiled contentedly as Kai looked so happy and relaxed. His smile grew as Kai put his knife and fork down and a yawn escaped his throat. Ray stood up and walked over to his yawning koi and pulled him to his feet. Kai gazed down into Rays golden orbs with sleepy crimson eyes as Ray led Kai over to the bed. Kai felt himself slipping into the bed and snuggled against the warmth of his koi, smiling gratefully as Rays tanned, well toned arms wrapped around him and pulled him in closer. Kai and Ray were sleeping peacefully in the comfort of each other.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* End Chapter Thirteen*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: Another chappie done. And look, no cliff hanger.  
  
Tyson: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Max: ^_________^ That ending was so sweet!  
  
Kenny: But it's not over, is it.  
  
Tala: Nah ... Blazin Shadow's got a sadistic mind, haven't you?  
  
Blazin Shadow: I'm NOT sadistic.  
  
Blazin Shadow hits Tala over the head.  
  
Blazin Shadow: I just love a good plot. And trust me, it's coming.  
  
Kai: Oh great.  
  
Kenny: As long as it turns out ok.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Wwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllll ...  
  
Everyone else: NO!  
  
Ray: Blazin Shadow. You promised a happy ending!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I'm not telling you how the story turns out. You'll just have to wait. BYE.  
  
Blazin Shadow walks away.  
  
Kai: I say we kill.  
  
Tala: I agree.  
  
Everyone else: ^___^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	15. Taking the bait

-Chapter fourteen - Taking the Bait.  
  
Tala closed the door to Max's and Tysons bedroom and entered the livingroom where Kenny was typing on his laptop. Sighing he picked up a key that Ray had given him for their hotel room. He was about to leave when a voice cut through the silence ...  
  
"Tala, I just wanted to say thanks." Kenny said turning to look at the Russian red head teen, "You know, for stopping those men in the restaurant."  
  
Tala turned to face Kenny more than shocked. He had never expected anything from the Bladebreakers, nothing at all after everything that had happened in the championships. But here they were, giving him more than he could have ever hoped for.  
  
"It was nothing, Kenny." Tala replied.  
  
"Yes it was." Kenny said, shutting down Dizzi and then standing up "You made that vital difference between our victory, and our defeat. You made that difference, and we are very grateful and I am glad that you're my friend Tala."  
  
"You consider me a friend?" Tala voiced his thoughts unintentionally.  
  
"Of course I do Tala! All of us do and ever since you've been here Kai's been able to open up a lot more and that has brought Kai closer to us as well."  
  
"Yeah, well ..." Tala didn't know what to say, "I'm going to bed Kenny, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Aren't you sleeping in here Tala?" Kenny enquired.  
  
"No, Kai and Ray said they had a spare bed and that I was welcome to use it." Tala said holding up the hotelroom key.  
  
"Oh, OK Tala. I guess I'll see you in the morning ... good night."  
  
"G'night." Tala mumbled, letting himself out of the hotelroom.  
  
Tala stood in the corridor shaking his head softly, before heading towards room twenty seven. He breathed deeply and unlocked the door. Inside it was dark, obviously Kai and Ray were already asleep. Tala smiled at that thought.  
  
Tala entered the bedroom, and smiled as he saw Ray snuggled into Kai, both of them snoring softly. Ray had his arms wrapped possessively around the bluenette with Kai's pale arms holding tanned arms closer. Both of them looked peaceful in the others embrace, Tala felt happy for them.  
  
'I know what I have to do ...' Tala thought, staring at the slumbering couple before him, 'Even if it means never seeing you again Kai ... I won't let Boris and Voltaire hurt you, I care too much for you to let them ... I have to face them!'  
  
Tala sat down on the soft bed, and gazed across the dark bedroom at his best friend. Inside he knew that Kai would hate him for leaving, but Tala had no other choice. Tala knew it was best if he slipped away quietly.  
  
Tala also knew it would be easiest, if he just left a note. Kai would find it in the morning. It would explain everything and it would be too late for Kai to play the hero. With that, Tala pulled out a piece of paper, and took a pen from the side table, before switching on the small lamp. Talas face showed pain and sorrow as he placed the paper on the side table and began to scribble his farewell note ...  
  
Once finished, Tala re-read the note and smiling sadly, he placed it into an envelope and wrote Kai on the front of it before turning off the lamp. He lifted his necklace with the charm Dranzer on it from around his neck and placed it carefully within the envelope before sealing the envelope shut.  
  
Taking the envelope, he placed it on the side table next to where Kai and Ray were sleeping, being extra careful and quiet so as not to wake them. The red-head pulled out his loyal friend Wolborg holding the blade close to his heart.  
  
"Please forgive me Wolborg." Tala whispered, a single tear escaped his ice blue eyes "I won't let Boris experiment on you. I hope you'll be happy ..."  
  
He reluctantly placed his loyal companion on the table, by the envelope. After this was completed Tala stepped back from the sleeping couple, his soft smile holding all the sadness and regret bubbling within him. Tala left the bedroom and sat in the living room thinking things through ...  
  
'At least I'll wipe that smirk off of Boris's face when he realises that I haven't betrayed my friend ... even if it does cost me my life ...'  
  
Suddenly, Tala stood up, the clock reading eleven thirty. Before he lost his courage, Tala pulled himself to his feet swiftly leaving the hotel.

888

In the bedroom crimson orbs slowly opened to the darkened room around him. His aching mind was tingling and Kai knew something was wrong. Kai pulled gently away from his love and sat up, careful as so not to wake his koi. His eyes glanced over the whole darkened room, nothing looked out of place. Then crimson orbs fell to the other bed, which was empty.  
  
'Wasn't Tala supposed to be sleeping there tonight?' Kai thought to himself.  
  
Something then glinted catching Kai's attention. Kai turned to the source and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Talas Wolborg lying on the side table with an envelope with his name on it. A pang of worry course through his body as he gazed intently at his name scribbled on the envelope, before quickly opening it.  
  
Kai inhaled deeply as he recognised the familiar golden necklace fall out of the envelope into his lap. Kai held both Wolborg and the necklace in one hand and in the other he held the letter. Standing up Kai went into the living room so as not to disturb Ray. His heart skipped several beats as his eyes trailed down the scribbled note from Tala which was now under the light of the lamp by the sofa ...  
  
/To my best friend Kai, and to my newly found friends Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson. I haven't been totally honest with you and now I have to face my destiny. I didn't escape from the Abbey Kai, I was let go on the condition that I helped with their scheme. I was never planning on doing so, but it gave me a chance to spend a little time as the person I wanted to be. Unfortunately my time has drawn to a close, by the time you read this note I will be long gone. Please don't hate me for leaving, but I couldn't see any other way out of my predicament and I couldn't let them hurt you again. Please take care of Wolborg for me, for I won't be needing him anymore and give this necklace to Ray. I feel that you two will last and love for eternity. Whatever happens don't let Boris rip you two apart. Take care and I hope that you will forgive me. Tala.  
  
PS-Tyson, be true to yourself and you will be happy./  
  
'Unfortunately my time has drawn to a close' Talas voice echoed in his mind.  
  
'What does that mean ...?'  
  
"Kuzo." Kai muttered under his breath, he gazed intently at the clock which said eleven forty five.  
  
'Tala couldn't have written this so long ago ... maybe I can find him and get some answers ...'  
  
With that Kai placed the valuable items on the table, before racing to his room once more, pulling on his trousers and then his tank top. While wrapping his scarf around his neck Kai gazed down at Ray who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of Kai's missing presence in the bed.  
  
'I'll leave my kitten to rest ... he'll be OK. Hopefully I can find Tala and sort this out, and bring him back before morning ...'  
  
With that last thought in mind Kai slipped on his trainers, picked up the precious items and walked out onto the cold streets of Russia with a determined glint in his eyes. 

888

Kai had walked into the local park about ten minutes later, sighing deeply ...  
  
'Where are you Tala?' He thought miserably 'Now I know how Ray feels every time I run off.'  
  
Kai looked in every direction and vengered further into the shadowy park. Kai knew it wasn't wise to call out for Tala, as it could draw unwanted attention, but at the moment, it felt so tempting. Kai walked down a gravel path until he came near a pond. He gazed longingly at it and could see the worry showing on his face and he smiled inwardly.  
  
'Maybe showing emotions isn't that bad after all ...' Kai lifted his gaze from the pond and looked all around him again.  
  
'Maybe I should give up. Tala's probably on a train travelling as far away from here as possible, I don't think I can blame him either.'  
  
Kai gave one final glance across the pond, just about ready to admit defeat when he saw the object of his search. His heart skipped a beat in joy as he saw Tala walking slowly on the other side of the pond, before sitting down on a wooden bench. Kai noticed that Tala held an emotionless glare, his head lowered slightly with his arms crossed over his chest. Kai knew that stance anywhere. It was the stance he often used himself in defence.  
  
Kai cautiously approached the other, it seemed that Tala hadn't noticed Kai yet. His mind was reeling with questions that he didn't have the answers to, but they all came back to the main question. What was his friend hiding?  
  
Kai walked boldly up to Tala and sat down beside him, causing Tala to open his eyes sharply. Kai's concern and suspicion grew as he noticed Tala stiffen. His ice blue eyes glared hatefully around until they landed on Kai. As soon as those ice blue orbs fell upon him he noticed Tala's form relax, his eyes sliding shut.  
  
Kai thought that everything was ok but then Tala jerked and gazed at Kai in disbelief. Kai could have sworn he'd seen panic in his friends eyes and when Tala spoke he could feel the panic within his voice. Even though it was obvious that Tala was trying desperately to keep calm.  
  
"Kai, you shouldn't be here! You're supposed to be asleep, with Ray!" Tala snapped. On the surface he seemed angry but Kai could immediately tell that something was wrong. He was about to ask Tala what was wrong but the red head beat him to it.  
  
"Go back to the hotel!" Tala ordered.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai demanded, fishing out the letter from his pocket, "What are you playing at?!"  
  
He shoved the letter under Tala's nose. The others eyes widened in shock and he paled drastically as he saw the letter he had written not so long ago.  
  
"Kai!" The panic in Tala's voice was becoming more noticeable. But Kai wasn't giving an inch.  
  
"And why did you give me these!?!" Kai asked angrily, showing the blade and necklace that he still held tightly in his other hand.  
  
"Kai! You must go back!" Tala cried urgently, standing up and dragging Kai to his feet. Kai was more confused than before, something was not right and he was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
"Tala, what-!?!"  
  
"JUST DO AS I SAY!" Tala shoved Kai away from him.  
  
"Then you're coming too!" Kai growled stubbornly, he walked back to Tala and shoved the blade in his hands, then tried slipping the necklace over Tala's head. But Tala grabbed Kai's wrist.  
  
"Kai! I haven't got time for this! For once in your life just do as I say!"  
  
Kai listened to his friend, his concern rising more and more with each passing second. His gut instinct hold him that trouble was coming and that he should run, but he wouldn't leave his friend, no matter what. He stared at the other, noticing how his eyes were shining with an intensity he had never seen before.  
  
"Kai! Please, you don't understand--!"  
  
"Don't understand? Tala what are you talking about?" Kai asked, his patience wavering as his frustration with the other boy increased, "What's going on?"  
  
"Dammit Kai just go!"  
  
"No!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Kai I don't want him to get you!" Tala cried desperately.  
  
"Are you talking about Boris!?!" Kai asked, fiery eyes flaring with hatred for the purple haired director.  
  
"Kai please ..." Tala begged, his voice cracking, his eyes shimmering with tears. Time was ticking and Kai was still standing with him, he wasn't alone to face Boris as he had planned. Kai had followed him and it was just the same as him betraying his friend. He couldn't persuade Kai to leave and had shown the bluenette his doom.  
  
"My, my now isn't this a touching reunion." A voice mused in the tense silence.  
  
Kai and Tala both stopped arguing as they both filled with hatred at hearing that menacing voice. Then out from the shadows came the horrible man to go with it. Kai growled as the man walked towards them, Tala manoeuvred determinedly in front of his friend, partially hiding Kai from their tormentor.  
  
"Kai go!" He whispered.  
  
"What's going on--?" Kai's voice was cut off by Boris's mirthless laughter.  
  
"It's so nice to see you young Kai, alone, weakened ... and vulnerable."  
  
"What?!" Kai spat, a sudden harsh wind now whipped his hair into his face as the situation slammed into him.  
  
Boris stood about ten feet away, his bloodred eyes boring into his own fiery ones before shifting onto his friend. Fear clenched his heart as a small smirk appeared on that twisted mans face. Then he spoke, his voice smooth and somewhat slimy.  
  
"Well done Tala ... you were here on time, as planned."  
  
Kai was so confused, his eyes widening in fear as he heard Boris's words. What in the world was going on?  
  
"Tala?" Kai asked, uncertainty lining his voice.  
  
"Kai, run!" Tala urged.  
  
"It wouldn't do you any good boy!" Boris said, obviously enjoying the distress on Kai's face and the rage flaring on Tala's, "My men would find you before you could find help!"  
  
"Tala, what's going on?" Kai asked again, floundering for any safeguard in the unknown. Boris brought his attention back to the source of his obsession and chuckled at Kai's naiveté.  
  
"Loyal Tala has been pleasing his teacher, young Kai!" Boris said smugly, watching with pleasure the storm of emotions flickering across the poor boys face.  
  
"No Kai, it's not like that!" Tala cried, trying to defend himself.  
  
"Oh come now Tala there's no denying what you've done." Boris said smoothly, "Putting that Tracker on Kai was--!"  
  
"Tracker!?!" Kai exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't true. It wasn't! He repeated those words in his mind, but his mantra was interrupted by the desperate voice of his friend.  
  
"Kai, just run. Trust me!"  
  
"My men will hunt you down Kai!" Boris said ruthlessly.  
  
Kai wasn't truly listening to either of them, all he could hear and feel was the blood rushing through his veins, pounding in his ears as the emotions were bursting inside of him.  
  
"TALA WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME!" Kai roared, forgetting the situation, the immediate danger. All that he needed was to prove Tala's innocence. That he wasn't betrayed by his oldest friend.  
  
"Are you sure?" Boris asked calmly feeling amused. Tala was strangly quiet, which did nothing to ease Kai's fear. Tala wouldn't betray him, right? He had to know.  
  
"Tala! It's not true! It can't be!" Kai whispered disbelieving, "You didn't help him. You didn't put a tracker on me! Tala?! Please tell me you didn't!"  
  
"Kai ..." Tala breathed, turning around to face his friend and forgetting that Boris was even present, "I never placed a tracker on you."  
  
"You lie boy." Boris hissed, stepping closer, "We've been tracking Kai for the last 48 hours!"  
  
"Actually..." Tala said, spinning around to face Boris. He opened his hand to show the little black tracker in the palm of his hand, "You've been tracking me, not Kai. I kept the tracker on me so that you wouldn't suspect my betrayal. Your trackers are not totally accurate, so you thought I had bugged Kai when instead I did no such thing."  
  
"What!?!" Boris growled "You dare to stand against Biovolt!"  
  
"Tala." Kai whispered, not sure of what to say.  
  
"You will pay for this!" Boris snarled, whipping out that lethal remote.  
  
Boris pressed his thumb on the button and Tala suddenly keeled over. Tala clutched his head willing it to stop. But the pain coursed through his whole being like lightning, never relenting in it's torture.  
  
"Tala!" Kai gasped as his friend fell to his knees. Tala tried desperately not to scream in agony, wincing as the electrical current crackled with fury. Not knowing what to do and still in distress Kai knelt down beside his friend and glared at Boris.  
  
"Leave him alone Boris!" Kai growled.  
  
"Certainly." Boris replied indifferently, his thumb lifting from the button.  
  
Tala gasped as the electrical current suddenly released him and fell into Kai's strong arms trembling. His whispered pleas of Kai's escape were ignored by the bluenette. Kai heard bushes rustling and a second later Kai and Tala were trapped between a wall of Biovolt lackeys and the murky pond.  
  
Kai pulled away from his shivering friend and stood in front of him protectively, ready to fight the dozens upon dozens of lackeys that Boris had. It was like a small army and Kai knew that no matter how strong he was, it was very unlikely that he would get away, let alone with his injured friend.  
  
Boris's mirthless laughter ran through the whole park, before he pushed down on the button again. Tala already weakened, cried out in pain and unable to hold himself up he fell to the floor, shaking violently. Kai spun around and gazed at his friend helplessly as he cried out in pain.  
  
"BORIS!!!" Kai yelled in anger.  
  
Boris chuckled before lifting his thumb off of the button again. The silence of the night was only broken by Talas pained gasps and Boris's command.  
  
"Grab him!"  
  
On those two words the first ten or so men charged at Kai. Kai quickly moved away from Tala and began using all of his knowledge and skill to his advantage, kicking, punching, dodging and defending himself against the lackeys.  
  
Eventually Kai knocked them down, but they were well trained and they put up a good fight. Kai panted for air, his aching legs felt like jelly and his heart pounded harshly against his rib cage. He glared at the wall of black that were the mass of lackeys before the others all lashed out at him. Kai tried his best to keep going, but his energy was drained. However much his mind ordered him to keep going, Kai became extremely weary. A fist aimed for Kai's shoulder which Kai just about managed to block. But with him blocking his shoulder, he couldn't react in time to block the kick that was sent straight to his bandaged chest!  
  
Kai cried out in pain and his hands went instinctively where the sharp stab of pain surged through his body. Within these seconds of distraction the lackeys took advantage and soon enough Kai found himself squirming helplessly under the grip of two lackeys. A pair of hands twisted his arms painfully hard behind his back.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh yes." Boris taunted, "Bring him to me!"  
  
Kai struggled and yelled as the men dragged him over to Boris. Boris smirked as he saw Kai struggling helplessly in their grip as they approached.  
  
"Hahahahaha ... Now young Kai, don't struggle ... you are now at my mercy ... Ahahahaha!"  
  
Kai was brought before Boris, every set of eyes were focused on these two. Tala lay by the pond seemingly unnoticed. Boris laid a finger gingerly on Kai's cheek earning a growl of disgust from the prisoner.  
  
"Aw ... don't you want to play young Kai?" Boris said in a mock hurtful tone. He grinned deviously as a glint of light brought his attention to the golden charm of Wolborg dangling from his neck. Through Kai rushing to find Tala he forgot to tuck the necklace away.  
  
"This this your only treasure from Tala." Boris smirked ripping the necklace from Kai's neck and throwing it onto the grass "You will never see it again ... just like you'll never see Tala again!"  
  
Boris then whipped out a large and painful looking syringe filled with see through liquid and handed it to one of the lackeys before approaching the defenceless teen on the floor.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE BORIS!!!" Kai yelled helplessly, his crimson orbs watching Boris's every move.  
  
Boris looked like a predator homing in on his prey. Kai looked on unaware of the lackeys with the syringe closing in on him. His friend being his only concern. Suddenly the syringe was jabbed into his arm and the plunger was pressed down injecting the liquid into his arm.  
  
Kai's vision immediately clouded, his head began to spin and he felt extremely heavy although light headed. Diluted, crimson orbs desperately tried to focus in on what Boris was doing to Tala. Kai could hear Tala's cries and tried to get to his friend. But he felt so heavy that even raising his eye lids became a massive task.  
  
Kai fell to his knees, becoming weaker by the second. He could only look on as the shape-Boris kicked out to the shape Tala, who fell backwards crying out in pain. The fuzzy shape Tala fell into a swirl of murky blue and was thrashing desperately before being consumed. But before he totally disappeared Kai saw as clear as day the sharpness of the ice blues eyes, that were widened in fright.  
  
Only one desperate thought swam into his weary mind before he fell forward ...  
  
'TALA!' 

888

Before Kai even slumped to the ground he was unconscious. Boris turned to face his other prey and smirked victoriously.  
  
"No one can save you!" Boris whispered, his smirk growing as his lustful eyes roamed over his prize possession. "And now, onto the Bladebreakers."  
  
END CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Tyson: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE COMING AFTER US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max and Kenny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Calm down already, IT'S JUST A STORY!  
  
Tala: bakas.  
  
Kai: You said it.  
  
Everyone else: HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Chill, now say bye to the fans.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray are waving enthusiastically. Tala and Kai just glare daggers.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Oh well, some thing's never change.  
  
Ray: So, you gonna tell us what happens next?  
  
Blazin Shadow: Nope!  
  
Max: Oh come on!  
  
Tyson: PLEASE!  
  
Blazin Shadow: NO! Now go away and I'll start writing the next chapter.  
  
The bladebreakers huff and puff as they leave Blazin Shadow to type. 


	16. From bad to Worse

This new system is really messing with the presentation of my work. There our now some changes which should be mentioned.

When speaking on the other end of the phone, or if the language is not English, it will be in _italics_ and ''speech marks''.

Change of scene or character focus will be 888.

I think that's it for now, anyway, on with the story.

Hope you like.

888

-**Chapter fifteen - From bad to worse!**  
  
Ray turned over in his sleep, and his wandering hand slid further across the bed; seeking the warmth of his koi. The wandering hand patted the cold bed feeling extremely confused in his sleep-driven state. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ray slowly sat up in the bed. His tired golden orbs gazed at the empty space beside him in a daze.  
  
After a few seconds his brain finally caught up with him ...  
  
"Kai?" Ray mumbled.  
  
Ray swung his legs over to the edge of the bed, his feet touching the carpeted floor. Bringing his eyes into focus as he was now reluctantly drawing away from his peaceful slumber, Ray looked at the other bed; which was also empty ...  
  
"Tala?" Ray mumbled, messing up his already ruffled, raven hair. He stood up, and staggered into the dark living room. Then searched out the whole hotel room.  
  
"They're not here." Ray muttered to himself as he sat on the sofa "I wonder where they are?"  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Ray stood up and walked back into the bedroom where the phone was, yawning as he picked up the phone ...  
  
"Hello?" Ray muttered, his voice expressing his exhaustion.  
  
888  
  
On the other end of the line, sitting in the back of a large, comfy limo, was a crased man. To his ear he held his cell phone while his other arm cradled the limp form of the bluenette. He chuckled as he heard that sleep filled voice, so clueless to the situation he and his friends had so blindly walked into.  
  
"Hahahahaha ... aww ... Ray Kon, did I disturb you?"  
  
_''Boris!?!''_ Ray snapped, to Boris's amusement the boy was now fully awake and by the sound of his voice he was absolutely furious, ''_What do you want!?!''  
_  
Boris 'tutted' in mock disdain, pulling his prize possession closer still. Burying his face in the soft two-toned blue hair for a moment, he sighed contentedly as he familiarised himself with the boy. Boris heard Ray's harsh intake of breath, and decided to let the boy out of his misery.  
  
"That's not a very nice way to greet someone who has gone to the trouble of calling to inform you of my subject being returned to me--!"  
  
_''What have you done!?!'_'Ray demanded, although his commanding tone wavered slightly in his anxiety. Boris smirked knowing that the boy was more frightened than anything else. Stewing in his fear and becoming on the verge of hysteria.  
  
Brushing the slate bangs aside, Boris planted a small kiss on Kai's forehead. The boy looked so beautiful in his sleep, Boris noted, stroking one stained cheek. The relaxed features, the long, dark lashes that were casting shadows on his rosy cheeks that could barely be seen under the dominate marks that symbolised Boris's obsession, and Voltaire's crave of power. He let his lust filled eyes travel down the youth. The strong, yet fragile body that was pulled across his lap, the long slender legs that were sprawled on the row of leather seats. Boris could feel the heat radiating from the lucious boy, tempting him further. Slowly but surely deminishing his resolve.  
  
"Like I said, the boy is back under my control, where he belongs." Boris declared, crushing the unresisting body closer. His breath ghosted along Kai's flesh; before those thin lips made contact. Although tainted, the boy's skin was unbelievably soft, like that of a new- born. Soft, and addictive.  
  
_''Kai!''_ Ray said on the other end, desperation lingering his voice _''No! He's not your property!''  
_  
"Oh, but he is ..." Boris mused chuckling down the phone, enjoying the tension. Even from where he was he could smell the boy's fear. He kissed Kai's cheek again, before pulling on the slate bangs so that he could have full access to the boy's long, pale neck.  
  
_''You can't do this!''_ Ray spat, anger building _''Kai is a person and you're treating him like a trophy!''  
_  
"My prize possession, actually." Boris mused before delicately suckling the boy's neck. The limo began to slow down though, meaning that they were home once more.  
  
_''You won't get away with this!''_ He heard Ray say, but he wasn't really focused on that annoying voice anymore as something else suddenly caught his attention. A small red light began to flash on a device planted into the armrest, meaning that K3 and the six lackeys that had left him after securing Kai were now in place. Pressing the black button beneath the flashing light, he indicated to K3 that he wanted them to proceed.  
  
"Oh, but I already have ..." He continued half-heartedly, knowing that it was time to end the conversation, "Goodbye for now Ray ... I'll see you soon though."  
  
_''What?''_ He heard the other say, but the limo had stopped, and as he got out, he felt that it was time to end his twisted mind game.  
  
"You now belong to me!" Boris announced. He heard the sharp intake of breath and knew that Ray was hyperventilating. Amused with the boy's reponse, he laughed darkly. And just before he closed the link he heard a scuffle and Ray's cry.  
  
Everything had worked out perfectly so far. Putting the phone in his pocket he hurried back to his obsession. Bending back into the limo he cradled the form possessively as he carried the boy to the white room. He walked as fast as he could, knowing that his need was just too painful to ignore any longer.  
  
888  
  
Ray heard Boris's parting words, but he couldn't believe them. Just what the hell was going on! Ray's first thought was confusion, then shifted to panic. He gasped suddenly finding it hard to breathe; holding the phone in a vice like grip. Boris had Kai, was coming after him, he had no idea where Tala was and his friends were clueless. What if Boris was going after them aswell?!  
  
The next thing he knew, arms shot out from no where. A pair of hands grabbed him around the waist trapping his arms under the mighty grip. A hand slammed over his mouth as the phone clattered on the ground. Ray twisted under the grip, his muffled screams earning a spine tingling chuckle from the smaller person, who was with the six burly lackeys. Ray stopped struggling immediately as his ears picked up that horrific and familiar sound. Amber eyes widened in fear as the teen in the shadows made himself known.  
  
"Well hello Ray!" The teen spat, "It's so nice to see you again. I'll make sure you have a pleasurable time at the Abbey!"  
  
Ray shivered and he began struggling again, his head thrusting to and fro trying to escape the hand clamping his mouth shut, his muffled screams became more desperate and he kicked out. It was useless though. The only result being that the teen laughed, the cold and merciless sound echoing through the hotel room.  
  
The teen stepped up to Ray, pulling out a musty looking cloth, and then signalled for the lackey to release Ray's mouth. As soon as the hand slipped away, Ray cried out, screaming for help. The teen growled and clasped his hand under Rays chin, forcing the other teen to look directly at him. Ray froze as he saw the teen that frightened him the most.  
  
"B-Bryan!" Ray stuttered.  
  
The other smirked. Then slammed his hand over Rays mouth, the cloth held a horrific smell. Through all the panic Ray inhaled deeply, the scent wafting into his lungs. Before Ray had time to think, he blacked out.  
  
888  
  
Bryan snorted in disgust at the limp form dangling in the arms of one of the lackeys. The pitiful form looked so helpless, was as weak as a new-born kitten, and yet he had still managed to beat Bryan in the world championships. That defeat had hit Bryan hard, for nobody had ever won against him before. Bryan was a champion, and yet that helpless boy beat him in the finals. This worthless, pitiful runt that couldn't even escape from a few brainless oafs! The rage only swelled within the bitter boy as he took in the relaxed features of the pajama-clad boy before him.  
  
Refusing to stare at Ray any longer, for fear of what Boris would do if he brought in a mangled corpse, Bryan pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial, number one. The phone ran at least five times before the man on the other end answered.  
  
_''What is it?''_ The man hissed agitatedly. It seemed as though he had interrupted something important. Bryan smirked at the thought.  
  
"Boss, it's K3, I have the kitten." He answered clearly, mentally laughing for there could be only one reason why the boss's voice would sound so angry.  
  
_''Good ...''_ The other said, dragging out the word as if he were thinking ... _''And what of the others?''_  
  
"They will be yours momentarily." Bryan answered promptly.  
  
_''Excellent.''  
_  
"Any further orders sir?" Bryan asked in a monotone way, morely said out of habbit then anything else.  
  
_''Keep the kitten separate from the others for now. You have done well, once at the Abbey you may reward yourself by personally training him.''_  
  
"Thankyou sir." Bryan said, eyes took on a predatory gleam as he stared at the neko jinn again, "What of the others?"  
  
_''Put them in with the lowest training group. Let's see how they handle a days work.''_ His boss answered with amusement ringing in his slimy voice, _''Oh and K3 ... play nice.''_  
  
"Yes sir." Bryan ended the communication and gazed at Ray with devious eyes. "Take him back to the Abbey. Move!"  
  
With that, the six lackeys scurried out of the hotelroom, five heading for hotelroom twenty-five and the one carrying the hostage hurried down the stairs. Bryan's mouth twisted into a cruel smirk before slowly exiting the room and heading for room twenty five.  
  
888  
  
In room twenty five lay three boys in three seperate beds. They were sleeping soundly, oblivious to the immense pain and suffering that had already happened that night. In the bed on the far left was a somewhat chubby kid, limbs sprawled across the tangled state of his bed, his navy, shoulder-length hair in dissaray, drawl dribbling out of his mouth which was wide open, snoring louder then a fog horn.  
  
The two other boys were unbelieveably sleeping through the deafening noise. On the far right slept a small, brown haired kid, his hair, somewhat like a wild shrub, covering half of his face. The other, was a pale kid with blond hair, freakles scattered on the smooth skin. He was curled up, facing the foghorn. There was a small smile sketched across his features showing the world that he was enjoying his fantasy. They were oblivious to the world around them, the slight creaking of their door as it slowly opened, the five silhouttes that sneaked in, and the shadows that shrouded there peaceful forms.  
  
The blond boy shifted in his sleep, mumbling unintelligible words that the lackey towering over him could not decipher. The lackey nodded to the other four lackeys in the room, two over the foghorns bed, one over the wild shrubbs bed and the other who stood opposite him by the blond boys bed.  
  
The blond boy stirred more and more, his dream of skipping through the fields of daisies with Tyson was pleasant enough, but some sort of shadow hovered over him, growing larger and more threatening by the second. He cried out as Tyson faded away along with the daisies.  
  
Max's eyes slowly fluttered open, to find two men wearing all black tower over him. They seemed to not notice that he was awake. His mind snapped into focus and he did the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
He screamed ...  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now it is usually almost impossible to wake up Tyson; unless he smells food. But at the sound of Max's cry for help, his eyes snapped open, and for once he was wide awake.  
  
"Maxie!" Tyson muttered urgently, then he saw the lackeys above his bed, leaning in towards him.  
  
Instinctively, Tyson punched the first lackey in the face while his foot smashed into the other lackeys nose. Both of the lackeys stumbled back grunting in pain. One lackey's face was covered in blood while the other was cradling his eye, which was already swelling.  
  
Max felt both of the lackeys grab his arms in a death grip and drag him forcefully off the bed to stand by them. One of the lackeys pinned a dagger to his pale neck, which resulted in Max being a good, silent little boy.  
  
Kenny was panicking, the lackey held him using one arm and Kenny kicked and screamed until his throat was sore ...  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson leapt from his bed to face the three other lackeys who held on to his friends, both Max and Kenny were now silent. Both were close to the lackeys, a dagger held closely to their throats.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want? And let go of my friends!" Tyson said angrily, the words spilling from his lips in a rush between sucking in great puffs of air.  
  
"You either come with us willingly or by force!" One of the lackeys answered, the dagger he held was closing in onto Max's neck.  
  
"Tyson, run!" Max cried urgently, only to cringe in fear as the cold steel dagger brushed against his throat. Tears began to show in Max's large blue, and usually cheery eyes.  
  
"Let go of Maxie!" Tyson growled enraged. He was about to close the distance between himself and the lackeys and his friends when something suddenly smashed onto his head.  
  
Max and Kenny both cried out in fear as their friend fell limply to the floor.  
  
"Now be good little boys and move!" The lackey said, before shoving Max and Kenny towards the door. Another lackey lifted the unconscious boy with ease and followed.  
  
As they left room twenty five, closing the door behind them they came face to face with Bryan of the Demolition Boys.  
  
"Why aren't they unconscious?" Bryan asked annoyed.  
  
"They were being good little prisoners sir." One of the lackeys answered.  
  
Bryan growled.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" He snarled, fuming "Just get them unconscious and take them back to the Abbey!"  
  
"Yes boss." The lackeys answered, they each forced a cloth over Max's and Kenny's mouths. Seconds later Max and Kenny fell limp into their captors arms before they walked down the corridor towards the exit of the hotel.  
  
Bryan stared after them, after a couple of minutes he began to leave the hotel.  
  
'Now it's time for me to have some fun ...'  
  
888  
  
Deep in the heart of a cold, stone structure; was a room whiter than snow. The walls were shiny and the metal table in the centre made it look like a room in a hospital. The room seemingly out of place in the dingy darkness that surrounded it. The room was not vacated though. Lying on the metal table was a lone boy; bound by chains. Standing beside him, was a man obsessed.  
  
It was now eerily silent, a few seconds after the man's voice bounced off the shiny walls. He had just placed his cell phone into a pocket, and his lips curled, twisting into a creepy smirk. His bloodlust eyes lit up in excitment, anticipation radiating off of him in waves. His eyes travelling down his prize possessions limp body once again.  
  
Boris growled. The boy did not stir, and his lust was too powerful, too domineering to ignore. He leaned down, cupping the boy's cheek, turning the boy's face so that they were face to face; their lips inches apart. Breath ghosted across his pale features, but the boy was still limp, and that infuriated Boris to no end. He could not wait any longer. He was so far gone, that it didn't matter whether the boy was reponsive or not. He just had to ease his cravings.  
  
Pressing his lips on Kai's, he sighed in satisfaction. Yes, this was what he had been waiting for; to feel those cool, smooth lips against his own, to taste them with his tongue. To explore his features with his lips, his tongue, and his hands. To touch him like no other, to control him. Yes ...  
  
Boris pressed his lips harder against Kai's, while his other hand pressed down on the boy's bandaged chest. Beneath him, the bluenette moaned softly, stirring if ever so slightly. Boris grinned, forcing the other's mouth open with a squirming tongue, pushing through and ravishing the youth.  
  
The other woke with a start, shock and then fury clouding his judgement as he was brought back to conciousness with a tongue halfway down his throat. Boris was enjoying every touch, every second where he could explore his prize possession without any interruptions. But suddenly a sharp pain tore through his mouth, his tongue throbbing as teeth sunk painfully into the tender muscle. Then, before he could react to this pain, the bluenette ripped his mouth away and looked at the white wall, exposing his pale neck to the man. Boris growled, the pain was subsiding rather quickly but his ego had been deflated. He was about to slap the boy when he noticed the tantalising soft skin shown on display. The pain and bruised ego forgotten, Boris was about to ravish the youth, but then came across a little red mark that was not there before.  
  
"Still feisty ... that is one of your best qualities." Boris mumbled, his voice soft as if he were daydreaming. The hand slipped up Kai's chest and rested on Kai's neck where Ray had shown his love for Kai "But ..."  
  
His eyes, which were seconds ago dancing with mirth, were as hard as diamonds. They glared at the mark with such a raw fury that Kai couldn't supress a slight shiver. Boris scowled at the mark, his fingers tracing every contour. His thoughts shifted to the neko-jinn. 'He dared to mark his prize?!'  
  
Gazing at the mark, Boris's growl suddenly turned into laughter as a malicious idea came to him. Boris then pulled out a small scalpel from within his shirt pocket and placed it onto the love bite. He heard Kai's breath hitching with fear and his body tense.  
  
He then dug the scalpel into the love bite, slowly slicing away the symbol of Rays love for Kai. The bluenette winced as the scalpel dug into his tender flesh. After a few seconds warm liquid began trickling from the boy's wound down the pale neck. Boris stopped, before leaning his mouth towards the wound and sucking the blood that dribbled from the cut. After a couple of seconds, Boris pulled away to face Kai. Kai growled as he saw Boris's mouth twist into a devious smirk which still held a small dribble of his blood. The long, slimy tongue licked the blood away and his cracked lips curved into a wicked smirk.  
  
"It tastes even better than I remembered ..." Boris whispered in a low, husky voice. Then returning to pulling away the only physical evidence of Kai's love.  
  
His slimy tongue licked happily on the new wound tasting the warm, fresh blood as he bruised Kai's neck further. Claiming him as his own, ridding the object of desire of his kitten. Finally Boris pulled away again, and gazed down lustfully at his most prized possession.  
  
Kai was ghostly pale, shuddering slightly and looking as though he wished he could tear him to pieces. Boris smirked at the thought. He leaned down, his lips inches from the boy's ear.  
  
"Since I like you." Boris breathed into a sensitive ear, reveling in the small shudder that sent shivers down his own spine. He chuckled as words from the past came back to him, "I'll let you see Tala. But only if you do as you're told!"  
  
He felt the boy freeze, his breath hitching. Boris could only imagine the images that were haunting the bluenettes mind now that he had mentioned the red-head. Watching the delicious torment, he was now sated, and he suddenly realised that Bryan should be back any minute with the Bladebreakers. Glancing at his watch only confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"I must leave you for now young Kai." Boris whispered, slowly pulling away and towering over Kai, "I must welcome some new recruits, I hope you understand." His smirk only grew as the boy spread before him only shuddered, his eyes clenched shut as he seemed lost in his own little world.  
  
Boris turned silently, letting his cloak billow behind him as he strode to the heavy metal door. He was about to leave the teen with his memories, when the boy spoke with a cracking voice.  
  
"Tala..." He breathed somewhat brokenly, his voice scratchy, "What happened...? Tala ...?"  
  
Boris stared at the crimson eyed boy with unveiled, surprised amusement. Oh this was beautiful, the boy couldn't remember what happened, either that or he fell unconcious beforehand. Boris chuckled to himself, thinking of the perfect answer.  
  
"Just be a good boy Kai." He said, supressing the urge to claim the boy as his fiery orbs widened slightly, his tempting body shaking in fright as a small whimper reached his ears, "And I'll let you see him."  
  
He paused for a long moment, dragging out the torment just for a little while longer. Then he spoke, his voice dancing with mirth. His final note before leaving Kai for now.  
  
"I'll send my men to find him ... I'm sure they'll be able to drag him out of his watery grave."  
  
Fiery orbs became a wide as saucers, horror lining every feature as Boris so cruelly described his friends demise. Boris was so tempted to take him, right then. But unfortunately, business must come before pleasure. So, somewhat reluctantly, Boris turned on his heel and left Kai to mourn for his friend. He was disappointed that he couldn't claim the boy then, but as a small concillation prize, the bluenette gave him a gift. A painful cry that sounded more like a beaten puppy than anything else, slivered through the heavy door. Boris shuddered in delight as he heard that noise, and with a glint in his eyes; he left Kai, at least for now.  
  
888


	17. Pleasure in Punishment

Well, what can I say. Here's another chappie. Sorry it's so late, I don't know why but after my exams I felt depressed. Not that I did badly or anything, I don't know. It was like I had writers block or something. Seriously I didn't even think that that was real until now.

(Blazin Shadow shrugs shoulders)

**Angel spirit: **Don't worry, I'm a sucker for angst with happy ending's also.

**Masterfranny:** Too many questions, and I'm sorry but you'll have to wait and read the story. If I answer the questions I'll give away the ending, and we can't have that.

**ShadedRogue: **Tala dead? Yes, I am evil aren't I? Oh well... I'll consider bringing him back from the dead .......Maybe.

**Artemis347: **I love that little script, it's better than mine.

**Galy:** Keep Kai away from Boris?! I can't do that!!!

**Gillian Sillis: **Thanks, I appreciate your praise. What can I say, lately I've been out of key-so to speak- and haven't been able to write no matter how much I sit there staring at a screen. Yes, I am continuing with 'the truth is hidden in Russia'. Soon.

**Babymar mar: **Everyone wants Tala to come back from the grave! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's supposed to be dead! Hehe, oh well, we'll see what happens.

**Champ bear aka Bonnie Mizuhara: **Ray will definitely see Kai, I guarantee it ...Hehe.

**Everyone:** Thank you for the reviews, even though it took me forever to get back on the net. Everyone is asking about Tala being dead or alive and well ... you'll just have to wait and see. And thank you for the praise, I don't think there is one person who's dissatisfied with my writing and I glad that you're enjoying this so much. And I'm SO sorry that you had to wait so long, but I think I'm back in the game and the chapters should be coming quicker now. Thank you for the support and patience.

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 16 - Pleasure in Punishment**

In the local park the sun was rising in the cloudy sky, welcoming the world with her warmth. Her light beamed onto the shimmering pond, which was as calm as the atmosphere, not a ripple to be seen. No ducks or swans were in sight and no people to disturb the peaceful morning. The only thing that was unusual about the pond was the grass beside it, a patch of it seemed to be soaked, which seems impossible because it was neither raining or snowing last night.

Apart from that there was only one other thing that seemed unusual. The charm of Wolborg was no where to be seen...

**888**

They seemed to have been in that dingy, dark cell for an eternity, but in reality was little more than a few hours. Max was the only one awake, for he feared what would happen to them should he fall into slumber. Tyson was still unconscious, and Kenny had fainted as soon as he saw this dismal place. If the truth be told, Max could not blame the brunette, for he himself was shaking with fright, curled into the corner furthest from the heavy steel door so that there would be no unexpected; unwelcome guests.

888FLASHBACK888

The sedatives were slowly wearing off, and pale lids finally cracked open to reveal blurry blue orbs. Max felt the hard stone beneath his sore form, and was confused as to why he was lying down on such a hard surface. Then, the seconds' amnesia faded away, and the memories came flooding back with a vengeance.

A hollow cry escaped the youth's throat as he remembered the lackeys leaning over his bed, the sudden rush of panic as he tried to struggle against them; Kenny's shrieks hollering in the background. He remembered the cold steel that was suddenly pressed against his throat, and the way Tyson tried to help them. Tyson...

His eyes darted around the room in a panic, but it was so dark that he could barely see anyway. He tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position, but realized to his horror that his hands were bound. After this discovery, he tried to call out for his friends, but they sounded more like mournful cries.

Max was confused for just a second, until his bound hands finally came across the gag wrapped tightly around his mouth.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Max was blinded for a few seconds. There was a deep chuckle, and then a cold voice began to speak.

"The young blond is awake, aww ... good ... Now what --? Oh yes I remember now, young Max, was it?"

Max nodded dumbly in the general direction of the voice, and felt the tears stream down his face at the movement. After blinking a couple of times, his vision was somewhat cleared and a muffled gasp of shock escaped him as he recognized the purple-haired director of the Abbey. Boris didn't seem to hear the uttered sound though, as he was focused to a point on Max's right.

"And little Kenny is awake with us as well..."

Boris was right; there he was, huddled into himself as though trying to protect himself against the darkness. He was shivering violently, his form clattering on the stone floor as he tried to breathe.

"Welcome to my humble school..." The man continued in a mocking silky voice that made you want to punch him. "I hope you will enjoy your stay with us ... well its tough luck if you don't."

Max shook his head in denial. Kenny's form was now convulsing, he was having a panic attack.

"Oh and don't mind the mess." Boris continued smoothly, "Previous occupants, spilling their blood so carelessly ... No consideration whatsoever."

Boris tutted and sighed loudly. Max cringed as he stared at the floor he was lying on, to discover that Boris's words were the truth. Kenny must have done the same, for he cried out in alarm, and before Max could help him, Kenny crumpled; unconscious.

Boris sniggered at the brunette, then glanced at the blond. His eyes were glowing, shiny like fresh blood. Max let a soft sob escape him as he felt impending doom crashing down on him.

"Sleep well Max." Boris said softly, smirking deviously and slamming the door shut behind him. "You'll need it for tomorrow..."

888END FLASHBACK888

Boris would come back, and Max would be ready for it. He was tired, though, God he was tired; and hungry. He felt as though he would never smile again. His ruffled blond tresses fell into his pale freckled face, dimming the usually sparkling blue eyes like the gloominess of the cell was dimming his usually bright soul. _Could they ever escape?_ His mind asked once more. _Was the others OK?_ God he hoped so. He couldn't bare it if they were all imprisoned here; then there was no hope. For others, like his parents, were not expecting him for weeks yet. And if Max was honest with himself, he didn't think he would last long.

He glanced at friends, who seemed oblivious to their surroundings, sleeping as though they hadn't a care in the world. Tyson twisted in the most uncomfortable position possible, whereas Kenny's body wracked with silent shivers on the stone floor. Like Max, Tyson and Kenny were bound and gagged with the coarse material that aggravated their tender skin. Tyson's tanned skin was reddish around the filthy rope where the boy unconsciously strained them, and Kenny's skin was rather pale. It looked like the ropes were wrapped around his small wrists too tight.

Another silent tear rolled down his already tear-stained face. _What was going to happen to them? _His mind asked. He subconsciously felt how burly figures dragged them down to this cell like they were mere objects of no value instead of the children they were. Once he saw the blood on the floor, and the filthy cell where they were to be kept, he was vividly reminded of a video he had seen yesterday morning. The condition the younger Kai was in, what had happened to Tala, and the boy who fell through a hole in the floor.

Another shudder shot through his system at the images his over-stressed mind produced. _Is that what awaited them?_ His mind asked, remembering the director of the abbey, Boris Balcov. _Just what happened once you had lost a beybattle? Were you an inconvenience? Unwanted? Just what happened after you fell? Pain? ... Death?_

Just then there was a click, followed by a loud creak, and the heavy steel door swung open. Dim, candle light trickled in lighting up Max's ghostly pale face and the still forms of his friends. The silhouette stepped into the cell, towering over them like a monster.

The mans eyes swept the small cell, flickering from figure to figure until his eyes finally landed on Max. Before Max could even flinch, the man was at his side, dragging him to his feet and ripping the gag from his mouth. He hadn't noticed at first, but the man was not alone, and another one towered over Tyson's limp form with a malicious smirk twisted on his features. Max was somewhat nervous for his friend, and suddenly the man swung back his leg...

THUMP!

"TYSON!" Max hoarsely screamed. Tyson wailed in pain, ripped from his dream with pain reverberating through his sore body to his throbbing mind. Kenny jolted awake at the cry, and sprinted away to a corner like a frightened rabbit.

"Get up!" The man ordered, getting ready to kick Tyson again.

The man holding Max began to drag his protesting body to the cell door, grabbing Kenny on the way. Max struggled valiantly but it was useless against the six-foot-tall and almost as wide guard.

There was another thump, and a faint crack, and Max cried out as he heard Tyson whimper piteously. Max twisted in the mans grip, and just about caught a glimpse of Tyson. He was cowering on all fours, his head bowed slightly in part exhaustion, part agony; his dirty bangs brushing along the filthy stone floor as he took shallow, ragged breaths. The man towering Tyson finally showed an ounce of pity and dragged the boy to his feet. As Max and Kenny were dragged down the corridor by the first guard, Max assumed that Tyson was right behind them, as he heard Tyson sobbing softly and the mans snigger.

**888 **

Breakfast was no better. Once they had been free of their bounds, they were escorted to the filthy dining hall. It was a new experience for all of them. It was like a school cafeteria, only far worse. In fact Max was almost wishing he could go back to school instead of being a prisoner here. The children of the abbey sat in neat rows, with the same amount of gloopy mush. They ate in silence, simultaneously to the drumbeat. No one complained about the greasy muck, no one answered back to the bullying guards. There was no talking and no eye contact. The children of the abbey, Max mused while silently following the rhythm of the drum, were like zombies. They just accepted what life had given them without question.

They had a seating order, and Max, Tyson and Kenny were placed at the end of the first row, the lowest group of the abbey it would seem, as that particular row consisted of six and seven year olds. They tried there hardest to follow the rhythm of the drum, but for those who were not used to such harsh eating terms struggled to not stumble. Max, Tyson and Kenny had already seen what happens to those who fall even the slightest out of line, and it hadn't been pretty.

A small child, further up the table, choked on a spoonful of the awful muck, and had to stop eating for a moment. He tried to take a sip of water, but it was not permitted until they had finished with the bowl of lumpy mush. A guard, who was supervising them at the time, was silently threatening the group with a leather whip when he noticed the slight disruption. The boy was abruptly punished. There was a snap of leather, followed by a loud gun-shot like crack as the leather lashed the boys back, followed by a quiet; heartbreaking cry.

The hall after that was deadly silent apart from the heavy rain outside, and the one who had lashed out, began to speak.

"Listen here you whimps! From now on there will be no mercy! You belong to us now, and you will be trained to your limits! Then we'll shove you beyond them until you break! Do you understand?"

A dull sound of 'Yes sir' rumbled around the lowest group of trainees and Max, Tyson and Kenny shuddered as they heard the defeated tone in the children's voices. The drum sounded once more, and they continued eating, the boys cry cutting through their hearts like a piercing dagger.

**888**

Outside, where the rain was pounding on the solid concrete floor, were two figures. The first was standing erect, watching the second, who had been forced to run laps since before dawn. Now, the running figure was exhausted, to say the least, and the boy couldn't run any further. He finally caved in and fell to his knees, gasping heavily. His head was bowed forward, so that his eyes were hidden behind the soaking raven bangs. Every part of his body ached; he had never been through such a physical extersion before.

The other smirked fiendishly. For now he was satisfied. He knew it wouldn't be long now before the famous Ray Kon of the Bladebreakers cracked. And then he would destroy the boy's spirit.

Ray's mind ran rampant, his thought's mostly consisting of Kai, his teammates and of course his raging emotions filled plan. _It's so simple _Ray thought to himself again, _I can keep this up, that's all I have to do until I find out where Boris is. _Then as an afterthought, he added in a suspiciously light tone, _and then I'll kill him._

"ON YOUR FEET!" A voice hollered over the thundering rain. The voice was colder and sharper than the constant sting of the heavy rain pounding on his battered body. His aching body screeched in agony as he slowly forced himself to obey the order.

His energy drained from him at the simple notion of standing up, but Ray forced his eyes to meet those of his captor through drenched, ebony bangs. Bryan was startled as he gazed at his trainee. The golden orbs fixed on him held a fury so intense it almost scared him. Almost.

Bryan smirked back at the furious boy as he shoved him towards the hellhole known as the Abbey.

**888**

As the day progressed it only got worse. The episode at breakfast seemed to be a painfully regular thing here at the Abbey. After that pitiful excuse for a meal, Tyson, Max and Kenny -along with the first years - were escorted down one of the many dark corridors. The bullying guards would lash out at the cowering children at any given opportunity, as if they got some sick and twisted pleasure from controlling innocent lives.

Max flinched and stumbled backwards as the whip landed inches from his bare feet with a wicked crack. If he had fallen, he would have shown weakness, which is a sacrilege at the Abbey. Fortunately for Max, Tyson was there to catch him.

The navy-haired teen gave Max an encouraging smile, though it was rather thin. The dank, dark place was slowly crushing his spirit just like Max and Kenny's. But Tyson refused to acknowledge the bleak future that was presented to them. Even if his chest heaved in pain from this mornings wake-up call.

Max was still in shock and if Tyson were to guess by how much Max leaned on him, he would guess that Max was weak and shaken up. He up righted the blond quickly, and trying not to be too obvious, gave Max the extra support he needed. After long, painful minutes, they finally entered into a cold and large room deep underground.

The room was bare and the walls were nothing but solid rock, closing in around them. The Chief gave a quiet whimper and wrapped his arms around himself. Max shuddered in Tyson's embrace and Tyson felt a twang of sympathy for the frightened boy.

There were about three guards, the leader barked some orders. The group of scared children was hustled into rows. As the leader spoke a guard passed each and every child.

"This is to test your strength, stamina and endurance!" He said. A guard gave something to Kenny, then to Max, before approaching him.

_A ripcord and basic shooter._ Tyson mused silently as the guard quickly stepped up to the next child. Suddenly, another terrifying thought occurred to him. _Dragoon!_ Tyson cast Max a quick look. The simultaneous understanding of horror shot through that glance; both of their mouths opened in outrage. There was no way that either of them would forget their precious blades - their friends - and that meant that Boris not only held them captive, but their bit beasts as well.

"Draciel...?" Max mouthed wordlessly to Tyson. Tyson nodded back, the same cold fear feeling like lead in the pit of his stomach.

Then the second was gone. The guard at the front motioned to one of the others who wordlessly began the monotone drumbeat. The third guard held a basic launch set and pulled the cord with the beat.

Without any protesting, the children of the Abbey simultaneously copied the movement. The guard then slipped the cord back with one easy movement, as did the children. This went on and on, and for the three Bladebreakers, this repetitive torture felt like it went on for an eternity.

**888**

Scarlet eyes blurrily opened for a nano second before clamping shut again. Hours had passed and yet he still seemed to be in agonizing pain. The blinding light of the white ceiling pierced through his sensitive eyes and across his nervous system like a raging hurricane with demonic malice. His head throbbed painfully as flashes seemed to jolt across his battered mind.

888FLASHES888

The harsh wind. An unfocused form. Flashes of red and white. The pleas. The winces. The crouching lithe figure. The pain and harsh contact. The flicker of purple and black. A wave of helplessness, quilt, rage and hurt pulsed through his veins. The mass of black. The sound of a quiet but sadistic voice smoothed over. Fogged mind. The taunting swirls of the forever-changing murky turquoise. The screams of pain. The wide ice blue eyes.

888END FLASHES888

Kai groaned piteously as those orbs once again pierced his conscious, haunting his very soul. His strained mind was working over time, trying to put the muddled pieces of his memory and Boris's words together so that they at least made some logical sense. Kai clearly remembered the pond, and he remembered Boris and Tala arguing. Then there was pain, not physical but emotional; like a stab to the heart. For a split second he really believed that Tala had betrayed him!

_Tala ... _Kai thought desperately; _He was in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save him..._

The struggle was forming in his mind now. Yes; he remembered, the shadowed army that seemed to spring out of nowhere. The ones that sedated him. Prevented him from helping Tala.

_The flashes of red and white ... the screams._ Kai's brain plowed on like running a marathon blinded and having to rely on other senses and hints, _Pain ... quilt ... anger._

He allowed his head to slump to one side onto the cold surface with a soft thump. He couldn't stop the stampede of images playing over and over again, and he had given up trying. The last time he saw Tala, struggling desperately in that swirl of murky blue before disappearing. Kai now knew that that swirl of murky blue was in fact the pond and that Boris had kicked Tala into it. But after that, his world grew dark. _Wasn't there a chance that Tala escaped?_ Kai's mind cried out in despair, clutching at straws. _Could it be possible that he somehow survived?_

Kai's brief spell of hope faded as his mind continued to play those heartbreaking images again and again. His heart pounded mercilessly against his ribcage dying to break free as his world crumbled around him. Who was he trying to kid? Tala needed him and once again he had failed his loyal friend. Last time it caused the redhead pain, this time it cost him his life.

_Tala!_ Kai cried behind that impassive mask of indifference. Images of the swirling murky blues and greens along with the teen in question being slowly consumed. The figure thrashing and screaming in a last attempt. The ice blue orbs widening in fear looking directly at him.

_No!_

Boris's cold, cruel laughter swept through him like the chilliness of the ice age.

_God please no!_

Those eyes, frightened and yet threatening at the same time. The look of utter helplessness overwhelming and unbearable, grounding against him, weighing him down.

_Tala! ... I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... please forgive me! ... I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry...!_

_..............Hahahahahahaha!_

Kai tried to block out that awful cackle, clenching his eyes shut and clamping his hands over his ears. But for all his efforts all he got in return was the haunted tune of the rattling chains.

_Aw ... don't you want to play young Kai?_

_NO! No I don't! _Kai's mind answered the memory of Boris's voice _.........Go away........ _He added in a pitiful whine.

_This is your only treasure from Tala. _The voice echoed in the depths of his mind.

"Why...?" The bluenette mumbled angrily, disturbed by his memories. _Leave me alone Boris. Leave me alone... I won't let you do this to me, not again!_

_You will never see it again ... just like you'll never see Tala again! _The memory plowed on_...........No one can save you!................And now, onto the Bladebreakers..............._

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The fiery orbs that only seconds ago been smothered by pale lids, now snapped wide with such force. They were unable to hide the burning depths that the teen had possessed. The raw emotion fuelled with utter determination.

He wouldn't let Boris win.

Kai forcefully shoved his memories into a deep dark hole, so now they were nothing more than a nuisance niggling at the back of his mind. Tala was still a part of his thoughts, but so were the Bladebreakers ... and Ray. Boris never did anything half-heartedly, and Kai also knew that anyone who touched him was dealt a very painful death.

He needed to regain his strength, to prepare for what he knew was to come. His mind was swamped with a heavy layer of fog and he was too exhausted and in tremendous pain to help anyone now. He needed to sleep to clear the mist that shrouded his vision. So he closed his eyes, unaware of his captured audience.

**888**

Ray was utterly exhausted, and was convinced that Bryan the sadist was planning to take him to more torture. So it was expected that Ray was completely surprised when he was escorted to Boris.

The first thing Ray noticed as he stepped in the dimly lit room was the stench of brandy and cigarettes. Bryan addressed the man sitting amongst the heavy cloud of smoke and suddenly Ray was pulled further into the room.

Evil glowing orbs of blood red glared at him through the smoke. Ray tried squinting his golden eyes but even with his advanced sighting qualities of the neko jinn, he was unable to identify the man opposite him. Bryan left quickly without a sound. Ray was left with the man. And even though Ray couldn't see him he knew who it was.

"Boris." Ray acknowledged.

The shadowed figure leaned back relaxing and turned on the light. The bright light penetrated through the smoke somewhat and Ray could now see Boris in all his glory. Sitting in a high quality leather swivel chair behind a large mahogany desk with a crystal lamp that was the source of the white light staring at him deviously with those bloodthirsty eyes.

In one hand he held a cigarette and in the other he held a small glass with a dribble of brandy left. Curious golden eyes wandered over to the desk where he saw a fine silver box containing cigarettes, an empty bottle of brandy and a small black remote.

"Hello Ray. It's so nice to see you--"

"Cut the crap!"

A small chuckle reached Ray's sensitive ears. Golden eyes watched as his enemy tilted his head to one side like an innocent child would as he studied him.

"I would have thought after the hospitality I have given to you and your companions you would be a little bit more appreciative."

Ray snorted with disbelief and crossed his arms over his chest staring at Boris in a Kai-ish way.

"What do you want with us Boris?"

Boris studied his guest for a tense moment before offering Ray a seat.

"Don't change the subject! What do you want with us?!"

"Kids are so impatient." Boris sighed to himself shaking his head slightly. Boris looked back up at Ray and a smile tugged at his lips as he saw Ray glaring hard.

_Am I getting under your skin already Ray?_ Boris thought, _Well, I couldn't wait to show you the rest. That will bring out some interesting sparks, won't it._

"Ray you should learn to relax a bit more. Why don't we talk to pass the time?"

"...About..." Ray snapped.

"How about young Kai?"

Ray froze at these words. Boris smirked and gestured to the wooden chair opposite him. Ray slowly approached and sat down being on alert for any tricks. Ray knew to be careful, he knew Boris was highly intelligent and a scheming rat. Ray knew Boris would go to any length to get what he wanted. After a few minutes of silence Boris spoke again in that disgustingly slimy voice.

"We have alot in common Ray. Especially when it comes to choosing men. I must say you do have fine tastes."

"Where is Kai?"

Boris leaned forward resting his elbows on the table and allowing his chin to rest on his hands. A cruel smirk placed on his face.

"It is not important." Boris said brushing the question away "Kai has stamina. Don't you think?"

"Huh?"

Ray was caught totally off guard, blushing like a virgin schoolgirl at the blunt question. _What the hell is he playing at?! _

Boris smirked, inwardly amused at the surprised look on the kittens flushed face.

"A great body too." He added lightly.

_I can't believe I'm hearing this._ Ray thought _is that what I'm here for? No! He's trying to throw me off! I gotta stay focused._

"What has this got to do with anything? I know MY koi's great but I don't see how this concerns you."

Boris's eyes flashed dangerously and a small growl could be heard.

_Well I guess I got to him._ Ray thought proudly, _No one messes with Kai or my friends and gets away with it. Verbal wars are my specialty._

"Well Ray, since you have willingly given me back MY prize possession I feel that I should return the favor." Boris replied evenly.

"Excuse me?" Ray asked stupidly, once again caught of guard.

Boris smiled viciously and brought out a brown envelope and handed it to Ray. Ray looked at the object quizzically before taking it from the outstretched hand and then turning it over looking for any writing.

"Open it then." Boris chuckled as if Ray was opening a Christmas present.

Ray caustiously tore the edge and tilted the envelope so that the contents fell into his lap.

"They are my most arousing photos." Boris explained. His smirk grew.

Ray picked up the first photo and gasped in shock. His eyes grew wide and his heart clenched, mortified by the disgusting image. A nine year old, naked version of Kai was kneeling down on a stone surface with his hands chained behind his back. Boris sat opposite him just inches away with his head buried into the youth's neck while one of his hands was around Kai's manhood slightly blurred from the movement. The boy's head was wrenched back by Boris's other hand to give himself access. As Ray looked closer he could see glistening droplets on the boys eyelashes and cheeks that burned with shame.

It was sickening to look at and Ray shoved the other photos back into the envelope without even glancing at them. Boris smirked at the result before resting his chin on his hands again.

"Do you find them arousing Ray?" Boris asked casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

"You sick bastard." Ray glared at Boris with such raw hatred.

_God, I'm dealing with a psychopath who has a mad obsession with MY Kai! I've got to find him then we need to get out!_

"What?" Boris asked innocently "I thought you would find them amusing."

_That's it Ray. _Boris thought angrily _Feel the pain. You deserve it for even trying to come near MY Kai koi. But it's far from over._

"Where is Kai?!" Ray asked, his voice rising with raw hatred "Where is he?!"

"As I said before." Boris's tone went from silky, to icy in that split second "It's none of your concern. All you need to know is that he's been taken of."

"Why won't you leave him alone?" Ray spat "Why? He's told you a thousand times that he doesn't want you! He doesn't want to be here!"

"It's not his choice." Boris answered, "He belongs to Biovolt. He has been for a very long time and he will be for a long time to come."

_I'm not getting anywhere. _Ray realized _I've gotta change tactics. Ok. I've gotta let him think that he's won. I'll find Kai and then we'll get out. Ok, lets try this._

"Then let me see him." Ray bargained with a sad little voice "I know I can't win.... Just let me see him."

Boris thought for a moment. Studying Ray. Or so Ray thought.

_Bingo!_ Boris thought feeling the success wash over him _Let the poor kitty stew for a bit then make him suffer_.

He waited for a minute then answered.

"Ok then." Boris said, "You can see My Kai."

Ray smiled at this and eagerly rose to his feet. Boris looked up and smirked at him. Ray gazed back in confusion until Boris pointed the small black remote to the wall on his left.

Ray watched in bewilderment as the wall split down the middle and slid back revealing a large TV screen. The screen flickered and then Ray had to squint to protect his eyes from the blinding white.

_What the--! _The buzzing screen flickered to life.

"...Why...?" A familiar deep voice murmured in a dead voice, as if he had given up hope.

_KAI! _Ray mentally screamed, quickly followed by _Oh shit!_ _How am I supposed to know where he is now?_

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

If Ray would've been anywhere else, he would've whipped his head around in shock; but he couldn't. Golden orbs were already fixated on the screen to his left, on what was in what could only be described as a hospital room. There he was, pinned down to an examination table; almost completely naked. His skin was whiter than snow, his body lithe but slightly muscular; two beautiful shades of blue silk cascading over his fiery eyes and his lips pursed together in a thin line of determination.

At the sight of his koi, Ray's mood changed drastically and a huge, silly grin was suddenly plastered on his face. It didn't matter that he was held in here with Boris, or that the Bladebreakers situation seemed hopeless, it all didn't matter; as long as Kai was alive and relatively safe.

Of course Kai was still in danger, they all were. But his eyes never lied, and what Ray saw before him was Kai, unharmed; and that was all that mattered. That is until; Boris had to ruin the moment like everything else he touched.

"I'm sorry..." He mused loudly enough for the neko-jinn to hear, "I couldn't resist."

Ray was puzzled for a split second, then a cold dread tingled down his spine as Kai tilted his head to the side. Ray then he saw something else that made his blood freeze. The love bite in which he had given Kai was not the same. It wasn't a loving, small, red territorial mark but was now a huge, bumpy, purplish bruise that surrounded a wound that together covered half of his neck. What was worse was that Ray could see dried blood covering the disgusting wound and what looked like teeth marks!

Something akin to raw rage settled in the pit of Ray's stomach, battering furiously and refusing to be ignored. Ray saw nothing but fiery red as blood pulsated furiously fast. Ray trembled uncontrollably, his anger erupting from deep inside; his eyes glowed in anger and turned into mere slits.

Ray snapped.

He cried out in anger as he threw himself onto the desk and tried to attack Boris. Ray lay on his stomach on the desk and swung his fist towards Boris's face, but before it could even brush his smug face a vice like grip appeared out of nowhere and crushed his wrist, before snapping his arm behind his back.

"Now now Ray..." Bryan's voice tutted mockingly in his ear, "You should learn to be a good kitty cat."

Bryan hauled the furious boy to his feet and held him in a tight hold; yet still the boy wouldn't admit defeat and continued to fight his way to Boris. Boris chuckled clearly amused with the current situation and rose to his feet.

"I must leave you now." He said, making sure to stay just outside of Ray's reach. He smirked deviously as Ray growled and his efforts to slug the director doubled.

Ray struggled and struggled but in the end all he could do was watch as Boris left using the only other door.

Ray thought he would be dragged back to some kind of cell, but funnily enough he wasn't. Before he could ponder this any further, Boris's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hello young Kai." He said softly, "Did you miss me?"

Ray started in surprise, and whipped his head back to look at the screen. Sure enough, there he was, standing in the doorway of the white room, his glowing eyes roaming the taut body of his prisoner.

Kai just returned the lustful stare with a silent glare.

Boris slowly walked to the table that Kai was pinned down to, slowly, tauntingly, trying to raise fear in the heart of his prisoner. Each footstep echoed loudly in the blinding white room.

Ray was absolutely frantic. Kai was right there, he realised with a jolt, just behind that door. He struggled valiantly against the hold on him, but Bryan wasn't letting go.

"Let me go you bastard!" Ray growled angrily, "Let me go!"

Boris finally reached his destination, and he couldn't resist. He let his hand trace Kai's smooth, pale skin, lingering on the injuries once more. Kai froze against his will, frightened more than he would ever care to admit.

Ray wrenched his arms, trying to tear them from Bryan's iron grip. He could feel his muscles ripping apart, but he didn't care. As long as he got to Kai before Boris.

He watched as Boris traced Kai's jaw bone, his eyes lighting up with desire and Ray let out a sob, squirming and squirming but getting no where fast.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ray roared, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

He heard Bryan laughing in the background but it was nothing compared with the overwhelming helplessness that threatened to consume him. Boris and Kai seemed to not hear him, almost as if they were in another world.

"You are beautiful." Boris murmured, "Very much so."

Kai tried to shuffle away, but it was useless seeing as he was pinned to the table. The restraints only allowed him to go so far. Lips curled up sadistically at the pathetic attempt and shifted his hand so that it rested on Kai's skin once more.

"KAI!" Ray screamed, he twisted and squirmed, and suddenly; he managed to free his arm. With lightning-quick reflexes, Ray spun around, punching Bryan in the face. The pale boy grunted in pain and it was enough to break free. He sprung away from his captor, and headed for the door where Kai lay behind.

Bryan suddenly collided with him, and they both smacked head first into the opposing door.

"NO!" Ray hollered. Bryan suddenly yanked him away from the door and to his horror Ray saw Boris gingerly climbing on top of the struggling youth.

"I think you've seen enough." Bryan said gruffly, pulling Ray towards the entrance.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Ray screamed pitifully at the screen, where he could see Boris leaning down and capturing Kai's lips. "FUCKING GET OFF HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

He could see Kai struggling, hear the rattling of the short chains; but Boris forced his way through the annoying obstacles. He held Kai's jaw open with one claw-like hand, while the other proceeded to roam the twitching muscles.

"BASTARD!" Ray hollered, tears were streaming down his face as Bryan proceeded to drag his protesting body to the entrance, "FUCKING BASTARD!"

Kai tried to pull his hands away from his skin, but Boris batted them away and continued lower, his hands busy groping the boy as teeth gnawed on Kai's shoulder.

"KAI!"

Kai's face screwed up in pain, trying to fight the hands that were tainting him once again. Boris chuckled and captured both of his thin, bloody wrists in one hand while the other slipped slowly under the waistband of Kai's boxers.

The tears were blurring his vision, and his strength was wearing thin, but Ray refused to give up. His struggles became weaker and Bryan cackled maliciously as he pulled the boy back, opening the door and shoving them both through it. Ray sobbed quietly as he heard Kai groaning desperately. Then the door slammed shut, and Bryan dragged his lifeless body down a corridor.

**888 END CHAPPIE SIXTEEN 888**

Blazin Shadow shuts down computer and turns around in a swivel chair.

Blazin Shadow: Hey guys.

Tyson: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?!

Tyson launches himself at Blazin Shadow and shakes repeatedly.

Tyson: YOU SAID YOU'D WRITE SOON!!! YOU TOOK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: Calm down Tyson!

Ray: He does have a point though, even Tala's dying to know what's happened.

Tala: Haha, very funny Ray. But at least I would've fought Bryan. If he'd have done that to me, I would've killed him.

Ray: Well at least I'm still alive.

Tala: lousy come back Kon, even Max would've have figured out by now that I'm actually alive.

Max: Yeah that's rig--HEY!!!

Blazin Shadow: Who says you are alive?

Tala: WHAT? I do of course! And I AM alive, aren't I.

Blazin Shadow: No actually, you're not.

Ray: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Tala: Shut it Kon.

Ray gasps for breath.

Ray: No! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... You think you know everything HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.................................

Tyson: Yeah well I don't care what happens to Boris's puppet. I just want to know what happens to ME! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO EAT THAT MUCK AGAIN! I'LL DIE OF STARVATION!!!

Blazin Shadow: You didn't actually eat the stuff Tyson.

Kenny overrides Blazin Shadow's voice.

Kenny: Yeah right, always thinking about you're stomach aren't you Tyson? Well what about you're Beyblades? What about Dizzi?!

Max: I want to get out so I can see my mom and dad.

Blazin Shadow: Then go down the road to the hobbie shop. Honestly, I am only going to say this, one more time. This. Is. A. STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Bladebreakers grumble something under there breaths. Max's face lightens up.

Max: OH YEAH. Bye guys, I'm going to see My MOM!

And before anyone can stop him, there is a trail of smoke and the door slams shut.

Blazin Shadow: Well, that was certainly interesting.

Ray: It sure was .......... Now, Blazin Shadow. You are going to sit there and type the next chapter. And don't even think of going anywhere, we won't let you.

Blazin Shadow: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Kai: Yes we can.

Kai gives an evil glance to Tala, who returns it with a knowing smirk.

Tala: Come here Blazin Shadow.

Blazin Shadow: Eep!

Blazin Shadow tries to escape but gets captured by Tala and Kai.

Tala: Come along now. Sit down ...

Tala and Kai force Blazin Shadow back into the swivel chair.

Kai: Now type!

Blazin Shadow: Okay ...Okay ... Bye for now fans ........


	18. Fighting Back

Thanks for all the reviews, and look, it didn't take me too long to update!

I guess I should shut up and let you read. Okay ....

**Chapter seventeen - Fighting Back.**

Kai was struggling feebly but was unable to escape the naked body that was flush against his own. The other was gasping for air, his head nuzzled close to his throat. The heavy weight that was pressing down on him painfully reminded him of what had just occurred. The way he had struggled against Boris, even as the man forced his boxers to pool at his feet. The way in which Boris touched him, drawing out unwanted desire that sent Kai to incoherency. Then the pain, the tearing sensation, slowly but surely ripping him apart as his tormentor drove deeper and deeper inside his protesting form.

The director felt Kai's movements and wrapped an arm possessively around the boy. He clutched his prize, tangling his legs with the boys and pressed himself desperately closer as if the other would disappear the moment he let go.

A whimper slipped through Kai's bruised lips, his body aching with the morning activities. Boris chuckled silently and lifted himself onto his elbows so that he could look down at the bluenette, a smug expression on those thin lips. Kai stared up at the man, strands of greasy purple hair that had escaped the bobble were dangling close enough to brush his skin. Kai felt disgusted and humiliated and pure, unadulterated hatred. Both at himself for what he had become, and at Boris for he was the one to put him there.

"That was better than what I had imagined." Boris breathed, his breath ghosting over Kai's face, "You were absolutely amazing.....breath-taking...."

Kai felt the other shift. Boris slipped further down the slim body and rocked back, balancing on the balls of his feet. Kai felt hands ghosting over his flesh once more. He would've fought back, but his body had frozen and all he could do was feel those ice-cold fingers drift down his sides. He gasped as the fingers trailed over a painful bruise on his left hip. Boris's attention had been caught by the marred skin and he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on the imperfection.

Kai flinched at the tender touch, remembering how those same lips suckled the same skin earlier, how those teeth bit down harshly on the sensitive skin. Those lips had been replaced by brittle nails that dug into him as he struggled against Boris's ministrations.

Now those fingers slipped passed his working mouth and Kai shuddered as a feeling of cold dread washed over him. Knowing that if Boris wanted to, he could take him, and Kai wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Kai closed his eyes, wishing that he could sink into that warm oblivion. He felt the panic and humiliation rise in his chest. Kai felt in the darkness of his mind how those fingers slowly drifted towards him - but then just as slowly passed by, just as the lips released his skin. The bluenettes eyes snapped open, his breath catching in his parched throat as those fingers drifted down his calves to the material covering his feet. Like a parent dressing a young child, Boris drew the boxers carefully up the boy's pale legs, those orbs of swirling blood never leaving those startled, fiery gems.

The boxers were pulled up almost reluctantly by the director, but Boris smirked and teasingly slapped the boys bottom; before jumping off the table and quickly dressing himself. Once Boris was dressed, he turned back to the youth who refused to look at the director.

_Bashful as always..... _Boris mused internally, thinking back to the boys childhood. He stepped up to the teen and cupped his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet, _But adorable........._

"You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth." Boris murmured, gazing intently at the eyes that were now as hard as stone, "But there is something missing. Your strength....."

Kai glared up at the man, regaining his composure now that he wasn't bare for all to see.

"But don't worry young Kai, I can fix that." He gave Kai his most meaningful stare, "Right at this very moment they are getting him prepared, the power will be easily accessible, for someone like you."

"What are you talking about?" Kai croaked, his eyes watered from having to use his stinging throat.

"The reason you failed last time, is because you were not bonded with the beast in the way we had hoped, therefore you were not nearly as invincible as we had believed. But now we have solved that problem." Boris crossed his fingers and chuckled gleefully, "With one little experiment, you will be joined like that. The spirit of Black Dranzer, residing in a body strong enough to gain the respect of the beast, will reign supreme and gain control of a power so formidable, that no one will be able to stop us! You will need a little time to get use to the change I'll admit, but apart from that small setback......"

Kai thought about the words Boris had said, unable to keep up with that enthusiastic blabbering and when he did, the colour drained from his face.

"You cannot be serious!" Kai exclaimed, choking slightly as his sore throat constricted in pain, "That is physically impossible, and even if it wasn't, what makes you think that I will allow Black Dranzer to enter my body?"

"What makes you think that you have a choice?" Boris asked smoothly, "You are my possession Kai, K92 S10 to be precise, you have no choice in this matter! Be grateful that I allowed you to know my little plan."

His grip tightened on Kai's face, rubbing smoothing circles on his tainted skin.

"Remember Kai, I am the only one who cares for you." Boris said, bringing his face closer to Kai's, "I am doing this all for you..."

"You won't be able to change me, Boris." Kai's tone was determined, set, and Boris growled in anger.

"Fine!" Boris hissed venomously, relinquishing his hold on Kai's face only to grab his arm in a vice-like grip, "We'll do this the hard way, but don't ever forget the fact that I own you Kai! There is no escape for you!"

Boris gingerly brushed the love bite re-enforcing the statement. Then, in a lightning-quick motion, he had pulled out a needle. There was a stab of pain, followed by a warm, numb feeling that tingled throughout his entire being. Darkness swam before his eyes, slowly but surely shutting down each of his senses.

"Say goodnight Kai....."

**888**

Hours later Bryan finally left him alone, but he had thoroughly succeeded in crushing the boy's spirit. There Ray was, in the lowest most darkest cell available, looking like someone who was utterly defeated. Everything in his posture emphasized this point. Ray's clothes were torn and bloody, his body battered and weak; yet he was still standing. Actually, it was more like hanging.

His body was slumped against the wall, his eyes were downcast as his head lowered in exhaustion. He was chained up by his arms, which were in a position so uncomfortable it looked like they would snap at any moment. But Ray seemed to not notice in the slightest. In fact, his fighting spirit dissolved the moment he had been bodily dragged from Boris's office. Now he acted more like a zombie.

Another silent tear rolled down the boy's cheek before splashing on the stone floor like a million others that came before it. He couldn't believe that all this was happening. It had to be some kind of nightmare....... but it wasn't.

An image flashed before his eyes, the purple bruise adorning Kai's pale neck. The sounds of rattling chains echoed in the depths of his mind. His breath hitched in anxiety as scenes rampaged through his traumatized mind, but one image was clearer than all the others.

It was a memory, it only happened a couple of nights ago. Voltaire had interrupted their time together, phoning them in the middle of the night and after that.....

888 FLASHBACK 888

"Kai ..." Ray breathed softly. Gently, he let his fingers brush on Kai's soft cheek where the marks were. Kai let his fiery orbs glance back to Ray.

"I'm so scared Ray." Kai whispered with his voice cracking. A single tear made itself known and rolled down Kai's cheek.

888 END FLASHBACK 888

"Kai.....I'm so sorry....."

**888**

Kai groaned in pain as he slowly pulled out of the dark crevices of his mind. He could hear the rushing of water and a deep muffled voice calling out harshly. Kai moaned softly as his eyes struggled to open. He ached all over and his legs felt numb. Crimson eyes finally peeked out from under his heavy eyelids. His mind was slow to understand what he was seeing before him, as the images seemed to make no sense. In front of him, five distorted white blurs were in front of him, behind that, there was more fuzzy shapes in various places of the large room. Kai felt confused as he seemed to be looking down at everything.

The stoic teen grumbled in annoyance and closed his eyes as he couldn't make anything out and he couldn't quite figure out what the voice was saying either. Kai found himself growing a major headache and he felt extremely weak and ill, his mind felt like it had been through a blender.

A familiar chuckle brought the bluenette sharply back into focus, and he wasn't happy to hear it. Fiery eyes snapped open and with a considerable amount of effort he managed to raise his arm and stretch out, but his hand landed on cold glass!

Kai forced his eyes to focus, all the confusing images and shapes were slowly forming to make sense in his weary mind. Kai cried out in anger as he realised that he was suspended in an experiment capsule, the capsule filled with swirling lime greenish liquid. Kai felt the mask that covered his mouth and nose enabling him to breath and he growled in anger as his eyes focused on the many wires that were attached to his arms, legs and chest. Kai didn't need to look to realise he also had some attached to various parts of his head.

Kai glared daggers at the six people staring up at him, five of them were doctors in white suits, which explained the white blurs, and Boris! Boris said something to the main doctor and the doctor replied. Kai couldn't understand what the muffled voices were saying but he had a pretty good idea. Boris was displeased with the answer the doctor gave him as his muffled voice shook with fury, while the doctor seemed frightened to death, mumbling excuses to his superior.

These thoughts were reinforced with the body language, the doctor took a step back and Boris's eyes were glinting maliciously. This made Kai mentally sigh, whatever they were doing, it wasn't going their way and Kai knew his mind must have been fighting back. Kai also didn't feel any changes, and that was good. Kai only felt his body's pains and aches.

Kai gasped suddenly as lightning like pain swept through his entire form through the wires in his body. Kai wrenched his eyes shut and tried to endure the unimaginable pain as best he could.

After what seemed like an eternity Crimson eyes snapped open wide in fear as a familiar dark presence swept over him. Through all the pain, his body weakened but his mind and spirit was not so easily defeated. Kai let a small muffled gasp escape his throat as a dark shadow swirled towards him, looming over him, searching out his inner hatred to absorb. The shadow closed in on him and Kai desperately tried to escape the evil that was once again trying to tempt him, to consume him and to take advantage of the power.

His heart skipped several beats as the shadow hovered in front of him and Kai could recognise the glowing red eyes ...

"Black Dranzer! ..." Kai gasped, his fear returning to him and his determination against the foul bit beast.

_No! I love Ray ... and I care about my friends, I won't hurt them again! _Kai's mind and soul screamed at the same time.

Black Dranzer tried to slip into Kai's body, but was rejected. Black Dranzer screeched it's frustration before pulling back and disappearing. Kai felt relief in him as the feeling of darkness vanished but suddenly the electricity was now flooding back into his senses. Kai struggled against the mounting pain but couldn't take anymore after that emotional conflict. Kai gave a final muffled scream before the world blacked out once more.

**888**

They had been at this for hours now, twice they had tried to perform the experiment, and both times it had failed. Why? Because both times Kai found some way to protect himself.

From a witnessing point of view Boris growled in frustration as Black Dranzer was once again rejected by Kai..............

_He's stronger than I thought_

Boris released his anger on the doctor.

"Incompetent fool!" Boris yelled.

"Sir, I'm sorry ... but the electro shocks aren't weakening him enough!" The scientist stuttered.

"Then make them stronger! Be more forceful!"

"We can't sir, at the rate that boys going his body will break before his mind does!"

"What?!"

"I mean sir, that young Hiwatari's body will be destroyed before his will breaks! No matter how much we raise the power young Hiwatari still finds an inner strength to repel with!"

"Get him out and bind him!" Boris commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Boris walked away from the doctor who was shivering from head to foot and kicked the wall.

"Do not get so frustrated, Boris." A voice said calmly. Boris whirled around and came face to face with non other than Lord Hiwatari, "I wasn't expecting this to be a walk in the park. My traitorous grandson has an inner strength that I have never seen before. We want him to control Black Dranzer. Do you really think that you could force this upon him?"

"What do you suggest then?" Boris asked through gritted teeth, remembering to keep his anger in check.

Voltaire sniggered and smirked fiendishly at his inferior.

"You have to deal with this situation delicately, you cannot physically force Kai to obey. What you need to do is find a way to control the boy.... Something that would crush him..."

Boris stared in confusion at his superior for just a moment, before that smug face cleared the confusion for him. Boris smirked deviously at Voltaire, showing that he had understood.

Wordlessly, Boris left the laboratory. Boris slammed the doors and walked through, heading for his office ...

Striding into his office Boris sat down on the chair behind his desk, reaching for his communicator. The other end of the communicator crackled to life and someone spoke.

"Yes sir."

"Get the guests ready. I want them up here now."

"Understood sir."

Then the communication ended. Boris sat back in his chair ...

"I guess I'll have to find a way to break your spirit young Kai ... Time for a change of tactics I think." he mumbled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

**888**

Tyson had tried to be quiet, he really had. But when one is forced to eat muck in the morning, followed by a strenuous workout that no human being could possibly do, wearing nothing but his pajamas, one tends to get a bit pissed. It especially pissed him off that not only did he have to go through this torture, but so did Max and Kenny.

They had been training all day, and boy was he tired, but that was nothing compared to his companions. Kenny looked like a shivering wreak, it was harder for him seeing as how Kenny had never trained before in his life. Then there was Max, who was trying to put on a brave face, but Tyson could see that he was close to breaking.

And now they were back in their cell, without dinner! Tyson growled in frustration, holding his rumbling stomach.

"Grrr I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Tyson roared into the silence, immediately capturing his friends attention, "I'M STRAVING! WE'VE BEEN TRAINING ALL DAY AND I DON'T EVEN GET A DECENT BED TO SLEEP ON! AND NOTHING TO EAT!"

"OH GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kenny suddenly shrieked, his mentally fragile state had shattered, THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN SURVIVE THIS!"

Max stared at them silently as they continued to rant about the unfairness of it all. Then he began to mumble something under his breath. Tyson and Kenny were still yelling, their voices rising in anger as they suddenly began to argue.

"OH, SO YOU DON'T HAVE FAITH THAT I'LL GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Guys shut up!" Max mumbled, but no one heard him.

"NO I DON'T! THIS IS SERIOUS TYSON, NOT SOME BEYBLADE MATCH WHERE YOU CAN WING IT! OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE!"

"Please shut up!" Max mumbled, anger seeping through as they continued to ignore him. He clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to keep the noise out. "Shut up, shut up, shut up ......."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, THAT I DON'T TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY? I'M A BLADER AND I TAKE ALL OF MY MATCHES SERIOUSLY, AND YOU'RE A FINE ONE TO TALK. YOU'RE NOT EVEN A BLADER NOW ARE YOU? SO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR TECHNO CRAP THAT YOU TRAPPED YOUR OWN BIT-BEAST!"

"........Shut up, shut up, shut up....." Max continued chanted, over and over. They refused to listen to his pleas and had had enough.

"SHUT UP!!!!" He screamed, not being able to take it anymore, "PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!"

Both boys finally looked up, snapped out of their pointless argument to finally notice their third member who was huddled in a corner, bundled up as tightly as possible. Tyson slowly crawled over to Max, who had his arms wrapped around himself in a gesture to protect himself. Either that or to warm up. It didn't matter to Tyson, he just couldn't bare to see Max in such an agonizing state. He gently reached out, and grabbed the boys arm, pulling the hysterical boy towards himself.

Max relented, letting himself be embraced by Tyson. The navy haired teen sat in the corner he was previously occupying, wrapping his arms around the blond while pulling Max onto his lap. Max shuddered and finally let the tears he had been holding tumble. He cried silently, ducking his head so that the others wouldn't be able to see his distress. But Tyson could see it anyway.

"I'm so sorry Max." Tyson murmured softly into a pale ear, "I'm so sorry. Please don't. Please don't cry. Everything's gonna be ok."

"Please just stop arguing." Max sobbed, "I can't bare this either, but I don't want to lose you guys too."

"We won't leave you." Tyson breathed, mumbling other comforting words that were lost even to his own ears.

"I'm sorry too." Kenny muttered, Tyson looked up to see that Kenny had crawled over to them as well. Kenny looked ashamed of himself. "I didn't mean any of it. If anyone can get us out of here, it's you Tyson."

Tyson nodded his appreciation, licking his dry lips nervously, "Same here Chief."

Just then the door swung open, admitting three heavy duty guards. They got to work silently, and walked over to the three youths, dragging them to their feet and guiding them out of their cell.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Tyson roared, twisting and jerking in the guards grip as Max was dragged away from him, "GIVE ME BACK MAXIE OR I SWEAR I'LL GIVE YOU A KENDO BASHING YOU WON'T EVER FORGET!"

They were dragged further and further down a corridor leading to who-knew-what else when Bryan joined them from a side corridor holding non other than Ray.

"RAY!" Tyson yelled, trying to grab the neko-jinn's attention, but there was something wrong. Ray seemed not to have even heard him, his head was lowered in submission, his form dirty, bloody and torn.

"Ray?" Tyson asked again, confusion flitting across his features as he caught a glance at the other boys eyes. Once they were sparkling with so many emotions, but were now a hollow void. _What the hell happened to you Ray?_

"Get moving." A guard ordered, pushing Tyson down another corridor. Tyson didn't have a clue as to where they were going, and he didn't like it.

"Where are we going?!" Tyson asked, more like demanding to know, "Where?!"

But no one answered his enquires.

**888**

Kai could subconsciously feel hands gripping his arms and legs. He groaned slightly and let his body crumple as the hands carried him away from the glass prison. Kai felt tired, weak and most of all, extremely ill. His body was screaming out in agonising pain, his head pounding but not as harshly as his heart, which was beating furiously fast, sounding like someone humming a haunted tune.

The hands that were holding his hands and legs in a vice grip suddenly released their hold, allowing the two-toned blue haired teen to crash against the solid, merciless concrete floor. Kai lay limp, stone cold and lifeless on the floor of the lab, his hair and body soaked with that green liquid from the glass cylinder. The liquid was dribbling down Kai's pale face from his slate blue fringe.

Kai slipped further into the dark crevices of his mind as he felt pain jolting from his left side to his right, a split second before his head fell back and landed on something solid and hard. Kai internally groaned, he couldn't take this. His mind was battered and forever struggling a endless battle, desperately slipping through Black Dranzers claws as he tried to gain access to his body.

Kai couldn't care about his physical pain anymore, he was so far into his mental struggle, the pain seemed to subside. All Kai wished for was just a moment with his koi, HIS kitten, so he could feel the love and happiness that seemed like a different life to him altogether. Kai couldn't think straight, the only thoughts that pummelled into his mind were of that evil and most powerful creature Black Dranzer; and of the love he felt for Ray.

In fact, Kai's thoughts of Ray and his friends were the only reason that Black Dranzer could not penetrate Kai's mental defences. Black Dranzer feeds off of darkness, misery, hate, thoughts of vengeance and inner power. Kai's mind holds all the pain and suffering of a tortured childhood, and the strength from Voltaire's and Boris's _training_ both mental and physical, to never show any signs of emotions, it was _weakness. _Black Dranzer therefore gains the most strength off of this powerful and troubled teen. Before, it was a case of Kai using the blade and Black Dranzer homing himself within the blade. But now Boris, being the mad and twisted scientist as he is, somehow managed to extract the powerful bit beast from his confinement of the bit chip, and was now able to settle his dark spirit within a human form, eventually corrupting the soul. Every time Black Dranzer drifts near his pray though, Kai somehow manages to bring forth his happy memories of Ray and his friends creating a barrier of light, therefore, Black Dranzer is unable to penetrate the light and is mentally pushed back by Kai. Although, every powerful attempt made by Black Dranzer weakens Kai further and sooner or later Kai will be too weak to fight back.

Kai felt his body lift from the floor again, his arms being forced behind his back, his wrists being chained together before the person let his body fall limp to the floor once more.

The men who were moving their _guest_ looked down at the half naked form disgusted with a edge of hatred for the teen. The scientists were not pleasing their masters and so were going to pay dearly for their failures. They were about to get back to work, when a cold presence made itself known to them, making the scientists freeze. They all looked up as a figure walked over to them, his footsteps echoing as he approached. The scientists began to shiver under that intense and powerful glare.

The figure towered over the unconscious teen, his face showed fury, each wrinkle on his face was shown as his eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth pursed to just a mere slit.

"You are now going to pay ... for all you have done. No one betrays me!"

**888 END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 888**

Blazin Shadow is typing on the computer. Tala and Kai are standing there making sure that the story is being written.

Blazin Shadow felt a jab in the back.

Blazin Shadow: Quit it!

There was another jab.

Blazin Shadow: Would you just STOP IT!

Blazin Shadow swings around in chair glaring at the two Russians.

Tala: Stop what?

Blazin Shadow: YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT? STOP POKING ME!

Tala raises a fiery eye-brow.

Tala: I never poked you.

Kai looked back at Blazin Shadow with the same cocky expression. Blazin Shadow glares at him.

Kai: Hn! As if I would poke you! Now get on with the story.

Blazin Shadow glares at Kai.

Blazin Shadow: I don't need to, I'm done. Well, at least this chapter anyway. So, what do you think?

Tala: I'm not in the chapter...but apart from that.

Kai scans the chapter.

Kai: (groans) I can't believe you're doing this to me.

Max: This story is intense.

Tyson: They're starving me! Blazin Shadow, I demand thsat you make them give me a buffet!

Ray smirked suddenly and Kenny lowered his head in defeat.

Ray: YES!

Chief: TYSON!

Tyson: What?!

Ray: Cough up Chief!

Kenny moans but pulls out ten pounds, reluctantly handing it to Ray.

Max: Why'd you give Ray ten pounds Kenny?

Kenny: Errrrrrr........

Ray cheered.

Ray: He lost the bet!

Blazin Shadow: Bet?

Tala: Yeah you know, when two people put money on something they disagree on.

Blazin Shadow slapped Tala.

Blazin Shadow: I KNOW WHAT A BET IS!!!!!!!!!!

Max turns to Ray and Kenny.

Max: So you guys betted on Tyson right?

Ray: That's right, and Kenny here actually believed that Tyson wouldn't flip about not being fed in the story. It was too easy........

Tyson turned beet red.

Tyson: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Ray laughed, putting the ten pound note away.

Ray: Nope, I don't think I will.

Tyson: Why you..............!

Blazin Shadow: I think it's time to go now, I'll write soon - GUYS STOP FIGHTING!!!

(SMASH!)

Blazin Shadow sweat drops.

Blazin Shadow: Oh boy, mum's gonna kill me for that one. HEY!

Kai pushes Blazin Shadow aside.

Kai: Hey Tala, I bet you £200 that you're dead in this story.

Tala: Fine, and I bet £200 that I'm alive!

Kai: Tala, do you even have £200?

Tala hits Kai.

Tala: Of course I do you baka! So it's a deal?

Kai: Deal.

Kai and Tala shakes hands.


	19. Love and Darkness

Before we start I'd just like to say thnks to those of you who are still reading this fic. Especially those who are reviewing me still.

Gillian Sillis - Your reviews help me a great deal, always highlighting all of the important parts of not only this story, but 'The truth is hidden in Russia' too. I just have to say thanks, because they always make me laugh too.

Kai-Lovr - Okay let me think....£200 pounds is definately more than $200. I think £200 about $265 approx (rough estimate....very rough). That's what I think anyway - Let's just say that it's alot. And on another note, don't get depressed by the story, I swear it has a happy ending.

MasterFranny - Your story is worth the review and I'll say again that I'm sorry if I offended. I've now read 'Breath of light' and the contrast is startling! Absolutely amazing, whatever you're doing. Keep up the great work and I'll be cheering. Also, you think Tala's alive? What in the world gave you that idea? Hehe.....

Angelspirit: There WILL be a happy ending, just wait patiently.... it's coming....eventually. HAHAHAHAHAHA.....I love my angst, they're so cool--all the torture. But I'm not that cruel. It'll end soon... for some.

**Chapter eighteen: Love and Darkness**

In one of the spacious labs belonging to Voltaire Hiwatari, were several doctors scurrying like rats. They were preparing the lab for the experiments that were to take place in the next ten minutes or so. There were four identical capsules lining the far wall, the computer joined to one of them was currently pouring out information about the second, failed attempt. Above this particular capsule was a dark and restless spirit, swirling in it's own glass prison like poisonous fumes; desperate for its freedom.

The three other capsules were currently holding three newly created Bitbeasts. A glass wall preventing them from spiraling down into the lower part of the capsule. The warped beasts counter-parts were carelessly thrown aside after they had taken sufficent DNA from them. They were lying uselessly on one of the medical tables atop of a familiar white scarf, black tank top and baggy navy blue trousers. But these details were largely ignored by two occupants within the room.

Voltaire glared down at the youth before him, disgust lining his features as he watched the unconcious, tortured soul. The teen was oblivious to the angry patriarch, and that raged the man further. Voltaire crouched beside his grandson. Sympathy were no where to be seen as the elderly man snarled and hauled the phoenix up by his silky-blue tresses. Kai moaned slightly at the rough handling, but other than that, gave no sign of rousing any time soon.

In a blinding rage Voltaire struck the youth hard. There was a smack of skin against skin and the teen subconciously whimpered and screwed his eyes against the stinging sensation. Voltaire slapped Kai across the cheek again, ordering the boy to wake up. The other struggled but slowly forced his pain-filled eyes to open against the blinding light of the lab, focusing on the blurry form of his physcopath of a grandfather.

Seeing the pained crimson orbs of his grandson Voltaire released his hold on Kai and promptly stood tall, glaring down with disgust at the boy kneeling before him.With false tenderness the multi-billionaire slipped his wrinkled hand into one of his pockets as his eyes became as hard as steel. Kai saw the malicious glint in the demons eyes and flinched under that livid glare.

"You need to be taught a lesson my grandson." Voltaire said with bone chilling coldness, "You will never again defy me. With the Bladebreakers as witnesses, you will be broken and moulded into the perfect fighting machine!"

Kai stared up at the man with fiery orbs as wide as saucers, silently pleading that Voltaire hadn't kidnapped the Bladebreakers. Horrifying images of each team-member danced across his eyes. He shook his head slowly in denial, thinking about each of the Bladebreakers in turn. About what Biovolt could do to each and every one of them. In the very back of his mind he thought he could also hear Ray screaming in pain.

"I demand total respect and loyalty." Voltaire continued staring directly at Kai. The bluenette stared back with determination not to show his fear, but he could feel the heat behind that scorching stare, he could almost see the daggers that were aimed at him. "In the last year you have disappointed me Kai, you have dishonoured the name of Hiwatari. You have made a mockery of me and all that Biovolt stands for and you have let those measely brats destroy your years of training."

Deliberately locking eyes with his heir, Voltaire clasped the item he had been looking for. Slowly he pulled it out, goading the fiery pits for any kind of reaction.

"This is how I run things..." He hissed, and fine trembles wracked the kneeling teen as Voltaire showed him the long strip of leather, "Good. Hard. Discipline."

To prove his point, Voltaire snapped the leather, the cracking sound capturing the scientists attention. Kai visibly flinched but refused to beg for mercy, his eyes were wide and silently pleading, his body trembling from the cold and the fear. Voltaire grinned internally seeing the panic on the boys features, and with superiority in each taunting step, Voltaire circled the youth until the boys naked back was right before him.

No one held down his grandson, but Kai knew better. The boy knew that he could never truly escape from his clutches and so stayed perfectly still, body frozen stiff waiting for the agonising blow.

"This is your punishment Kai!" Voltaire spat, "Never forget that you belong to Biovolt. Now......recite the Laws of Weakness and learn your lesson."

"Emotions.........are the....... Enemy. Caring is a......C-Curse." Kai rasped, his sore throat clenching in pain and silently screaming for water, "Friendship is a F-Foe.......Love...is a...Lie."

A silent sob passed through his cracked lips at the word 'love' and his whole body shivered as a cold breeze lashed his half naked form. Behind him, Voltaire raised the whip high.

"Sadness is a Sacrilege....." Kai mumbled with a broken voice, helplessly staring down at the floor, his eyes silently blaming the shiny surface for his problems."Happiness.......is.......a....." The leather whistled through the cold air, "Hallucina--!"

CRACK!

**888**

Tyson tried to break free, but couldn't wriggle away from the imposing lackey that held him in an almost death-grip. God knows how much time had passed, but they were still traipsing through the underground complex. Tyson chanced a glance to his left, where a similiar guard was half dragging Max just inches behind him. His hands clenched and his eyes narrowed to that of mere slits. A small growl slipped through his gritted teeth......

"Keep moving you little runt!" The lackey hissed into his ear, before forcing Tyson to move.

Tyson scowled at the brainless oaf, but obeyed nevertheless. The dragoon weilder let his gaze focus in front of him, where he could see Bryan hauling what looked like a life-size Chinese rag doll. But Tyson knew better.

_God Ray, what happened to you? _Tyson mentally asked, concerned for his friend, _You look so broken. What did they do to make you act this way?_

Tyson was suddenly shoved right, interrupting his thoughts. They had entered what looked like the darkest corridor he had seen so far. The only light provided was faint candlelight which threatened to burn out and leave them stranded in the looming darkness.

_Just how far underground are we? _Tyson mused, _even the thought of it makes me nauseous._

They walked further and further down the corridor, and at the end, Tyson could just make out a huge, steel door. It looked like they had finally reached there destination.......

"Welcome Bladebreakers." A familiar and evil voice said with amusement, "I hope you are enjoying your stay."

Bryan and the guards stopped walking at the sound -like the obedient dogs they were- and stared back the way they had come. Tyson also turned back, only to confirm his prediction. Standing only a few feet behind them, was non other than Boris, looking smug and ultimately horrifying in that white, doctors uniform. _Finally.... Some answers. _Was the little voice in the back of Tyson's mind.

"Boris, you bloody maniac! What the hell is going on?!" Tyson shouted at the man, trying his best to look intimidating despite the situation.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Max added softly, daring to speak out as Tyson had.

Boris merely laughed at them, amusement clearly dancing in his usually frosty eyes. Behind them, unnoticed by all, a certain teen raised his head slightly at the familiar, haunting voice. Boris stepped towards the teens.

"Why?!" Boris asked, sounding utterly surprised at the question. "I'll tell you why, because ever since I first saw you brats, you have done nothing but get in my way! You not only took away my right of ruling the world, but you also took away my prize possession! And that is unforgivable!"

"What are you on about?" Tyson asked, thoroughly confused.

"It doesn't matter." Boris answered, smirking in apparent satisfaction, "It has been rectified, but now you will help me take control of the world!"

"No we won't!" Tyson spat, unable to think of a better comeback, "You can't make us!"

"I can't......." Boris mused out loud,"Are you sure of that? I've got you right where I want you, you won't be able to resist."

"We'll see about that!" Tyson glared.

"Yes we will...." Boris breathed, agreeing with the stubborn youth, "But I usually get what I want. Isn't that right, Ray?"

"Huh?" Tyson, Max and Kenny said together, before whipping their head around to face the Chinese blader. Ray gazed back desolately, golden pools were shimmering with so many pent up emotions that it was heartbreaking to look at.

"Ray?" Tyson asked quietly, desperate to ease his friends pain, "What happened?"

"Give it up Tyson." Ray murmured, focusing on the floor rather than his hopelessly naive friends, "Boris just takes what he wants, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's over...."

"What?" Tyson couldn't believe it, Ray was giving up. He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, hammering furiously. "I can't believe that you're giving up! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!"

Boris watched the boys like they were entertainment off the T.V, watching with deep satisfaction as their lengendary friendship crumbled before his very eyes. He could have stood there forever, watching the unfolding drama, but unfortunately, time was pressing and matters were demanding. He clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. The lackeys pulled to the sides of the corridor, dragging their respective charges. Boris calmly walked through the group, with an air of superiority, before signalling that the others should follow.

"And here we are!" Boris announced, sliding a card through a swipe. "Welcome...to the beginning of your new life."

**888 BREAK 888**

Blazin Shadow pulls back from the computer screen yawning.

Blazin Shadow: I don't think I can write anymore today.

Tala: Oh yes you can.

Tala jabbed Blazin Shadow in the back.

Blazin Shadow spun around in the swivel chair.

Blazin Shadow: Would you stop POKING ME!!!

Kai: Only if you continue writing.

Blazin Shadow: I'm going as fast as I can.

Kai: Well it's not good enough.

Jab!

Tala: Fan's want more. Now!

Jab!

Kai: So start typing!

Jab!

Blazin Shadow: But I've already written--!

Tala: It's not enough, so get typing!

Kai: Or we'll just have to tell the fans where you live... I'm sure they'd like to know.

Tala: Especially the one with with the guns and giant forks.

Kai and Tala smirk, and Blazin Shadow pales.

Blazin Shadow: OKAY OKAY, I'M CONTINUING!

**888 END BREAK 888**

_YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! _Tysons voice raged in his subconcious. Ray mentally growled at the voice, before pulling away, _Tyson doesn't understand. _Ray thought despairingly, _He couldn't possibly understand what I've been through, what Kai's been through...._

888 FLASHBACK 888

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Ray screamed pitifully at the screen, where he could see Boris leaning down and capturing Kai's lips. "FUCKING GET OFF HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

He could see Kai stuggling, hear the rattling of the short chains; but Boris forced his way through the annoying obstacles. He held Kai's jaw open with one claw-like hand, while the other proceeded to roam the twitching muscles.

888 END FLASHBACK 888

His head swam as the heart breaking memories tore at his soul, leaving him lifeless. Driggers master felt physically sick, everything was swirling around his clouded mind as Bryan tugged him into the large room.

A blinding white burned his very eyes, making everything within the spacious room seem like a massive blur; a swirl of colours. He shook his head and as he looked up, his vision had adjusted somewhat to the startling contrast. The room was a cross between a hospital ward and a scientists lab. Men in white were scurrying around like the world would end tomorrow, huddling in groups around examination tables preparing them for something or other. There was others on the far side of the room, checking the machinary it looked like, but Ray couldn't be sure. He was strangely fascinated by the swirls of coloured smoke that seemed imprisoned within the top half of four identical capsules. He stared at them in a daze, totally oblivious to what they were.

There was another examination table that was pressed up against the wall, but it was what was on the table that caught his attention. The familiar snowy white scarf, along with the black tank top and baggy navy trousers. _Kai......? _Ray took another glance at the table, just to be sure that they were Kai's things, but what he saw instead made his heart fuzzy and a tingling sensation to drive into the bottom of his stomach. _Drigger...? _Ray thought, staring at his beyblade in amazment. Yes, it was Drigger, he could feel the warmth of the connection seeping through his battered body, but something was wrong. His companion seemed to be angered about something, and frightened for Ray and the rest of the team. _But why....?_

"KAI!" Tyson yelled.

Ray snapped out of his trance at the alarmed cry, and his eyes scanned the room frantically until he spotted his koi. Tears scattered across his lashes at the horrific but hypnotic sight. Kai was kneeling on the floor, his almost naked form battered and covered with a mixture of crimson red and slimy green liquids. His skin was deathly pale and the marks of ownership stood out more vividly than ever before. His eyes were almost dead to the world, but they still glowered with a bitter determination at his grandfather who had his hand clenched around his throat.

Something akin to fire rose from the very soul of his heart, fighting against the misery that weighed him down. He gazed at his love intently, wishing that he would look at him, even if to snarl at him after he broke his promise. If only to hate him...

_That would be worse,_ Ray thought sadly, _Please Kai, I'm so sorry....._

Kai and Voltaire both looked up at the intruders at the same time and immediately, both sets of eyes fell upon Ray.

**888**

All he could feel was the burning pain surging through his back. Ten lashes, and Voltaire had told him that he had been lucky and that next time he would not be so merciful. Kai scowled at the thought. His head was swimming, in the back of his mind he could feel his bodys other aches and pains, but the fire on his back was scorching and everything else was just a bitter memory at the very back of his exhausted mind. He felt vulnerable and extremely ill, but he wouldn't admit any of this to his grandfather. His energy was drained and all he could do was glare weakly at his grandfather who was trying to block his wind pipe.

Everything around them was fizzled out and grandfather and grandson were caught in a battle of wills that neither one was willing to loose. Voltaire was whispering threats about what would happen to him if he did not become his greatest weapon.

"You will be the most powerful heir of the world." He had said, his smile twisted and sadistic as his grip tightened on his throat, "And with the help of you and Black Dranzer, we will rule the world!"

Kai could barely hear the words, and so refused to rasp out an answer. Initially this made the demon even more enraged and so began the threats. They had both been so caught up in the mental war that it came as quite a shock when they heard the boisterous cry of Tyson of the bladebreakers.

His heart both soared and sunk at the cry. He was happy to see his team again, but not under these circumstances. A pang of guilt suddenly twanged in his chest at the sight of them. They looked a mess. Tyson, Max and Kenny were dressed in their pjamas, all were bare-footed and they each looked starved to death. But Kai barely even glanced at them, for his eyes searched out Ray.

There. There was Ray, in the clutches of one of Tala's ex-teammates, Bryan. He was only clad in his pjamas too, but his were torn in places and every inch of tanned skin exposed was covered in cuts and bruises. His silky raven hair had mostly escaped there wrap and his bangs dangled over hollow eyes. Kai felt like crying, seeing this unforgivable sight. Had he the strength, he would have run over to Ray, pulling him in his embrace and never letting go. That is, if Ray still wanted him after he found out he had been tainted once again.

"So this is the filth that has brain washed my grandson." Voltaire snarled, rising to his feet and dragging Kai up with him. He turned his frozen orbs on Ray. "You are the scum that has made made MY GRANDSON weak and pathetic!"

Ray lowered his head, as if Voltaire's hatred was weighing down on him. It looked like he would never answer and Voltaire smirked smugly. But then in a flash Ray's head whipped up to glare back, orbs of a roaring sun smoldered Voltaires own glare, a fire so deadly blazed from the usually kind orbs that Voltaire took a step back at the onslaught.

"Kai is not weak!" Ray finally spat, angered by the old man that was supposed to be Kai's grandfather "Kai has only pulled away from your dirty ways! Kai has become human, who loves and cares and can express himself. He has ridden himself of all the rubbish you've forced him to believe for his whole life! And for that I love him."

Kai was speechless and could only stare in disbelief at his kitten. Words could not express how Kai felt at that moment, only to say that the life that had been drained from his heart seemed to return. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Well I guess.....you are entitled to your own opinion." Voltaire said slowly, totally at a loss for words, "But it means nothing! Boris, I have a meeting to attend to. I expect you to have finished with the experiments before the night is out! I don't care how you go about this but I want those results!"

Boris stood before him, bowing his head slightly in respect.

"He's all yours." Voltaire spat, throwing the youth bodily to Boris, who caught him eagerly and licked his lips with anticipation.

"I won't let you down Voltaire." Boris answered, eyes glinting with lust as he glared down at the half unconcious youth in his arms. Voltaire nodded at the director, glared at each of the Bladebreakers in turn, before swiftly leaving the lab.

Boris turned demonic eyes on each of the Bladebreakers in turn while pulling Kai closer to himself. First his eyes landed on the stubborn one, Tyson. They slid onto Max, who was trying so hard not to panic, then onto Kenny, the computer expert. And lastly they landed on Ray. Ray glared and hissed at him, his golden orbs sporting a need to tear the director apart. Boris glared back, not intimidated in the least. Voltaire was stunned by Ray's angry words, but Boris wasn't; for knew the Chinese boy well.

"Why are we here Boris?" Tyson asked.

"That's a good question." Boris answered, snapping back to reality. "You are the top bladers of the world, and I have a proposition for you. We want you to join Biovolt."

Max and Kenny gasped in horror, Ray scowled at him whereas Tyson.....

"Never! We'll never, EVER, join up with Biovolt, do you understand me?!"

"Oh but you will be greatly rewarded." He said smoothly, and waved one arm at the four capsules, "Allow me to inroduce your fututre partners. The strongest bitbeasts of the world!"

888 END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN! 888

Blazin Shadow: How's that? Enough to keep the guns and giant forks away? It sounds painful.

Tala: Weeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllll......... I suppose it'll do? What do you think Kai?

Kai: I guess we could keep the guns away, AS LONG AS YOU KEEP TYPING!

Blazin Shadow backs away in a panic.

Blazin Shadow: Guys, calm down. It's just a story.

Tyson: Yeah well it's a good story, and it needs a good ending. AND YOU WERE SLACKING!

Max: You're doing good now though, so here's some candy.

Max passes a pixie stick to Blazin Shadow. But suddenly it gets snapped up.

Kai: Naughty, Naughty....

Tala waves the candy tauntingly.

Tala: You can't have this until the story's finished. Comprende.

Blazin Shadow: YOU CAN'T DO THAT, I EARNED IT!

Jab!

Blazin Shadow: OWW!

Kai: Tsk tsk, calm down and be a good writer. Fans are expecting a good story, not a hyped up bit of humor because you went at the candy.

Blazin Shadow: But I'm depressed.

Ray: Give Blazin Shadow a break will ya?

Tala and Kai turn their death glares on Ray.

Tala: Not until I'm mentioned. People now think I'm dancing on the sea bed.

Kai: Pond bed actually.

Tala growls angrily.

Tala: GET ME BACK IN THIS STORY!

Tala raises the pen he was jabbing Blazin Shadow with.

Blazin Shadow: Tala you can't make me change the plot, besides. You betted on it remember.

Tala waves his have non commitedly.

Tala: Spare of the moment.

Kai: You can't back out now. Just because I'm right.

Tala: HA! Never!

Kai: Tala I am never wrong. You are dead.

Tala: No, I'm not.

Kai: Yes, you are.

Tala: I AM NOT DEAD!

Kai: YES YOU ARE!

Tala: ALIVE!

Kai: DEAD!

Tala: ALIVE!

Kai: DEAD!

Tyson: I'd never thought I'd see the day. They're acting like....like ME!

Tala: ALIVE!

Max: You said it Tyson.

Kai: DEAD!

Kai and Tala huff and puff at each other silently threatening each other with the pain of death.

Blazin Shadow: I'll update soon, but first I've gotta stop them from fighting. BYE FOR NOW!


	20. Empty Words and Actions

Blazin Shadow: WOW! It's been AGES since I last updated.

Kai: Where the hell did you run off too! I have to win a bet here!

Kai tries to step up to Blazin Shadow but gets threatened with a weapon.

Anonymous fan: Stay back; Blazin Shadow had every right to take a break!

Ray nods in agreement.

Ray: She has been working hard.

Blazin Shadow: And I got to eat some candy!

Kai and Tala growl venomously.

Tala: Well just hurry up and write the next chapter.

Blazin Shadow: I have, it's on this floppy disk.

Tyson: QUICK! I WANNA READ IT!

Blazin Shadow: Okay! Calm down...Let me do the responses first, okay.

Tyson huffs.

Tyson: Okaaaaayyyy! But make it quick!

Responses

MeilinII: Something wrong with the bit beasts – maybe… You'll have to wait and see.

Lullaby Lily – The 'Laws of Weakness' was an interesting addition to the plot. With just those basic alliterations, it shows quite a bit about the past. It took me forever to come up with them (Mostly what sounded good) - but it was worth it. I love angst too, as long as there's a happy ending.

Fluffys-sidekick: Hm, interesting name. You have to tell me what inspired you to call yourself that. Anyway, this is supposed to be cruel, it's angst.

False-image: All will be revealed soon. There's more to come so enjoy.

Gillian Sillis: I think you've got the best grip on my stories – it's like to read my mind or something. Oh well, as long as you can't predict the future. Hehe. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic.

Slimy green liquid is the stuff in the experiment capsule that Kai is forced into, Boris tried twice to force Black Dranzer's spirit into Kai's body before Voltaire whips Kai – sorry if this wasn't clear in the way I wrote it, but that's what happens.

Bang on the nail! Yes you're right about the bitbeasts, and it becomes clear in this chapter.

Four tube and five boys – yeah, they had trouble obtaining the DNA from one of the Bitbeasts, can you guess who it is?

Good luck in catching Tala.

Kai-lovr: Okay, keep that mallet away from me. I don't want to be unconscious! Sorry that this chapter took longer to update, I had a few things to sort out.

Shadow Reiko: This story will have a happy ending, you've gotta trust me on that – and we'll find out about Tala in the next chapter, one way or the other.

Onyx wolf: It's great you love this story, I believe that anyone has the potential to become a good writer, you just gotta keep at it. I couldn't find your story on your Fanfic page, so send me what you've written so far and I'll read it. I can't tell you what happens next you'll have to read the long chapter.

MasterFranny: You can put that giant fork away now. I'm here. So no more threatening.

Angel spirit: Hnag on just a little longer, happy ending. It will come.

Galy: Can't say who'll lose the bet, but you'll find out soon.

Imari: Thanks for the praise. Hope you stick around to find out what happens next.

Droopy1389: More reviews Huh, maybe…but I appreciate the fans I have already. Thanks for the support it's a great help – an inspiration.

Sailor trunks: Not depressing, you must love this stuff then, and thanks for waiting patiently. Oh yeah I love long reviews, so thanks.

Anyway, for everyone else – enjoy this fic, Tala's fate will be revealed soon – There WILL be a happy ending and there's more torture to sink your teeth into.

Here you go fans, enjoy.

Chapter nineteen - Empty Words and Actions.

"Oh but you will be greatly rewarded." He said smoothly, and waved one arm at the four capsules, "Allow me to introduce your future partners. The strongest bit beasts of the world!"

"W-what?!" Tyson spluttered, staring incredulously at the swirling pools of colour encased within the four capsules, "What are you saying?"

"Ar-artificial?" Kenny asked, stumbling over the word, as he was so frightened.

"Give that boy a gold star." Boris exclaimed, his voice dripping smooth sarcasm, "Yes, cloned from your Bit beasts in fact: now let me introduce you."

"This is Shadow Driger!" He announced, waving a hand towards the closest capsule. He then shifted to the blackcurrant swirl, "Night Draciel -" Boris smiled cruelly at the Blade breakers, "-and of course Dark Dragoon! Unfortunately for us, we couldn't extract the loudmouth from the laptop."

Kenny let out a breathless sob at the mention of Dizzi. Max and Tyson were practically hypnotized by the restless spirits while Ray fumed inwardly.

"I believe you've already met Black Dranzer." Boris continued. If he noticed Ray's anger, he plainly ignored it, "Kai's been getting re-acquainted with him. You might go as far as to say they've become the best of friends." There was an almost silent wince at the mention of Black Dranzer and Boris found it most amusing.

"I'll kill you!" Ray snarled. The threat was quiet; but the words and force behind them were spine tingling.

"Tut, tut Ray..." Boris cut in smoothly, totally unaffected, "Empty words mean nothing to me, you should know that by now..." He pulled the helpless bluenette closer to himself to emphasize his words.

A soft whimper suddenly echoed through the spacious lab. A large palm was abruptly pressed against Kai's bleeding back and golden orbs raged with a flare so intense it was like twin suns trapped within glass prisons. His pupils became mere daggers of pure, unadulterated hatred for the men who had tortured Kai so badly, the men who had dragged him to hell several times in his life; for the man who had raped Kai.

"But actions, on the other hand..." Lips curled up into a sadistic smirk as an evil thought to taunt the Chinese youth as well as gain an agreement from Kai flashed in his mind. With a sudden movement he twirled Kai around so that he was facing the Bladebreakers. "Are so much more...fun."

With a captured audience, one possessive arm wrapped around the boys slim torso, while the other hand brushed teasingly against a tainted cheek. Kai tried, his moves were sluggish and weak but he tried to escape Boris's hold. The crazy scientist chuckled into a pale ear as he felt Kai squirm. The chains that bound the boy's arms behind his back rubbed against him harshly and the bleeding wounds soaked his lab coat; but they were minor inconveniences when he thought about the delicious torment he was savoring at the moment. Five strong-willed minds at his complete mercy. Wills that he had nearly crushed.

The hand slipped down from the boys face to the well-defined chest that lay beneath a layer of smooth, pale skin and dusty pink nipples. One mischievous finger circled a hard bud with tickling touches as musty breath wisped over his ear bringing harsh words.

"Accept Black Dranzer...Or I'll show them what you really are." The cold digits slipped further down and Boris was inwardly delighted when Kai's body burned at the implication of the words, "Hm..."

There was a slight shift and Boris was absolutely furious when the head movement was identified as a small shake of defiance. Brittle nails dug into the soft flesh while the smirk on his features became tight with anger. "Are you sure...?" Exploring fingers teased around the waistband of the only article of clothing Kai was wearing. When there was no answer Boris became impatient. That evil glint was back in full force while a bony finger dipped under the damp material of his boxers. "I can't believe you're that desperate to be played with..." Boris mused so that only Kai could hear him. "Oh well..."

He felt the boy flinch beneath his possessive grasp while his body radiated with wave upon wave of heated humiliation. Across from the pair, the boy's lover was shuddering as well, but from the rage that was burning within that was desperate for release. Beside Ray the Bladebreakers eyes were wide with silent horror as they began to understand the situation. There was a fury shared between them and as their expressions darkened simultaneously Boris was almost shocked into withdrawing. But as it is; he didn't.

Before his hand wandered too far, he drew his head in and nuzzled the curve of Kai's throat. His teeth grazed against the bruised flesh...

Kai whimpered in emotional agony.

A roar that could only be described as animalistic abruptly rang throughout the lab. Boris lifted his head to see what was going on. Before him was a mass of utter confusion and a blow to the jaw sent him flying.

888

There were ten men sitting around the shadowed table, all of them reeking with the wealth that they were either born into or had taken. They held the higher class of their respected nations, each of them a lord or business tycoon. They all had one thing in common: they each wanted total domination.

"Welcome, my friends," The billionaire at the head of the table spoke, raising his arms as if to embrace the other aristocrats of the room, "To the beginning of the new wor--!"

"What's this all about Voltaire?" A man with a German-coated accent snapped, "You cannot expect us to believe that you have finally found a way to take complete control. You promised us that just over a month ago: and look what happened there! You were out-smarted and over-powered by a group of childish brats."

"We lost millions and millions!" Another voice spat, turning his pointed face towards the head table, "All because of you and that arrogant.... ahem..._scientist!_"

There were murmurs of agreement and several heads nodded solemnly. Voltaire lowered his arms at the voice of the angry men and glared at each of them in turn.

"Have you so little faith?" Voltaire hissed, "I thought that you trusted me...."

"We came to you because of the promises you made, we entrusted you with OUR money, and you let it all go to waste with Boris's unbelievable dreams." Another man cut in, looking furious.

"Oh why don't you just stop whining for a few minutes, and see what Voltaire has to say!" A teen with a Scottish accent interrupted, totally bored with the meeting, "You never know, he might actually surprise you."

"And who are you?" One of the aristocrats asked.

"Johnny McGregor." The youth answered, turning his sneering face in the general direction of the voice, "Best member of the Majestics."

"Indeed." Voltaire murmured, "But tell me, where is Lord McGregor?"

"My father had some important business to take care of, so here I am!" Johnny leant back in his chair, slamming his boots on the table. He was fiddling with something in one of his pockets, but the movement was so small and so quick that it was unnoticed.

"Welcome, as I was saying. Right at this very moment Boris is finalizing a force that is unstoppable. That will answer my every command." He smirked as a feeling of triumph washed over him, "My grandson is as we speak, going through an operation that -when completed- will place the world in the palm of my hand."

Johnny McGregor perked up at this, as did many of the others.

"Well while you're gloating, perhaps you'll tell us what this has got to do with the rest of us." One of the men huffed, clearly impatient.

"Naturally I plan to keep my grandson myself. But we have recently acquired the rest of his team whom we have created unbeatable weapons for. I plan to sell those to the highest bidders."

"These children, they were willing, were they?" Someone asked. Voltaire shifted uncomfortably at the question.

"What does that matter?" Voltaire answered, his tone indicating quite clearly that he was lying through his yellow teeth.

"It makes all the difference Voltaire! You are talking about the kidnapping of the Bladebreakers. They will be missed, and I will not have the police on my tail!"

Voltaire snarled silently as there were murmurs of agreement that rang around the room.

"It is a minor inconvenience." Voltaire declared, "Because by the time the police will notice anything you'll be in control of a power so formidable that it'll have them cowering. Now, let's start with Tyson and his new bit beast - Dark Dragoon! What will we start with, £100,000."

888

Boris was taunting him, and Ray was on the verge of hysteria. He held Kai in his grasp, his lips bare millimeters from his sensitive ear while a dirty hand trailed down the soft skin that Ray claimed as his own. Boris whispered something with a cruel smirk upon his twisted features, and Kai's face suddenly became beet red. The hands holding Ray in place tightened; but Ray hardly noticed. His eyes were focused on the pair in front of him. Kai shook his head to whatever it was Boris was asking and then that intrusive hand dropped lower...a finger hooking into the waistband of Kai's boxers. The anger that was there boiled into utter hatred and the rage that he had felt before was nothing compared to this.

His orbs raced up to his koi's face to find that Kai was staring straight back at him through slit lids. His gaze showed his ultimate humiliation...Boris nuzzled his throat...Kai whimpered, and Ray could hear his own name in the vulnerable voice.

Ray snapped.

He cried out all his pain; he wrenched himself from Bryan's annoying grip and pounced towards his target. He was not going to miss this time.

SMASH!

Boris grunted and fell backwards but Ray was far from interested. He was only focused on Kai as he slumped forwards as soon as the director had released him. Ray caught him and slid onto his knees as a mass of tangled limbs. But it didn't matter. Ray had Kai in his arms and there was no way he was letting go. Tears streamed down his dirty and bruised face.

"God Kai, I'm so sorry...so sorry..." Ray mumbled again and again, holding the shivering, soaked form as close as he could, practically crushing the other to him. Behind them there was practically a war going on, but they were in a world of their own.

"Ray...I couldn't stop him! I tried to stop him b-but he wouldn't! I tried...please...please don't hate me..." Kai tried to wrap his arms around his kitten but couldn't. His arms strained against the biting cold chains but in the end it was useless. "Please don't hate me...."

"I don't hate you." Ray quickly re-assured, silently damning Boris to hell while gingerly smoothing Kai's lacerated back. He felt the welts and more tears threatened to spill, "I love you and I have to get you out of here. Can, can you stand?"

"I...I-I think so..." Kai breathed, he tried to place his weight on his unsteady feet, but he was too drained to do anything. He fell into Ray's warmth with a tiny groan. Ray gathered Kai as close to himself as possible, his mind running rampant as panic filled him. What were they going to do?!

"RAY LOOK OUT!" A shrieking and familiar voice suddenly hollered.

"Max?" Ray questioned, he shuffled around and only then did he remember the fight going on. But it did not look good. Kenny was forced into a swivel chair with a six-foot lackey pressing meaty hands down on his small shoulders. Tyson was sprawled out on the floor with Bryan's heel digging into his back and Max was struggling against a lackey with wide eyes staring right at him....

Suddenly a hand slivered onto his head, fisted his raven strands and cruelly wrenched his head back. Ray yelped in a mixture of shock and pain, taking in the features of the lackey that held him. Instinctively his hands flew to free himself, but in that split second the warm weight that was Kai had been dragged away from him.

His arms flew back to where Kai should have been, blindly searching for his koi as even when he strained his eyes; he couldn't see much.

888

Kai was a bit out of it, he could hear Ray's re-assurances and comforting words; he could feel the wonderful warmth that seemed to protect him from all the evil in the world. This was all he wanted, and for once someone answered his prayers. At least for a few minutes. He was so tired that his eyes drifted shut....

"RAY LOOK OUT!" It was a gong ringing in his head, disrupting the calm that had settled in his heart. And then everything suddenly changed. One minute he was blissfully happy, and the next that warmth had been ripped from him. Panic began to bubble in him and he forced his eyes to open again. Only, he saw the one person he would rather not. And he looked rather pissed.

"Enough fun and games!" Boris hissed, clamping his hand down on those soft grayish bangs to yank his head back so they were eye to eye, "You think you can make a fool out of me with your..._kitten!_"

"You...you brought it on yourself..." Kai breathed with as much menace as he could muster. He felt a sudden jolt of pain as Boris strained his head back further. He silently winced at the pain and in return heard an evil cackle. He cringed at the awful noise.

Kai was forced backwards, stumbling away from the people he cared about most in the world. For some reason the chains had suddenly become loose and Kai tried to break free; but only ended up in more pain.

"I wouldn't struggle, if I were you." Boris snarled, pushing Kai once more into that terrifying capsule. One of the doctors slapped something heavy and ice cold around his bare torso and Kai gasped as the smooth surface caught against his tender flesh, "You have two options. The first is to accept Black Dranzer and become the most powerful being alive, and the second is that you put up a pathetic resistance against Black Dranzer and go to Hell in the process - leaving me to experiment with the Bladebreakers."

"...I won't.... die...." Kai whispered, to exhausted to put the force into the statement. Boris practically laughed in his face.

"Look at you boy, you can barely stand!" Abruptly, Boris let go and Kai could feel his legs cave in. He yelped and expected to fall, but a sudden tug at his waist prevented him from becoming a mass of broken limbs sprawled on the floor.

"That is all that's holding you up--" He pointed at Kai's waist where there was a heavy, metal belt that was linked to the glass capsule, "--You have fought against Black Dranzer twice and have succeeded but now you're drained and Black Dranzer's next attempt will surely destroy you! Think about your team, if you can barely survive the procedure what chance do you think they possibly have? I already know that they will die at the first attempt - but I am willing to risk their lives if my first experiment is a failure. So, I guess it's all up to you. Will you let them die? I hope not. But then, you did allow Tala to drown: didn't you."

With those final words Boris stepped back and three doctors swarmed him injecting needles at vital limbs, suction pads near his vital organs. Within seconds they had finished and an air mask was slapped over his mouth and nose. There was a swoosh and suddenly a glass barrier slammed down between him and the rest of the world.

"BORIS!" Kai yelled in anger, pounding his fists against the glass with what little energy he had left, "Let them...go--ohhh..." His head swam and he couldn't hold himself up any longer, his head fell with a slight thump against the cold glass and his fists relaxed either side of his head as his eyelids drooped in exhaustion.

In the back of his foggy mind kai could feel the gloopy liquid lap against his bare feet and knew that he had no choice but to surrender.

888 END CHAPTER NINETEEN! 888

Blazin Shadow: I did it again. Hehe.

Max: Oh man!

Kenny: NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Kenny huddles in a corner.

Kai huffs in annoyance and folds his arms over his chest.

Kai: Great...I'm now being experimented on. Again.

Tala: Well at least you're not DEAD!

Blazin Shadow: Don't worry Tala - I promise that you'll find out next chapter.

Tala snarls at Blazin Shadow. Tala mimics Blazin Shadow's voice.

Tala: Oh don't worry about it, I promise in the next chapter BLA BLA BLA....would you just tell me.

Blazin Shadow: And ruin the plot - no way!

Tala: How about with a little persuasion....

Tala brings out a giant pitchfork!

Blazin Shadow: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Blazin Shadow runs from Tala.

Ray: I must say the climax is straining on all the fans.

Tyson: You're worried about the fans, well what about me! Bryan has me lying on the floor!

Ray: More like squirming, with his heel digging into your back.

Ray giggles and Tyson fumes.

Tyson: THAT'S IT! If I ever see that zombie face I'll.....

Tyson curses violently while throwing a fist into the air. Someone appears behind Tyson with an evil grin on their face.

And evil voice that sounds like Bryan: Will you now...

Tyson: Eep!

Tyson, without looking behind him, runs out of the room. Ray stares at the person and laughs his head off.

Ray: Kai! (Giggles) I didn't know you could - (gasps for breath)- Make a joke!

Kai smirks.

Kai: Yeah well, he deserves it.

Ray was confused.

Ray: Why?

Kai shrugs.

Kai: Because he's Tyson.


	21. Of Schemes and Rescues

Blazin Shadow: HIYA; HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!

Kai: That was like two weeks ago….

Tala: Well, cheers anyway, I wanna see what happens to me!

Kai: Yeah, cause of course you're the one in danger….

Blazin Shadow: Fine, but let me respond to the wonderful reviewers first….

Since you all ask the same questions, I'll answer you all at once. I love the praise so I have to once again thank you guys. Boris will get his dues (Blazin Shadow smiles cruelly). I know I've been taking forever to update (DON'T KILL ME!!!), but it's at a difficult part, and just to make you happy: I made it longer. Johnny is there for a reason, and Tala's fate has been decided, but I can't tell you what'll happen to the best characters ever, you'll have to read and find out. I wouldn't wanna spoil the plot, now would I? But first… a little more torture – I think…Hehe.

Read on fans old and new, I hope I keep up to my standards. It is the best hearing from all of you, knowing that this plot rocks!

Chapter twenty: Of schemes and Rescues.

Max couldn't bare to watch as the horribly mouldy green gloop rose higher and higher in the glass tank that held their captain and friend prisoner. He was utterly afraid, and in terrible pain. Apart from the death grip that put pressure on his already bruised arms, the new gash that dragged across his forehead stung while his head pounded with the trauma and blood loss combined.

Wide, desperate orbs tore away. Suddenly he felt the familiar prickling sensation of a fresh tidal wave of tears while he watched Ray struggle against the lackey who tugged at his hair, holding him back while his friend sobbed hysterically. The blond winced at the heartbreaking sight and lowered his eyes in a pitiful attempt to escape the agony. They had tried to help Ray, but there was no way that they could hold off the burly men and Bryan for long.

_We tried our best! _Max thought with despair, _But it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough!...and now..._

"What do you plan to do with us? What are you doing to Kai?" The voice was quiet and breathless, but Max could recognize the commanding tone of his determined friend and was quick to find him, "Answer me!"

A heel was pressed harshly into his back, forcing him painfully against the cold floor. Tyson gasped in pain and writhed weakly, though all his efforts to escape the hold on him were futile. Boris spared a glance at Tyson, his thin features curled up in bitter contempt.

"You _Blade breakers_" --He sneered at them-- "Have been nothing but annoying thorns in my side since that regrettable day when I first met you! And now, I'm finally going to find a use for you."

"You mean.....you're going to put us in there!" Tyson exclaimed with what little breath he had to offer. He soon regretted the action though as Bryan dug his heel harder, putting more weight on his battered rib cage. Max tried to help Tyson as he cried out in pain, but once again he couldn't escape the death-grip he was under.

"Of course not!" Boris snapped, and that got everyones attention, "Even if you were willing to accept these gifts I bestow on you, do you really think you could survive the process? No! Those bit beasts will tear your souls apart, piece-by-piece - and then no one will have control of them. Now what use would that be?"

"Then why the hell have you put KAI in THERE!" Ray half shrieked - half wheezed.

"Oh Kai's different. You see he has the strength and willpower to contain and control Black Dranzer both mentally and physically. If he wants to....Unfortunately..." His facial features twisted into a sick smirk that resembled something akin to a raging psychopath, "He's been resisting. That is why he is so weak."

"Then what are we here for?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I needed something to bargain with, didn't I?" Boris answered smoothly, staring at each of them in turn with laughing mockery in his blood-red eyes, "Now Kai will have no choice but to submit to Black Dranzer and when he does!" --A chuckle escaped his chapped lips-- "When he does, I will have full control of both of them, you see a long time ago I placed a tiny chip into my most powerful and resilient bladers - allowing me to _discipline _them should they step out of line."

"And us?" Ray whispered, though in the almost silent lab, he was heard clearly by the enemy.

"Oh don't worry, Voltaire has big plans for you. Once Kai is finalized and stable, we will see how you handle the new beyblades we've created for you. If all goes well, you should be leaving with your new masters in just a few short hours." Boris clasped his hands together, "You wouldn't believe how much people will pay for this new development. Weapons for War..."

"You're going to SELL us!" Tyson looked how Max himself felt, utterly helpless and ultimately horrified.

"But that makes no sense!" Kenny's voice was heard for the first time in awhile, "If you sell us off, won't they be able to revolt? We have beaten Black Dranzer before. It'll be history repeating itself!"

"I had thought of that myself." Boris mused out loud, "But Kai will be connected with Black Dranzer in a way that you could not begin to imagine. And let me put your minds at rest. If they decide to go against Voltaire, let me assure you that Kai will destroy each and everyone of you!"

"You won't get away with this!" That oh so familiar line was cried out by Max, who couldn't suppress his anguish any longer, "Mr. Dickenson will come, and my mom! You'll see - and then you'll be sorry. You will be..." His voice faltered as cold digits cradled his chin so that he was forced to stare into those devious orbs of fire.

"And just who will tell them?" Boris asked with mock sympathy, "Remember your mum thinks you're celebrating your victory!" --His grip tightened making Max wince-- "Over the Demolition Boys!"

"Did you know that three of my four boys decided to betray me?" He asked with a false casualness that sent Max's nerves on edge. Suddenly his face shot as close to Max's as it possibly could, "I've seen Tala make nice with you, but unfortunately for you he got in the way of me claiming my prize possession back. And if you think he'll save you, let me burst your bubble. He is currently sitting in the bottom of a local park pond, waiting for somebody to discover his stinking corpse!"

The words rushed over Max, as did his musty breath. Everything around him clouded, his eyes closed in an attempt to block out all of the misery. A sob broke out of his quivering mouth. Every bone in his body seemed to fail him as he fell to his knees. The dull ache in them seemed so far away, for the hopelessness of their situation just decided to collapse on him. He might never see his family or his friends ever again. He was going to be sold off to some rich client that would do God knows what to him. Tala was dead and their suffering seemed to last for an eternity. Only subconsciously did he realize that he had put all of his faith of being rescued into Tala; and now it had been crushed. Like the familiar voice in the distance, crying out in agony. Just like his spirit.

**888**

His world was pain, which was all he could decipher. The lab seemed a million miles away as current after current of electricity mercilessly ripped through his aching body. His pride and dignity were long forgotten as he screamed himself hoarse. Bleeding fingers scratched at the belt clamped around his waist to no avail. His sweat, blood and tears mingled with the green fluid that swirled furiously with every desperate move. He would've doubled up in excruciating pain but he thwacked his head against the thick glass and so was propelled backwards until that steel belt tugged at his waist, limiting his movement.

But all of a sudden that pain seemed to drift away like it had never been. Numbness resided pulling Kai into a false sense of bliss. Eyes closed softly while his haggard breath and pounding heart tried to calm down. Then the blissful calm became shrouded. A dark cloud descended slowly on the trembling being like poisonous fumes and at that point Kai wished for the physical pain to come flooding back, for even that was better than feeling that chilling presence tumbling down on his fragile soul.

_.....I'm so sorry Ray..... _His mind whispered in heartache, _....It's over....._

**888**

"TEN MILLION!" One voice cried out over the restless crowd of aristocrats.

After that entry, most of the crowd grumbled, their enthusiasm dimmed for they did not want to spend that much of their money. Voltaire huffed silently, for he expected a lot more for Tyson.

"I'll pay twelve million if you tell me how we are to control them." Lord McGregor's son stated calmly, the only one in the room to have remained seated and slouched for that matter.

Voltaire smirked at the youth; he seemed to be smarter than he looked. Smarter then most of his clients in fact. He was impressed with the fact that the boy had noticed that flaw in his speech. His hand drifted under the table searching for something.

"I'm glad you asked me that." Voltaire said, his hand clutched around the cold items and he pulled them out so everyone could see.

"It's quite simple really, this remote triggers electricity to flow through this little device." --Voltaire held up a band of steel, decorated with studded gems all around it. It looked like some kind of dog collar.-- "Which will be snuggly fitted onto the neck of one of the Blade breakers. There are two others, each with their own signal so that there is no chance of interference." Voltaire turned to Johnny who had an evil smirk on his features.

"Then I place a bid of twelve million." Johnny stated, his lips curling even more sadistically.

"FIFTEEN!" Someone else shouted.

**888**

Thank God they had believed him, or else he and his two old companions would have been alone. He crawled further and further along the ventilation shaft with his smaller friend on his heels. He had a certain idea of where he would find Kai and the Blade breakers. He just hoped they were not too late.

A cruel voice he had heard so many times in his lifetime came slithering down the ventilation system. He pressed on, knowing that they were nearly there. He heard the voices of Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and then Max. As they wriggled closer, they came to a grate in the floor. The voices were as clear as day and as Boris spoke of Tala's death the boy shuddered slightly.

Then a scream wrenched his heart into his throat, for he knew that voice well. Peering down, he could see his tormentor looking as smug as ever. The Blade breakers were in bad shape, physically ruffled and emotionally traumatized. He could see Bryan pressing down on Tyson, and he growled softly.

"Are they all there?" His friend asked. He could feel him fidgeting nervously behind him. He turned to his companion and nodded in his direction.

Turning back to the lab, he noticed that one of the capsules was full of the familiar greenish gloop. A click and a crackle captured his attention for just a split second, before he turned back to gaze at the capsule.

"Mr. Dickenson? We've found them. They're in lab one." He hissed into the walkie-talkie.

("Are they alright?") Was the urgent reply.

"I'll ask."

A streak of slate blue sent his mind reeling. There was only one person with that hair. A dark shadow descended on his friend.

"What's their condition?" The boy behind him asked in a hushed whisper, "Are they alright?"

"....I've got to help him......" A hand slipped into one of his pockets, pulling out his loyal blade and launcher.

"What did you say?"

"We can't wait for the BBA...." He managed to pull himself to his knees in the cramped space, his eyes only focused on the bobbing slate-blue hair in the glass prison. He tugged at the grate, successfully shoving it aside. But the grinding noise alerted his companion, who was nervous.

"I'm just as anxious to help them, but we have to wait for the signal!" The smaller boy whispered, "Making ourselves known now will be suicidal!"

"Then find out if they're ready!" He glared harshly at the boy behind him. The screaming stopped, and the both boys snapped their heads back towards the grate. Black fumes seemed to rapidly contaminate the liquid within the capsule.

"Are you guys ready yet, we could really use some help down here." He heard his smaller friend whisper into the walkie-talkie.

The boy hovered over the grate, shadowed irises lingering on the smoky black and slimy green capsule. His friend was nowhere to be seen, smothered by the poison that would eliminate him if they did not act now.

("We've found out what Biovolt is up to, but we are not yet ready to ambush them. Give us a few minutes....")

The boy leaned further and further, teetering on the edge of the hole. His eyes never wavered from that capsule.....

"We need the help desperately sir!" He heard his friend murmur on the edge of his thoughts, "An experiment is already in progress!"

His arms raised automatically. His beyblade was set, as was his determination. If the BBA couldn't help them, then they would have to go in alone...

With that, an animalistic cry escaped his lips while he pulled on the ripcord with all his might. His beyblade flew fast and with a fury fueled only by the storm raging in the teens heart. The world below them was just a mass of chaos as his beyblade tore through the sky, created havoc, and returned to his hands. Before anything else happened -like someone spotting him- he was pulled back into the gloomy shaft.

**888**

Boris was filled with a bubbling sensation that almost had him skipping around the lab in triumph. Kai was back in his grasp once more, howling in unbelievable agony, he had the Blade breakers at his complete mercy. He was going to be extremely rich, but best of all; he was going to be able to try out all of his experiments.

With a smile that would make your blood run cold, he pivoted away from the children so that he could see first hand his theoretical experiment come alive. The energy that soared through the ravaged body crackled with life, the fluids held an eerie glow that was forever changing with the flow of electricity. The tortured screams plunged into his very soul, exciting him like how seeing Santa Claus would excite a child.

Then suddenly, the lab was showered in silence that was daunting. He had barely noticed that he had stopped breathing and inhaled sharply. Everyone had halted in their movements, staring at the swirling mist within the glass prison, but there was not much to see. The tank had become inscrutable due to the steam, mouldy fluids and the black spirit. It drifted closer and closer to its prey, and Boris was bouncing on the balls of his feet almost crying out in glee.

But it was another cry that set his instincts off. It was almost a symbol showing his crash back down to earth; the beyblade, that is. Like a falling star, it set a crash course and was tumbling towards it. Only a split second before it collided with its target, did Boris holler in anger and frustration.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

With a boom that rocked the world, glass shattered and sprayed onto its audience in a thousand miniscule pieces. Liquid spewed out onto the polished floor spreading outwards and the control he held crumbled. The lackeys pulled back in shock, Ray cried out his lovers name. Max seemed to snap out of his trance and was suddenly racing towards Tyson who was struggling for breath against the heel pressing him into the puddle of gloop.

Boris shot his head up, where the mysterious beyblade seemed to have vanished from sight. There was a closed grate, but that was it. Boris would've thought about it more, if not for the confusing, alarmed cries from the doctors.

The doctors crowded around the capsule. Finding a gap in the mass, Boris could see that the capsule was only half smashed. The belt holding Kai up had been destroyed and so the bluenette's unconscious form had sunk and curled in the bottom of the capsule. The experiment fluids that remained in the glass rose up to the boys nose, but what was most disturbing was that the tube allowing oxygen to flow to the teen had been cut off by the chaos of the beyblade. The mist that should have gathered on the gas mask had abruptly stopped and a familiar yet droning tone resided around the silent room. His prize looked so calm and serene. It almost seemed like he was dead.....

("GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW!") Boris boomed in Russian.

At the sound of his voice, the doctors snapped into action. Kai was hoisted out of the tank by two doctors, only to be laid onto an examination table brought by another doctor. They had all crowded around the youth, oblivious to the teen that was jittering behind them.

Everything was a massive blur, a flurry of movement. The doctors were trying to revive their patient with an audience of both lackeys and blade breakers. Neither side acknowledged the other as they watched the boy fight for his life.

The drone continued on in the background, reminding everyone of the severity of the situation. But no matter what they did, no matter how long they tried to resuscitate the teen, the drone did not subside.

"No......" It was mumble that was barely heard by Boris, but all the same he turned from the corpse to find Ray standing just a few feet away from him.

His form looked so pitiful, his pajama's torn so badly that they just barely hung onto his trembling frame and every inch of his skin revealed was abused in some form or another, whether it was bruises, cuts or burns. His hair was a mass of tangles, released from his wrap and hanging like a dead weight. But it was the eyes that caught his attention. Those golden gems were wide and wild with chilled horror. They shone so brightly behind those raven bangs, every pain, humiliation and utter despair raged with a fury so unlike the teens personality. So many emotions were expressed through those orbs, that Boris took a staggering step back as all that pent up emotion penetrated through his trusty goggles to his own orbs.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Ray screamed his heart out, his voice so raw that it was felt through every soul within that room.

Ray started towards him, God knows what the boy thought he was going to do, but Boris did not find out at this point because it was just then that he realized that the droning noise had dimmed, then stopped altogether. Ray must have noticed something as well, for his step faltered. He seemed to listen for a split second, then he showed the most widest smile ever and raced towards the examination table. Boris followed, pushing by all the doctors to find Ray hovering over the prone form of his prize possession with the most loving expression. One hand steadied the boy as the other dipped forward to push away a stray strand of slate blue hair.

"Thank God!" He sobbed, "Kai, I love you. Please, wake up!"

"Get out of my way boy!" Boris fumed, pulling Ray back and taking his place.

He placed a shaky hand onto the boys bare chest, shuddering with an unknown emotion as he felt the steady, but soft beat under his palm. Leaning forwards to put a new air mask in place, he was not prepared for the almost glowing smoky black orbs that snapped open, nor the hand that somehow found its way around his neck.

"KA--KAI!" He choked out, desperately clawing at the hand fastened around his throat.

Tears sprung to his eyes in a mingle of shock, pain and fear. His mouth opened wide, gasping for that precious oxygen that he was suddenly denied. He barely noticed how hands tried to pull at the clenched fist. He could feel the blood thumping against the pressure around his throat, his heart thumping around his ears. The world was dancing and dimming before his eyes. He thought he was going to die....

"You have kept me prisoner too long Balcov!" Kai hissed, though his voice sounded wrong somehow, "Though you did set me free...I must thank you for that..." --He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes-- "....I suppose I'll let you live."

With that, Boris felt his feet leave the floor before Kai lobbed him half way across the lab like an unwanted rag doll. He collided with a cabinet, glass vials and metal equipment raining down on him in a clatter. The lab darkened, and then he knew no more.

**888**

Johnny was getting bored with this, one client was really beginning to annoy him. The stakes had rose immensely in the last few minutes. The client had just placed a bid of fifty million. This was taking far too long, Johnny decided it was time to end it.

"Five hundred million." He announced, leaning further back in his chair and smirking inwardly as murmurs rumbled around the errie room.

"Can your father even afford that?!" The other aristocrat asked snidely.

"Of course!" Johnny huffed, "I wouldn't say so if I didn't have the money! Moron."

"Why you little--!" He began to rise from his seat...

"Sit down Bracon!" Voltaire demanded, standing up himself.

The man sat down dramatically, crossing his legs elegantly but sulking like a spoiled brat. The sight was quite comical and Johnny had to suppress a snigger.

"Tyson belongs to you Mr McGregor." Voltaire let a smile creep along his wrinkling but stern features, "For five hundred million. Do you, have any proof of owning that amount?"

Johnny pulled his legs off of the table, slamming them down to the ground with a thud. Silently, his hand slipped under the table, only to pull back up with a briefcase in his hand. All eyes were pin pointed on the case as it slid across the table.

"Ten million." Johnny said casually. Voltaire's steel eyes lit up with childish anticipation as he opened the case.

"You won't mind if I check it then." Voltaire questioned, though it was more of a statement as his dirty fingers rummaged through the case of notes, checking each one.

"Is it satisfactory?" Johnny asked. Voltaire nodded eagerly, never looking up from the money, "How would you like the rest?"

"A cheque will be fine." Voltaire answered, finally calming down enough to close the case.

A chequebook was out on the table before anyone could blink. There was a slight pop as Johnny opened a biro, and he quickly scribbled something on the page. He stood up and held the page out for Voltaire to take. Voltaire took the slip eagerly, his eyes rapidly took in the one word that Johnny had written down and he chuckled with slight confusion.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Voltaire questioned, only to have Johnny standing with a look of determination and disgust combined. In his hands he held a launcher that was aimed right at his head.

"Voltaire Hiwatari." Johnny stated with a cold voice, "I am arresting you for kidnapping the blade breakers and several other charges of abuse and illegal experimentation. You do not have to say anything--!"

"You are insane boy!" Voltaire crowed, holding his sides and almost crying with amusement, "I have twenty armed men stationed just outside of this door, do you really think you can take me to jail?! No! 'Tis you who is vulnerable, and you made a mistake thinking that you can arrest me!"

"--BUT it may harm your defense if you do. Anything you do say will be given in evidence!"

"MEN!" Voltaire ordered.

The door swung open, and Voltaire's face grew even more pale and deathly looking, for there stood Mr. Dickenson and Robert with what seemed to be masses of armed forces behind him. The rest of the aristocrats tried to scurry away, only to be caught and cuffed by identical policemen.

"No! NO! You have no evidence to prove I have done ANYTHING illegal!" Voltaire cried.

Johnny smirked, pulling out a small device, which was still blinking. He pushed a couple of buttons, let the cogs turn for a few seconds, before pressing another button.

"Welcome, as I was saying. Right at this very moment Boris is finalizing a force that is unstoppable. That will answer my every command." The tape played Voltaire's voice and Voltaire stood their gaping, his face twisting with rage, "My grandson is as we speak, going through an operation that -when completed- will place the world in the palm of my hand."

"YOU--!" He tried to lunge at Johnny, but two officials grabbed him before he even took one step, "THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP ME PRISONER! WHAT EVIDENCE DO YOU HAVE, THAT TAPE WON'T HOLD UP IN COURT!"

"We have witnesses that are ready to confront you Voltaire!" Mr. Dickenson snapped, stepping up to his nemesis.

"Like who? Who would dare to stand against me?!" Voltaire demanded.

"Me!" A deep voice answered, stepping into the light of the room.

Voltaire watched in a stunned silence as none other than Spencer of the Demolition Boys came out with Oliver and Enrique, holding what looked like a walkie-talkie. Voltaire roared with total hatred and fury, but was utterly useless against the men that dragged him out of the room kicking and screaming. Mr. Dickenson placed a soothing hand on the trembling teens shoulder, and Spencer showed the man a grateful, but somewhat weak smile.

Then suddenly, the walkie-talkie crackled to life, and an urgent voice could be heard.

("Mr. Dickenson, you there! You have to hurry! We had to attack early; Kai was going to submit to Black Dranzer! Hello! Can you hear me! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE DESPERATELY!")

"We're coming!" Spencer grunted, and spun around to run down to lab one. He didn't notice, but the Majestics and about fifty officials were pounding along behind him, "Have you been discovered?"

("Thankfully, no.") The person seemed to have calmed a little, ("We're still hiding, but .......NO WAIT!") The walkie-talkie crackled more, before the breathless voice came back in a panic, ("HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE! KAI'S GONE MENTAL, AND HE'S ATTACKING THE BLADEBREAKERS!")

The communication died out, and Spencer swore softly and raced down a flight of stairs.

**888**

"Kai?" Ray questioned softly, his voice however died on him as Kai rose from the medication table.

Fists were clenched in anger, his eyes burning and glowing with a fire that grew dark and ultimately terrifying. He didn't even care that some of his wounds split open and began to bleed at the movements, nor the fact that he was drenched from head to foot, practically naked, and shivering.

"What's the matter Ray?" Kai asked in that voice that creeped him out, "Nothing to say, well I have a lot to say to you and your teammates, for imprisoning me! Taking away my freedom!"

His voice rose with hatred with every word spoken and Ray flinched like he had been physically struck. Kai's features curled with an anger Ray had never seen on his lovers face before. He stepped back, from what he didn't know. All he knew was that wasn't the boy he loved. But the others were fooled.

"Kai, stop this!" Tyson snapped, glaring at his captain, "This isn't funny, we're your friends and have gone through hell for you!"

"So I've noticed." Kai mused, "But it means nothing to me!"

Ray shook his head in disbelief, stepping further back and shuddering at the person before him. Comforting bodies pressed on either side of him and Ray knew he had his friends with him.

"My revenge has begun! First I'll get rid of you pesky imbeciles, then I'll move on to terrorizing the world!" Kai cackled.

"You don't mean that!" A voice snapped from somewhere high above.

Every head snapped up at the voice, and a body jumped down to stand just before the blade breakers. Ray almost collapsed at the crippling relief. Fiery red hair swarmed his vision along with a voice that made him feel safe again.

He seemed to be solely focused on Kai though; his icy blue eyes were dancing with suppressed emotions. Strength and determination won out as he raised his arm. Dangling in his hand, was a fragile and sparkling thread of gold with a charm on the end of it. But not just any charm, it was the charm of Wolborg.

"You dropped this." He murmured, "Back at the pond."

Kai stared at the slightly swaying jewelry for a few minutes, the darkness in his eyes flickering in and out of focus for what seemed like forever, before the fire took control once more. Crimson orbs brimmed with tears as his bruised arms wrapped around his battered body. One word cradled his lips, before Kai inhaled sharply and it came tumbling out with a sob.

".....Tala!"

**888**

Tala is skipping around the room as Blazin Shadow pulls back.

Blazin Shadow: That chapter took forever.

Tala: YES!

Ray: But it was worth it. Creepy, but worth it.

Tala: YES!

Max: I GET TO SEE MY MOM!

Tala: YES!

Kai: Hn!

Ray: Why's Tala running around saying 'yes'?

Blazin Shadow: Cause he's alive.

Tala: YES!

Tyson: We're saved........... QUICK, Get me something to EAT!

Tala: YES!

Tyson: Really?

Tala stopped skipping around the room.

Tala: No!

Tyson: But I'm hungry!

Tala: I'm not your slave!

Tyson: But I'm--!

KNOCK KNOCK!

Blazin Shadow: They're here!

Max: I'LL GET IT!

Max ran out of the room, when he came back, he brought with him Ian, Spencer, the Majestics and Mr. Dickenson.

Tyson: Did you bring me anything to eat?!

Mr. Dickenson: I'm afraid not.

Tyson: I'M HUNGRY!!!

Blazin Shadow: Tyson, there's food on the table.

Tyson: YES!

Tyson ran to the table and began stuffing his face quicker than he could swallow.

Ian: So, is it ready?

Blazin Shadow: I've just finished the chapter.

The Majestics, Ian and Spencer raced towards the computer, checking out the document.

Ian: Oh wow this is cool!

Spencer: There's not much of me though.

Johnny: Yeah! I knew I was meant for fame and fortune!


	22. The Change in Kai!

Blazin Shadow: The fans reminded me.

Tala: Oh yeah, what about?

Kai tries to slink away unnoticed.

Blazin Shadow: Well, you had a bet with Kai did you not?

Tala thinks for a second before a evil smirk pulls at his lips.

Tala: I think you're right. Kai owes me Two Hundred Pounds! I'M RICH!

Kai: Damn!

Tala: Pay up Kai!

Ray: Unless you want the fans to think bad of you!

Blazin Shadow: And I'll have Boris do really evil things to you.

Max: It's a bit late for that.

Boris smirks evilly.

Boris: There's always room for more.

Kai pales considerably.

Kai: Okay, here you go. Two Hundred.

Tala takes the case with a smile that would usually be plastered on Max's face.

Tala: Thanks Kai!

Kai grumbles something that no one can hear.

Blazin Shadow: Well, now that that's settled, I'll continue with the story, but first I have to answer my fans.

Blazin Shadow has a dreamy smile and glazed eyes.

Max: She's at it again.

Ray slaps Blazin Shadow.

Ray: Hurry up then!

Blazin Shadow: Okay Okay!

Responses.

A-Dragon: Thanks for the praise, didn't realize I was that good. I've updated now. I hope you enjoy.

MasterFranny: Have you calmed down yet? Well, anyway here's the next chapter, I can't tell you what happens of course!

Acciguilato Luna: Thanks for reviewing.

Fluffys sidekick: Here's the next chappie, I didn't make you wait too long did I?

Keri Arishima: Okay…… was that sarcasm, because I thought Tala was alive. I think you should re-read the last chapter.

Kai lovr: I'm not sure about Ray feeling left out, as he's been through the mill, but it should be good.

Galy: Wow, I made someone speechless. Hope this chapter entertains as much as the last one.

Shadedrogue: Thanks for the cookies, SEND ME MORE! Er yeah, anyway this is not the last chapter, more is to come!

Koburaa: It's not the end yet, more suspense, more action, more Boris whooping.

Er, I don't think I was supposed to say the last one. Oh never mind.

Droopy 1389: Updated, noticed I've updated. I'm glad the last chapter was a success, now I have to continue. I love you too, in the platonical sense – you're a great fan. No wait, all my fans are great!

Mei Kimari: Updated, I've updated! Hope you like!

Chapter Twenty-One: The Change in Kai!

"You won't get away with this!" Voltaire continued to protest as the two officers dragged him outside.

Back in the shadowed room, Mr. Dickenson and the remaining officers checked every inch of the room. They had found several cases of dirty money, and other offending items that would put those men away for life. The officers left one by one, taking whatever would help them to convict Voltaire, and some were on there way for a more in-depth search of the Abbey. Soon enough, Mr. Dickenson was the last person remaining. He was about to leave the room, when his eyes strayed to something that seemed out of place on the long table.

It was a single piece of paper, somewhat like a cheque. Curiosity getting the best of him, Mr. Dickenson walked up to the table, hand out stretched to gather the paper. As his eyes roved over the piece of paper, he let out a small chuckle. For on the small page held one word in Johnny's elegant writing...

It said.

'Gotcha!'

888

"...Tala!"

Everyone in the room stared at the red-head in shock, rooted to the floor and silenced by the bewilderment of the teen that seemingly returned from the dead. But Tala was far from interested, only focused on the traumatized boy before him.

"It's me Kai..." Tala breathed, his voice as soothing as possible, "Everything's going to be okay now..."

"No! N-No it's not!" Kai stuttered, stepping away from his friends, "It'll never be okay again!"

Tala cautiously approached the shivering boy with the Bladebreakers half a pace behind him. He had taken but one step and Kai flinched, pulling back further like a frightened animal while cradling himself in his arms.

"STAY AWAY!" Kai screamed at them, his voice breaking in his pain and fear.

At the cry Tala immediately halted, his arms out to prevent the Bladebreakers from passing. His friend was a mess, from the sore welts to the flushed cheeks, pale skin and wild orbs that were partially hidden by his matted slate-blue bangs. At the moment Kai was something akin to a caged predator; unpredictable and ultimately dangerous.

"Kai, we're going to get you some help..." Tala spoke like a caring parent, his eyes caught Kai's and locked with them, "But you have to come with us..."

"No Tala." Kai shook his head repeatedly, stumbling backwards, "I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Tala was quick to reassure, "You have to trust me! Do you?"

Kai nodded softly, his eyes never wavering from himself and for that Tala was glad. He tried to approach his friend again, but for some reason Kai moved away from him. Red brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Kai?" He questioned, only to have Kai shake his head, loosing eye contact.

"No Tala." Kai whispered, he seemed to be horrified every time they came closer, "You have to get out before it's too late!"

"Damn it Kai!" Tyson snapped, Tyson tried to swerve around Tala but the red-head raised his arm like a barrier, "This is no time for you to be acting weird on us! We need to get out of here NOW!"

"I can't!" Kai's breathing became heavier with every word spoken, "I can't keep control!"

"You can't keep control...?" Tyson's voice died in his throat while his eyes bulged in terror. Comprehension dawned on Tala.

"Yes you can Kai!" Tala commanded, "You must!"

"No way in Hell..." Tyson breathed in astonishment, unaware of himself backing up in fear of the dark spirit within Kai.

"I can't!" Kai practically wailed in despair, he clutched at his head, "I can't! I can't! He's too powerful! I can't! He's ripping! T-Tearing into me!"

"Kai keep eye contact with me!" Tala ordered, staring into the flickering crimson orbs that were wide and trembling in terror.

Kai dared to keep his head up, though his trembling became more profound with every second that ticked mercilessly by. Tala bit his lip as he watched Kai's mind slowly crumble before him. He had to act now before it was too late.

"Kai, you're going to have to trust me! You won't hurt me!" Tala said in a rush, reaching out his hand though he knew it was a useless gesture, "I'm going to take you to Mr. Dickenson, and he will get the best doctors to remove Black Dranzer from you, do you understand?"

It seemed as if Kai hadn't even heard him. His gaze was somewhat glazed over with unshed tears. The fear in Tala rose as crimson orbs flickered to reveal smoky orbs and a wave of evil energy flared out before retracting. Tala wasn't the only one to notice, most of the room sensed the power emanating from the bluenette and stumbled back, some running from the room in a blind panic.

"I...C-Can't..." Kai mumbled more to himself than to anyone else, "Ray...I'm so sorry, so sorry..."

"Kai!" Ray yelled somewhere behind him.

Tala had only a split second before Ray tried to get to Kai. Moving as quick as lightning and with instinct as his guide, he caught Ray before he had time to endanger his life. Ray struggled of course, straining against the arms wrapped around his lithe waist, but Tala would never let go.

"Let me go!" Ray demanded, twisting around so they were eye to eye.

"Don't be stupid, do you really want to get hurt!" Tala asked with fury in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of Kai!" Ray replied, his anger rising as well.

"It's not Kai that's the problem!" Tala snarled.

"I know!" Ray exclaimed, "I have to help Kai! He needs me!"

It was a small sound that broke their argument so suddenly, a sound of pain from his friend. Ray must have sensed the shift in his mind, for he spun round in his grip to where they had last seen Kai, to find that he was a whimpering wreak in a heap on the floor.

_...Oh no._ Tala thought.

"KAI!" They cried simultaneously.

Tala knew from the moment he landed back in the lab that he would have to take charge. Twirling Ray around he shoved the raven-haired youth into his friends, told them to stay out of the way before running towards Kai. He crouched down, worried beyond anything he had ever felt before. The other was mumbling, but the words were incoherent.

"Kai!" Tala called out again, "Are you Okay? Say something!"

Arms glided round the youth, trying to steady him, but before he knew what was happening the others head shot up to give him a murderous glare. The shear force of the glare made Tala loose balance and fall back. The ground came rushing up and Tala expected to collide with the harsh floor; but something fisted into his shirt and forced him upright to gaze back into those unforgiving orbs of poisonous fumes. Somewhat like the fumes in the experiment capsule...

"How dare you touch me!" Was the only warning Tala got.

Tala felt the world spin nauseatingly about him as the force of Black Dranzer's throw tossed him half-way across the lab. This time he actually collided with the floor, the momentum making his body roll a few times before coming to a halt with his back to Black Dranzer. The pain coursed through him like lightning, leaving behind a dull ache in one side.

888

Ray watched the interaction with horror lining his features. His worst fear had yet been realized, and it came in the form of a Bit Beast; Black Dranzer and his koi combined. He saw Tala, lying on the floor with his eyes screwed shut, overwhelmed with pain. He saw Kai, with orbs of Black Dranzer, gliding towards them with nothing short of elimination on his mind. All Ray could do was to stare into those blank eyes, remembering how they once held a roaring flame of passion. Now they held nothing more than a need for destruction.

"Don't do this!" Ray tried to reason with Kai, though his words were ignored, "I know you're somewhere in there Kai, don't let him do this to us!"

"Silence!" Black Dranzer roared, the venom in his voice making Ray flinch, "You and your little team-mates will pay for attempting to keep me contained! You will all pay with your lives!"

"Ray we've got to get out of here!" Came Tyson's panicked voice in his ear, "C'mon!"

Hands tried to pull Ray back and away from the dangerous predator inching closer to them, but Ray was totally paralyzed with fear. Black Dranzer was only a few feet away from them now, with a wicked curve of evil etched onto his features. Another step closer, and now they were eye to eye; Black Dranzer could easily reach out and grab him. One more step, and now Black Dranzer was practically on top of Ray, his hot breath ghosting over Raven loose bangs. Bruised lips were only inches from his own and Ray was suddenly reminded of all the times he kissed them, but now the owner sported a twisted need.

Strong arms encircled his waist, pulling him flush against the strong but fragile body. Ray tried to struggle, but lips whispered across his neck seductively, lips with a heat that made his head spin and forget.

"...God Kai..." Ray breathed, tilting his head back slightly to allow the other room.

He felt a smirk of triumph on Kai's lips, but paid no attention to it as his mouth caressed his skin, a tongue poked out to lap at a small cut, soothing the wound with wonderful heat. Hands smoothed his pajama-clad back, while the heat began to build around his throat. Teeth grazed against the tender flesh, almost alight with fire...

"NO!" Twin voices cried in unison. A blur of purple and green crashed onto them from above as a red and white blur tumbled into them from behind. With a resounding crack, the spell dissipated with the interruption.

Ray stumbled back into the arms of Tyson and Max, stunned by the coldness that now resided within him as he witnessed the blur of purple run towards them.

"Ian?" Max asked incredulously.

"Well who else was going to help Tala at a time like this?" Ian said.

Black Dranzer was already rising, snarling in fury with shiny fresh blood lining his canine-like teeth. Tala was rising just feet from him, both of them prepped for battle.

"Kai!" Tala cried, "You have to fight this!"

"He can't hear you, fool!" Black Dranzer hissed, "I will slowly consume his soul and then his body will belong to me!"

He suddenly roared and raced towards Tala, blow after blow flowing rapidly at Tala with a speed unlike anything human. But Tala was defending himself pretty well, blocking each furiously paced blow while also adding a few punches of his own. It was mesmerizing to watch.

"I think we should go." Ian stated.

"Good idea!" Tyson replied, Kenny stood next to him shivering and babbling nonsense while Max nodded eagerly.

Ray was pulled towards the exit, still pondering where the fresh blood had come from when Ian passed him a band Aid.

"He sure did a number on you." Ian clarified, eyes focused on his neck.

Ray silently lifted his hand to his neck, confusion abruptly changing into horror as he felt a stab of pain as warm liquid covered his fingers. Bringing his hand back down, he shuddered at seeing his own blood, evidence enough to prove that Kai, his Kai had injured him.

"Ray, remember that it wasn't Kai." Ian said, as if knowing what he was thinking, "Kai would never do that. It was Black Dranzer."

"I know." Ray murmured after a moment of thought, turning back to the fight to find Tala pushed up against the wall with Black Dranzer mercilessly throwing punch after punch at him and the crumbling wall he was pressed into.

Determination was the key emotion in both of them. Tala cried out in anger and kicked out to knock Black Dranzer off his feet. This gave Tala the few precious seconds he needed to turn the tables, and pounced on Black Dranzer as he fell to the floor. They tumbled a few times, but Tala surprisingly won and straddled Black Dranzer, landing punch after punch into his gut. Black Dranzer squirmed under the weight of the other, not even noticing the blows directed at him.

Then suddenly Tala stopped, his yell jarring everyones souls as his hands clutched desperately at his head. Ray noticed that it was not only them that were confused, but Black Dranzer was aswell. He shoved Tala aside and was looking for any sign of the cause of pain. Eyes roved over the lab, to narrow dangerously at one particular individual who was holding what looked like a remote.

"How dare you attack my creation!" Boris yelled, attention solely focused on Tala who writhed weakly, trying to shake off the current.

He was totally unaware of the emanate danger in was in.

"Boris!" The word was snarled through clenched teeth, "What do you think you're doing! This is my fight and I won't have anyone interfering!"

Without any warning, he raised his arm, palm outward to face his new target. Before anyone could move an inch, the impossible happened. A fireball appeared on the palm of his hand and Black Dranzer hurled it towards Boris, who screamed in agony as it landed right on his heart. The death was slow and painful, but everyone felt compelled to watch with morbid fascination. The fire caught alight on his clothes, magically intensified to become a roaring furnace. The fire licked at his body, flesh melted and burned nauseatingly while hair sizzled and dissolved. Before their very eyes, the man who had tormented them for so long became a pile of bones and crumbled in a wave of heated, sickening fumes with a final, shattering shriek.

But Boris was quickly forgotten as another howl of pain bounced off the walls. Every set of eyes whirled around to find Black Dranzer in a world of pain. One hand clutched around the wrist of the other that held the fireball just seconds before. The hand wouldn't inch any closer though, and as Ray dared to look, he had to physically stop himself from throwing up. His hand, just like Boris's body, was a wreck of burned and peeling skin, with the steam as the remainder of the fiery outburst rising from the gruesome sight. Ray watched in utter amazement as those widened orbs glazed in shock and excruciating pain flickered back from poisonous smoky black to the fiery crimson he had come to adore.

"Oh God..." Kai whispered shakily, orbs brimming with tears as they stared at his own, mutilated hand, "What have I done...?"

888

Tala started as he felt the familiar electrical current reside, panting slightly to get over the shock once again. As he began to recover, he hoisted himself back up to watch with ice-blue orbs as Black Dranzer shrieked and clutched desperately at his hand. It was obvious to Tala that even though Black Dranzer could control fire, Kai could not, and therefore his hand suffered the consequences.

Then Tala's attention was brought to the eyes, utterly bewildered as those orbs flickered from Black Dranzer's vengeful nature to Kai's passionate gaze. Immediately Tala jumped up and raced to Kai, knowing that Black Dranzer wouldn't hide and lick his pride wounds for long.

"Kai?" Tala began, but was cut in by Kai.

"Tala! What have I done?" He turned fearful eyes onto Tala, which only became more wild as they took in what must be his battered form, "What have I done? What have I done?"

"Kai, it's okay!" Tala said, trying to convince the bluenette, "You haven't done anything! I've got to get you to Mr. Dickenson!"

Footfuls could be heard, and Tala glanced up and away from Kai to see the Bladebreakers and Ian trudging up to them. There was a muffled grunt of pain and Tala just barely caught Kai who slumped heavily next to him. Tala, thought wounded himself, was able to hold up the spent youth.

"Tie me down." Kai mumbled with quiet stubborness in his tone, "Before Black Dranzer takes over."

"Ian!" Tala called, "I need you to get me a chair, something sturdy! And ropes!"

"Black Dranzer can break through ropes." Kai croaked, "Use chains..."

"Kai, I can't tie you down with chains! You're in too much pain as it is!"

"Chains Tala!" Kai snapped, coughing slightly after that outburst, "It has to be done!"

Tyson, who was near enough to hear, said that he would get the chains and ran off where the capsules were. Max was helping Ian find a chair and Kenny was no where in sight. Ray was with Tala, though kept a little distant from Kai. Ray seemed to be afraid of Kai, at the thought Tala's eyes narrowed.

"I've got the chair!" Ian huffed, pushing a swivel chair towards them with Max just a pace behind him.

Tala brought Kai closer, helping the weakened teen into the chair. Kai's eyes flickered slightly, the black was swirling within the fiery irises. Everyone tensed, waiting with baited breath and prepped for another confrontation, but the crimson won out this time.

"INCOMING CHAINS!" Tyson hollered, and as promised, a length of chain rattled as it slammed on the floor just inches from the group.

Tala grabbed the chains, and he and Ian began wrapping it round and round the youths arms and torso. The bladebreakers were watching their leader being tied down, their faces portraying mixed emotions.

"Tighter..." Kai breathed, "It's far too loose."

"Kai..." Tala breathed with misery, knowing full well that if they tightened it the chains would aggravate his abused body.

"Tala, just do it!" Kai ordered, "I can't...Keep control and Black Dranzer will not give you any mercy if he escapes!"

Tala nodded sadly, and gritting his teeth, he and Ian simultaneously tugged at the chains. Kai winced in pain, his head tilting back against the chair as his breath was released in short, sharp pants. Tyson and Max had similar looks of sympathy on their faces, while Ray's was downright heartbroken. Three locks were to secure the chains, and as they snapped into place, the lab doors burst wide open and in poured Spencer, the Majestics and row upon row of armed forces. The armed forces jumped into action, gathering the panic-stricken scientists and lackeys who were frozen in shock to say the least. Anguish yells and furious commands resided around the room, but they were mostly ignored by the group of teens gathered around the youth tied to the chair.

"Thank God you're alright!" Spencer exclaimed as he stopped before them.

"Looks like we got here just in time!" Johnny added, he raised an eyebrow at Kai's captured form, "But what's with the chains?"

"I intercepted the experiment." Tala explained, with remorse in his tone, "But I was too late to stop Black Dranzer from entering Kai's body."

"A bit beast trapped within a human body?" Oliver questioned, gazing at Kai's form with suspicion, "Are you sure? It doesn't seem possible."

"Oh believe it!" Tyson answered, he pointed at a stinking pile of ash, "That is Boris, or what's left of him."

"A fireball erupted from the palm of Kai's hand!" Max exclaimed.

"We have to get Kai to Mr. Dickenson." Tala said cutting off Max's excited ramblings, "Where is he?"

They were so busy with discussing what to do next, that they were unaware of crimson orbs rolling into the back Kai's head, nor the clenching of his fists as they strained against the tightly bound chains.

"I believe he's outside!"

"Shut up and untie me or I'll have you castrated!" A familiar cold voice suddenly hissed.

Everyone jolted at the voice, turning to the bound boy.

"Oh yeah!" Johnny replied, ready for a confrontation, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Shut up Black Dranzer!" Tala scowled at the teen sitting down, "You are in no position to threaten anyone!"

Black Dranzer didn't even respond, his eyes only glaring mercilessly at the Majestics, Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers. Arms strained against the chains, but they cut deep into his tender skin, drawing blood. Black Dranzer ceased with this plan and quickly formed another. His mouth opened slightly, teeth glinting maliciously as a sort of fiery glow penetrated from deep within his mouth. Everyone watched with fascination as the glow grew and grew. Heat unlike anything normal began to brew...

Then quite abruptly, a palm pressed over his mouth. Tala was astonished to find that it was Ray whose hand clasped over Black Dranzer's mouth, his determination and love overpowering his fear of the deadly beast.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ray's voice was calm and downright scary to hear, "If you create fire you will destroy the body you are within, and you will be destroyed with it!"

Black orbs were spitting black fire, he was so furious. He began thrashing against the chains to no avail, scowling and trying to bite Ray, but his hand stayed firmly in place. Ray leaned forward, his long hair brushing against Black Dranzer as his mouth was placed inches from his ear. Black Dranzer froze at the intimate movement, having no experience of such.

"Kai, if you can hear me, know that I will always love you." Ray breathed, his breath causing a fine tremor to lance through Black Dranzer, "None of this is your fault, and I'm so sorry for everything that has and is about to happen."

Then he pulled back, as if nothing had occurred. He ripped a piece of material from his soiled pajamas and tied it around Black Dranzer's mouth, who was still stunned and therefore unable to protest.

"Er...Okay." Tyson murmured, breaking the awkward silence.

"We should go." Robert stated, stepping next to Tala and calmly began to push the chair towards the exit.

Ray was quick to pull up next to Robert to help him. Silent and numbed by everything that had happened, the rest of the group followed, leaving the chaotic lab to the officers. As they walked silently through the daunting corridors, only one thought processed in Tala's clouded mind.

_It's over._

_It's finally over._

**888 End chapter twenty one 888**

Blazin Shadow pulls back from the computer with a satisfied smile. She turns to the Bladebreakers for approval. She spots Tala sitting on the sofa with a case of money at his feet.

Blazin Shadow: Well, How was that?

Tala: Certainly interesting.

Kai: NO IT WAS NOT! Blazin Shadow had better edit it. I can't have Black Dranzer residing in me!

Ray: Don't worry about him, he's just upset because he lost the bet.

Kai: Blazin Shadow did it deliberately.

Tala smirks triumphantly.

Tala: You're just a sore loser!

Boris: Better than being a corpse.

Tala: Where did you come from?

Boris: The artists had to re-draw me after the burning. They are not happy with you!

Blazin Shadow: Oops!

Max: So, we're out of the Abbey right? But what happens to Kai? Does Black Dranzer take over?

Blazin Shadow: You know I can't tell you!

Tyson: Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kenny: Tysoin wants to know if he gets fed.

Tyson: Yeah that's- HEY!

Tyson turns evil glare on Kenny.

Robert: It is certainly different, a bit sadistic but!

Blazin Shadow: I am NOT sadistic.

Robert: Nobody said you were, it's just your writing.

Blazin Shadow: You, You SNOB!

Robert raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

Robert: Is that the best you can come up with, I'm disappointed.

Robert leaves the room.

Kai brings out a fork.

Kai: Next chapter, right now!

Blazin Shadow stares at the fork with horror.

Blazin Shadow: I can't work under pressure.

Kai brings the fork closer.

Kai: You had better learn fast then...

Hehe

Blazin Shadow gulps.

Blazin Shadow: Until next time, BYE!

All the characters there with the exception of Kai: BYE!


	23. Mend the Broken

Blazin Shadow: Well, this chapter took a long time.

Ray: Well, at least you've updated, I've seen plenty of stories where the author hasn't even bothered to update.

Blazin Shadow: Really?

Ray: Yeah!

Blazin Shadow: They probably have a good reason.

Ray shrugs.

Blazin Shadow: Anyway...Here's the next chappie, not much to say...Um...

Ray: Why don't you answer reviewers?

Blazin Shadow: Good idea.

Reviewers

Windstar: Okay, I don't mind reading the occasional Ty/Kai, but personally I think Ray/Kai is a better pairing. I also know that Ray's name is spelt Rei, but for this fic I've used all the American names cause I believe Tyson is actually Takao. Thanks for the tip anyway.

Mei-Kimari: I'm glad you find it funny, though I don't know why you find it funny…Oh well….

Ashley: I will tell you, there is more to come…

Jennchow: It is a tough spot, hopefully the ending will be written well, but for now, here's the next chapter.

Fluffys-sidekick: I've updated now and thanks for the support.

Keena Kon: I liked the way Boris perished aswell… I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

Droopy1389: I'm glad you like it, it took forever to write but I see it was worth the extra effort.

MasterFranny: I've updated, so you can stop with the giant fork now. It's bad enough with Tala and Kai on my tail. Not that I have one….. Okay….. I've still got some way to go with this fic, so it won't be finished just yet.

Gasara: Okay, breathe now. I don't want fans dying on me. Here's the next chapter.

ShadedRogue: Thanks for the cookies! Happy face,happy face, Ahem, yeah. Nevermind. Oh, and you are more than welcome to burn Boris! Evil…Kill the evil….Muwhahahaha.

Kai-Lovr: Black Dranzer might come out, eventually. Yeah right. Hehe.

Sailor Trunks: Ray is confused at the moment, I think he's emotionally unstable as you'll find out. Have fun reading the chapter. PS: I don't think Black Dranzer will blow up Kai's body.

Keri Arishima: Sorry about that, but Tala is alive, Boris was just out-witted by our favourite Demo-Boy!

Generally: Thanks to all my readers. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted faster than this one. Enjoy!

Chapter twenty-two: Mend the Broken.

The journey back was mostly a distant memory. From the gentle rocking of the vehicle they were in to the pale lamps that lit the dark streets. He could only sigh as the relief overwhelmed him. Everything around him blurred and was forgotten as soon as he saw it. All the roads, the vehicle stopping, each and every step taken until they were within a building that looked like a hospital. He would've panicked, but somewhere in the depths of his exhausted mind he remembered a familiar voice telling him that he was safe. Something within that voice soothed his overly stressed soul. He succumbed to the voice, submitted to his aching bodies needs and fell into slumber.

It seemed like only minutes later when he felt the aches once again. Pale lids fluttered open to meet tired, navy orbs.

"Tyson?" Came the scratchy whisper.

"Hey Maxie." He answered softly.

Max let his eyes shift from his friend. They were in a spacious room with pale, blue walls and three beds lining the two longer walls. At one end of the room was a door and a large window showing a corridor while the other led out onto what he presumed was a balcony. A cool glass was suddenly pressed against his lips and Max gasped.

"It's okay." Tyson soothed, brushing back a few strands of hair, "Drink this, your throat must be sore."

Max nodded slightly, parting his lips to accept the cool substance. The liquid moistened his dry mouth for a few seconds before flowing down his parched throat.

"Hospital?" Max asked, grateful that he could speak better.

"Apparently we're in BBA headquarters." Tyson answered, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, but what about you? Your stomach?"

"The doc says I've got a couple of cracked ribs, alot of bruising and a little fluid in my lungs from where Bryan tried to drown me in that gunk. Nothing life threatening." Tyson shrugged nonchalantly, "But seriously Maxie, are you sure you're alright? Your head got bashed again and what with the previous injuries..."

"Tyson I'm fine." Max said, smiling brightly, "But what about the others?"

"Kenny's the lump under the bed over there, he's mostly in shock and fell asleep as soon as he was checked over. Tala's got alot of bruising aswell, but he seems okay and Ray was beaten up pretty badly, worse than myself. The Majestics, Spencer and Ian are with Mr. Dickenson I think." Tyson shuffled guiltily, but didn't say anything else.

"Tyson." Max whispered, unsure if he wanted to know the answer, "What about Kai?"

Tyson glanced down at his hands which were clenching and unclenching. He had a saddened look about him that made Max think the worst.

"I think you should rest some more!" Tyson started, But Max wouldn't be denied the truth.

"Tyson!" Max snapped, "What happened to Kai? Have they gotten Black Dranzer out yet?"

"The doc is doing everything he can but..." Tyson shuddered, avoiding Max's blue eyes.

"But...?"

"But he said it was very unlikely that they could get him out. Most of the machinery was destroyed when Black Dranzer took over, and without the right information..."

Max could see the tears in Tyson's exhausted eyes, he could feel his own prickling at the others words.

"Your mum and my grandpa should be here soon." Tyson smiled, but his voice and tired expression was rather weak, "They've been worried sick."

It was as if they had heard his words, for in that moment the door burst wide open and grandpa, Bruce, Max's and Kenny's parents tumbled into the room. Suddenly Tyson was hauled out of his seat and was replaced by too overly protective parents. Beyond them he could distinctively hear grandpa ranting on about his home-boys safety.

"You're never leaving my sight again do you hear me!" Judy said, her hands itching to grab her son.

"The police have all the people responsible locked away in prison. You have no need to worry about them." Mr. Tate said.

"What happened!"

Max smiled softly at the eager expressions on his mum and Dad's faces and pulled himself up a little so he could see them better. With a deep breath, he told them everything he knew...

"It all started when Kai came back to the hotel late at night sopping wet with Tala who was beaten up. As it happens, Kai had been receiving threatening mail from Boris who was trying to kidnap him. We foiled the first attempt, but then we were ambushed while we were asleep and..."

**888**

Three floors down and to the right, was a long passage lined with guarded cell among cell. The fourth one on the left held an old, resentful billionaire, two aristocratic teens and another elderly man.

"I see you haven't yet found a cure for my grandsons _condition._" Voltaire said, leaning forward to rest his hands on the table, "That is the only reason you have come to visit, is it not, my old friend?"

"This is no time for your games Voltaire, give us the information to extract Black Dranzer." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Now why would I want to do that?" a sickly smirk curled on Voltaire's lips, "The experiment went well, Kai and Black Dranzer are fused in a way that you will never comprehend. He has more power than you can possibly imagine."

"And that power is killing him!" Johnny exclaimed.

Voltaire blinked in surprise at the outburst, swiveling around in the uncomfortable chair until his beady eyes landed on the hot-headed Scotsman.

"Your father would've been so disappointed in you." Voltaire said in a patronizing voice, "Imagine, ratting out his dearest friend, tut, tut..."

Johnny's flashed in anger, a growl rose up in the back of his throat and he made a move to punch the other, but a hand on his shoulder stopped all movement.

"Easy Johnny." Robert mumbled, than turned orbs of violet acid on Voltaire, "It is in your best interest to co-operate."

"How so?" Voltaire challenged, waving his hand to indicate the cell, "I am locked up in the most unattractive place I have ever seen. Telling you the location of this valuable information will not help me in the slightest, only that of my impudent grandson."

"Give us the information and I'll do everything within my power to lesson the punishment." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Ha! That doesn't help me in the least and you know it." Voltaire leaned further on the table with a wicked glint in his eyes, "Though I would consider it if you were to promise me full immunity."

"No way!" Johnny spat, "There's no way I'll let you walk!"

"I suggest you keep your dogs on a tighter leash Mr. Dickenson." Voltaire said with amusement, "And that's my final offer. Why don't you think about it. Oh and Mr. Dickenson, I won't sign any contracts until I have my lawyer present."

"Come on boys." Mr. Dickenson said turning around to leave the cell.

"Don't take too long now, I won't wait forever." Voltaire said.

Johnny made a move to attack the elder but Robert twirled him around to follow Mr. Dickenson out of the cell. Before Robert himself left, he spared the other an indifferent glance.

"Maybe not, but you're not going anywhere." Robert retorted.

With that, he left the cell. As he came into step beside Mr. Dickenson, he heard the cell door slide shut and lock in place. Mr. Dickenson sighed heavily, shaking his head sadly.

"You're surely not going to agree." Johnny declared, staring at the manager, "Right?"

"I don't know..."

"What? Robert, tell him!" Johnny turned to Robert who was thinking.

"Have you checked the Abbey and his mansion?" Robert asked.

"Ian and Spencer were checking through the Abbey and Oliver and Enrique were searching the mansion, but there's been nothing so far." Mr. Dickenson looked at each youth in turn, "What else can I do but accept?"

"What about the doctors?" Robert asked, "Or maybe Bitbeast researchers, they might have the answer."

"Bruce has never even come across a situation like this, and the doctors are clueless. Only someone as mad as Boris could conjure up an experiment that temperamental and make it work." Mr. Dickenson rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Everyone is working around the clock to find a solution, in vain. If Voltaire can give us the answers to save Kai, then I'll have to agree to his terms."

"It's just what he wants you know." Johnny growled, "But if it is the only way, then at least make him sweat for half an hour first, it's what Kai would want."

Mr. Dickenson and Robert smiled at Johnny's words, before heading for the staircase that would lead them to the Bladebreakers.

**888**

Tick.

The corridor in which Ray and Tala was situated was like that of a hospital waiting room. A row of plastic chairs lined one wall opposite the rooms where the patients were. The others were in a larger room a few meters away, but Ray couldn't bare to sleep or eat. He hadn't even sorted out his appearance, his hair was unwrapped, filthy and he was still wearing the same, torn pajamas. For the last few hours all he could do was stare helplessly at his hands, falling deeper and deeper into his depressing thoughts.

Tock.

He could hear Kai's cry in his mind, see the shadow looming on the writhing figure, crimson orbs twisting into raven eyes of madness. Black Dranzer. Slowly Ray was beginning to lose his own sanity...

Tick.

"Just our luck." Tala muttered into the deadly silence, "Number thirteen. Of all the rooms Kai could have been placed in, he had to be put in that one."

Tock.

"Ray?"

Ray lowered his head shamefully, every part of his soul screaming in defeat. Kai had needed him more than ever, and he failed his koi. A threatening voice that sounded suspiciously like Kai's suddenly echoed viciously down the corridor, but Ray knew better. It was Black Dranzer, not Kai, that was in control.

"I can't bare to be near him..." Ray whispered.

Tick.

"What'd you day?" Tala asked, brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

Tock.

"...So scared..." Ray breathed, his body trembled.

"We were all scared Ray." Tala said, "For the others it's all over now, but Kai needs you."

_Kai needs me? Does he?...I don't think so...Not really...He could do so much better than me...Much better...Someone who won't allow Boris to...t-to touch...Not afraid...Black Dranzer..._

Tick.

"I don't think I can..." He mumbled, "I can't. He needs someone strong, I'm not..." Ray wrapped his arms around himself, "...I'm not strong enough. I let Boris, I let himOh God I can't stand this...!"

Tala stared at the other in sheer disbelief.

Tock.

"Get up." Tala ordered.

Ray whimpered softly at the harsh tone, instinctively flinching and lowering his head to his knees. Tala growled and stood up, dragging up the protesting youth with him. Ray began mumbling; tugging to escape the hold on his bruised arms, but it was weak and useless against the merciless grip.

"You are going to get a grip!" Tala demanded, "Understand?"

Tick

Ray lifted his head and what Tala saw made him gasp. Hollow, his eyes were empty. There was no emotion in the sparkling golden irises that normally held a fiery spirit. Tala had first thought that Ray was suffering from slight shock, but now it looked as if Boris had damaged the Chinese teen more effectively than a physical bashing. Either Boris was overly enthusiastic or Ray was not as strong as he had thought.

"Lemme go..." Ray slurred, his head slumped forward and Tala could no longer see the pain inflicted on the traumatized boy, "Lemme...Lemme goooooo..."

Tock.

Kai needed Ray's support more than anyone else, but he couldn't see Ray in this pitiful state. To even have a will to survive Black Dranzer Kai needed his friends and lover at full strength, but Ray was a wreck. Kai could not see Ray in this condition. Coming to a quick decision, Tala forced Ray around and began pushing him away from room thirteen.

"Come on." Tala hissed, "Kai needs you back, not this whimpering mass."

Tick.

"Kai?" Ray whispered, then he jerked violently, desperately trying to go back, "NO! Lemme go! Kai needs me! KAI! KKKKKAAAAAAAIIIII! KAI Nneeds me..." Ray froze after saying that, tears rimmed his lashes and he sobbed, "...Kai doesn't need...ssomeone as weak...oooooohhhhh...as-as mme..."

Tock.

Tala hissed in surprise as Ray fell heavily against him, but Tala knew that Ray was awake, for the other was sobbing hysterically. Tala began half dragging, half guiding the youth down the corridor.

"Where we-goin'?" Ray muttered in defeat.

"We're going outside, you are going to run laps." Tala answered grimly, "You are going to get stronger. You'll like that, won't you?"

Tick

"If it'll please Kai..." Ray whispered, too tired to argue with the stubborn Redhead, then he thought of something and chuckled, "Bryan made me run laps too. Kinda repetatta ...repetat..ta...ta...I forget, hehe..."

Tala could only watch as Ray withdrew into himself, now acting kind of ditsy in his attempt to forget the pain. This was bad. Tala dragged Ray outside, with the full intention to keep Ray running until he could face his fears, one by one.

Tock.

**888 End Chapter twenty two.888**

Blazin Shadow pulls away from the computer.

Blazin Shadow: That chapter took forever, it isn't as long though...

Ray: It's shaping out okay, but I'm not like that in reality.

Blazin Shadow: Ray, I hate to tell you but there's nothing real about you! You're a cartoon character.

Ray: Details mean nothing to me. I'm here, aren't I?

Kai: The only reason we're here is because she is a psychopath. We're like her imaginary friends.

Tyson: That is not so!

Max: I feel real enough.

Kenny: I have to agree, Kai you watch way too many horror films.

Kai: Do not, they are so pathetic. They don't even scare me anymore.

Tala: He has a point.

Blazin Shadow: I thought we were talking about my story?

Max: Nah. I'd rather have a pixie stick.

Max brings out a bag of pixie sticks.

Ray: Oh no.

Kenny: Not again.

Blazin Shadow: May I just remind you that Kai almost killed me because you were on a sugar high.

Kenny: It was you who was on a sugar high Blazin Shadow. Max just gave it to you.

Max: Hehe.

Blazin Shadow: That is not the point Kenny.

Max was about to pop one into his mouth.

Kai: You better not even think of eating one of those Max.

Max: Course not Kai!

Kai turns to face Blazin Shadow, leaving Max unguarded.

Kai: And you better not wait too long to update next time!

Blazin Shadow: You don't get to order me about. I'm the author here and I'll say...

Kai brings out a pitch fork.

Blazin Shadow: Eep!

Max appears out of no where, holding a blue and red beyblade.

Max: Oooooooohhhh, look at the pretty phoenix.

Blazin Shadow: Huh?

Max: Lookie lookie! I've got Kai's pretty little phoenix!

Kai's eyes widen in recognition.

Kai: Give me back Dranzer or you'll die a very painful death!

Max: But I wanna keep the birdie!

Kai: NOW!

Max was about to cave in but then pops another pixie stick into his mouth. A silly grin adorns his features.

Max: My Phoenix! My Birdie! You want it you're going to have to catch me first!

Before anyone could protest Max was gone with a trail of smoke behind him. Kai stood stunned for a couple of seconds before turning into a murderous glint. Kai raced out of the room.

Tyson: If Kai catches up Max will be dead. You know that, right?

Blazin Shadow: Don't expect me to feel sorry for him. It's his fault Kai tried to kill me aswell.

Ray: Don't worry Tyson, I'll help you find him.

Ray and Tyson race out of the room.

Tala: Max is far too optimistic anyway...


	24. Dealing With Love and Fear

The next chappie's on the air!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay! What can I say.

...I don't own Beyblade...

Oh well, never mind. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Reviews.

hbl333: You have mental breakdowns, well, that's certainly never come into my life before. ? Er, read on, have fun and review me again.

Ryou - slash - Bakura's Wench: Yes there will be more chapters, you don't have to get so violent you know. I might just cry myself...sniff...sniff...or maybe not. Evil grin hehe. As to whether or not Kai gets rid ofthe parasite, Black Dranzer, I can safely say that you'll have to wait.

Golden Moonlight: Hola to you too. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as the last ones.

Mrs. Rei Kon: I'm glad that Tala's there to help Ray through his problems aswell, but Tala isn't made of ice so sparks might fly.

Hikata: The next chapter is here so I hope you haven't died as of yet. Hn. Anyway, I can't say what happens to Kai or Ray, but you should soon find out.

Gasara : The next chapter is up now, so you should start reading. It's great you think the last chapter was good, I hope this one continues to meet expectations. I think Ray's cute too, but Kai is my all-time favourite. Hehe.

Kai-lovr : I'm glad you like the story. Tala is out to bring everything together. a big softie really. The topic has been discussed quite a bit, don't know who started it, but the fic isn't at the end, there's quite a way to go yet.

fluffys-sidesick: I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I hope this is worth the wait.

WindStar : I don't know what is hilarious about this angst fic but I hope it continues to amuse you.

ShadedRogue: Bryan got caught with the other bad guys but I haven't delved into his character alot in this fic. It was a good question and one that I've taken seriously. Bryan? Where are you? ShadedRogue wants to know what happened to you...

Droopy1389 : Run laps with Ray and Tala if you like, unfortunately you won't be able to be seen in this fic. You should update whatever stories you have, it's not good to leave them unfinished, Ishould know - another fan gave me an earbashing, or eyebashing, whichever way you look at it.

snowyfox1002: I can't say what happens to Kai, that would spoil the fic. We can't have that now can we.

MasterFranny: Ray, did you here that? Kai needs you so get a grip.

Ray: Oh, nononononononononono! I can't, I can't. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blazin Shadow: I'll see what I can do Kicks Ray Pull yourself together!

Ps: NO FORK! Kai and Tala threaten me enough without the fans joining in.

In general: Thankyou for all the reviews, they make me feel so happy and make my day. Hehe. Now read on, and enjoy the show.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Dealing with Love and Fear.

The struggle ran on deep into the night. Initially it had not been binding Kai that had been the problem, it was dealing with the spirit once it awakened. It thrashed against the straps that held it to the hospital bed, straining the leather until the course material cut deep into the tender skin. It bit anyone that came too close, drawing blood. The only thing that relieved the doctor, was the fact that it hadn't used fire against him. Not that it was for his benefit, no, it was only because it couldn't use any of its power within a human body, for it would destroy its home.

This doctor, a man in his late twenties with sandy hair and blue, caring eyes, was about to try out one of the teams best ideas. Coming of course from his trainer and close friend, Judy Tate. The idea however was tricky at best and many, many things could go wrong. But it was a risk they had to take, seeing as how they had never before dealt with a situation quite like this one.

"Get this off of me!" The beast controlling Kai's body demanded.

"I suggest you shut up, Kai." The doctor snarled, shoving a needle into his left arm.

"My name is not Kai!" The teen hissed, clearly insulted, "I am Black Dranzer and you, puny mortal, will pay when my soul fully connects to this body."

"That will never happen," The doctor replied stiffly, "not as long as I'm here. Too many people care about Kai for him to be lost."

The doctor followed the wire that connected Black Dranzer to a piece of machinery that was far too complicated to be described. Smoky orbs followed the mans every movement, looking mildly puzzled.

"What is that?" Black Dranzer asked suspiciously.

"Never you mind." The doctor murmured, more interested in what he was doing.

He shoved a plug into a nearby socket, switching the power on. A whirring noise rattled the square, box-like shape that was perched nicely on a hospital cart. Although for some reason, it did not seem to belong in a hospital. The doctor waited for a couple of minutes, before turning a grave face onto his patient. Without warning, he flicked the switch.

Current after current of electricity crackled down the link, hitting Black Dranzer with blinding pain. Black Dranzer reflexively arched off the bed as much as the binds would allow, screeching in absolute agony. Crystalline tears rolled down flushed cheeks as his fingers tried to twist into a position to dislodge the needle. But it was firmly in place.

"You will get out of his body, or you will feel this pain." The doctor turned up the power a little, and even though he knew it was a monster he was hurting, it was still painfully hard to watch.

In a second, the black orbs flickered, heavy lids fluttered shut. The next thing the doctor knew, they flew back open, revealing crimson orbs. The scream became higher, hoarse and more petrified, hands clutched at the blanket as the oncoming tide of tears trailed like rivers. The body craned into impossible postions.

_Oh my God... _The doctor realized in horror, _Not Black Dranzer...But Kai!_

_Kai!_

The switch flicked off, the doctor practically flying to Kai as the teen flopped back against the bed, groaning as the current subsided in his body.

"Kai!" The doctor cried as dull red irises turned towards him, "Kai!"

But Kai did not answer. All he did was stare blankly at the doctor, brows furrowed as he gazed at the unfamiliar face.

"Stay with me." The doctor urged.

But lashes fluttered. The doctor yelled in protest, grabbing the tear-stained face to shake him, but no matter what he did, he could not stop the inevitable. With a final moan, Kai fell unconscious, his breathing shallow. The doctor could not believe what he had just done. After a moment or so, those same eyelashes began to flutter again.

"Kai?" The doctor asked, hopefully. Only, it was inky orbs that faced him, not crimson.

"Sorry to disappoint." Black Dranzer drawled, "What? Are you not glad to see me?"

The doctor growled in fury, ready to strike the smarmy beast, when Black Dranzer kindly reminded him that he would not be the one to feel the blow. The doctor stepped back, frightened at what his own actions might cause and started to pace the small room like a cage animal.

"Nice little stunt you tried to pull." Black Dranzer taunted, "I can still feel the after effects. Just remember that I am the one in control of this body, so if you threaten me in anyway, I'll withdraw, forcing Kai to take my place. And you wouldn't want to hurt him anymore, would you."

The doctor paled, his blood draining dramatically from his face. He couldn't bare to be in that room anymore, he couldn't take it. He had injured a child in his care! He did the only thing he could think of, he ran. As he fled, he heard the malicious cackle of Black Dranzer following him all the way down the corridor.

**888**

Tala was out in the secluded grounds with Ray. Both had been running for hours on end, both of them fighting a mental war as their energy slowly but surely left their bodies. Tala's plan was simple, but brilliant. He would force Ray to distract himself with the physical excursion as he faced his emotional pain.

Eventually the ditzy spell faded and so far, Ray had talked about Boris, his isolation, his fear for his teammates, the helplessness he felt, Black Dranzer residing within his koi. Tala had assisted as much as he could, listening, giving comfort when needed, and pushing Ray to his ultimate limit. They had covered alot, but Tala knew there was something else weighing Ray down, something that made him feel extremely guilty. It radiated off the boy in waves, it was almost visible in the lamp-lit grounds.

"What else is on your mind?" Tala asked between great puffs of air.

Ray shook his head, waving away another wayward strand of raven hair as he continued to keep up the pace.

"Nothing." Was his quick reply.

"You're lying." Tala said, refusing to coddle Ray.

"I SAID NOTHING!" Ray roared, his eyes flashing in outrage.

Ray put another burst of energy into his running, anxious to escape. Tal sped up, still running side by side with Ray, which was frustrating the Chinese youth to no end.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled.

"Fine." Tala grabbed ahold of Ray's shoulder, halting the other, "But I want you to go to Kai."

"What?" Ray looked like he was about to faint.

"You heard me." Tala said, "I'll go away as soon as you face Kai."

Tala could see it as plain as daylight as his eyes roved over the drawn face, flushed cheeks and deathly pale skin. Whatever was the cause of Ray's pain it began and ended with Kai.

"I can't." Ray whispered.

"Why not?" Tala asked.

Tala could see the fear in those golden orbs before they snapped down to stare at his feet. Tala waited patiently for the other to answer him, for he knew that loosing his cool now would do no good.

"I would have to tell him. I couldn't live with that secret." Ray breathed, "He will never forgive me." --He sniffled-- "I tried to stop it, but I couldn't."

"Ray." Tala grabbed Ray's shoulders, "You're not making any sense. What couldn't you stop? What happened to Kai?"

"Boris." Ray inhaled sharply, "I was right there when...when he--"

Tala stumbled back, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. The abrupt movement made Ray look up in shock. All Tala could do was stare into those water-logged irises. All of a sudden Tala didn't know if he wanted the answer, but something compelled him to speak.

"What are you trying to say?" His voice was dead even to his own ears.

"R-Rape!" Ray gasped, shuddering so badly that the word shook, "And I was there."

Tala froze. Blood began pounding in his ears as the hatred rapidly boiled within him. The small voice of reason was trying to calm him, but it was a futile attempt. His fists clenched by his side, but still they trembled with rage.

"Boris raped Kai." Tala hissed, dangerously calm, "And you were there?"

Ray nodded, the tears that were just clinging onto his lashes finally falling. But Tala did not seem to notice. The red-head rapidly found the strength to move as whatever control he had crumbled. Stumbling forward like a blind man, Tala lashed out with bad aim. Though what he lacked in mind, he had in force, and Ray fell to the ground with a yelp as Tala's fist hit him with brutality.

Ray cried in horror as Tala towered over him, covering his bruising face with his trembling hands.

"WHY IN GOD'S NAME DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM!" Tala roared, ready to swing at Ray again.

"I TRIED TO HELP KAI!" Ray sobbed, equally loud, "I WOULDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO HURT HIM. I LOVE HIM! B--BUT BRYAN OVERPOWERED ME, DRAGGED ME BACK TO THE CELL! I KNOW I'M WEAK! PLEASE! P--Please..."

Ray's voice broke. Nothing more than a trembling mass at Tala's feet sobbing and cradling himself. Tala couldn't find it in his heart to help the Bladebreaker, for at this point in time his mind was narrowly fixed on the idea that Kai had been raped yet again and he had not been there to stop it. But then another idle thought popped into his head, a name.

_Bryan!_

**888**

Meanwhile, on the horizon, dawn was just approaching. And only two people witnessed the breathtaking moments. Tyson Granger stood on the small balcony just outside their hospital room, the family reunion far too chaotic for him to handle at the moment.

Sighing deeply, he glanced at the tranquil surroundings with peace. The rushing panic was finally over, replaced with a dull ache like feeling in his gut with each second that passed with no news about their captain.

_Kai..._ He thought, _You've got to survive this. The Bladebreakers just wouldn't exist without you._

He inhaled deeply, watching as the sun swiftly rose higher and higher in the sky. A smile slid into place as light poured onto the world, there was still hope. Just as Tyson was preparing himself to enter back into reality, another spoke.

"It really is quite beautiful, don't you think so, Tyson?"

Tyson spun around, totally bewildered when he saw another beautiful sight standing right infront of him.

"Max?" Max nodded in response, one of his trademark smiles lighting up his face, "What are you doing out here?"

"Far too noisy." Max shrugged nonchalantly, "I wondered where you went."

Tyson's mouth formed a silent 'Oh' while his eyes checked out the pajama-clad blond. Max sidled up beside Tyson, leaning casually against the balcony railing. Tyson followed suit.

"I just needed a bit of quiet," Tyson murmured, "to get my thoughts together."

"I know what you mean." Max said, "We've been through so much in the last twenty-four hours. I still have trouble getting my head around the idea that we were actually kidnapped."

Tyson silently agreed. The whole ordeal was so surreal that Tyson pinched himself at least twice that morning to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. Tyson also noticed how Max's sea-blue eyes shone with anxiety and was quick to put his mind at ease.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore Max." Tyson reassured, "They won't hurt us again."

"I know that, Tyson."

"And I just want you to know, that I would protect you with my life." Tyson continued.

"I know Tyson." Max's smile was small and sweet, "But we should worry about our captain. He needs us right now," --now every feature showed pain,-- "but I don't know what we can possibly do to help him."

"The doctors will find a way to get rid of Black Dranzer, your mum is the best and she won't let us down." Tyson turned to Max, gazing at the slightly bloodied bandage that was securely wrapped around Max's head, "You should concentrate on getting better."

His hand brushed against the bandage to emphasize his point, but then lingered unnecessarily, swiping back smooth strands from his face. Tyson gulped, realizing far too late that he was teetering on the edge of his self-control, and had just slipped. He had to tell Max the truth.

"Max I know this probably isn't the best time and I know that you'll never reciprocate or ever forgive me for what I have to say, but I can't keep this to myself any longer because if I do I'll probably explode and I know you could never be that way inclined so I apologize beforehand--!"

"Tyson!" Max exclaimed, "You're rambling."

"I'm sorry." Tyson gasped, he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "It's just, I just, er, what I mean to say is--!"

"Tyson." Max placed a calming hand on Tyson's, giving him an encouraging smile, "Whatever you have to say, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Right. What I wanted to say was, erm, it's just that I, no that's, oh, Max I...I..."

He watched Max as obvious concern for him shone brilliantly in the morning light. _Oh no, he probably thinks I'm losing my mind or something. _He absently noted the blond leaning closer, bring forth a cold sweat and clammy palms. A hand tickled against his forehead and Tyson snapped.

His hands swept up and around the petite blond, embracing the youth as his lips ghostly brushed against the paler, supple lips. Max froze in the intimate embrace and Tyson felt self-hatred and guilt well within him. Soon his negative feelings overwhelmed his need to prolong the contact and when it did, he released Max whose eyes were wide, looking adorably confused and flustered. Tyson couldn't bare it for a second longer, the space they were sharing became unbelievably stuffy. Nausea swept through him like claustrophobia and Tyson turned away from Max, intent on finding sanctuary in the bustling hospital room that he had originally came out here to escape from.

"Tyson wait." Max clamped onto an arm, "Don't go."

"Why?" Came Tyson's bitter, scratchy reply, showing clearly his defeat.

"I didn't believe you'd actually make a move this soon." Max said.

"What?" Tyson turned around, disbelief shining brightly, "I don't understand."

"Remember when Kai and me had to go to the hospital, and you took care of me." The blush spreading across Max's cheeks was so vivid, "You thought I was sound asleep, and you said you loved me." --Max took a deep breath,-- "Well, Tyson, I love you too."

Tyson's breath suddenly caught in his throat, tears sprung to his eyes making them irritable. But the feeling was miniscule when compare to the swelling of his heart. Tyson was quick to act on those feelings. He captured that smooth face in his trembling hands, pulled himself flush against the slightly smaller build as he caught those irresistible lips in a smooth, tender kiss.

And as they caressed each other for what felt like a split second but in reality was a solid few minutes, neither noticed the smiling figure of grandpa standing behind the French door, looking at them with satisfaction before turning away to give them some privacy.

**888**

After a few seconds thinking upon the matter, Tala began to realize that Ray would never stand a chance against Bryan who was a bigger built and trained in ways that Ray wasn't. Therefore, when he came back to himself, he hated himself for what he had done to the raven-haired teen, and immediately regretted it. With one swoop, Tala had profoundly apologized to Ray while pulling him to his feet.

He explained to Ray that it wasn't his fault, that he had to face Bryan and then tell Kai the truth. He then went on to explain that Kai would undoubtedly understand but Ray was pessimistic, not that Tala blamed him, but it was what needed to be done for this whole sordid affair to be dealt with and shoved into the past.

So now they stood in the prison section, Tala was talking to the guard to allow them a personal but unauthorized visit. It didn't take much, as apparently Bryan wasn't the most co-operative person around and therefore the guard jumped at the chance to teach the worm a lesson.

"You have five minutes with him." The guard said stiffly, "But don't kill him, I would lose my job and the BBA would lose a person to interrogate."

Tala agreed and the guard opened the door to the cell, telling Bryan that he had a couple of visitors. Tala grabbed ahold of Ray who was still hesitant, and led him into the dimly lit room. The room was small and bare, an exact replica of a prison cell, with all the essentials needed so that he wouldn't have to leave. A sink and reeking toilet stood to one side while on the other was a small bed. And on the bed was Bryan.

"Well, well, what can I say." Bryan opened his arms and smirked sinisterly at the pair of them, "This certainly is a surprise. Little kitty cat, you must of enjoyed your last stay with me if you are willing to come back for more."

Ray flinched at the remark, all colour leaving his face, making him look gaunt. Bryan noticed the effect he was having on the boy and laughed outright. Then he said the one thing that confirmed everything and made Tala see red.

"We could have had a replay. It's a shame Boris went to Hell, isn't it. I'm sure he would love to play with his favourite toy all over again, especially with the little boyfriend watching."

**888 End Chapter Twenty-Three 888**

Blazin Shadow pulls away from the computer.

Blazin Shadow: Another chappie. Y'know, I think they're getting longer.

Ray: They are, but why did you stop there? It's not a very good place you know, I want to know what happens to Tala and me.

Blazin Shadow: What about Bryan?

Ray snorted in disgust.

Tala: Isn't it obvious Ray? I'll beat up Bryan while you cry all over him.

Ray: I will not!

Kai: I think you will Ray, Blazin Shadow is being sadistic to all of us. Just look at what she's done to me!

Max: That is kinda mean, but she hasn't done anything bad to Tyson and me. I thought our scene was sweet.

Tyson: I suppose Max, but still, it was kind of evil, making me wait until I pour my soul out for you to tell me that you heard everything. How embarrassing is that!

Kenny: Well at least you're not being ignored!

Everyone else continued talking, leaving Kenny out.

Kenny: I SAID, 'WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT BEING IGNORED!'

Blazin Shadow: Huh? Did you say something Kenny?

Kenny fumes.

Kenny: I said...

Ray: We heard what you said Kenny. Now tell us why.

Kenny: I'm not mentioned in the chapter.

Kai: Hn! Well it's not like anyone cares.

Kenny: WHAT!

Blazin Shadow: Of course we care Kenny. It's just that, well, um...

Max: Yeah, just what Blazin Shadow said.

Ray: Well it's like this Kenny...

Kenny looks at them suspiciously, while Ray turns pleading eyes onto Tyson who takes the initiative.

Tyson; Well, we're hungry of course!

Kenny: Huh?

Everyone else falls to the floor at the stupidity of Tyson's answer.

Blazin Shadow: Okay, enough of this bickering. I'll put you in the next chapter.

Kenny: Promise.

Blazin Shadow crosses her fingers behind her back.

Blazin Shadow: Promise!

Kai: Now that Kenny's stopped whining, get rid of your precious fans, they're staring at me.

Tala: They're unnerving me.

Blazin Shadow: They're staring because they like you both of course. I'm not getting rid of them, that would be rude.

Kai brings out the infamous pitch fork.

Kai: Blazin Shadow. You had better get rid of them before I use this fork...

Tala brings out a carving knife, smiling cruelly.

Blazin Shadow blanches at the sight of the weapons.

Blazin Shadow: Bye for now fans...Next chapter will be along soon...

A few minutes tick by.

Kai: Are they gone?

Tala: I think so.

Kai: Good.

Kai and Tala share evil glances.

Tala: Blazin Shadow, you are going to sit there and type. No food, no water, no toilet breaks. Absolutely nothing until you finish the next chapter.

Blazin Shadow tries to escape but they force her to sit in front of the computer.

Blazin shadow: HELP FANS, FANS!

Kai: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tala: They can't here you, they've gone.

Kai: Now get typing.

Blazin Shadow gulps.


	25. Welcome to Life

Blazin Shadow: OMG, Behind again! Oh well, you can blame Tala and Kai. It's their fault for keeping me their prisoner.

Kai: Hn!

Tala: Is not! You've not been pulling your weight!

Blazin Shadow: Whatever, I'm going to answer my fans now and get on with the show!

Responses:

Storm of insanity: As I said I weren't having a go, but it's nice to see that you've come around to liking yaoi. To me it's interesting writing a boy/boy fic. You shouldn't say you're stupid either, it's more that no-one's shown you another way of thinking. To be honest I was the same way when I started, but now I'm hooked. As for Ray calling Kai his Blueberry, I thought it was so sweet, but you're right, it didn't fit well with Kai's persona, so I dropped it rather quickly. And yes, Bryan is a bad guy in this fic, I hate repetition also and try my hardest to avoid it. There are no hard feelings on you not liking yaoi before, as I said I was once like that myself, so I can't judge, I just try to help people along to more, open-mind thinking.

Kai Hiwatari1: I've said I prefer happy endings, but I can't guarantee that Black Dranzer will get out of Kai's body. You'll have to wait and see.

False-Image: I suppose even though I'm writing many stories at once, I try to differentiate them as much as possible. I'm glad you like both stories.

Keena Kon: WHAT! You're not gonna help me, but I thought you liked my story? You can't leave me to Tala and Kai, they're sadistic!

ghostymangarocker: Yay! More praise, I'm so happy. And Kai, did you hear that, back off! I need my space!

AnimeBando33: Okay, I've updated, don't have a spas and read on!

Kai-lovr: Aw, so not only a lover of Kai, but Tala too? Maybe you could help me by getting them to leave me alone! I need some serious alone time and they keep prodding me!

Droopy1389: Loves hot bishies running, huh? I'll have to remember that, but for now it's on to pummel Bryan, quite literally.

Gasara: You'd like Ray with his tope off? My God! Um, I don't know about that, but what about Kai? Um future chapters….yes…..

fluffys-sidekick: next chapter up, hope you like it.

I'm only awake when a full moon: At least you tried to save me, I know some who are too afraid of Tala and Kai. Don't worry one of us will think of something.

Hikata: Have I updated soon enough, Hm? Well, If I haven't, enjoy it anyway, okay!

ShadedRogue: Didn't you also find it funny that they both kiss on a balcony? You're right, it was a long time afterwards, but it was only a side plot and not as important on my story scale, if that makes sense. It's like an extra. Anyway, enjoy.

Windstar: You shouldn't apologize for your sense of humor, mines kind of psychotic aswell, so just be yourself. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Chapter 24: Welcome to Life.

The need for air became more desperately pressing, setting his lungs aflame. Reluctantly, Tyson acknowledged his need, pulling his lips from Max's. His hand slipped through blond locks to cup a flushed cheek with adoration.

Max still had his eyes closed, chest heaving slightly. Tyson watched as those lids fluttered to reveal blue-eyes shimmering like a vast ocean, and could feel a silly grin grow across his face. A shy smile responded, a hand sliding into Tyson's own hair.

"You've lost your hair-tie." Max murmured.

Tyson nodded absently, not really taking in Max's words. Leaning forward, the words passed by a second time; his lips brushed over Max's again, before Tyson pulled back in shock.

His hand slipped through his own hair, realizing that Max's words were the truth. He searched the ground and picked it up with a chuckle when he found it lying innocently on the floor.

"I think we should go back inside." Max said as Tyson bound his hair in the familiar low pony-tail.

"Do we have to?" Tyson whined, pulling Max towards himself suggestively.

"Yes Tyson, we have to." Max held a secret smile. "The others will wonder where we are. Now don't pout!"

"But I wanna stay out heeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeee!" He stuck his lower further out, which only made Max laugh.

Max gave Tyson a small but sweet peck on the lips, before pulling out of his embrace. Clasping one hand, Max tugged Tyson towards the door leading to the chaotic hospital room. Tyson relented, letting himself be dragged. Though only after two steps, Max halted. Max turned to him suddenly, an optimistic glint in his wide eyes.

"I think we should save our happy news for when we celebrate Black Dranzer's death and Kai's freedom." Max said firmly.

_When, not if. _Tyson thought with amazement, _Even if doom was inevitable, Max would still find something to be happy about._

Tyson nodded with a solemn smile and as Max led him to their parents, Tyson's admiration for Max's determined optimism was renewed with vigor. Judy, Max's mum, was the first to look up. With a comforting smile, she patted the bed beside her. Max was quick to run over. Tyson smiled softly at the blondes enthusiasm, which was soon replaced with a puzzled frown as he noticed Robert at the head of the small cluster.

"Yo, little dude, sit already! You interrupted the rich dude speaking!" Grandpa was the next one to notice them.

Tyson sat down beside Max, "What's going on?"

"Well, as I was just saying." Robert said tiredly, shuffling nervously in his seat, "I have some good news, and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The good, definitely." Tyson answered immediately, "We could all do with a change in luck."

"Okay," Robert smiled as he pulled out a familiar black laptop from behind him; "We managed to retrieve this at the crime scene."

"Oh, Kenny will be pleased!" Kenny's mum gasped happily. Robert handed it over to her, "We'll give it to him as soon as he awakens!"

Robert nodded, "Also, we have Voltaire, Bryan and the other scientists and aristocrats in cells. Mr. Dickenson believes that Voltaire holds the information that will help us to extract Black Dranzer."

"And what's the bad news?" Max murmured hesitantly.

Here, Robert cleared his throat, the troubled look flittering across his features, "I've just come from a negotiation between Mr. Dickenson and Voltaire." –Robert inhaled sharply- "Voltaire won't give us the whereabouts of this information unless we can guarantee to him full immunity."

"WHAT!" Tyson jumped out of his seat in outrage; "You can't be serious! You cannot tell me that he is considering this! Voltaire is a raving loony, and if he is released then none of us can rest! We'll always be watching our backs in fear!"

"Isn't there another way?" Max asked, "What about you mom, don't you have a solution? And isn't anybody looking for these documents?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," Judy murmured while stroking his hair tenderly, "But none of the practices we came up with were reliable or safe to pursue."

"And since we left the Abbey Ian and Spencer have been leading the crew that have been searching through the entire Abbey, they are currently searching Voltaire's mansion." Robert's shoulders slumped slightly; "They haven't found anything."

"So they're just going to let Voltaire go?" Tyson snarled bitterly, "You do know that he tried to sell us off like we were cattle, don't you?"

Robert winced silently at hearing that, but held onto his resolve. With grim determination, he mumbled, "Is that more important than the safety of your friend?"

Tyson's jaw fell slack in shocked disbelief. He gulped audibly, feeling the uncomfortable stone-like lump that had suddenly lodged itself in his throat. Trembling fiercely, Tyson gasped, "Of course not! But--!"

"No 'buts', Tyson." Robert leaned calmly forward, his lilac eyes boring into his own, "If we release Voltaire, do you honestly think that Mr. Dickenson will allow him anywhere near you? I highly doubt it," –Robert sighed deeply-- "Understand, Tyson, keeping you safe from Voltaire is within his capabilities, but Kai, Kai is in serious trouble. He is trapped within his own body, a body which is controlled by Black Dranzer, a body which Black Dranzer so desperately needs in order to wreck havoc on this world. Kai is in a place where none of us can reach him, a place only Voltaire has directions to."

"How is he?" Tyson breathed, hardly knowing if he wanted the answer or not.

"In a bad way." Replied Robert sullenly, "Physically, he is pretty bad, and since he's been at the BBA hospital ward, only Black Dranzer has spoken to us. Kai has been completely dormant."

Before another tense silence ensued, the door abruptly swung open, admitting a rather hysterical doctor. He looked in his late twenties with disheveled sandy hair and wild, shocking blue eyes: a total mess. Huffing and puffing while clutching his chest, roving eyes landed on Judy's form and he shuddered.

"I'm so sorry Judy!" The doctor gasped, the anguish in his voice as clear as day. "You were right, and I should have listened! But I wanted to make everything alright, so I went ahead and did it anyway--!"

Judy by that time had moved herself before the doctor, grabbing him by the shoulders and steadying him.

"Whoa, whoa Jason, just calm down." Judy appeared to be in control, but Tyson could feel the panic edge in her tone, "Now take a deep breath, and tell me."

"I…I…." Jason took a couple of deep breaths, but the shimmering eyes did not dim, in fact they were even more painfully emotional, "I went ahead with the last idea you dashed Judy, I put the needles into Kai's body…"

"Tell me you didn't." Judy's tone was nothing like Tyson had ever heard before, and judging by Max's hurtful expression, neither had he. It was deadly calm.

But Jason's head flopped down like he had lost the strength to hold it up. Shamefully, he whispered, "…I did…"

"And…?" She held her breath, as did Tyson, who couldn't understand most of the conversation, but was getting a basic gist. He could feel the suffocating tension, could almost taste the pain that was about to come.

"Black Dranzer could feel the electricity pumping through Kai's body, and withdrew, replacing his spirit with Kai's!" It was just a whisper, and Tyson knew only one thing.

"YOU HURT KAI!" He roared.

"Don't you think he's been through enough?" Max asked and Tyson moved to grab his slender hand.

The doctor cringed at the violent tone, and Judy was giving him a disapproving glare, but Tyson was passed caring.

"Where is he?" He growled low in his throat, "Where?"

"Room 13." Jason whispered in monotone.

Tyson nodded resolutely and made his way to the entrance, with Max's hand still pressed against his own. As Bruce grabbed his shoulders, he shrugged them off, swerved around Judy and Jason and was gone, not caring in the least that all he wore was plain, white pajamas.

**888**

He didn't know where he was; all he knew was that he was hiding from _the voice_. The world around him was covered with shadow, _the voice_ echoing sometimes far away, and then somewhere nearby. But it hadn't found him yet. Kai was thankful for that, for subconsciously he knew that it only meant trouble.

At one point, he felt an insistent tug, dragging him up towards a ball of white light. There he felt heavy and violently sick, blinding hot pain coursing through his system mercilessly. There was a man there, a horrified face that stopped the pain, and Kai would've thanked him, but the moment it stopped, Kai felt incredibly exhausted. He remembered seeing the mans lips move, but he could hear nothing. It felt like he was drowning, water muffling everything else. Then the darkness dominated, and _the voice_ was so close, he fled, barely escaping.

Now he was crouched in a crevice, listening for signs of _the voice_.

…_Come here, little Kai… _It was _the voice…Come out and play…_

…_No… _Kai thought, withdrawing further into himself _…No, please don't find me…_

_The voice _felt closer, but had yet to find him. Kai froze, huddling against the wall and silently praying for it to breeze passed unaware.

It seemed as if his prayers were answered, _the voice _silencing.

Kai sighed in relief while feeling every muscle in his body slowly relax. But then he heard something else, and all senses flew up on full alert.

"…_Kai…?" _It sounded vaguely familiar, though Kai was still suspicious.

"_Please don't ignore me." _It was slightly fuzzy, but Kai could understand each word perfectly.

"_Wake up, buddy."_

…_I am awake dumb-ass…! _Kai thought harshly, but then stiffened, placing the voice with a face _…Tyson…?_

"_Kai, we're so worried about you."_ Tyson continued, _"Just open your eyes!"_

… _THEY ARE OPEN, TYSON…! _Kai fumed inwardly _…CAN'T YOU SEE ME…!_

"_Kai, we're waiting for you." _Another voice, Max, _"If you can't open your eyes, flex your fingers if you can hear us."_

…_BUT THEY ARE OPEN…! _Kai shook his head stubbornly, but as if they had a life of their own, his fingers flexed.

But no one responded. Frustrated beyond comprehension, Kai looked out into the black void, as if it would produce the answer to his riddle. And then he heard the one thing that he didn't miss…

…Head towards the light if you want to see them…the voice jeered in a fake sing-song tone …and know that I will take you when you get back…Head towards the light…the light…the light, Kai…if you want to see your friends…one last time… 

Kai shuddered in despair, clenching his eyes against the malicious cackle that reverberated around him, taunting him. _The voice _was waiting for him to come out of hiding; to do God knows what to him.

…I'm sorry Tyson…I can't… 

**888**

"We could have had a replay. It's a shame Boris went to Hell, isn't it. I'm sure he would love to play with his favourite toy all over again, especially with the little boyfriend watching."

Tala could feel the rage within him, overwhelming him. Bryan sat there so smug, his lilac eyes practically laughing in their faces.

"You sick bastard!" Tala hissed, stepping forward.

Bryan made to stand up, sensing the immediate danger he was in, but Tala was already all over him. A fist clenched a handful of his shirt, just beneath the neckline and twisted painfully tight, dragging and slamming him against the wall. Bryan tried to release the death grip on him, but Tala effortlessly slammed him against the wall again, making him see stars.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't torture you within an inch of your life!" Tala growled, twisting the shirt until Bryan began choking.

Tala could see Bryan struggling for breath, could feel desperate hands clawing at his fist, silently begging for freedom. But Tala could not bring himself to let him go. He could only watch and find a sick satisfaction in the others pain. Bryan could not answer, that he knew, but he still waited, slowly tightening the leash he had on the teens throat.

"He isn't worth it." Came a small voice, holding wisdom.

Tala's eyes widened in shock, dropping Bryan in his stunned stupor to face the only other occupant of the room. Ray was exactly where Tala had left him, in the doorway of the cell. He held a bewildered look, glancing at the pitiful mass slumped on the floor to Tala who was nothing short of baffled.

"Ray?" He questioned, "Don't you want to see him suffer?"

"Oh yes." Ray murmured softly, "He will face full punishment of the law, Mr. Dickenson will see to that. But seeing you smash Bryan against the wall made me realize that it is pointless, and makes us as bad as the people who did this to us in the first place. I have been so consumed by guilt and anger and fear. I should be with Kai, asking for his forgiveness, helping him get rid of Black Dranzer."

"Kai is the one who needs my attention." Ray concluded softly, "Kai is the one who is worth it, the one I'll fight for. Not that!" He sneered in the direction of the lifeless form that was gasping for breath.

Tala nodded condescendingly, "Then go." He urged quietly.

"Kai needs you too." Ray replied.

"…Yeah…" Tala mumbled, he turned and gave Bryan one last kick in the ribs, "Okay then, now I'm ready. Let's go."

Tala guided Ray out of the cell, which locked behind them. They walked passed the guard who was trying to suppress his own smirk of satisfaction, and as they made to go up the stairs, Ray thanked him.

"For what?" Tala asked.

"For helping me get my priorities right." Ray said, smiling at him, "For getting my head together."

"Kai will forgive you, Ray." Tala answered, "There's nothing you could've done."

Ray nodded solemnly, and picked up the pace.

"I know that now." Ray murmured, "But I wish it were different."

"Me too, Ray." Tala mumbled, "Me too."

**888**

"Just so you know, the ambush was a complete success." Johnny stated smugly.

Johnny was standing proudly in a dimly lit cell, identical to that of Bryan's, facing another prisoner. The man sitting on the bed however, was not impressed. Wearing the simple prisoner uniform, the middle-aged man only glared back in anger and disappointment.

"You disappoint me, Jonathan." The man snarled, "I had high hopes for you."

"My name is Johnny." Johnny replied, he snorted in disbelief, then said, "I might not be the nicest person in the world, but I refuse to become you!"

"It is a shame then that you look like me." The man sighed mockingly, "You can never escape your heritage, Jonathan. You will always have my blood in you. You've already proved to be like me when you betrayed me to the BBA. Looking out for number one, like I do. You've just been de-railed, is all. You'll soon find your way again. It's destiny."

"Yeah well, I don't believe in destiny." Johnny retorted, "I just came to let you know that Voltaire is away in jail, Boris is dead and the experimentation on the Bladebreakers has been flushed down the toilet."

"That is a pity." The man answered, stroking the red hair on his chin thoughtfully, "Poor Voltaire, he must be furious."

"And you're not?" Johnny asked skeptically.

The man shrugged, "Not really, deals come and go, but what can you do? Life goes on and as long as I live, then there's always another chance. Opportunities lie everywhere, you just got to know which one to go for."

"Nice." Johnny sneered sarcastically, "Enjoy your life in prison, dad!"

He turned to go, his hand just slipped onto the wood to knock when his father answered.

"Don't worry, Jonathan, I'll be out of here before you know it." He leaned forward, his eyes insane, "And then you'll pay!"

"Now there's a threat, if ever I've heard one." Johnny rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Look, I'm shivering in my boots!"

He knocked on the door, and as he was let out, one could see he was actually shaking in his boots. Once he was out of sight of the guard standing before his fathers cell, the façade he plastered around himself began to crack, and he slumped against the wall. Fear clouded his shuttered eyes, a cold chill swept through his entire being and he wrapped his arms around himself protectively. No matter how much he denied it to everyone, he was utterly frightened of his father, and now he had openly defied him.

"Hey."

Johnny looked up in disbelief, his hands dropping to his sides in fear of being seen appearing vulnerable, to find Enrique standing just before him, a warm, understanding smile on his lips.

"You okay?" He asked.

Johnny pushed himself off the wall, intent on walking away, when a hand grabbed his arm. Johnny shrugged him off and whirled around to face him, deadly anger blazing.

"Just leave me alone, okay Enrique, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"It's okay to be afraid, Johnny." Enrique said sympathetically, "Your father isn't exactly the nicest of people. Just know that we're here if you need someone to talk to."

Johnny nodded curtly, acknowledging his friends help, and briskly walked away.

**888**

Mr. Dickenson sat at a shadowed table, this time accompanied by Oliver. Opposite him, sat Voltaire with his lawyer, both of whom were highly smug. On the table sat a small machine, the cogs turning with a little red light blinking, indicating that it was recording everything said. Next to it was a few sheets of paper, determining the conditions of Voltaire' full immunity.

"Agreement acknowledged at 10.30am on Thursday 30th of July." Mr. Dickenson said stiffly, "Now Voltaire, where is Boris's information regarding the experimentation on Kai?"

"All information I received from Boris concerning the experiment with Black Dranzer is hidden deep within my mansion…"

Oliver clicked on the walkie talkie within his hand, nodding at Voltaire to continue.

"…Under my bed is a small lion-skin rug, pull it up. Pull up the third piece of wood from the wall. It will be securely nailed so make sure they don't strain themselves." Voltaire smirked but Mr. Dickenson just scowled, so he continued, "Under that there will be a small keyboard that locks my vault. It's coded K92 S10. The vault is implanted in the wall behind my wardrobe. That's where they'll be!"

Oliver nodded curtly, then spoke into the walkie talkie, "Did you get all that?"

("We've already opened the vault. Give us a second.") It was Ian, sounding kind of breathless on the other end, ("Spencer's just gotten to the vault, and it seems that…yes! They're here Mr. Dickenson! We've got them! Everything is on these pages, from first rough drafts to finalized formulas and the design of the capsule where the experiment took place. We'll bring these back for analysis right away!")

"Thankyou Ian." Mr. Dickenson answered.

Oliver switched off the walkie talkie, and begrudgingly slid the papers across the table to Voltaire who signed them with eagerness. Voltaire stood up, as did he lawyer, the lawyer stating that Voltaire would like to be released immediately.

"Of course." Mr. Dickenson mumbled unenthusiastically, "Oliver will show you the way out."

Voltaire smiled cruelly down at the French youth, who although unnerved, stood his ground.

"This way monsieur." Oliver left the interview room, turning right. The lawyer followed with Voltaire clutching the papers like a life line.

"Oh, by the way." Voltaire said, turning back to face Mr. Dickenson who was slouching in his seat, "Tell my grandson I wish him well."

A cruel smirk etched across his face and he left, his cackle bouncing off the walls. Mr. Dickenson cringed at the noise, his mind wondering yet again if he had made the right choice as his stomach cramped in fear.

**888End chapter twentyfour.888**

**Okay, this is interesting, a fan 'I'm only awake when a full moon' has answered my call. It's the bit in the italics, then I've continued the plot from there, okay. Now on with the humor show.**

_I'm only awake when a full moon: Loads Sniper Rifle I could hit them if they would stop moving!_

Tala: Kai did you hear something?

I'm only awake when a full moon: Opps.

Kai: Yeah, it came from outside. I'll go check it out while you keep gaurd.

I'm only awake when a full moon: Okay, gotta use all the camofluage i have.

Kai: hits snow with pitch fork Come out already! Yes i know you are in there.

I'm only awake when a full moon: Epp!Runs out side only to find the full moon is gone OH SH...Z.

Kai: May as well take her inside.

Kai enters the house and hurry's to the room where Blazin Shadow and Tala are sitting. Bringing the body inside, Kai shuts and locks the door.

Blazin Shadow: Who's she?

Kai: Pathetic rescuer. Some kind of weird animal thing.

Kai lobs the girl carelessly on the floor. Then rolls her on her back with his foot.

Blazin Shadow: Don't do that! She's a fan!

Tala shrugs, Kai smirks.

Kai: Trespassing.

Tala: What can we say? It's her own fault.

Blazin Shadow: It's yours for hurting her!

Kai: Hey, she would have bitten me!

Tala: Anyway, who are you to tell us anything, you're our prisoner, remember?

Blazin Shadow: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I'M THE AUTHOR!

Kai: So?

Tala brings out a rifle.

Blazin Shadow gulps audibly and cowers slightly.

Blazin Shadow: Where did you get that?

Tala: Her.

The girl groans and twitches.

Kai: We're wasting time, now get on with it.

Blazin Shadow: Okay…

Reluctantly, Blazin Shadow sits on the chair before the computer.

Blazin Shadow: By fans. HELP ME! THEY'RE MAD, THEY'RE OUT TO KILL ME.

Tala: SHUT HER UP!

Kai slaps Blazin Shadow around the head and shuts down the internet.

Kai: Now write. And no more funny business.

Blazin Shadow gulps in fear.

Blazin Shadow: Y'know, they remind me of Boris and Voltaire….


	26. Our Final Moment

Hi everyone, I know I've been away for a long time but personal reasons had to come first, but now I'm back to finish what I started and I only hope that what I write now can help all my fantastic fans to trust me to finish the story.

Blazin Shadow: NO, NO, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Blazin Shadow struggles valiantly, digging her heels in the ground, but it is no match for Kai and Tala who drag her back.

Kai: Oh yes, we will.

Tala: Now shut up!

Blazin Shadow is slammed into the chair before the same old computer. Blazin Shadow turns on Kai and Tala in amazement.

Blazin Shadow: Wow, you guys still use the same old computer?

Tala and Kai flush furiously.

Tala: Don't try to change the subject. It's taken us three years to track you down and you're not leaving again!

Blazin Shadow: Hmph, I was gonna come back of my own accord anyway…

Kai:Whatever, just finish the story. You were out of order by running away. Look, you even left that animal thingy.

Blazin Shadow stares down at the floor and noticed the other body carelessly on the floor.

Blazin Shadow: She's been unconscious for three years?

Tala smirked: Well, we might have put something in her food. Can't have her running off or doing any funny business, now can we.

With equally disturbing grins, both Kai and Tala pull out pitch forks, a maniac glint in their eyes.

Simultaneously: Now get typing!

Blazin Shadow huffs but turns to the computer to continue the story.

Chapter Twenty Five - Our Final Moment.

Oliver could feel the comforting albeit harsh metal within his clenched fist, he was so angry he had almost brought his faithful companion out five times since he had left Mr. Dickenson to escort these so-called, gentlemen, off the premises. He would've had his launcher ready to fire before either of those pompous jerks knew what was happening. He could've shut them up and wiped the smirks off of those twisted faces in seconds.

He could've, but then he would've disgraced his name, his family, but most important of all, he would've disgraced the Majestics. And Oliver would never, EVER, taint his team's name. Never would he attack an unarmed person.

But boy were they pushing their luck.

The lawyer kept making snide comments in a delibrately light tone that made Oliver grind his teeth while Voltaire would reply with something equally nasty. But worst of all, they were trying to goad a reaction from him, and if it wasn't for all those years of 'how-to-behave-in-social-situation' classes, they most likely would be mortally wounded by now.

Oliver inwardly smirked as amusing, though sickening images of Voltaire and the lawyer writhing in agony came to mind. Unfortunately they would never be put into practice, for he was a gentleman. Sometimes, being an aristocrat sucks.

Oliver turned a corner and smiled wistfully as he pushed open the door that led to the car park. The end of the journey meant that Oliver could finally put his skills to something of use, instead of guiding slimeballs out of the building. But it also meant that Voltaire was definately free, and it made Oliver's gut churn.

"Thankyou young Oliver." Voltaire smirked predatorily, "Maybe I'll invite you around to my Victory Celebration Dinner Party." He chuckled darkly and turned his back on the French youth, causing Oliver to fume.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you." Oliver hollered to their retreating backs, "It won't be long before we find something else to arrest you for!"

Voltaire half-turned so that he could face the Majestic member, "Maybe...but you'll have to catch me first, and I don't think you'll find me."

With a wink full of evil promises and a cunning twist of the lips, Voltaire walked away to where the lawyer was waiting by their getaway vehicle. A black Mercedes.

As he watched them drive away, Oliver knew they would be battling again, but for now they didn't matter. He had to find Mr. Dickenson and the rest of the research team so that they could find what they were looking for; a counter experiment for Kai.

Voltaire and his bent lawyer could wait.

**888**

Tala stood behind Kai's kitten with a paddle brush and a long white ribbon. Scattered on the floor was broken combs and smaller brushes that he had tried on the tigers thick and extremely tangled hair.

Ray had declared that he wanted to look at least half descent before going to visit Kai. Tala had to agree, he was a mess. So Tala had led him to the room that was prepared for him, two doors away from Kai's. Ray had already had a shower, Tala had bandaged up all the cuts and Ray was dressed in a Chinese outfit that just suited the raven haired teen. All that was left, however, was his unruly black tresses. Drigger's master was sitting quite comfortably before a simple vanity mirror, whereas Tala was struggling with the most strenuous activity he had ever faced.

"Maybe you should chop this." Tala sighed heavily, already straining to brush through his locks, "How do you manage this every morning?"

"Habit." Was Ray's nonchalant reply, "I've lived with long hair all my life. I couldn't imagine living with short hair."

"Aa." Tala grunted, silently fuming as his hands got more and more tangled in Ray's hair, "Goddammit!"

Ray could see Tala's obvious frustration through the mirror, and laughed heartedly. It was the most entertaining thing he had seen for days. Tala, who had been fully fixated on untangling the hair that had somehow wound itself around the brush, glanced into the mirror with the most rage-filled, though comical expression on his face.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny, because I don't!"

"Give it here." Ray gasped through light-hearted chuckles, "I can finish this, go and fix yourself up."

Huffing and mumbling to himself, Tala was quick to comply and headed straight to the shower room with amber eyes filled with mirth tracking his every movement through the mirror. However when Tala was out of sight, Ray could only focus on his own, gaunt-like appearance and the pristine white bandage wrapped securely around his throat. Black Dranzer and Boris were responsible for the throbbing pain emanating there, not Kai, Ray had to firmly remind himself, no matter how much it felt like his koi. And that brought forth another problem, how could he face Black Dranzer head on, when the beast was within the body of his lover? How could he not? Kai needed him. But if Kai relied on his strength as much as Tala declared, then God help them all.

**888**

Spencer was nervous. Ian was trembling. The deciding factor crushed within his sweaty hands.

They had just arrived at BBA base, where everyone was waiting for the vital piece of information that could save young Hiwatari's life. The conference room was almost flooded with people of importance; Mr. Dickenson, Judy Tate, Grandpa, Bruce and all of the Majestics: but it was as silent as the grave.

_Okay, enough of the creepy thoughts, our situation is dire as it is. _Spencer thought grimly; then another thought occurred to him, "Where is Tala? He should be here for this."

"He's with Ray, making sure he remains stable." Came Enrique's swift answer, "And the Bladebreakers are with Kai at the moment."

"We thought it best to exclude them from the results, until we know what we're dealing with." Mr. Dickenson added softly, "We don't want to raise their hopes to only dash them moments later - they've been through too much as it is."

Spencer grunted his acknowledgement, Mr. Dickenson was right of course, Spencer had seen how battered they were - God knows what they had been through. He shuddered at the thought, no he didn't want to know.

**888**

"Okay, let's see what we can make of this." Judy stated, holding out her hand anxiously.

In his own nervousness, Ian bumbled and stumbled as he passed the papers to her, the already creased sheets crumpling even more at the exchange. Judy halted for a few precious seconds and glanced from one fear-struck face to the other. Everything, Judy realized in that moment, lay in her own hands.

Judy quickly got to work, scanning the rough notes hurriedly though cautiously so as not to make any mistakes. The evidence within her hands could hold the key to young Hiwatari's life and even though it was true she was not his biggest fan, he had earned her respect through his actions in the last few days. Her part in this now was crucial, something had to be within these pages. Anything.

But after flicking through the pages of diagrams and elongated scribbles; Judy found nothing.

Judy scanned the documents again, there had to be a mistake! She could feel the beads of sweat lingering on her forehead as the eyes of her eagerly anticipating audience fell heavily upon her trembling form. Their shadows loomed over as her eyes darted from page to page seeking out the tiniest piece of information she could have misinterpreted. But to her horror, she found nothing.

Nothing that could spare young Hiwatari's life.

_...What am I going to tell my son...? _An echo whispered in her mind.

"Judy?" It was Ians voice, Judy barely noted, was calling for her among the haunting silence.

Her eyes never left the paper in front of her, the harsh black writing blinding against the stark contrast of the paper itself; taunting her, mocking her. "...There's nothing..."

"It can't be!" Ian spluttered, violet irises burning with fury and helplessness, "IT CAN'T BE!"

"Let me check those papers." Bruce gathered the papers, "Let me check."

"I looked through everything!" Judy breathed haltingly, "How can there be no counter experiment?"

"It's not your fault." Mr. Dickenson patted her hand, but Judy hardly felt it, her once composed form now a chilled wreck.

"We'll find something." Olivers voice rang over the crowd, but Judy did not hear him.

All that passed the turbulent storm in her mind was Bruce's confirmation of what she already knew. A cry of disbelief bounced violently off the walls in retalliation before the door swung open emitting a frozen draught. Ian and Spencer had gone.

**888 **

Tick

Tala stood before room thirteen with Ray standing erect beside him. It was painfully obvious to Tala that Ray was still afraid to face his newly found fear; namely Black Dranzer. Beforehand Ray was completely calm, eager to reunite with his koi. But now they faced room thirteen it seemed the calm had melted away revealing the panicky Ray Tala thought he had gotten rid of.

Tock

"Ray?" Tala questioned, his voice loud and sharp in comparison to the deadly quiet that had shrouded the pair.

"Do you really think I can do this, Tala?" Rays rhetorical query was monotone, "Because I don't know if I can."

But Tala answered with determination anyway, "I know you can do this, Ray."

Tick

"...Really...?" Ray turned to look at the red-head, a hopeful glint shining in his amber eyes.

Tala nodded sternly, he had yet to face his friends kitten, "Fear is something everyone comes across at some point in their lives, strength comes from being able to handle those fears, from not running away. I know you can do this, you've faced down your fears and Kai's and are still standing. I know you can beat this."

Tock

Ray head bobbed slightly as he acknowledged his friends words, then a small twinkle appeared in the corner of his eye. "Thankyou Tala. You coming with me?" His hand grasped the doorknob.

Tick

"TALA!" Ian, who looked quite ridiculous to say the least, came bounding down the corridor with Spencer hot on his heels freezing both Tala and Ray by the abnormality of it all.

For when did Ian and Spencer look dirty and ruffled? Come racing down corridors like a wild tornado? It did not bode well, Tala knew this. And by the way Ian practically fell into him, exhausted beyond belief, Tala also knew that Ray could not be witness to this. He was already fragile.

"I'll join you in a minute, Ray." Tala huffed, clinging onto a limp less Ian, "Go help Kai."

Tock

"Are you sure...?" Rays tone voiced his uncertainty and hesitation.

"Go, I'll be there in a minute." Tala replied, his patience beginning to wear thin, "I promise."

Tick

Ray reluctantly nodded in agreement, twisting the knob so that he could open the door and slip inside with his usual grace. The door barely made any sound as Ray shut it behind him, which made Tala smile wistfully. There was still hope.

Tock

"Tala!" Ian squealed as he finally had enough breath within him to stand on his own two feet, "What are we going to do?"

"What's wrong?" Tala asked, a tight knot of fear and anticipated dread churned in the pit of his stomach. He already had a sickening thought. He could already guess what all the mayhem was about.

Tick

"There's no cure for Kai!" Spencer rushed to say above Ians babbles, "Boris didn't create a counter experiment!"

Tala remained stoic, not giving away the mixed emotions swirling underneath. He detested it when they proved his pessimistic thoughts to be true.

Tock

**888**

Tyson had tried non-stop for nearly half an hour, at first requesting, then changing to bargaining, at one point he even promised to train harder and eat less he was that desperate. When that didn't work, he resorted to pleading, but none of the above seemed to work. Kai hadn't moved an inch since he and Max had arrived, lowering their spirits dramatically. The only comfort to Tyson in that moment was Max's head resting somewhat peacefully on his shoulder. Actually, the warmth he was emanating seemed to sooth him. Yawning softly, Tyson was giving in to the soft heat, leaning back into the plastic chair provided.

"Kai?" Came a somewhat familiar voice.

_Funny_, Tyson thought wearily, as he fought against his shuttering lids, _that wasn't his voice, or Max's, for that matter._

Then it suddenly clicked in his mind, and in that instant his eyes flew open in astonishment.

There, standing on the opposite side of the bed, solely focused on Kai, was Ray.

_When did he show up?_ He vaguely thought.

Tyson was about to say something, to make sure he was ok, when the Chinese teen spoke gently, but with an air of urgency in his tone.

"Kai please." Ray leaned in closer, reaching out to take his hand, "If you can feel me, or hear me...? ...Please..."

Tyson could barely stand to listen to his friends pleading tone, but could understand Ray's need to be alone with Kai, so he stayed perfectly still, pretending that he was fast asleep.

**888**

_Tyson must have given up,_ was Kai's desolate thought as the void became as silent as a grave. Tyson's voice no longer reverberated round, bringing a somewhat mild comfort and familiarity to his miserable fate. After what felt like an eternity another voice suddenly spoke out, making Kai jump from his skin, or so to speak. But that wasn't what affected Kai the most, it was who the voice belonged to that had Kai on full alert.

_"Kai please."_

_Oh God,_ Kai could practically feel his heart jump into his throat, _Ray!_

_"If you can feel me, or hear me...? ...Please..."_

_Ray, I'm right here! _Kai thought, desperate to get out.

_"I can't do this on my own." _Ray was almost sobbing, Kai could feel his emotions run high, his voice was so clear he could almost see him, _"I'll do anything, just open your eyes."_

_They are open! _Was Kai's anguished response, but no one heard him, _What else can I do?_

_"Please..."_ That voice was trembling, a sure sign of losing control. _"...I'm begging you..."_

_...Head towards the light..._ His own mind ordered him.

Kai was considering, he bit his bottom lip while contemplating. The pros and cons were automatically being weighed in his mind. In the end though nothing compared to seeing Ray, even if it was for the last time. With that he rose up, intending on leaving his hidey-hole to face the world, when the one thing his feared decided to speak up.

…_Head towards the light if you want to see them…the voice _taunted, also knowing that the other voice belonged to Kai's koi _…and know that I will take you when you get back…_

Kai cringed and felt himself cower back.

_Head towards the light…_

_the light…_

_the light, Kai…_

_if you want to see your koi…_

_one last time…_

_Do I chance it...? _Was Kai's subconscious thought.

After a pause _the voice _cackled, it tore at his sole and seemed to line the walls of the void in utter evil. It became more intense then he ever thought possible. Shuddering in despair and trying to calm his pounding heart, Kai knew that there was only ever one choice he could follow. And _the voice_ knew it.

Frowning with pure determination, Kai left his safe house within the void and flew blindly to his destination, and for the first time since he arrived he did not care whether _the voice_ caught him or not.

All that mattered was getting to Ray.

**888**

Ray clung to the pale hand desperately, not knowing what else to do. He had soon silenced, having no clue what to say and he could barely touch him, for fear of Black Dranzer surfacing. His koi was a mess; his shark fins prominent on the translucent, damaged skin, a white gown was all he wore underneath thin, bleached sheets. His koi, in not so many words, was bandaged and lifeless.

Then, as if by a miracle, a finger twitched.

Ray's head shot up in astonishment to stare at his own hand. Maybe he had imagined it...? Impatiently he waited, almost rocking in the plastic chair as he dared to hope, eyes roving the others body to find any indication of life. Then finally, he was rewarded by the bluenette.

"...Ray..." The voice was groggy and somewhat scratchy, barely a whisper on the still air, but it made Ray's heart soar.

"Kai? I'm here." Ray Leaned closer, a hand automatically moving up to cup a pale cheek.

Kai leaned into the offered hand, finding comfort in the warmth. He shifted slightly on the bed, screwed his face against the blinding light of the room, then finally Ray was rewarded with watery crimson slits as they peered through dark lashes. Overwhelmed with a happiness that tumbled out of control, Ray slid onto the bed, arms wrapping as securely around his koi as he could get. He could feel the other shift slightly under the weight, but did not refuse the contact. Infact Ray could feel the other snuggle his face into his raven tresses. Sighing contentedly, Ray snuggled deeper into Kai's chest, relishing in the moments calm. Though in the next moment, Kai stiffened and tried to pull away.

Following Kai's silent request, Ray pulled back to find Kai stare at him with wide eyes, frightened and panicky.

"...Ray..." Kai tried to reach up for the others face and realized with dismay that he could not touch Ray's face due to the leather straps restricting his movements, "Black Dranzer, he's going to take control--!"

"No Kai," Ray caught the outstretched hand in his own, "We'll find a way to fix this."

Kai shook his head, crimson eyes imploring into those of his koi, "You have to listen to me, you have to destroy him."

"And we will..." Ray leaned in closer, a small smile on his lips, "...As long as you're ok--"

"...Ray listen to me..."

"--Everything will be fine." Ray persisted, "Everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not!" Kai almost shouted, gaining the attention of not just Ray, but stirred Max and Tyson as well. "Do you love me? Do you trust me?"

The questions were out of the blue, such a shock to the Chinese teen that it took his brain a while to function.

"I course I do!" He spluttered

Kai choked, the pain in his throat welling up to a burning sensation. Nevertheless, he continued in pure desperation. "The only way to destroy the spirit of Black Dranzer is to destroy the host that holds it."

Ray's heart sank as the meaning made itself known, he tried to deny it in his heart, but his brain told him otherwise. His blood was pulsating so furiously that he never even noticed Tyson and Max rising to their feet.

"...Kai..." Ray gulped audibly, "What...Just what are you trying to say?"

Ray steeled himself for what Kai was about to say. However he had a nasty feeling he did not want to know.

"You have to destroy my body," Kai's eyes flickered from one stunned face to the other, "before it's too late."

"NO!" Ray rose to his feet in hysterics, "You can't ask me to do that!"

"Black Dranzer cannot be allowed to merge with my body! You have to do it before he takes over completely!"

Ray shook his head in denial, raven bangs falling before his eyes and shading the world from sight. "...I can't..."

**888**

From within the depths of Kai's body, Black Dranzer was listening to every word and silently fumed. The brat knew how to destroy him; he somehow knew that he relied on this pathetic body he now resided in. Kai was trying to convince his friends to kill him, and that he could not allow. Ungrateful brat, using the time Black Dranzer allowed him with his Koi to use against him. Now, no mercy will be shown. With that in mind, the dark spirit of Black Dranzer flew towards the light, intent on murdering the spirit that stood between him and his ultimate goal of power and domination. Like an overpowering shadow, Black Dranzer clamped down on the boys spirit to take his place.

**888 **

"Kai what's wrong?"

It was Tyson that broke the suffocating silence, that caught Ray's attention, and when he lifted his head to stare at Kai, he almost cried, for that frighteningly familiar expression was on his face. A glazed, panicked stare that was connected to his internal struggle with Black Dranzer. Darting back towards the bed, Ray could only clasp a clammy hand.

"Fight it, you've got to fight it!" Ray commanded.

However it was already too late, and the three Bladebreakers could only watch helplessly as Black Dranzer took control once again. A malicious cackle had Ray stumble back from the bed, wrenching his hand from Black Dranzers grasp and glaring at the other with pure unadulterated rage.

"I only come with a message." Black Dranzer mused, highly entertained by the looks of hatred he received in return, "There's no need for the death glares."

"What do you want?" Tyson spat.

"I just wanted to let you know that the chains will be a useless gesture to keep me hostage once the hours up." He could not contain an evil chuckle at the looks of confusion that masked the faces of the Bladebreakers, and so elaborated to them, "You see, I'll have destroyed Kai's soul and then there'll be nothing to stop me taking over this body, and once that happens I'll be able to call upon my natural strength without the consequences."

"Now I must go, a certain soul needs to be destroyed."

With that, Black Dranzer withdrew into himself, and Kai's body fell limp once more, leaving the Bladebreakers terrified once more.

888 End of chapter twenty five 888

I hope that'll do for the moment, and I promise I'll be back in a few weeks to post another chapter. Unpredictable circumstances demanded my full attention and I hope that fans can forgive me enough to post me a review. It would be greatly appreciated, thanks.

Blazin Shadow


	27. Kai's Downfall

Okay guys, here's the chapter you've been waiting for, so I'm just gonna answer my two wonderful reviewers first. Enjoy!

Responses

Chrono-contract: Ok let me just first say that your review put the hugest smile on my face in a long time. And in response I have updated, hopefully I didn't make you wait that long. And just out of curiosity, you did just copy and paste the word 'UPDATE', didn't you? You didn't sit there and type the same word over and over again. Either way, hope you enjoy the next installment and review me again.

YuriTalaIvanov: Please don't death glare me, I crack under pressure, even though I might deserve it after not updating in like, forever. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you send me another one after reading this chapter.

Chapter Twenty Six: Kai's Downfall

It was almost as if black flames were licking against his skin. That was the best way he could describe the tangible substance that bound his arms and legs to the shadowed wall. It burned and yet froze his skin simultaneously, although the bluenette did not feel compelled to scream. The spirit before him had silenced any sound just by its mere presence. If Kai hadn't of known better he would have assumed he was looking in the mirror. As it was, Kai merely stared at Black Dranzer as he mimicked his image, half awed, half horrified.

"You shouldn't look so shocked." Black Dranzer drawled, "You should be flattered that I chose your body."

"I would rather have kept it for myself." Kai retorted, sounding braver then he felt.

Raven eyes glared hatefully at that remark, gliding over in his haste to reach his prisoner, hand outstretched. Clutching a fistful of slate blue bangs, Black Dranzer leaned in like a tormenting predator.

"Maybe, but you don't have a choice in this." Black Dranzer hissed, "I have control over this body now."

Kai stared back with pure determination, "Not as long as I'm here!"

Black Dranzer growled dangerously, but then smirked as a wickedly evil scheme to break the boys spirit entered his mind. Leaning in closer, he tilted his head to the side so that his lips were inches from the Phoenix's ear. The hand that was free twisted from a solid object to mimic the bounds that had Kai tied down.

"Did you know that as a Bitbeast I can enter any human soul to read their thoughts, to use them however I please?" It was a mere whisper on the air, and Kai shuddered slightly, "All Bitbeasts have this gift, though some find it immoral to infiltrate such private areas without consent."

The entrails of midnight fire rose up, slowly coming to rest behind the oblivious captains head.

"I don't see why you're telling me this." Kai stated, trying to keep his composure.

Black Dranzer laughed at the pathetic attempt, "It is not me that is going to destroy your soul."

Kai's head snapped up at that admission to find the other holding a sadistic smirk. Eyes alight at the beautiful confusion flittering across his captive's features, Black Dranzer decided to end it with a striking blow. The entrails of fire slammed into the back of Kai's head suddenly, emitting a shriek of blinding agony.

Black Dranzer did not pull back at the piercing cries; he delighted himself with the knowledge that it was he who was inflicting such pain. His smirk widened into a toothy grin as Kai struggled feebly against the onslaught, eyes clenched shut against the sudden pain. Raven orbs lit up with lust as he watched his prey thrash his head in an attempt to throw off the fire that had now entered his most inner thoughts. Black Dranzer could feel the power over the other as memories and fears entered his mind through the temporary link he had created in the back of Kai's head. Laughing a maniacs laugh, Black Dranzer reveled in the sudden intensity of thoughts that had flooded his system.

"You will be your own undoing." Black Dranzer whispered gleefully, enjoying the torment he was witnessing, "Now, what memory should I manipulate first?"

888

The three remaining Blade breakers could only stare at the motionless body of their captain, helpless to do anything more. Max stood one side of him, barely able to contain his sobs at the heartbreaking sight as Ray practically collapsed into a chair, head lolloping into arms that were folded on the bed. Tyson on the other hand, felt anger coursing through his veins, fueled by utter determination to prove Black Dranzer wrong.

_There must be someway. _Tyson thought, driven to save his friend and teammate, _something that Black Dranzer has over looked, something that we could use to our advantage. We can't draw Black Dranzer out of Kai's body, so then what?_

Instinctively, Tyson pulled out Dragoon to help them in their crisis, looking imploringly at the image displayed on the bitchip for any guidance whatsoever, _This has got to be one of our darkest hours, and I don't even think Beyblading can get us out of this one. _

_'You're right there Tyson.' _Came a soothing thought that the teen recognized immediately.

_Dragoon! _The navy haired boy exclaimed in his mind, eager to hear that particular voice, _Can you help us? What can we do?_

Dragoon mused silently within his mind for quite some time, leaving the boy down heartened once more. At the lack of response Tyson's eyes drifted to that of the blond, almost crying at the sight before him. Max, heartbroken and beaten down, trying valiantly to cover up his sadness with a teary smile. Tyson vaguely heard his name being muttered from his love, but it was another voice that gauged a reaction.

_'...There is a way... but without Kai's consent it's out of the question. It goes against everything we believe in... Black Dranzers gone to a place where it can violate Kai's privacy. If we do the same we are no better.'_

_I hate to point it out Dragoon, _Tyson thought, _But if Black Dranzer wins Kai won't care about privacy cause he'll be dead._

_'Hmm, good point.'_

_Ok so what about consent from someone close to Kai? _Tyson thought, _Like Dranzer_

_'Dranzer is Kai's Bitbeast, it has to be a human consent.' _Dragoon replied.

_You mean like Ray...?_

And yes, now that Tyson thought about it, who else was that intimately connected to their stoic leader. Gazing at his friend with sympathetic eyes, all that could be seen was raven bangs contrasting violently against the stark white sheets of the hospital bed as he hid himself from the truth of their situation. As if hearing his thoughts the one in question suddenly rose from his position, tear stained face staring in contemplation at his faithful blade drigger before turning to face Tyson.

"Drigger just told me, and I agree to it." His voice was scratchy, but held a small glimmer of hope, "What do we need to do?"

"Nothing." Came Tyson's reply, "The Bitbeasts will do everything for us."

"Er, did I just miss something Tyson?" It was Max, quizzically staring from one teammate to the other.

"Don't worry Max, Ray and I are going to get Kai."

888

"...Mr. Dickenson...?" The bluenettes voice wavered in confusion and slight fear, "What do you mean...?"

Mr. Dickenson stood before the Blade breakers leader, hands aged with time resting on his faithful cane. The only adult Kai had true respect for stood before him with a solemn expression on his weary features.

"I'm afraid that due to your loss at the world tournament, I have decided to let you go Kai." He replied matter of factly.

"What?!" The phoenix stepped back in shock, not comprehending Mr. Dickenson's words.

Kai shook his head in denial, closing his eyes and re opening them to find the usually cheery pensioner stare back at him grimly.

"But-! But ... the team-!"

"Would probably be better off without you." Mr. Dickenson interjected, pity shining on his aging features, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I'm not going to lie to you. The only mistake I ever made was to make you their captain, all you do is drag them down!"

Kai couldn't bare to look at the other anymore and turned his face to the side so that Mr. Dickenson could not see his cheeks burning in shame. He tried with all his might to ignore the stinging words, but for some reason couldn't. Each sentence was similar to that of a whiplash, fast and harsh.

"Kind of like how you did at Lake Baikal!"

"Huh?" A sudden image of a frozen lake danced before his eyes and then he remembered his team on that day, "No! They saved me!"

"It was a mistake, a spare of the moment thing." Mr. Dickenson shrugged casually, "I seem to recall them moaning about you on a regular basis. Tyson, in particular."

"Tyson is quick to insult anyo--!"

Kai whipped his head up to face the usually jolly manager with a flame of defiance roaring in his eyes, only for it to be squashed by the person standing before him. For it was not Mr. Dickenson.

"...Tyson...?" The unwilling tremor in his voice betrayed his inner confusion.

"Hello Kai." Tyson's voice held a sadistic tone that did not sound like him at all, "Miss me!"

888

From beyond the navy blue eyes of Tyson's Image, and out of Kai's thoughts, Black Dranzer could only smirk in satisfaction. Once he had entered Kai's thoughts, memory after memory of Voltaire and Boris slammed against him, so naturally Black Dranzer had thought to use those first. Leaving Kai hanging limp on the wall, Black Dranzer started his assault on the teens mind. To no avail.

Black Dranzer was baffled to say the least, but no matter how horrific the images that portrayed Voltaire or Boris's torments were, it did next to little good in his conquest to destroy Kai's soul. Retreating, Black Dranzer stared at Kai's limp body quizzically, bound to the shadowed wall. Surely nothing was more damaging then his childhood years in the Abbey.

_But then what about betrayal...?_

Black Dranzer had suddenly remembered how the phoenix had fought off his attempts to enter his body with just the mere thought of his friends and his Koi. With a sick upturn of his lip, Black Dranzer realized that he had to manipulate his trust in his friends.

With cruel laughter, Black Dranzer rapidly changed tactics, and entered Kai's thoughts with Mr. Dickenson on his mind. Bit by bit Black Dranzer would use his most dearest to destroy him.

888

"Don't worry Max, Ray and I are going to get Kai."

_What? _

After calming down his hysterical teammates, Tala had mentally prepared himself for the inevitable reaction that he would get from the Blade breakers once he told them the dismal news. Ian and Spencer had agreed to help Tala face the Blade breakers, and the red head was inwardly grateful. He could already picture the heartbroken and furious teens. He could almost feel Ray's soul crumbling in his pale hands. But upon opening the door to the phoenix's room, Tala could hardly believe his ears.

They seemed, determined, strong, but above all else...

They seemed to have found a way to save Kai.

Tyson's words were unbelievable.

Cradling the minuscule hope like a fragile lifeline, Tala stormed into the room with Ian and Spencer hot on his heels. Their grand, though ungraceful entrance had captured the Blade breakers immediate attention. They exclaimed his name in unison, but Tala hardly noticed and was quick to demand an explanation from the boisterous teen Tyson. Tyson seemed sinisterly slow to understand, but when he did his face lit up and his lips formed a silent O.

"Our Bitbeasts have found a way to get us to enter Kai's body." Tyson babbled, "The same way that Black Dranzer did, though Ray gave his consent so it's alright!"

"What?" It was Ian.

"...They're going to get you to enter Kai's body...?" Tala repeated out loud, just to be sure that he hadn't misunderstood, "That's impossible! How?"

"It's not impossible Tala." Ray remarked, "They're spirits, one of which is the original of Black Dranzer. If he can do it, I don't see why ours can't."

The plan sounded risky, Tala knew that. For a Bitbeast to extract a human soul from one body and place it into another...it was unthinkable. The red head shuddered at the possible complications that could arise from such a maneuver.

"We're going as well." A gruff voice suddenly pummeled through his thoughts.

Glancing up, Tala could only stare at his burly teammate Spencer, while Ian cheered in agreement. Silently, Tala also agreed, and turned to face the blade breakers.

"You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Right, but if I'm correct, we have about twenty minutes left, so we'd better get moving." Max stated.

Tyson rounded on Max like a tornado, "Maxie you're not going!"

"What?!" Max's voice was a swirl of hurt and defiance combined, "Of course I am!"

"No you're not, it's too dangerous!" Tyson replied, anger etched on his features.

"But the more of us that go, the better chance we have of succeeding." Max cried anxiously, "Kai is my friend just as much as he is yours, and you can't protect me from every bad thing that happens Tyson!"

Tyson bristled at the truth in the words, but it was Ray that stopped the argument with a commanding voice. He stated quite clearly that whoever was going needed to bring forth their beyblade and find somewhere to sit, unless they wanted their bodies to smash against the floor once their souls left.

The six bladers sat in a circle on the floor at the foot of their friend's bed, each holding their cherished beyblade to their chest. Giving Tyson a meaningful glance, the dragon wielder spoke.

"Ok Dragoon buddy, we're ready." Tyson's voice was calm and controlled as he spoke, "So what do we do now?"

At first nothing happened, and Tala was beginning to seriously doubt that the plan was at all possible, when what could only be described as a miracle occurred. Lights of different shades escaped from their blades. Tala could only stare in awe as a green light rose from Ray's blade, it hovered for a moment like a translucent tentacle before suddenly slamming full force in the Chinese teens chest. A look of horrified shock plastered the usually calm teen before his eyes slid shut and his body slumped, just seconds before a crystal blue light slammed into his own chest, his own body sliding lifelessly to the ground.

888

"Are you afraid Kai?" Came Tyson's false caring tone.

Tyson seemed to radiate heated rage, darkened eyes sparkling pure hatred while navy bangs crackled with energy. The bluenette was so focused on his teammate that he barely noticed the frozen lake they were suddenly standing on. So intent on the normally happy teen before him, Kai didn't even realize how the ice was cracked beneath his feet. Unstable.

"I'm not afraid of you, Tyson." Kai replied.

"You should be." Tyson responded with a barely veiled cackle, "I am the stronger blader y'know."

If it were a normal bantering between the two, Kai would've probably laughed outright at that outrageous statement. But his instincts told him to keep silent, so he merely settled for a smirk.

"You think I'm joking but we both know that you're a fraud!" Tyson roared, "By taunting the rest of us you think that you're the better blader. But we both know different. Time and time again I've beaten you and you can't stand it!"

"That's not true!" Kai took a step back, his shifting weight weakening the ice further.

"...Oh yes it is..." Tyson's smirk was similar to that of a predator, "The national championships for example, who won that? Me, that's who! Face it Kai, you can never match me, and that is why you became a traitor and took Black Dranzer!"

"...That was a mistake..." Kai murmured in his defense, "A horrible mistake I was tricked into!"

"Whatever you say, oh leader!" Tyson mock bowed then rose to meet terrified crimson orbs, "But how about a battle, to settle it once and for all?"

Not really questioning Tyson's motives, Kai heartily agreed to the challenge. Tyson had Dragoon out in a split second, aimed at his captain with vengeance. Kai patted down his thighs, expecting to find his faithful blade in his pocket, to bring some normality back to this nightmare, but to his mortification found nothing! Panic surged through his entire being as he frantically searched for his blade.

"Aww. Did the sourpuss lose something?" Tyson crowed, "Oh well let's beyblade! On the count of three ...One...!"

The panic within raised several notches. He had no way to protect himself if he couldn't find Dranzer! The Tyson he had known would never have stooped so low as to attack an unarmed person, but the Tyson standing before him...?

"...Two...!"

"Tyson wait! I can't find Dranz--!" Finally glancing at the floor he was standing on, Kai could only shake in fear as he immediately recognized Lake Baikal; his voice rapidly dying in his throat as he came to realize the ice beneath him was unstable.

"THREE!" Tyson yelled in the distance, "LET IT RIP!"

Kai would've yelled out his teammates name, but found himself frozen in fear, as cold as the lake he was standing on. The phoenix could only watch horrified as a small blur whizzed towards him with unveiled fury. In seconds the blade had reached its destination and with an earsplitting crack, Kai knew his fate had been sealed.

The ice beneath him smashed into a million pieces, ice-cold water splashed against him as he fell. All that could be heard was Tyson's final roar of laughter, muffled as his body slipped under the water.

888 End Chapter Twenty Six.

Kai: Oh well that's just great. Looks like I'm drowning this time.

Blazin Shadow pulls back from the computer screen with an eerie smile.

Blazin Shadow: Well that's what you get for threatening me with pitchforks.

Tala roared with laughter.

Tala: And by Tyson, of all people! Hahahahahaha

Kai: Grrr, Tala that is not amusing.

Tala gasps for breath

Tala: YES IT IS!

Kai turns to Blazin Shadow with a menacing glare.

Kai: CHANGE THE SCRIPT!

Blazin Shadow: I can't change the story it's already been posted. What would my fans think!

Kai death glares Blazin Shadow

Kai: I don't care just change it!

Tala: No I think Blazin Shadow is right. Be a good sport Kai. The great and almighty writer has updated at last! You wanted an update as much as the rest of us, you can't then moan about it when she does!

Kai: Hn!

Tala: See I knew you'd agree with me!

Kai: Hn!

Blazin Shadow: Well now that that's settled, I'm going to take a well earned break.

Blazin Shadow rises from the chair only to be slammed back into it by Tala.

Blazin Shadow: OW!

Tala: Oh no you don't, you've got more to write. Now hurry up!

Blazin Shadow; B-But!

Tala waves a pitch fork threateningly with a smirk plastered on his features.

Tala: Now!

Blazin Shadow mumbles something inaudible as she begins to type on the computer. Behind her back, Tala grins and waves to the audience.

Tala: Man I love being in charge! Now review us please, it makes her update faster!


	28. The Final Battle

I hope I didn't take too long in writing this, I found it really difficult to write and it is an exceptionally long chapter so I hope no one's too mad with me. Anyway way this is the last major chapter of this story - with only an epilog left to go. So I hope everyone enjoys this and reviews!

**Chapter Twenty Seven - The Final Battle.**

It took at least a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but when they did there was nothing much to look at. Max was already awake, knelt beside Tyson who was grumbling on the floor. Behind them Tala was awake aswell, standing over Ian who was pulled to his feet by Spencer. What fascinated Ray the most was the only source of light in the darkness, emanating from their Bitbeasts. If their mission was not urgent he would've admired them endlessly.

"We should get moving." Tala spoke up, "We haven't got long."

"Yeah but which way do we go?" Max piped up, staring around them, "There's no path. Only darkness."

"Can you sense Black Dranzer?" Ray said, turning to the fiery light belonging to Dranzer, who perched himself on Driggers back.

Twisting his head in Ray's direction, he squawked harshly before flying off of Driggers back. He soared above them for a few seconds before darting into the distance, becoming nothing more then a swaying ball of flaming light.

"I think that means he wants us to follow." Max said as he pulled a groggy Tyson to his feet.

Tala, Spencer and Ian nodded in agreement, and Tyson moaned about his splitting headache. Amber eyes glazed over them all, from Max, Tyson, Dragoon and Draciel, to Tala, Ian, Spencer, Wyborg, Seaborg and Wolborg. Then finally they rested by his side where his own Bitbeast Drigger stood loyally. Determination sparked in Ray's countenance, bringing forth a sense of control and leadership.

"Let's go!" Ray commanded, plowing through friends and Bitbeasts alike to follow the trail of Dranzer

_Don't worry Kai, we're coming for you._

888

Cold. Numb. Wet. It was all he could feel. The icy depths of lake Baikal swirled around him, through his fingertips, swishing his hair and clothes in a calm motion that contradicted his predicament. His body was like a dead weight, sinking further down with each second that ticked by. He would've moved his arms and kicked his legs, but the sudden temperature drop froze his limbs solid. There was only two things he could control; his eye movement and holding his breath.

He couldn't say for sure how long he'd been down there, it felt like an eternity had passed but that couldn't be right due to the fact he was still struggling to hold his breath.

_...Tyson..._

_...I thought..._

**888Flash888**

_"...A loser with no guts..." The emotional words brushed passed his trembling lips, "...Just like me..." _

_Ice clung to his feet like brittle nails, slowly dragging him down like a dead weight. Despite his oncoming death, all he could think about was his defeat. There was only one image that plagued him; Black Dranzer, flying through the air. The black blade motionless as it came tumbling down, pushed back by the sheer force of his ex teammates..._

_"...Nothing but a loser..." It was his spoken definition of defeat._

_The memory was vague, partially faded by confusion; but it was there. His words, the frozen lake, his ex teammates staring at him with unspoken pity in their eyes. _

_"...Just grab my digits dude...!" _

**888End Flashback888**

_...That voice... _It was painful to hold onto, but Kai clung to the fading memory with what little strength he had left _... It was Tyson...Tyson wanted to save me that day..._

_...But it was Tyson who let me fall..._

Closing his eyes against the painful, conflicting thoughts, Kai faced a flash of Mr Dickenson's image behind his eyelids; weary and sorrowful.

_"...I have decided to let you go, Kai..." _The misty words left his mouth, cold, unyielding, _"...The only mistake I ever made was to make you their captain..."_

_...No..._ Kai could hardly think at all, the frozen water clamping down on his rationality, _...Ray...I want......Ray...._

_"...Why didn't you say so..." _Mr Dickenson barked a mirthless laugh that didn't quite fit his jolly persona, but before Kai could analyse that thought, a hand suddenly clamped down on his throat.

In that second several things happened at once. Instinctively his own hands rose up, cracking agonizingly against the frozen bind the lake had on them to defend himself and the image of Mr Dickenson faded away as his own eyes snapped open to discover the identity of his attacker. The eyes that narrowed like poisonous arrows, accentuating the usual sunlight colour that now held a murderous glint. Raven strands swirled in the water, completely wild.

Kai quivered in denial, his eyes burning in his need for it. His world came crashing down at the sight before him. The owner of the hand that clung to his neck, trying to deny him life.

_"Speechless, are we?"_ It was Ray's voice, almost purring in an affectionate way that betrayed his rage,_ "I thought you wanted to see me?"_

His hand twisted tighter on Kai's throat, brittle nails digging into tender skin, making Kai loose his breath with a strangled gasp. Kai barely noticed as the precious life bubbles escaped his mouth and rose up, enveloped by the words that he never thought he would hear from his koi.

_"I want you dead, Kai!"_ Ray demanded, _"Now Die!"_

The cackle that Ray released rattled in Kai's head like a gong, void of any mercy. It was long and piercing, emphasized by the hand that tightened harshly around his throat, cutting off his wind pipe. If Kai could contemplate any rational thinking at all, he probably would've found Ray breathing naturally underwater rather disturbing and then questioned the reality of the scene. However the lack of oxygen reaching his brain combined with the subzero temperature avalanched him. As his hands scrabbled uselessly against Ray's unbreakable grasp it was only the thought of survival that drove him. He could feel his blood pulsating furiously through his body, his heart pumping viciously as if wanting to break free. His hands slowing down as his vision began to blur...Exhaustion tearing at his sanity...

...The sneer on Ray's face being his last coherent image...

_...Ray never loved me..._

_"...This world would be better off without you..."_ Ray's voice, deadpanned.

_...without me..._

**888**

"How long have we been searching? It feels like forever!" Tyson urged, sitting upon Dragoon who was striding beside Draciel with Max riding on his shell.

"It's only been about two minutes Tyson." Max answered with a smile dimmed by the truth that paralleled that sentence, "We've got eighteen minutes to find them and save Kai's soul."

"And kick Black Dranzers arse!" Tyson quibbed. Darting his eyes down to his bitbeast, Tyson said, "Can you sense him yet?"

"...No..." Dragoons voice seemed misty and had a faraway quality to it, "...Dranzer is the most connected with Kai, so we have to trust his judgment..."

"...And hope we get there in time..." It was Wolborg, who bounded alongside them with Tala adorning him.

"More then one soul will be lost if we fail." Tala finished, glancing not at the ones he was talking to but at Ray who sat upon Drigger about five steps ahead of them.

Following Tala's eye Tyson nodded solemnly, watching with sadness Ray's stubborn solitude, astride his equally stubborn Bitbeast Drigger. Ever since they started searching Ray had isolated himself completely, refusing to talk to anyone, boldly following the distant fiery light of Dranzer.

**888**

The steady rocking as Drigger walked calmed Ray into a state of clarity. For the first time in days he could think clearly, his objective was standing just before him. All he had to do was grab it with everything he had, and he intended to; his koi depended on it. _I won't fail him again._

'...You didn't fail him before...' Drigger said, sighing deeply, '...You did everything you could...'

"Yeah but it wasn't enough." Ray replied with conviction lining his words, "Look at what Kai's been through, what he's going through now!"

'...Kai had these problems before you came into his life...' Drigger tried to reason, '...Voltaire...Boris...They're mad men with twisted minds that you cannot comprehend...'

Ray sighed, focusing on Dranzers swaying light as his mind couldn't answer his Bitbeasts words of wisdom.

'...If Kai thought you couldn't help him, would he have told you...?' Drigger challenged, a knowing gleam in his green eyes.

_...Maybe, but Kai was wrong to trust me..._

'...Don't insult my intelligence with that self pitying thought...' Drigger abruptly sneered, '...Or you can get off my back and stay behind...'

"But--!"

'No Buts, Ray!' Drigger interrupted harshly, 'You have to be focused and on top of your game here, Black Dranzer is a formidable foe who will strike at any weaknesses shown by us!'

Ray nodded. He understood of course, where Drigger was coming from, but it wasn't that easy. Thinking back on everything that had happened, it was a wonder how he hadn't ended up in a mental institute.

'...Dranzers found something...' Drigger snapped suddenly, '...Hold on tight...'

Ray only barely grabbed a fistful of Driggers fur before his Bitbeast bounded off. Looking up, Dranzer's once gently swaying light became a fiery comet, darting off into the darkness like a deadly lazer beam. Within seconds, a piercing squawk ricketed back onto them, and Drigger roared in response.

_There's a wall of black fire blocking the way! _Came Drigger 's harsh thought _Duck in as close as you can to me. My magic will protect you!_

_What?!_

Dranzers light clarified what Drigger referred to. Just ahead, a fiery wall towered above them; it seemed endless, and instead of radiating light, it seemed to feed off it, plunging everything into darkness. Horror gripped him, urging Ray to move. Responding instinctively, he pushed his body as close to Drigger as was humanely possible, fear emanating from him in waves as they bounded closer.

Suddenly Dranzers light vanished as he plunged into the dark fire. Within seconds, Drigger followed. Rearing onto his hind legs, Drigger jumped through the fire. Ray could feel the fire, however it was frozen, not hot like it should've been. Cold flames licked at his skin as they whipped through. Driggers magic was enough to stop it hurting, but he could feel it trying to penetrate his skin, trying to freeze his soul in the split second it took his Bitbeast to jump through the flames. Shuddering and clinging to Drigger for warmth, Ray didn't notice that Drigger had stopped.

_...Spirits..._

At first Ray thought it was his own thought, but then suddenly it clicked that the tone in his mind was deeper, stronger, and belonged to Drigger. As realisation dawned on him Ray propelled his body upright and gasped at what he saw.

About fifty feet away stood two figures; one, was unconscious and on closer inspection was only held up by black flames that pinned him to another fiery wall. The other leaned casually on the fiery wall, as if it did not affect him. One of his arms had somehow morphed into a black tendril that connected him to the back of the other figures limp head.

Slowly turning to face them, the latter smirked and laughed at them.

"You think you can save him?" He drawled, a wicked glint in his eye, "He's barely alive, clinging to a small dismal hope that you will come and help him. How pathetically optimistic."

Dranzer's squawk bounced off the fiery walls in her rage, however it only elicited a sadistic laugh that brought forth in Ray a fearful tremor of familiarity. The tone had that twist in it that reminded him of what happened at the abbey.

"...Kai...?" Ray breathed shakily, praying it not to be true.

"An emotional advantage, mimicking his body." Black Dranzer cackled, sounding like he was amused with the situation, "How's it working so far?"

Leaping off of his Bitbeasts body, Ray was just about ready to physically tackle Black Dranzer, despite the inevitable consequences that came with being mortal. However as soon as his feet touched the ground Drigger was off, accompanied by Dranzer. A lethal combination of green and red that could surely tackle anything. As they connected, energy seemed to gather between them, dangerously close to the unconscious figure. _Kai!_

Ray took off at a alarming speed, uncaring of the fight now ensuing between the three bitbeasts, unheeding of Tyson's sudden boisterous call and Max's cry. Almost stumbling in his haste, Ray rushed up towards Kai, inwardly grateful as Drigger and Dranzer managed to drag the fight away from his unprotected body.

"Kai!"

His lips were blue, his body unmoving; with no signs of breathing.

Desperate to deny what was before him, Ray reached up to shake Kai awake, however the second his fingertips brushed against Kai's skin, Ray felt a sudden lurch in the pit of his stomach, and suddenly everything changed around him.

**888**

One second he had his hands resting on Kai's shoulders to wake him; the next, they were wrapped around his throat. Exclaiming in fright, Ray instinctively released the merciless hold. Kai only seemed to sink further away from him, and Ray reached out, pulling him protectively to his chest. Glancing from side to side, it only then just occurred to him that they were submerged in water.

Panicking, Ray kicked out against the cold water, fighting the freezing temperature that tried to paralyse his body. Struggling to hold on to consciousness, Ray propelled himself sky high, legs and his right arm clawing at the water while his other arm kept his unconscious koi close. From above a faint light shimmered, slowly but surely swaying down to meet them. Realising what that meant, Ray put forth another desperate surge of energy, praying that it would last. His legs began to slow, his energy draining from him. In a final act of desperation, Ray stretched as far as he could, hoping beyond any miracle that someone would help them.

Help did not come, but something else happened. His hand reached beyond the surface of the water and landed on an icy surface. Grinning in spite of the current circumstances, Ray clung to the surface with everything he had left, using it as leverage to pull their bodies out of the water. A sudden surge of water cascaded off of his head as it pushed passed the waters surface and a chill swept over his head but Ray gasped in relief, gulping down the cool air gratefully as it gave his body another surge of life.

Ray turned to Kai, his heart suddenly sinking into the pit of his stomach at his limp form. Spurring himself into action, Ray unceremoniously pushed Kai onto the ice first, then pulled himself up. Unheeding of the numbing state of his own body, Ray crawled to Kai, turning his koi onto his back. Kai's soaked body rolled without a fight, his head lolled back lifelessly. Every inch of skin exposed was turning blue and fading fast.

"Thanks Ray now we get to watch his soul die!" a familiar voice hissed with glee.

"Tyson?" Ray questioned, disbelief marring his features as he turned to the voice only to find Tyson, Max and Kenny glaring down at him.

"How does it feel to know you killed him?" Tyson replied with a sardonic grin, "I must admit you were good, the simplicity of strangling someone to death is primitive but enticingly personal. How'd he take it? Did he cry? Did he beg you to stop?"

Turning back to Kai with heated tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Ray could only stare at Kai's bruised neck with horror gripping him._ ...Kai no... _Ray's fingers gently brushed against the ugly purple bruises, tears finally cascading to trail down his flushed cheeks.

_...Ray you didn't do it..._

_...Drigger...?_

_...You've got to help him..._

"You know I thought I was good, using my beyblade to plunge him into the depths of lake baikal, using his guilt of this place to paralyze him into submission. But you! You really did take it to a whole new level!" Tyson crowed.

"Shut up, Tyson would never want Kai dead!" Ray roared, "You're Black Dranzer trying to manipulate everything! It's not going to work!"

Ignoring Tyson's voice, Ray wiped his tears away, a new sense of determination stirring him on. Bearing down on Kai, Ray tilted his head back and parted his lips. Ray began emergency CPR, praying that it wasn't too late. Pulling away from Kai, Ray put one hand over the other, near the base of his lungs, and began to press down repeatedly, mentally counting. He was so involved with what he was doing, he didn't notice how Tyson's body suddenly jolted and how his expression became somewhat confused.

"It's too late, his soul is fading!" Max suddenly cackled, "There's nothing you can do but watch me take over!"

"What are you saying Max?" Tyson suddenly turned on Max with a horrified expression, "We're trying to save Kai, remember?"

_...One, Two, Three, Four..._

"...Please..." Ray gasped through trembling lips, desperation surging him on despite his own frozen form, "Wake up!"

Every compression hurt his hands, every slight movement hammered against his already battered form. His hands were tinged blue and burning from the cold but Ray plowed on, sheer determination his only strength left. Directing his lovers head at the proper angle as he breathed life into him, Ray was unaware of another presence rushing up to help him. Pulling up, Ray prepared to pump his chest again, only to find Tyson already there. Thinking it was Black Dranzer, Ray's first instinct was to protect Kai - but then Tyson spoke.

"Ray what's going on?" Tyson huffed as he worked, "One minute I rushed up to pull Kai away from the fiery wall and then I ended up here!"

Ray shook his head, staring down at Kai in misery, "All I know is that we've got to wake him up!"

"Ha!" Max jeered, "He'll never--!"

Simultaneously Max and Kenny gave a sudden lurch, Max groaning and clutching his head in pain while Kenny sneered in disgust.

"--Wake up!" He finished for Max.

Max stood up, turning to Kenny and scratching his head in confusion. "Who'll never wake up Kenny?"

Ray pulled away from breathing life into Kai again, eyes widening at Max's confusion, realising what it meant. "Max get away from him, it's Black Dranzer!"

"Ray don't be silly, it's just Kenny!" Max replied, glancing from one stricken face to the other, "Whoa, are we at lake Baikal?"

"Max get away from him!" Tyson snapped, forgetting his pet name in his urgency.

Automatically Max took a step away from Kenny, ultimately shocked as he barely escaped a vicious swipe from the brunette.

"You Bladebreakers will all go to Hell!"

**888**

_...Now where are they...?_

Tala and Wolborg were barely a few paces behind Tyson, Max, Dragoon and Draciel, but by the time they had jumped through the fiery wall Tyson and Max were nowhere to be seen.

As for Dragoon and Draciel? Well, it was a magnificent sight.

They were in the midst of a tremendous battle, fighting alongside Dranzer and Drigger against the plague known as Black Dranzer. Seaborg and Wyborg entered the fray as soon as they jumped through the fiery wall, but Wolborg stood loyally beside Tala, Ian and Spencer.

_**'...**__Someone needs to protect you...'_ Was Wolborg's explanation, not that Tala was complaining, especially when they rushed up to Kai to find not only that the Bladebreakers had mysteriously disappeared, but that Kai's imprisonment was beyond his mortal capabilities.

"Where did they go?" Ian gushed, eyes peering as far and wide as they could.

Spencer grunted and shrugged his shoulders, finding it easier to stare speculatively at their more prominent problem. Then without a word his hands rose up to tug at the bounds that held Kai in place. Tala, who on a gut feeling realised that the bounds could not be pulled away by sheer force alone, slapped Spencer's hands away before he could touch it. Spencer growled in protest, but Tala was quick to defend his actions.

"Hold on Spencer, I think that's what they did. I think that's why we can't find them."

Ian gasped in fright as Spencer slowly lowered his hands again, "You mean they're--!"

"No!" Tala cut in before Ian could finish his sentence, the mere thought of their deaths was overwhelming and something that the red head was not prepared to face unless absolutely necessary, "Let's just concentrate on what we know, Kai is unconscious--!"

"And Black Dranzer's behind it." Spencer growled, pointing at the black tendril leaking from the back of Kai's limp head.

"You already said that we couldn't physically remove it ourselves." Ian babbled, "And Wyborg can't help."

Spencer instantly mentioned that Seaborg was in the same predicament, but Tala only quirked a crimson brow towards his own Biteast.

_'...Do you even have to ask...?' _Came Wolborg's laughable tone of thought.

Tala shook his head with a smirk of his own. He knew that Wolborg wouldn't even find it a challenge. However, there was one problem. What would happen to Kai...?

_...It's obvious the connection would break, but at what cost...? _Tala thought darkly, ..._Kai's been through so much, could he even survive it...?_

_'What other choice does he have?' _Wolborg thought dismally, _'Kai's death is inevitable if we don't take action, but if we do, at least there's a chance.'_

_That's a great choice! _Came Tala's sarcastic response.

_'Sorry, but it's the only one you're getting.' _Wolborg answered shrewdly, _'Do you want me to do it?'_

Tala stared at the limp form of his friend for what felt like an eternity, but in reality could be no more than a few precious seconds. In the end there wasn't a choice, he knew what the bluenette would do if the roles were reversed. Tala knew, without a shadow of a doubt, what his oldest friend would want of him. Biting his lip, the wolf tamer knew what he had to do. He prayed however, that his friend would, in time, forgive him.

But before Tala could give the order, Kai's lips parted. Miraculously, words tumbled from them. Nothing more than a scratchy whisper.

"...I won't let you take him..."

888

"I won't let you take him!" Ray screamed again.

Kneeling on the cracked icy surface with nothing left to defend Kai with other than his already abused body, Ray faced Black Dranzer's vengeful form. The Bitbeast, disguised as Kenny -ironically enough- towered above the pair with a sardonic grin plastered on the stolen features.

The ice tore into Ray's defenses as did the biting wind, whipping his wayward bangs before scorching amber eyes, but neither did nothing to sway him. He wouldn't move. He could never, ever, give up.

It wasn't even certain that the blunette's soul was still alive, but Ray refused to just stand aside.

Even though Black Dranzer had just knocked Max and Tyson across the ice as if they were insignificant flies. Even though Black Dranzer was a Bitbeast with powers. Despite the fact that the figure before him could crush him, and most probably would.

Ray would not move, and Kenny growled menacingly.

"He's already dead!" Kenny cackled, finding the situation highly amusing.

Ray let a canine glint in the frosty light, "If you truly believed that you wouldn't be here!"

Kenny glowered at Ray, flexing his knuckles in a threatening way. Ray stared back, refusing to move aside. Then in a split second, everything happened at once. Kenny snapped forward, intending to crush Kai's skull with a single fist. In that instant, Ray simultaneously swooped up and intercepted.

And caught Kenny's fist.

But the drive behind the blow outmatched Ray's and forced his arm back. Crying out in pain, Ray fell back onto one knee again, but stubbornly refused to let go. Kenny laughed maniacally, grabbing Ray's arm with his other and using his leverage to gradually bare down on said arm with unforgivable force. Ray couldn't deny the cry that tore through his gritted teeth in desperation. There was nothing else he could do, but at least Black Dranzer's attention was no longer focused on Kai.

"Change back!" Ray snarled instead, "Or do you like cowering behind the image of my friend?"

Kenny smirked, knowing that Ray was just trying to goad a reaction from him, "Only when you step aside. I would like you to witness my triumph over him, after all."

"Kai would defeat you if he were awake." Ray bit back defiantly.

Kenny stared piercingly, and then drew in a deep breath and barked sadistically, "You actually believe that! What a joke!"

Kenny intensified the pressure and Ray cried out in agony, but it did not overshadow the next sound that was made.

A shallow intake of breath, from behind him.

Ray gasped and tears of relief flooded his eyes, knowing exactly what it meant. But Kenny raged before him. Suddenly Kenny shoved him aside, aiming for Kai once again. However before he could attack his target someone else jumped on Kenny's back, trying to stall the Bitbeast.

Ray collided harshly with the ice, but paid it no attention, instead morbidly fascinated with Tyson who clung to Kenny's back with everything he had, smashing fists against the smaller boys head. Despite the pain he himself was in, Ray forced himself once again to his feet and raced to the pair, knowing that his teammate wouldn't last long against the enraged Bitbeast.

"TYSON!"

888

"...Tyson..."

It was absurd, Kai kept talking, but it was as if Kai was possessed by someone else. Or maybe he just liked talking about himself in the third person. Tala snorted at the notion, knowing full well that Kai could barely stomach other people talking about him let alone talking about himself. He also wouldn't respond to the three teens staring at his hanging form, or open his eyes.

"...Drigger, anybody, help us...!"

_Well that solved who the voice belonged to. _

Turning to Wolborg, Tala commanded him to break the bind. As Wolborg went to do just that, Tala's mind boggled at the thought of Ray being inside this Kai. And knowing the Bladebreakers as he did, if Ray was in there then so were Max and Tyson.

_Well, _Tala's mind tried to reason with itself, _It was no different then seven teens and eight Bitbeasts being inside Kai's body all at once._

That thought alone gave him a tremendous headache.

A violent roar rumbled throughout the fiery room, then Wolborg bore down on the foul tendril with all his strength. The connection was sickening; a grinding, painful squeal piercing through the thick air - then everything broke free.

A catastrophic blast tore their way in a tidal wave of static air, almost knocking the three teens to the floor. Tala's arms rose to protect his eyes against the static cloud, but could do nothing against the body that suddenly collided with his own. With a strangled gasp, the red-head hit the floor, crushed by the weight of another. Similar grunts could be heard from either side of him, but the wolf tamer was far too preoccupied with the person on top of him. The person, who was there one second, and gone the next.

Opening bleary eyes in confusion, ice blue saw the tell-tale sign of long, bound, raven hair.

"...Ray...?"

888

Ray didn't know what happened, one minute he was racing towards Tyson and Kenny, and then...Then...?

Something pushed him. That was the best way to describe it, the sudden force that drove him backwards - away from lake baikal and onto the floor. It didn't register that he had landed on top of someone else, nor did he notice Tyson and Max landing either side of him - all he noticed was the fiery wall that held Kai prisoner once more.

Jumping up, he ran to his koi. Battered hands scrabbled against the binds, desperate to release him. It was the only thing he could focus on, the latest confrontation with Black Dranzer seemed a million miles away, the daunting realisation of swapping between realities was not something he could deal with at the moment...

Then someone called his name. He acknowledged that someone had called him, but Kai was more important, so he ignored them. The deathly pale complexion and blue tinged lips were all that greeted his valiant efforts.

"...Kai... Don't let them win..." Ray breathed, unable to give his voice any strength at all, "You've survived so much-!"

Ray could feel himself choke on his own words and hot tears prickling the corners of his eyes. But he refused point-blank to give up. Blood droplets stained his hands as he tore endlessly at the binds, but it was a fruitless gesture.

"Ray!" The voice behind him was more determined that time and was coupled with Tala stepping up beside him, "Let Wolborg cut the ties. Step back."

Hands grabbed his shoulders to urge him back. Not in a threatening way, but somewhat persistent. So after a few seconds more, Ray let Tala pull him away. It was then that Ray noticed Tyson and Max, along with Spencer and Ian - all standing back in silence. beyond them the fight still raged on between Black Dranzer and their own Bitbeasts, but it seemed so insignificant compared to the events unraveling before them. Wolborg, like he was on the prowl, sidling up to Kai's unconscious form and slicing away the binds with a mere flick of his claw. Kai, slipping ever so slowly to the ground.

Unable to keep away, Ray tore himself away from Tala's grasp to catch Kai's body before it hit the ground with a sickening thud. Everyone crowded around them, but Ray's sole focus was on Kai. The cold, unmoving body clasped to his own body in his final act of desperation.

"....Breathe...Wake up..." Drigger's master repeated like a dull mantra, "You were breathing when we were at Lake Baikal!"

Somewhere behind him he could hear Tala questioning his words, with Tyson saying that Black Dranzer used the imagery of Lake Baikal to destroy Kai's spirit; but it was a distant thing. Ray was so exhausted that he could no longer speak the thoughts whirling chaotically in his mind.

_...You mean everything to me, did you know that?--pale skin--The confidence and strength--hidden behind blue tattoos--I can't lose you-- they couldn't destroy your spirit--that fiery spirit parallel only to that of your bitbeast--Dranzer--the Phoenix--Phoenix--Dranzer..._

"...Spirits..." It was a mere whisper on the humid air, but the realisation behind it spoke volumes.

Lowering his koi to the ground, Ray held a bitter-sweet smile.

"I now know what has to be done." Ray chuckled softly, "Don't worry Kai, I'll get him."

So unheeding of the crowd hovering anxiously around them, Ray ran.

In the direction of the Bitbeasts.

After this event, when he would spend alot of time to reminisce on these next few moments, he would be reminded of the way his legs wanted to crumble beneath his weight. He would remember the erratically pounding of his heart and his own name ringing in his ears demanding he stop. He would remember the way he called out for Dranzer, hurrying stupidly into the midst of the fighting. But what he would remember, painfully so, was the way Black Dranzer aimed dark fire directly at him.

He could see his own demise in that taunting blast, swift and horrifyingly accurate.

"RAY GET DOWN!"

Then a weight would plow into him, forcing him to the ground and changing his fate. Later Ray would realise that it was Tala, who jokingly replied that he was only paying him back for knocking him to the ground just a few moments ago. Drigger, in that instance only just realising what had happened, stood protectively over the two teens and challenged Black Dranzer. But at that time Black Dranzer was torn by the fiery light that eagerly soared to its master.

He squealed in a blinding rage, trying to intercept the connection, but he was too late.

Fiery light, pure and blinding, trampled the dark flames. Ray thought he could hear Kai's voice, screaming some obscenity to Black Dranzer, followed by incomparable raw heat and a tremendous suffocating urge. He heard Tala screaming, alongside his own, mingling with the cries of their friends.

And then it was over.

888 End Chapter Twenty Seven 888

OMG How was that? That was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write so I hope you enjoyed it! And now there's only the epilog to go!

OMG!


	29. Epilogue

Ok so this is it, my final chapter. Before I start I'd just like to thank everybody who ever reviewed me. Now I'm going to go cry in the corner after installing the last chapter of my first fanfic, What are you afraid of?

Momentous moment for me, my emotions are all over the place.

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Responses.

Miako6 – Ok I hope I updated quickly enough and yes it's true, this is my final chapter of what are you afraid of? Awwwwwww I feel like crying…

The light shadow – The wait is over and you'll finally see if everyone's alright!! Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Rapunzelle – Ok I tried to make this shorter but containing everything it needs for an effective ending. I hope you find it fitting for this story.

Suzanne – I'm not going to tell you whether I killed anyone you'll have to find out by reading. I'm glad you enjoyed the suspense of the last chapter. This one is more angst and sappy. ^___^ Awwww

Frikin Carefree Trunks – Ok first just let me say that I love that name, very original – any inspiration or was it just spontaneous, do tell. Anyway I'll hide my head in shame now since I spelt epilogue wrong three times!!!! As for the story I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one now aswell. I tried my best to round it off without dragging it so yeah. 'Shrugs' – BUT NOW IT'S FINISHED!!!! LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

888 Epilogue 888

Ray couldn't face the party that Mr. Dickenson had organized for them, not while Kai was still in the hospital room. He knew he couldn't blame the man, everyone expected Kai to wake up after the final battle.

But he hadn't.

It had been six weeks. Six whole weeks, the scars on his body had healed completely, but still there was nothing.

The fact that Kai might never wake up -- as Judy delicately said -- changed the atmosphere drastically. Depression shrouded the group one by one, until they just existed with nothing to live for.

Tyson had done a complete u-turn, from loving food to detesting it -- losing over a stone in weight. Max hardly smiled anymore and was often found wandering aimlessly around the BBA complex. Kenny isolated himself, but was also neglecting Dizzi. As for himself, Ray found solace by Kai's bedside and outright refused to move. Tala would bring him food as and when was needed. He would drag him to the adjoining shower and bring him clean clothes; but other than that.

No, Ray Kon's new home was the plastic chair beside the hospital bed.

_"Do you think he'll wake up for the party, Mr. D?" Tyson's voice echoed in his head._

_"I'm sure he will Tyson." Mr. Dickenson responded with a cheery smile._

But on the day that he said it, Ray knew he doubted it. From the non-existent smile to the diminishing twinkle in his small eyes, Ray could tell immediately the man was just braving the team and their situation. Ray didn't have the heart to correct their manager, he couldn't face shattering the fragile sense of hope that lingered, even if it was only temporary.

That sense of hope was fading fast. The party had started twenty minutes ago, but Ray wouldn't go without Kai.

The constant aching weighed him down, forcing Ray to rest his head on the bed. Kai looked as peaceful as ever, pale but still...

_...I can't..._ Ray thought, distressed with conflicting emotions _...Everyone thinks he's dying..._

_'...Kai's body just needs time to recover...' _Drigger tried to sooth.

Ray clenched his fists against the white sheets, wanting to run from the truth but knowing he could not leave. Heavy tears weighed down his lashes. It was irritating, but he wouldn't wipe them away, instead letting his hand brush against Kai's. The reddish light of the setting sun cast the last of its warmth on the pair, comforting in its own way.

Ray hardly noticed, he couldn't focus on anything other than the pale teen before him as he cried silently. Warm, salty droplets rolled down his cheeks -- it was the last thing that registered in his head before exhaustion claimed him.

888

_"KAI!" _

_Ray knew it was him, running down an endless shadow with his white scarf flying behind him. For some reason he couldn't move to chase him, horror rising in his chest as all he could do was watch Kai abandon him for the darkness._

"KAI!" Bolting upright, it was to find himself back in room thirteen.

Sweating and reeling from one of many nightmares, he turned to the hospital bed where Kai should have been. But the bed was abandoned.

Ray froze, blinking in disbelief at the carelessly thrown sheets adorning the empty bed trying to discern in his mind countless possibilities.

"...I didn't want to wake you..."

The ill-used voice was raspy and barely above a whisper; but the sudden noise made Ray jump to his feet and twirl round to face the window. Nighttime shadows clung to the figure as another stood, slightly hunched, by the hospital window in simple white trousers and a loose t-shirt. The figure was staring out of said window, but turned his head at Ray's exclamation.

"You're awake!" Ray gushed, disbelief marring his features as his eyes went as wide as saucers, "No! Wait!"

This had happened before, when Ray would wake and his mind would play malicious tricks on him; taunting him in his darkest hour. But then reality would trample him with a flick of the light switch. The darkness taking away the illusions he desperately wanted to be true.

Running to the switch, Ray flicked it on, never taking his eyes off the other teen as the room flooded them both with artificial light. Kai never faded, but he did raise a hand to protect his eyes against the blinding light. If possible Ray's eyes widened further.

"...Too much Ray..." Kai mumbled.

Ray found himself apologizing automatically, flicking the light switch off again and casting them back into shadow. Although now, he knew this time was different. Kai was actually awake.

Moonlight scattered across his silhouette as he crossed the room to the window, bare inches from his koi. But now he was here, awake, Ray didn't know what to do next. Didn't know what to say. He desperately wanted to kiss the bluenette, but wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. Ray shuffled awkwardly, not quite meeting the fiery irises he longed to see again. He just didn't know. But Kai beat him to the punch.

"...I'm sorry..." Kai murmured, and as Ray snapped his head up to meet his captain, Kai lowered his, "Boris, Voltaire and then Black Dranzer...You shouldn't have gone through that. None of you should've gone through any of that, but you did because of me..."

"No! Stop! I won't have that!" Ray found himself shaking his head sternly, "You have nothing to feel guilty about, do you understand me!"

Kai's head snapped up at that, a dark blush staining his cheeks, "You're defending me?"

Kai bit his lip in a uncharacteristic display of innocence, which Ray would've chuckled at under normal circumstances. Today however, Ray reached out and let a hand come to rest on one tattooed cheek.

"Always. You should know that by now." Ray practically purred, "Always."

Kai leant into the touch, closing his eyes, "...He didn't replace me...You don't hate me..."

Ray smiled at the peacefulness displayed on Kai's face, finding it such a stunning contrast to the usual emotionless stare. With it came a certainty and longing; Ray just couldn't resist. His thumb brushed teasingly against Kai's soft lower lip, grinning madly as he felt Kai's breath hitch slightly against his skin.

Eyes slid open, barely flooded slits of molten lava sparkled brightly in the moonlight. Kai caught Ray's hand in his own, lips quirking lovingly in return.

"As much as I need this, I have to see the others." Kai mumbled, brows furrowing slightly in confusion, "Just so I know they're alright."

"...Aww..." Ray jested, "You're just a softie underneath it all, Kai. Come on, I'll take you."

Ray pulled Kai out of room thirteen, never letting go of his koi's hand. They walked slowly down the large corridor, Kai using Ray as support as his legs had not fully adjusted yet. Ray asked if he was ok to walk and then suggested that he get the others instead, but Kai only smirked and stated that it would spoil the shock.

"Don't you mean, surprise?" Ray asked through a toothy grin.

"No." Kai replied, a familiar sadistic smirk sliding into place, "Maybe -- if I'm really lucky -- my sudden appearance will startle Tyson to death."

Ray laughed uproariously, noting inwardly that he had missed the bantering between Ice-Berg Kai and Glutinous Tyson. He couldn't wait for it to start up again. In the elevator they joked, their laughter echoing off the metal walls. After that they walked down another corridor until they reached the double doors at the end.

"This is the place." Ray announced, then scratched his head, "I think."

"You think?" Raising a blue brow, Kai grumbled.

"Well let's make it a big entrance!" Ray grinned again, as if he couldn't help it, "At least if we get it wrong they'll be no one in there to laugh at us cause the party will be else where!"

If Kai didn't love Ray as much as he did then he would've slapped the neko-gin silly for that. As it is, he just shrugged his shoulders and went to push the door open. However they never got the chance as it seemed to swing inwards of its own accord.

"...I could've sworn I heard Ray..." The voice on the other side of the door sounded all too familiar, "...Maybe he changed his mind..."

Fiery red hair poked through the door, attached to a curious pale face that upon seeing Kai paled even further. His jaw cracked open to speak but he seemed to forget how to, floundering silently like a fish under water. Ray laughed again, waving a silent greeting as Kai crossed his arms.

"Tala, keeping out of trouble I hope."

...Tala's jaw seemed to click into place...

"KAI!"

Before this moment, anyone standing by the door to that room would have said there was nobody in it, judging by noise alone -- however at Tala's announcement chairs scraped against the floor.

"...What did he say..?"

"Tyson, he said Kai!"

"What?"

"...There's no way..."

Voices merged together into unintelligent drivel as footsteps thundered to the entrance.

"OH MY GOD!" Tyson practically screamed, flying head first passed Tala to manhandle Kai, "YOU'RE AWAKE! OH MY GOD!"

Surprisingly, Kai didn't flinch at Tyson's contact, but embraced him. Laughter rang throughout as Tyson continued to mumble stuff that no one else could understand. Max and Kenny were next to join the hug with a joyous shriek and Kai smiled at the teens clinging to him as if they were younger, annoying but irreplaceable siblings. Ray found the sight endearing so did not jump into the group, instead taking a back seat. After all, Ray had a lifetime to share with Kai. Tala was still hovering at the door, ice-blue eyes twinkling with mirth at the sight. Ian and Spencer were now hovering aswell, smiling at the happy ending.

"They've been through alot. Hey Tala, do you think we'd survive something like that?" Ian asked with genuine interest.

"I'd rather not think about it Ian, Boris is gone and he's not coming back." Tala stated, "I'd like to think about winning the next tournament instead."

"Amen to that." Spencer cheered, "C'mon there's party food that's going to waste in there!"

Tyson pulled back at that, licking his lips like a starved predator. "OUT OF MY WAY! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN WEEKS!"

Tyson plowed through the teens in his haste to the buffet table, with Max and Kenny hot on his tail. Ray linked arms with Kai, following Tala, Ian and Spencer at a more dignified pace only to find the Majestics lounging on the most comfortable seats in the large room.

"Welcome back, Kai." Robert raised his glass to the bluenette.

"We were beginning to worry!" Oliver said, raising his glass aswell.

"I wasn't worried for a second!" Johnny sneered in his own way, "I knew all along you'd wake."

"No you didn't!" Enrique snapped while jabbing Johnny in the shoulder, "You were as miserable as the rest of us!"

Johnny growled under his breath, to which everyone laughed again. Before he knew what had happened though Kai was relaxing his aching body in a lounger with Ray's head on his shoulder snoozing softly. The buzz of the evening had died down a little and Kai relaxed further into the lounger so that he could observe everyone in the room.

Since winning the world championships their lives had been one catastrophe after another -- only now, several months later grinding to a halt. In those horrific weeks, Kai could honestly say that he had faced his fears. They all had. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray finally caught a glance of his world and he wished that would never happen again. Tala faced Boris's wrath to protect his friend while Ian and Spencer returned to their nightmare to help. The Majestics helped to imprison a mad-man, Johnny in particular going so far as to betray his own family for justice.

As for himself...?

Well Kai faced his tormentor and defied his own family to stop himself becoming a catalyst for world domination.

So now what was Kai afraid of? Well loosing Ray, for one thing, and loosing the rest of his friends, for another. Snuggling down with Ray, Kai couldn't help but yawn helplessly. He would never let anything happen to any of them ever again.

So that's the end of this story, and now this author has only one thing left to say.

What Are You Afraid Of?

888 The End 888

Oh wow, what can I say -- This story is over!

I've finally finished it.

..

.......

............

.................

..................

....................

.......................

OMG!

I hope you liked the ending, and that's it, I'm signing off for this one!

THIS FIC IS COMPLETED!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Blazin Shadow.


End file.
